¿Amor imposible?
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Siento ser una molestia para ti, Kai. Si supieras que te amo, seguro me odiarías. No se como he acabado enamorandome de ti, si tú eres mi hermano. Nuestro amor es imposible en todos los sentidos. .:KaixTakao:. -REEDITADOS 10 caps. de 16 .:24-3-2010:.
1. UN NUEVO MIEMBRO

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas.

-Conversación-

-"Pensamientos"-

-/Recuerdos/-

**-Palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente-**

**Uso de ****los nombres originales de la serie.**

**¿AMOR IMPOSIBLE?**

UN NUEVO MIEMBRO:

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Una noche tormentosa de verano, en una ciudad de Rusia, un niño de cinco años observaba la lluvia desde la ventana de la sala de su mansión. Le encantaba mirar las luces de los relámpagos y la lluvia caer, pero no le gustaba verlos solo.

-Hermanito, ven a ver la tormenta conmigo.- pidió a su hermano de dos años. El otro niño negó con la cabeza.

-Kai, ¿porqué no quieres ir con Hitoshi?. ¿No te gustan las tormentas?- preguntó su padre.

El niño se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado con su padre y se acercó a mirar un gran retrato de una hermosa mujer que había sobre la chimenea.

–Tsuki…- murmuró el adulto, mirando el retrato.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. El hombre se levantó y abrió, pero no vio a nadie, así que fue a cerrar, pero…

-Papi, papi, ¿qué es eso?- Hitoshi que había seguido a su padre hasta la puerta, señaló lo que había en el suelo.

-Es una canasta con mantas dentro. ¿Quién habrá dejado esto aquí?- Hitoshi se acercó a tocar pero se volvió a alejar.

-¡Algo se ha movido!- exclamó asustado, escondiéndose tras su padre. Éste se acercó y con cuidado retiró la mantita azul.

-¿Pero qué…?. ¡Esto debe de ser una broma!- casi gritó, sorprendido.

-¡Mira papi, es un niño!- dijo alegre el pequeño de cabellos azul ceniza. Le tocó la mejilla al bebé que había en la canasta. -¡Hola!-

-Para, o lo despertarás.- tapó al bebé con la manta y lo cogió en brazos. -¿Pero quién abandonaría a un bebé?- se escuchó un fuerte trueno y el bebé hizo un puchero. –Hitoshi, mete la canasta en la sala.- fueron a ésta y se sentó en el sofá mirando al bebé.

-¡Mira, Kai!- Hitoshi señaló al bebé. El bicolor se acercó a mirar. -¡Es un regalo de mamá!- aseguró muy feliz a su hermano menor.

-¿Cómo que es un regalo de mamá?- preguntó su padre confundido.

-Sí, yo vi por la ventana cuando mamá dejo al nene en la puerta…- su padre dejó al bebé en la canasta y salió a la calle. –Papi, entra, te vas a resfriar.- dijo Hitoshi con preocupación.

-¡¡Hitoshi!- volvió a entrar y sujetó al niño por los hombros. -¿En serio viste a una mujer dejar la canasta?- preguntó algo exaltado.

-Sí, era mamá. Bajó del cielo para regalarnos un hermanito. Yo la vi…- el hombre sintió que le tocaban por detrás.

-Kai, ¿qué pasa?- el niño le enseñó una medalla de plata. -¿De donde has sacado esto?- el niño señaló la canasta. Miró de nuevo la medalla, esta vez de cerca. –Takao K.- leyó en voz alta. –Así que se llama Takao.-

-¡Takao!. ¡Takao…!- gritaba feliz Hitoshi acercándose al bebé. -¡Hola, Takaito!- el bebé abrió los ojos. -¡Se ha despertado!. ¡Kai, ven a verlo, tiene los ojos de color zafiro!. ¡¡Que bonitos!!- se escuchó otro trueno y el bebé comenzó a llorar.

-Ssshh… ya pasó, ya pasó…- le susurraba el hombre al bebé mientras lo cogía y lo mecía. –Se ha asustado con el trueno.-

-Papi, yo también quiero cogerlooo…- pidió con expresión de puchero mientras saltaba. El bebé dejo de llorar y se quedó mirando con atención como saltaba Hitoshi.

-No, eres muy pequeño aun para cogerlo.- sintió un tirón en sus pantalones.

-Quello…- Kai extendió sus brazos hacia arriba.

-¿Quieres que te coja en brazos?-

-No. Quello…- se puso de puntillas y estiró más sus brazos, abriendo y cerrando las manos.

-¿Tú también quieres cogerlo, Kai?-

-Sí.- asintió el bicolor.

-Sois muy pequeños para cogerlo.-

-Papi, solo un ratito, porfis…- pidió Hitoshi.

-De acuerdo, sentaos en el sofá.- los dos se sentaron. El hombre con cuidado colocó al bebé en brazos de Hitoshi. –Pon este brazo aquí… y este así…- Kai le volvió a pedir sin hablar al bebé a su padre, solo con gestos. –No, Kai, tienes que hablar. Vamos, sabes hacerlo. "No creo que lo haga, desde que Tsuki murió en aquel accidente apenas habla"-

-Quello cojélo…-

-Eso es. ¡Habla, vuelve a pedírmelo!- exclamó, animándolo.

-Quello cogé el bebé.- al instante sintió como su padre le abrazó.

-¡Muy bien, Kai!-

-¡Kai, has hablado!- dijo su hermano sorprendido.

-Dame el bebé.- le pidió el bicolor a su hermano mayor. Su padre le puso el bebé en los brazos, igual que hizo con Hitoshi.

-Saluda a nuestro hermanito, Kai.-

-Ho-la… hola.- saludó con voz suave. -¿Poqué no hábra?- Tetsuya no se creía que Kai hablara de nuevo.

-Él no sabe, es muy pequeño… Se me ocurre algo, tú le enseñarás, pero tienes que hablarle o sino no aprenderá a decir nada.- el niño de cabellos bicolor sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y a su padre eso le alegró inmensamente.

-Sí, di Kai.- le dijo al bebé, pero éste solo bostezó. –No quelle habrá.- puso una expresión de puchero.

-Con el paso del tiempo aprenderá, ya verás.- le acarició la cabeza. –Hitoshi y tú le enseñaréis a hablar.-

-¡¡Ssííí!!- sonrió Hitoshi feliz. Fue corriendo hacia el gran retrato. -¡Gracias, mami, me gustó tu regalo!. ¡Kai, dale las gracias a mamá!-

-Asias, mamá.- miró al bebé, el cual se había quedado dormido –Quello mimir.- bostezó. El hombre cogió al bebé y todos subieron al piso de arriba.

-¿Dónde podría dormir Takao?- se preguntó el adulto en voz baja. –No recuerdo donde guarde la cuna de Kai.-

-¿Podemos dormir con nuestro hermanito?- preguntó Hitoshi.

-Si ni siquiera se donde va a dormir él.-

-Podemos dormir en tu cama los cuatro. Es muuuy graaaandeee…- extendió sus brazos a los lados, intentando representar el tamaño de la cama.

-Por el momento no se me ocurre nada mejor. Está bien.- les puso el pijama a Hitoshi y a Kai, y se fueron a su dormitorio. Vio que Kai se había colgado la medalla de plata que le mostró antes. -¿Por qué te lo has puesto?- se la quitó y la observó detenidamente. –Takao K…- susurró -¿De que será la K.?-

-Mami se equivocó al escribir, puso una "K" en lugar de una "H"- dijo Hitoshi divertido.

-Sí, de Hiwatari.- afirmó el bicolor.

El hombre guardó la medalla en un cajón.

-Lo guardaré y se lo daré cuando crezca, ahora lo romperá y sería una pena. Ahora a dormir.- se recostó en la cama y puso al bebé a su lado. Al lado de éste durmió Kai, y a su lado Hitoshi.

-"¿Quién diría que gracias a este bebé, Kai volvería a hablar…? Y los dos se ven tan felices de nuevo… Puede que después de todo sí sea un regalo de Tsuki. Prometo que cuidaré y querré a este niño como si fuera de mi sangre."-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

Ha quedado un poco corto, ¿verdad? (Cuatro páginas de Word) Solo es una prueba, si a la gente le va gustando, seguiré actualizando.

Espero que me digáis que os ha parecido: Mal, regular, bien... Lo que más os ha gustado y lo que menos... Yo que se, lo que queráis, ¿ok?

Espero vuestros reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**


	2. COMENZANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA 1ª y 2ª PARTE

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas.

-Conversación-

-"Pensamientos"-

-/Recuerdos/-

**-Palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente-**

**Uso de los nombres originales de la serie.**

_**El capítulo 2, son dos capítulos juntos. La primera y segunda parte… ¡A leer!**_

**¿AMOR IMPOSIBLE?**

COMENZANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA: 1 y 2:

_Takaita Hiwatari_

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

-Lo guardaré y se lo daré cuando crezca, ahora lo romperá y sería una pena. Ahora a dormir.- se recostó en la cama y puso al bebé a su lado. Al lado de éste durmió Kai, y a su lado Hitoshi.

-"¿Quién diría que gracias a este bebé, Kai volvería a hablar…? Y los dos se ven tan felices de nuevo… Puede que después de todo sí sea un regalo de Tsuki. Prometo que cuidaré y querré a este niño como si fuera de mi sangre."-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

A la mañana siguiente. Hitoshi abrió los ojos, aun era temprano. Miró a su lado y solo se encontró con su padre que dormía tranquilamente abrazando la almohada. Se levantó y bajó a la sala, allí encontró a Kai con Takao en el sofá.

-¡Hola, Kai!. ¡Hola, Taka-chan!- se acercó corriendo.

-No grite. Tá mimiendo.- susurró el bicolor.

-¿Está dormido? Jo, es un perezoso.- vio que Takao abría los ojos. -¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, Taka-chan?- el bebé se metió el pulgar en la boca, sin dejar de observarle fijamente. –Pregúntale tú, Kai.-

-¿Juegas con nosotos?-

Escucharon la puerta de la calle abrirse. Eso llamó la atención de ambos niños.

-¡Miriam está aquí!- dijo Hitoshi feliz.

-Pero bueno… ¿qué hacéis despiertos a estas horas?- preguntó la niñera ingresando en la sala. Se acercó a ellos. Ésta era una mujer esbelta, de cabello largo, negro y rizado. Piel blanca, y sus ojos eran de color verde. -¿Quién es esta monada?- sonrió al ver al bebé.

-Takao, mi manito- contestó Kai.

-También es mi hermano.-

-Jeje… ¡Un momento! Kai… ¡has hablado!- lo miró sorprendida.

-Sí, a partir de ahora Kai va a hablar, tenemos que enseñarle a hablar a nuestro hermanito pequeño.- dijo pasándole el brazo al bicolor por los hombros. Kai asintió con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien, pero…- Miriam cogió al bebé en brazos. –Takao no puede ser vuestro hermano.- aseguró riendo.

-¿Porqué no? Mami nos lo regaló a mí y a Kai.- Miriam le miró interrogante.

-Pues… porque no se puede.-

-¡Se lo vamos a decir a papá!- exclamó Hitoshi con el ceño fruncido. Los dos subieron al dormitorio de su padre y se subieron en la cama. –Despierta, papi.- lo movió con desesperación. -¡Levántate!- el hombre del susto se despertó.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Porqué gritas?-

-Miriam dice que Takao no puede ser nuestro hermano.-

Kai asintió con la cabeza varias veces, dándole la razón a su hermano.

-¿Takao?- se frotó un ojo, cansado. -¿Quién es Takao?-

-Mi manito.-

-¿Eh?- el adulto miró a su lado, descubriendo que solo había un cojín y la almohada. -¡ Takao!. ¿Dónde está?. ¿Dónde está?- gritaba asustado y preocupado.

-Con Miriam… ¿Por qué no puede ser nuestro hermano? Dinos.-

-Él…- miró a sus hijos, calmándose súbitamente. Se veían tristes y enfadados. -… sí es vuestro hermano.- los niños sonrieron al escuchar eso y de nuevo bajaron a la sala. –Buenos días, Miriam.-

-Buenos días, señor. ¿Éste niño es el hijo de alguna amiga de Tsuki?-

-No. Es…- vio que sus hijos estaban muy pendientes de lo que iba a decir. –Venga conmigo un momento, por favor-

-Sí, claro.-

-Dámelo.- pidió Kai.

Miriam miro al Sr. Hiwatari, preguntándole con la mirada que hacer.

-Dáselo, los dos lo cuidaran muy bien, ¿verdad?- sus hijos asintieron. Miriam sentó al bebé en una manta junto con Hitoshi y Kai. –Cuidadlo bien.- encargó antes de salir.

Ambos adultos fueron a la cocina.

-Usted dirá.- el Sr. Hiwatari le contó lo que pasó la noche anterior. –Oh, entonces por eso dijo que era un regalo de su mamá, ahora entiendo. ¿Y qué piensa hacer con el bebé?-

-Pues, en un principio pensé en buscar a su familia. Pero después pensé en criarlo.-

-¿En serio? Usted es muy joven, si cree que el bebé puede ser una carga para usted, a mi me gustaría criarlo, siempre he querido tener un hijo.-

-Tengo 24 años, no soy tan joven y tengo experiencia con dos niños.-

-Pero ya no está Tsuki.-

-Pero está usted que es una gran niñera, que los cuida y quiere mucho. Y le daré una buena razón por la que Takao debe de quedarse aquí.- fueron a la sala pero no ingresaron en ella, solo se asomaron a la puerta. –Mírelos, están riendo de nuevo. Desde que Tsuki murió, Kai dejó de hablar, solo decía lo imprescindible, que tenía hambre, sueño… y poco más, e Hitoshi sólo hablaba conmigo, con su hermano y con usted. Y ahora, vuelven a ser los mismos.- sonrió feliz.

Los dos se quedaron viendo con atención lo que hacían los niños.

-Di, Hi-to.- el bebé le miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos color zafiro.

-No, di, Kai- el niño miró al bicolor.

-Mmm… ¿Qué nombre crees que dirá primero?- preguntó con una mano en la barbilla.

-Kai.- aseguro éste.

-No, dirá Hitoshi.-

-No, el mío.-

-¡El mío!-

-¡El mío!-

-¡El tuyo no, el mío!-

Takao miraba a Hitoshi y Kai cada vez que hablaban, comenzó a reír y hacer palmas. Los otros dos dejaron de discutir y se quedaron viendo al bebé.

-¿De que te ríes?- Hitoshi le tocó con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz, y Takao le sujetó el dedo. -¡Mira, Ka!. ¡Me ha cogido el dedo!- el bebé tiró de la mano y se metió el dedo en la boca. -¡Eh, no hagas eso!- sacó el dedo. -¡Buaag… me llenó de babas!- dijo con cara de puchero.

-Jajajajajaja…- Kai reía a carcajadas, pero Takao comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón. –Pobesito, no llores.- le acariciaba la cabeza, pero el bebé no callaba. Cogió la mano de Hitoshi y volvió a meter el dedo en la boca del pequeño peliazul. Éste dejó de llorar de inmediato. –Jajajaja… le guta tu dedo.-

-¡Nooo, me llenará de babas…!- Miriam y su padre entraron, éste cogió al bebé.

-No debéis meterle nada en la boca.- dijo su padre. Takao volvió a llorar con fuerza.

-¿El niño ha comido algo?- preguntó Miriam.

-No. No tengo comida de bebés.-

-Iré a comprarla.-

-Cómprele también ropa y todo lo que pueda necesitar. Lléveselo por si tiene que probarle la ropa.-

-No es necesario, seguramente tendrá un año más o menos, así que ya se la talla que necesita.- dijo mirando a Takao de arriba abajo.

-Por favor, no tarde.- pidió.

Miriam volvió lo más rápido que pudo, aun así tardó bastante porque tuvo que ir a varios lugares diferentes.

-¡Ya he vuelto, señor!- los tres le indicaron silencio con sus dedos en los labios. -¿Qué?-

-Se ha dormido, vaya a hacerle la comida, tiene que estar muerto de hambre.-

Miriam fue a la cocina y minutos después regresó con un biberón de leche en las manos.

-Tenga, señor. ¿Desea dárselo usted?- le entregó el biberón.

-Claro.- lo cogió, pero los niños rápidamente le pidieron el biberón para dárselo ellos. –No, se lo daré yo y vosotros vais a mirar y aprender como se hace, porque la próxima vez lo haréis vosotros.- despertó al peliazul moviéndolo suavemente. El pequeño enseguida se puso a hacer pucheros, molesto por haber sido despertado. –Toma, Takao.- le daba el biberón bajo la atenta mirada de sus hijos. –Jejeje… esto no tiene nada de complicado, chicos, podéis parpadear.- rió divertido. –Parece que se ha quedado con hambre. Hágale otro.- pidió a la niñera cuando terminó de darle el primero. Cuando Takao se tomó el segundo biberón, se quedó dormido.

-Jo, papá, siempre está durmiendo. Apenas a jugado con nosotros un ratito.- se quejó Hitoshi.

-Es muy pequeño y necesita descansar, vosotros también dormíais mucho cuando erais unos bebés… Y hablando de dormir, Miriam, ¿recuerda donde guardé la cuna de Kai?-

-Creo que en el ático, iré a mirar.-

Cuando la mujer encontró la cuna, la bajaron del ático y la montaron en el dormitorio del Sr. Hiwatari.

-¿Y porque no duerme conmigo?- preguntó Hitoshi haciendo berrinche.

-No, conmigo.- haciendo berrinche igual que su hermano.

-No os dejará dormir por las noches. Además, tú pronto madrugarás para ir a la escuela, Hitoshi, y quiero que vayas descansado.- metió a Takao en la cuna y lo arropó con las sábanas y la mantita azul que estaba en la canasta. –Dulces sueños.- le besó la frente al bebé. –Y vosotros…- levantó a cada niño con un brazo –a comer, luego jugaréis con Takao todo lo que queráis.- "Sin duda me alegro de que Takao esté en nuestras vidas"- pensó mirando la cuna junto a la cama.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-Kai, voy a preparar la comida. Tu padre y tu hermano tienen que estar a punto de llegar. ¿Lo vigilas un momento?- pidió Miriam, refiriéndose a Takao.

-Sí.- cogió al peliazul en brazos y lo sentó en el suelo. -¿Jugamos a la pelota?- cogió una pelota roja que hacía un momento dejó abandonada en una esquina de la sala. –Toma.- la pelota pasó de largo a Takao, rodando por el suelo lentamente. –Pero tienes que cogerla…- entonces Takao hizo algo que el bicolor no esperaba y lo dejó con la boca abierta.

-¡He vuelto, Kai!- dijo el adulto desde la puerta, y antes de cerrarla siquiera, Kai ya estaba allí. –Hola.- le saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡PAPÁ!. ¡PAPÁ, VEN CORRE!. ¡ES TAKAO, MIRA!- gritó y se fue corriendo a la sala.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado mientras seguía a su hijo. Entró en la sala y vio a Takao sentado en el suelo con una pelota en las manos. -¿Qué le pasa a Takao? Yo lo veo bien.- dijo confundido. -¡No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, Kai!- le riñó.

-Mira.- se alejó del peliazul, sin inmutarse por el regaño de su progenitor. –Takao…- éste le miró al escuchar su nombre. –Ven conmigo.- le extendió los brazos.

Entonces para sorpresa de Tetsuya, Takao se puso de pie ayudándose con sus manos. El pequeño se tambaleó pero no cayó y con dificultad comenzó a andar hacia Kai.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Kai sonriéndole al peliazul. Cuando éste llegó a él y le abrazó. -¿Has visto, papá?. ¡Sabe andar!- dijo con una gran sonrisa -¡Otra vez!- sentó a Takao en el suelo y se alejó de él. –Ven conmigo, Takao.- éste se volvió a poner de pie, se tambaleó y ésta vez sí cayó de culo. En su cara apareció una expresión de puchero al instante, amenazando con llorar. -¡Takao!- se fue a acercar a él para levantarlo, pero su padre se lo impidió.

-No, espera. Debe levantarse él sólo. ¡Vamos, Takao, ven con papá!- se agachó, animándole.

Takao se volvió a poner en pie y comenzó a andar, pero en lugar de ir hacia él, fue hacia Kai y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Jajaja… me quiere más a mí que a ti, papá- dijo, abrazando al peliazul.

-Eso no es cierto, Kai. Hagámoslo de nuevo.- dejó a Takao sentado en el suelo y se alejaron de él. –Ven con papá, Takao. Ven conmigo.- dijo mientras le extendía los brazos.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

Ésta vez Takao fue gateando, llegó hasta Kai y se sentó a su lado.

-Jajaja… vino conmigo, jaja…-

Takao comenzó a reír al ver a Kai haciéndolo. El adulto sonrió al ver la escena. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando Takao llegó a sus vidas, pero no, ya habían pasado dos años desde entonces.

-Bien. Probaremos una última vez, y si va contigo reconoceré que a ti te quiere más que a mí. Espera un momento.- salió de la sala y minutos después volvió a entrar con las manos en la espalda.

-Vamos allá.- se alejaron -Ven aquí, ven, Takao.-

-Papá, vendrá conmigo.- aseguró Kai. Takao gateaba hacia el bicolor, pero de pronto vio algo que llamó toda su atención.

-Taka-chaaan… miraaa…- habló en tono cantarín mientras sacaba una tableta de chocolate y partía un trozo pequeño. Era lo que había ido a buscar. –Toma, es chocolate. Mmm… ¡Que rico!- a Takao le brillaron los ojitos y sin pensarlo fue hacia su padre y le extendió los brazos. –Toma, te lo has ganado.- le dio el trocito de chocolate y el peliazul comenzó a chuparlo. -¿Ves? Te dije que vendría conmigo.-

-¡Ya he vuelto!- exclamó Hitoshi entrando en la sala, seguido del chofer de la familia que lo había traído de la escuela. -¡Hola!-

-Hola, hijo. ¿Qué tal el colegio?-

-Bien. ¿Qué hacéis?-

-Estamos comprobando a quien quiere más Takao, si a papá o a mi.-

-¡Yo quiero probar!. ¡Yo quiero!- soltó la mochila en el sofá y se acercó a ellos. -¿Qué hago?-

-Ponte aquí con nosotros.- contestó Kai. Los tres se pusieron juntos, alejados del peliazul que les miraba con curiosidad sin dejar de chupar su chocolate. –Y ahora llámalo y con quien vaya, es a quien quiere más. Takao, ve con quien más quieras.-

-Ven conmigo, ven con papi.-

-No, ven conmigo Takao.- dijo Hitoshi. El peliazul miró a los tres sin entender, pero se puso en pie y empezó a caminar. –Vienehacia m…- Takao lo pasó de largo y siguió caminando. –…mi.- los tres voltearon y lo vieron sentado en el suelo abrazando la tableta de chocolate que había sacado Tetsuya. Los tres se fueron de espaldas al ver eso. -¿Cómo es posible que quiera más a una tableta de chocolate que a su propia familia?- preguntó con cascaditas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿Recordáis aquel día que le disteis a probar chocolate?- preguntó el adulto, acercándose a Takao. -¡Le encantó!- le quitó el chocolate al pequeño que comenzó a llorar de inmediato, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el chocolate. –Lo siento, hijo. Pero no debes de comer más chocolate.-

-Takao…- Kai se sentó frente a él y se tapó la cara con las dos manos. -¿Dónde está Takao?- se quitó las manos. -¡Aquí está!- se tapó la cara de nuevo y el peliazul dejó de llorar, mirando lo que hacía Kai. -¿Dónde está Takao?- el peliazul puso sus manos sobre las de Kai y se las apartó de la cara. -¡Sí!. ¡Aquí esta!- Takao soltó una graciosa carcajada e imitó a Kai, tapándose y destapándose la cara mientras balbuceaba cosas. –Jajaja… Muy bien.-

-¡Vaya, Kai, con que rapidez has calmado a tu hermano!. ¡Tú sí que sabes!- le sonrió su padre, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Bueno…- se puso la mano en la nuca, algo avergonzado. –Jeje… sí, yo…- Takao imitó el movimiento de Kai, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza. -¿Porqué me imitas, eh?- le señaló y Takao le señaló a él en respuesta. -¡No lo hagas!- exclamó enfadado. Se cruzó de brazos y el peliazul le volvió a imitar. –¡Papáá…!- se quejó. -¿Por qué me copia?- infló sus mofletes en berrinche y Takao soltó otra carcajada.

-Jajaja… No te enfades con él, solo quiere aprender de ti.- contestó el hombre. –Por eso te imita.-

-¿En serio?- levantó los brazos y los bajó. Takao hizo lo mismo, solo que con algo de torpeza. –Jeje, parece mi sombra.-

-Yo también quiero probar.- habló Hitoshi sentándose junto a Kai. Se tocó la punta de la nariz y el peliazul le imitó. Dio varias palmadas y el peliazul hizo lo mismo.

-Y no has visto lo mejor- el hombre puso a Takao en pie y éste fue caminando hacia Hitoshi y lo abrazó. -¡Ya ha empezado a caminar! A partir de ahora será difícil vigilarlo.-

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-Hoy es el día.- dijo un convencido Kai. –Hasta ahora solo a dicho cosas sin sentido, pero hoy lo lograré.-

-Sí, hoy dirá mi nombre.- dijo Hitoshi.

-No, dirá el mío y te lo voy a demostrar.-

Los dos niños fueron al jardín, y se encontraron a su padre y a Takao jugando con una pelota.

-¡Takao!- Hitoshi fue corriendo y lo abrazó.

-No tan fuerte o le harás daño- avisó Tetsuya.

-Ahora me toca a mí.- dijo Kai tirando de la camiseta de Hitoshi para apartarlo y abrazar él a Takao –Bien, vamos a practicar lo que hacías cuando Hitoshi estaba en la escuela, ¿vale? Di, Kai.-

-……- Takao miraba a Kai fijamente.

-Mmm…- se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensando. -¡Ya se!- fue corriendo a la casa y enseguida volvió a salir. –Di, Kai. Si lo dices te daré esto.- le enseñó un trozo de chocolate. Takao extendió los brazos balbuceando cosas de forma alegre, pero Kai lo apartó de su alcance. –No, no… Di, Ka-i.-

-No lo dirá.- aseguró Hitoshi al ver que el pequeño no decía nada.

-… ai-

-¡Ha dicho Kai!- exclamó feliz el bicolor.

-No. Ha dicho "ai"- dijo su hermano, mirando al bicolor de reojo.

-Pero… habrá querido decir Kai.- dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-No, te ha dicho "amor", jajaja…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender.

-"Ai" significa "amor"- como respuesta, Kai le miró extrañado. Miró a Takao. -A ver, di, Hi-to-shi-

-Hi… Hi, hi, hi, hi…- dijo mientras daba palmas y reía.

-¡Ha dicho Hitoshi!. ¡Lo conseguí!- gritó mientras saltaba.

-Ha dicho "hi" un montó de veces, pero yo no he escuchado "toshi" por ningún lado- dijo esta vez el bicolor, mirando a su hermano de reojo.

-Se le habrá olvidado decir "toshi", je…- rió nervioso.

El hombre se acercó, llamando la atención del peliazul que dejó de hacer palmas y le miró.

-Takao… Pa-pá-

-Pá, pá, pá, pá ,pá…-

-¡Ja!. ¡Soy su primera palabra!- habló orgulloso.

-¡No es verdad! Solo a dicho "pá" muchas veces y ya está.- se quejó Hitoshi frunciendo el ceño.

-Téte, téte…- dijo con carita de puchero mirando a Kai.

-¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Qué es téte?- le preguntó el bicolor. Siguió la mirada de Takao. -¿Quieres esto?- le enseñó el chocolate.

-¡Ti!- extendió los brazos hacia el chocolate.

-Toma. Pero solo un trozo pequeño.- el pequeño lo recibió gustoso. -Dí… cho-co-la-te.-

-Áte… ¡Téte!- exclamó feliz mirando el chocolate en sus manos.

-No, así no es.- se quejó con cara de puchero.

-Esa palabra es muy difícil para él. Hay que enseñarle palabras más cortas y sencillas.- dijo el hombre.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Varias semanas después. Una mañana, Kai bajaba las escaleras con Takao cogido de la mano, dirigiéndose a la cocina para desayunar. Al entrar le extrañó encontrar a su padre y a Hitoshi demasiado serios.

-¿Qué os pasa?-

-Kai, ven aquí. Tengo que hablar contigo.- lo sentó en una pierna y a Takao en la otra. –Tenemos que… hacer un viaje.-

-¿En serio?. ¡Me encanta viajar!. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-Mañana por la mañana.- dijo serio.

-¿Y cuando volveremos a casa?- el hombre no contesto. -¿Eh?. ¿Cuándo volveremos?-

-No… vamos a volver Kai.- habló dubitativo.

-¿Y adonde vamos?- preguntó extrañado por la respuesta.

-A Japón, tenemos que irnos a vivir allí por mis negocios.-

-¿Y qué haremos cuando queramos dejarle flores a mamá? No vamos a poder.- dijo Hitoshi.

-¡No, yo no quiero irme de mi casa, papá!. ¡Yo me quedaré aquí con mamá!- replicó el bicolor.

-"Sabía que pasaría esto" Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. No os preocupéis por eso, mamá siempre estará en vuestros corazones.-

-Mami…- susurró Kai mirando el suelo.

-No guta Kai tiste- dijo Takao mirando al bicolor.

-¿Takao, tú quieres irte?- preguntó el bicolor. Takao no comprendió, así que no contestó. –Miriam viene con nosotros, ¿verdad?- afirmó.

-No.- dijo simplemente el hombre.

-¿Porqué?- preguntaron Hitoshi y Kai al unísono.

- Su madre vive sola y está enferma, tiene que cuidar de ella.-

-¡Miriam!- exclamó Hitoshi mientras iba corriendo a la habitación de la niñera seguido de Kai.

Cuando entraron en la habitación de la niñera, la encontraron recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas en maletas.

-Niños. ¿Qué os pasa?-

-Ven con nosotros a Japón.- pidió Hitoshi con cara de puchero.

El Sr. Hiwatari entró con Takao cogido de la mano.

-¿Ya lo saben?- preguntó Miriam al hombre.

-Sí, y quieren que usted venga con nosotros.-

-No puedo, chicos. Tengo que quedarme aquí con mi madre, ella esta enferma. ¿Lo comprendéis?-

-Nosotros también queremos quedarnos con nuestra mamá.- dijo Kai.

Miriam lo abrazó a él y a Hitoshi.

-Ya veréis como os gusta Japón, es muy bonito y grande…- dijo sonriéndoles. –Y haréis muchos amiguitos. Os voy a echar de menos…- apretó el abrazo. –Y a ti también Takao.- soltó a los otros y se acercó Takao, abrazándolo.

-Miria tiste tabié.- le besó la mejilla.

-¿Vamos a ver a mamá?- propuso el padre de repente ya que los niños estaban inquietos.

-¡Sííí!- exclamaron felices Hitoshi y Kai. -¡Hasta luego, Miriam!- la abrazaron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Nos contarás un cuento antes de acostarnos?- preguntó Kai a la niñera.

-Claro que sí, todos los que queráis.- les sonrió.

-Esperadme abajo, niños.- dijo el hombre a Hitoshi y Kai. Cuando los niños salieron, continuó hablando. –Bueno, ha llegado el momento.- suspiró. –Miriam, le agradezco todo el servicio que ha dado estos años, su cuidado de los niños ha sido excelente. Es una pena que no pueda venir con nosotros a Japón… los niños la quieren mucho…- la abrazó.

-Me conformo con que no se olviden de mi.- sonrió y cogió a Takao en brazos. –Adiós, pequeñín.- le besó la mejilla. -¿Me das un besito?- puso la mejilla y Takao la besó.

-Dile adiós a Miriam.- le dijo el hombre al peliazul mientras lo cogía.

-Arió Míria.- le despidió con la mano abriéndola y cerrándola.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver alguna vez… Adiós.- el hombre salió del dormitorio con Takao en brazos.

-Adiós. "Espero que los niños no me odien cuando vuelvan y yo no éste"- pensó cogiendo su maleta.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¿Le compraremos claveles rojos? Eran sus flores favoritas.- dijo un entusiasmado Hitoshi.

-Claro.- contestó su padre.

Fueron a una floristería y compraron un gran ramo de claveles rojos. Tetsuya lo dividió, dándole unos cuantos a Hitoshi y otros pocos a Kai.

-Hola, mamá, te hemos traído tus flores favoritas.- dijo Hitoshi, esbozando una sonrisa. Los dos niños pusieron las flores sobre la tumba.

-Mami…- susurró el bicolor. Los dos pequeños se pusieron serios.

-No estéis tristes. Mejor contadle a mamá las cosas que le habéis enseñado a Takao.-

Los niños sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar sin parar, contándole a su madre las cosas que le habían enseñado al pequeño peliazul.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde en el cementerio, cuando llegó la hora de irse, con tristeza se despidieron.

-Arió mami, arió.- el peliazul le mandó besitos con la mano a la foto que había en la lápida, sonriéndole.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, por más que Hitoshi y Kai buscaron a Miriam no la encontraron.

-No la encuentro.- dijo Hitoshi.

-Y yo tampoco.- le contestó el bicolo. –Y prometió que ésta noche nos contaría un cuento. ¿Dónde está, papá?-

Su progenitor fingió no haberlos escuchado.

-Es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos que madrugar…-

-Pero papá, no hemos encontrado a Miriam.- replicó Kai, mirando como su padre acostaba a Takao en la cuna.

-A dormir… o sino…- se acercó a él. -¡Vendrá el monstruo de las cosquillas!- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga.

-Jajaja… para, papá… jajaja… por favor, para…-

Tetsuya dejó de hacerle cosquillas para ir con Hitoshi y esta vez hacerle cosquillas a él. Kai fue a ayudarle.

-No… jajajaja… no es justo… jajaja… sois dos contra… uno… jajajajaja…-

Takao hizo pucheros al escuchar tanto alboroto y se movió un poco.

-Vamos.- el mayor los cogió de las manos. –Es hora de acostarse.- acostó primero a Hitoshi y después a Kai.

-Papi… ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestra casa?- preguntó el bicolor, mientras su padre lo arropaba.

-El abuelo cuidará de ella.- le besó la frente

-¿Y donde viviremos?- preguntó preocupado.

-Ya tenemos una casa muy grande allí, el abuelo la compró para nosotros. ¿Te gustan las piscinas?-

-¡Sí, mucho!- sonrió.

-Pues esa casa tiene una, y un gran jardín. Ya veréis como os gusta, allí conoceréis a nuevos amigos y no hace tanto frío como aquí…- se fijó en que Kai se estaba quedando dormido, así que dejó de hablar. –Buenas noches, hijo.-

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, se marcharon de su casa y llegaron al aeropuerto. Después de horas de viaje, llegaron a Japón donde cogieron un taxi para ir a la nueva mansión.

-¿Queda mucho? Tengo sueño.- se quejaba Hitoshi mientras se frotaba un ojo con el puño.

-Y yo también.- dijo Kai mientras bostezaba.

-Ya queda muy poco, es por aquí.-

Cuando bajaron del taxi se encontraron con una sorpresa.

-¡Abuelo!- exclamaron felices Hitoshi y Kai.

-Hola, muchachos. ¿Cómo estáis?- preguntó Voltaire agachándose para abrazarlos.

-Bien. Ya somos unos hombres.- habló Hitoshi alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

-Sí.- afirmó Kai.

-Jajaja… Sí, ya lo veo… Hola, hijo- saludó serio a Tetsuya.

-Hola, papá.- contestó en el mismo tono.

Takao que estaba dormido en los brazos de su padre, se despertó al escuchar su voz. Al ver a Voltaire, comenzó a moverse para que su progenitor le bajara al suelo. Una vez que lo consiguió, fue caminando hasta el anciano.

-Abelito…- le abrazó la pierna y Voltaire la apartó.

-¡Quita, mocoso!- masculló con el ceño fruncido.

-No, abuelo. Se llama Takao, no mocoso.- le corrigió Hitoshi con expresión confusa.

Su padre que lo escuchó, miro a Voltaire con cara de enfado. Se acercó y cogió a Takao en brazos.

-Todavía sigues igual. ¿Por qué no puedes quererlo? Solo es un niño, y es mi hijo.-

-Ese niño no es de mi sangre, así que no merece mi cariño… Deberías deshacerte de él como te dije la primera vez.-

Takao extendió sus brazos hacia Voltaire, queriendo que éste le cogiera en brazos.

-Abelito, abelito…- comenzó a moverse para bajar al suelo, pero su padre no lo soltaba. –Abajo.- dijo mirando a su padre con carita de puchero.

-Abuelo, Takao quiere que lo cojas en brazos.- dijo Kai mientras tiraba del pantalón de su abuelo. Voltaire lo levantó. –No, a mí no, es Takao el que quiere.-

-Ya lo tiene tu padre.- dijo con voz seca, que rápidamente sustituyó por una más suave. -¿Queréis ver la mansión?- cogió a Hitoshi de la mano.

-¡Sííí!- dijeron felices Hitoshi y Kai.

-Abelito.- miró de nuevo a su padre con cara de puchero. –Papi… abelitoo- señaló a Voltaire.

-No, hijo, quédate conmigo.- miró a su padre alejarse con el ceño fruncido.

-Hitoshi, ésta será tu habitación.- señaló una puerta. –y ese la tuya, Kai.- señaló la puerta de la izquierda de esa. –Id a verlas. Espero que os gusten.- los niños fueron corriendo.

-¿Cuál es la de Takao?- preguntó Tetsuya cuando llegó con el peliazul en brazos.

-¿La de quién? Oh… ¿No creerás que me molesté por "eso"?- dijo señalando a Takao con desprecio.

-¿Co-como?. ¿Entonces donde va a dormir?- preguntó mirando a su padre sorprendido.

-Pues, un centro de adopción sería perfecto.- sonrió malicioso. –Hazme caso, deshazte de él.-

-¡Eres…!- sentía que iba a explotar, pero debía esperar y no hacer el escándalo delante de sus hijos.

-¡Guau, abuelo son enormes!- exclamó Hitoshi. –Queremos ver la de Takao, ya hemos visto las nuestras.- Kai afirmó a lo que dijo su hermano con la cabeza. -¿Es igual de grande?- Voltaire se quedó callado.

-Contéstale, abuelo- dijo su hijo con sarcasmo. -¿Dónde está el cuarto de su hermano?-

-Pues… ¿Queréis ver la piscina?- los niños se olvidaron de la pregunta anterior.

-¡Quiero verla, quiero verla…!- dijo Kai dando saltitos.

Voltaire sonrió complacido, y él y los dos niños fueron al jardín. Después de ver la mansión, los tres niños se quedaron sentados en el sofá viendo la tele, aunque en realidad solo Takao la veía ya que él durmió todo el viaje en brazos de su padre, Hitoshi y Kai se durmieron en cuanto se sentaron en el sofá.

-Takao, no te muevas de aquí, ¿vale? Voy a hablar con el abuelo.- el peliazul afirmó con la cabeza y los dos adultos fueron al despacho.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en decir que soy abuelo de ese niño? Yo solo tengo dos nietos, y son Hitoshi y Kai… Él no es tu hijo, ni mi nieto…- dijo serenamente.

-Te equivocas, Takao es mi hijo y tu nieto, y más te vale que cambies esa actitud con él o…-

-¿O qué…?- interrumpió.

-O no te dejare ver a los niños.-

-¿Qué?- exaltado. -¡No puedes hacerme eso, Hitoshi y Kai son los únicos nietos que tengo!-

-Takao también los es. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo feliz que es cuando te ve?. ¡Y tú se lo pagas despreciándolo!- exclamó con enfado.

-No me importa la felicidad de ese crío lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? Su madre seguramente es una buscavidas y dejó a su hijo contigo para poder codearse con nosotros cuando venga a buscarlo…-

-¡SU MADRE NO VOLVERÁ!- le gritó dando un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?...- su hijo no contestó. –Yo no estuve trabajando duro toda mi juventud para que luego llegue un muerto de hambre y…-

-¡CALLATE!. ¡NO LO VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ!- gritó cabreado.

-Si ese niño sigue contigo, no recibirá cariño de mi parte y lo sabes.- habló tranquilamente, en tono obvio.

-¡OLVIDATE DE NOSOTROS!-

-Me olvidaré de ese niño, pero no de mis nietos.-

Ambos miraron a la puerta ya que escucharon un ruido provenir de allí.

-Hitoshi. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, viendo como el pequeño se acercaba a él.

-Takao tiene hambre…-

-¡Esto es el colmo!- exclamó Voltaire interrumpiendo al pequeño. –¡Ni siquiera me deja hablar con mi hijo ese estú…!-

-¡CALLATE!- le gritó exaltado. -¡Por lo menos delante de los niños ten la decencia de cerrar la boca!-

-¿Por qué peleáis, papá?- preguntó mirando a los dos hombres con cara de confusión.

-No, hijo… no estábamos peleando…- le mostró una leve sonrisa, aunque sin muchas ganas. -Vamos con tu hermano.- cogió al niño de la mano y salieron del despacho.

-Tengo que deshacerme de ese mocoso estúpido como sea… Pero si le hago algo, mi hijo no me dejará ver a mis nietos.- susurraba para sí mismo. -Será mejor que no haga nada por el momento, pero no recibirá ni una migaja de cariño de mi parte.- sentenció con frialdad.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-Kai, ñam, ñam…-

-Espera, Takao, ahora viene papá.-

-Ya estoy aquí.- cogió a Takao en brazos. –Vamos a la cocina y allí te doy de comer.- dijo al ver que Voltaire iba hacia ellos.

-Papi, quello bíbi.-

-Ahora, espera un momento.- después de que Tetsuya le diera de comer, el peliazul quedó dormido al igual que sus hermanos. -¿Dónde acostaré a Takao?- éste abrió los ojos.

-Quello mimir con Kai.- bostezó.

Su padre lo metió en la cama con el bicolor.

-Descansad, hijos, os hace falta.- bajó a la sala encontrándose a su padre. -¿Todavía sigues aquí?. Vete, quiero descansar del viaje.- se dejó caer sentado en el sofá.

-¿Dónde está durmiendo?- preguntó Voltaire.

-¿Quién?- en tono de enfado.

-Quién va a ser, ese criajo-

-Con su hermano…- gruñó levemente. -Y ya está bien de hablar de él.- se levantó. –Será mejor que te vayas.- lo empujó con suavidad a la puerta de la calle.

-Mañana vendré a…-

-¡No vendrás a nada!- interrumpió. –Hasta que no trates a mis hijos por igual, no pondrás un pie en ésta casa.-

-Sino me dejas ver a mis nietos, le contaré la verdad a ese niño cuando crezca, y creo que tú no quieres eso… ¿o me equivoco? Yo con gusto se la contaré.- sonrió malicioso y divertido.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!. ¡Él siempre será hijo mío y te prohíbo que le cuentes algo sobre eso!-

-Entonces no me prohíbas ver a mis nietos.- su hijo le cerró la puerta en la cara cabreado y Voltaire sonrió.

-Me gusta cuando me da la razón. Hasta mañana.- murmuró sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Habían pasado quince años. Hitoshi tenía 21 años, Kai 18 y Takao 17.

-¡Papá, me voy, he quedado con Julia!- gritó Hitoshi desde la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Yo también me voy.- dijo Kai mientras salía, pero Takao se le puso delante cortándole el paso.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó sonriente el peliazul.

-No.- le contestó Kai seriamente.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no, y no preguntes más.-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-No te importa.- dijo secamente. Escuchó que Hitoshi le llamaba desde la calle. –Me voy. Hasta luego.- lo pasó de largo.

-¡Espera, Kai!. ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo?-

-Mph, eres una molestia, Takao. Déjame en paz.- se marchó.

-Kai…- susurró sorprendido. –No entiendo porque Kai es tan frío conmigo, desde hace tiempo es así...- se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensativo. -Desde que le conté mi secreto.- murmuró. –Pero no creo que sea por eso. ¡Hoy descubriré porque!- exclamó decidido.

Salió de la mansión y siguió a sus hermanos sigilosamente. Llegaron a un parque y en el, Hitoshi tomó una dirección y Kai otra. Siguió a Kai y vio que se había parado detrás de una gran fuente. Él se escondió detrás de un árbol para espiar y no ser descubierto.

-Parece que espera a alguien… ¿Pero a quién?- se preguntó. Se acercó un poco más y se escondió detrás de otro árbol. -¿A quién espera?-

-¿A quién espera, quien?- preguntó un chico pelirrojo detrás de Takao, asustándolo.

-¡AAAAHH…!. ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó alterado por el susto, señalándolo.

-Soy Brooklyn Masefield.- sonrió y le extendió la mano. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Takao.- le estrechó la mano con desconfianza.

-¿Y ya está?. ¿Takao solamente?-

-Takao Hiwatari.-

-¿Hiwatari?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí. ¿Ocurre algo con eso?-

-No, nada.- sonrió de nuevo. -¿Y a quién espiabas, eh?. Llevo un rato observándote.- a Takao le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-Yo no espiaba a nadie…- puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Ya… ¡Mira allí!. ¡Parece que ya se va!- exclamó de repente.

-¡NNOOO…!- gritó volteando. –Ya se ha ido.- puso cara de puchero. -¿Cómo sabías quién era?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No lo se, era para que te descubrieras.- sonrió divertido.

-¡Por tu culpa no sabré a donde fue!- bufó enfadado. –Mejor me voy a refrescarme un poco en la piscina.- murmuró y se fue a su mansión dejando a Brooklyn en el parque.

Llevaba como una media hora nadando en la piscina, cuando escuchó que alguien se zambullía en el agua, volteó y solo se veían las ondas del agua.

-¿Hitoshi?... ¿Kai?- sintió que le tiraban de un pie y lo sumergieron en el agua. Sacó la cabeza –Cof, cof… ¿¡Tú!?- gritó sorprendido. -¿Qué haces aquí? Cof, cof…-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

**AVANCE CAPÍTULO 3:**

-¿Quién era?- preguntó recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Takao.

-Un amigo.- le sonrió. –Se llama…-

-No me interesa saberlo.- interrumpió.

-Kai. ¿Por qué eres así?-

-Soy como me da la gana.- contestó mirándolo seriamente.

* * *

-No llores, Takao, verás como el abuelo te querrá, te ayudaremos…- le limpió las lagrimas que enseguida volvían a salir. –Por favor, no llores.- le susurró. Le besó la mejilla y juntó su frente con la de él, sus labios se acercaron a los del peliazul y… -"¡NO!. ¡QUE IBA A HACER!"- se separó de golpe poniéndose de pie. –Perdóname, Takao- salió rápido de la habitación.

* * *

-Ni hablar…- negó con la cabeza –Ese niño no está a vuestra altura… no se merece mi cariño.-

-¿Pero de qué demonios estas hablando?. ¡El viaje te trastornó el cerebro… no sabes lo que hablas!-

-¿Quieres que te diga porque odio a ese niño?-

-Me gustaría saberlo.- se cruzó de brazos.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Espero que os haya gustado éste capítulo doble, y también espero vuestros reviews.

También actualizaré otro capítulo de mi otro fic interrogante "¿Max o Kai?" Si no lo habéis leído, espero que os paséis por el y lo leáis, ¿ok?

Ahora voy a contestar los reviews, que aunque fueron poquitos me hicieron mucha ilusión.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KAILY HIWATARI

ALEXA HIWATARI

PHOENIX

NANCY-HIWATARI-17

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**


	3. MI NUEVO AMIGO

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas.

-Conversación.

-"Pensamientos"-

-/Recuerdos/-

**-Palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente-**

Uso de los nombres originales de la serie.

**¿AMOR IMPOSIBLE?**

MI NUEVO AMIGO:

_Takaita Hiwatari_

**CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…**

-Yo no espiaba a nadie…- puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Ya… ¡Mira allí!. ¡Parece que ya se va!- exclamó de repente.

-¡NNOOO…!- gritó volteando. –Ya se ha ido.- puso cara de puchero. -¿Cómo sabías quién era?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No lo se, era para que te descubrieras.- sonrió divertido.

-¡Por tu culpa no sabré a donde fue!- bufó enfadado. –Mejor me voy a refrescarme un poco en la piscina.- murmuró y se fue a su mansión dejando a Brooklyn en el parque.

Llevaba como una media hora nadando en la piscina, cuando escuchó que alguien se zambullía en el agua, volteó y solo se veían las ondas del agua.

-¿Hitoshi?... ¿Kai?- sintió que le tiraban de un pie y lo sumergieron en el agua. Sacó la cabeza –Cof, cof… ¿¡Tú!?- gritó sorprendido. -¿Qué haces aquí? Cof, cof…-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

-He venido ha hacerte compañía.- dijo el pelirrojo que conoció en el parque.

-¿Y quién te ha pedido que me hagas compañía?- preguntó mirándolo con desgano. Además, ¿cómo había entrado ese chico en su mansión?

-Tú.-

-Sí, ya.- dijo con un leve sarcasmo.

-Es cierto, se leer la mente. Me has llamado con el pensamiento y corriendo me he puesto el bañador y he venido…- sonrió ampliamente.

-Mmm…- lo miró de reojo y forma desconfiada.

-A ver, te adivinaré algo… lo que más te gusta es…- le puso una mano en la frente. -¡El chocolate!- Takao se sorprendió.

-No es cierto, no me gusta el chocolate.-

-¿En serio? Oh, es una pena.- dijo fingiendo desilusión. –Quizás mis poderes mágicos se estropearon. Déjame probar de nuevo.- le puso la mano en la frente una vez más. –Mmm… Pues no, mis poderes me dicen que eres un obsesionado del chocolate.-

-¡No!- mintió. -"¿Cómo sabe eso?"- se preguntó cada vez más sorprendido.

-¿En serio no te gusta? Y yo que te había traído esto…- salió de la piscina y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una tableta de chocolate. Al peliazul le brillaron los ojos al verla. –Juraría que te están brillando los ojos.- comentó con diversión.

-¿En serio me la has traído?- salió de la piscina.

-Sí, pero sino te gusta, me lo como yo.- lo desenvolvió.

-¡Sí!. ¡Sí me gusta!- se apresuró a decir. -¿Me la das?- le preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos mientras le extendía las manos.

-¡Je! Es toda tuya.- se la dio y Takao comenzó a devorarla casi al instante. –Y eso que no te gustaba…-

-¿Cómo sabías eso?. ¿En serio tienes poderes?- Brooklyn afirmó en un movimiento de cabeza. -¿Cuántos años tengo?-

-Mis poderes me dicen que 17 o 18.-

-¡Guau!. ¡Tengo 17!- exclamó sorprendido.

-Y también se que tienes dos hermanos mayores, Hitoshi de 21 años y Kai de 18.-

-Sí, es cierto. Creí que los poderes no existían.- dijo algo desconcertado, terminando de comerse el chocolate.

-Sí existen. Sólo los más afortunados los tenemos. "¡Que fácil es engañarlo, lo que no sabe es que Hitoshi es mi amigo desde que estábamos en el colegio y no paraba de hablarme sobre él!"- pensó mientras sonreía interiormente.

-Te preguntaré algo más difícil. Mm… ¿estoy enamorado?-

-"Eso no me lo dijo Hitoshi."- pensó preocupado. -"Pero supongo que cuando estaba en el parque, estaría espiando a alguna chica que le gusta" Sí.- contestó con firmeza.

-¿Y sabes de quién?- preguntó muy sorprendido.

-Podría saberlo si quisiera, pero no leeré tu mente. Si tú me lo quieres decir…- Takao suspiró aliviado

-No, mejor por ahora no te digo nada.-

-Esta bien. ¿Vamos al agua?-

-Es que ya me he secado y…-

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Que me cuesta muuucho meterme en el agua fría- rió de manera nerviosa.

-No hay problema, yo te ayudo.-

-¿Cómo?- Brooklyn lo cogió en brazos. -¿No irás a hacer lo que estoy pensando?- preguntó asustado.

-Lo comprobarás ahora mismo.- se puso al borde de la piscina y Takao se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza. –Jejeje, pareces un gatito, le tienes miedo al agua.-

-Solo al agua fría… ¡Bájame!- gritó mientras pataleaba.

-Suéltame y te bajaré.-

-¡No!. ¡Si te suelto me tirarás al agua!- seguía pataleando.

-Está bien, tú lo has querido.- dio un paso adelante, y Takao del susto se detuvo.

-¡¡NO!!- Brooklyn saltó al agua con él en brazos. -¡¡Esta helada!!- fue a salir.

-No salgas.- lo sujetó del brazo. –Nada y se te irá el frío. ¿Sabes nadar?-

-Pues claro.- lo miró algo molesto por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Es verdad, tus hermanos te enseñaron- Takao afirmó con la cabeza, sorprendido. -¿Hacemos una carrera?-

Pasaron el resto de la tarde nadando y jugando como niños pequeños. Takao se olvidó de su preocupación por lo de Kai al menos durante unas horas.

–Ya es hora de que me vaya, quizás nos volvamos a ver…- dijo el pelinaranja una vez que estaba vestido y listo para marcharse. -Adiós.- se marchó.

-Adiós.- se despidió sonriente. Entró en su casa todavía con el bañador puesto. –Ya es tarde. Me daré una ducha rápida, cenaré y me iré a dormir.- se desperezó y subió a su habitación.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Takao.

-Un amigo.- le sonrió. –Se llama…-

-No me interesa saberlo.- interrumpió.

-Kai. ¿Por qué eres así?-

-Soy como me da la gana.- contestó mirándolo seriamente.

-Kai… ¿Hay algo por lo que estés enfadado conmigo?-

-No te interesa.-

-¡Sí me interesa! Estas así conmigo desde que te conté mi secreto… que a mi… me gustan los hombres- dijo lo último más bajo. -¿Es por eso?. ¿Estás avergonzado de mi?- preguntó angustiado.

-No es eso, me da igual que seas homosexual.-

-¡Pues no lo parece!. ¡No me dejas ni siquiera que te toque! Es… como si me tuvieras… asco- miró al suelo entristecido al pensar eso.

-No siento asco hacia ti.- aseguró con seriedad.

-Ya.- desvió la mirada algo incomodo. –Ésta conversación no lleva a ninguna parte. Buenas noches.- dijo serio mientras entraba en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kai le había quitado las ganas de cenar.

Kai se quedó un largo rato mirando la puerta seriamente y después de fue a su habitación que estaba al lado derecho de la del peliazul.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Takao bajó a desayunar un poco más tarde de lo normal. Cuando ingresó en la cocina ya todos estaban terminando de comer.

-Buenos días.- saludó el peliazul sin ganas y se sentó juntó a Hitoshi.

A Tetsuya le extrañó eso, ya que Takao siempre se sentaba junto a Kai.

-¿Ocurre algo, hijo?- preguntó preocupado.

-No… nada.- comenzó a comer.

-¿Sabes, Takao?- habló Hitoshi. -Ésta noche he tenido un extraño sueño contigo…-

-¿En serio?. ¿Y que soñaste?- curioseó.

-Pues… fue un sueño bastante raro. Una noche de tormenta… una mujer… y a ti te encontrábamos en una canasta papá y yo. Tú estabas tapado con tu pequeña mantita azul, esa que era tu favorita de niño.- Takao afirmó. –Y ya no se, a partir de ahí no recuerdo bien… ya te he dicho que era raro…- el padre se atragantó con el café que estaba bebiendo. -¡Papá!- le dio golpes en la espalda con la palma de la mano. -¡Ten más cuidado!-

-Sí, sí, un sueño interesante… cof, cof… Cambiando de tema, el abuelo me ha llamado y me ha dicho que llega mañana.-

-¡Que bien!- exclamó un sonriente Hitoshi.

-Sí, hacía por lo menos seis meses que no lo veíamos.-

Takao bajó la mirada y vio sus manos encima de sus piernas apretando la tela del pantalón.

-Takao, ¿no te alegras de que venga el abuelo?- preguntó Hitoshi al no escuchar a su hermano decir algo.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro.-

Tetsuya miró a Takao y enseguida comprendió lo que le pasaba.

–Ya he acabado…- dijo casi sin voz el peliazul poniéndose en pie para después salir de allí cabizbajo.

-¿Qué le ocurre? Está muy extraño, y apenas a probado bocado…- dijo el mayor de los tres hermanos, mirando el plato lleno de Takao.

-Voy a hablar con él.- el hombre subió a la habitación de Takao. Entró y lo vio mirando por la ventana, pero su mirada se veía muy triste. –Hijo…- se acercó y se detuvo tras él. -¿Qué te ocurre?- aunque él ya lo sabía, quería que él se lo contara.

-Será mejor que me quede en mi habitación el tiempo que él este aquí. Así no lo molestaré.- susurró lo último.

-Tú no le molestas.- aseguró.

-Papá… él me dijo que me odiaba y que mi presencia le molestaba.- habló con voz entrecortada.

-No lo dijo enserio… es que… seguro tuvo un mal día y lo tomó contigo…-

Takao no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza.

-Desde que recuerdo… nunca me ha dedicado una sonrisa… o una palabra amable como lo hace con Hitoshi y Kai…- sintió como su padre le abrazó. -¿Por qué, papá? No lo entiendo.- se limpió unas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir. –Ni siquiera le he escuchado decir mi nombre una sola vez. Siempre me dice "niñato", "mocoso", "estúpido"… cualquier cosa menos mi nombre.- se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas. –Me odia… Me odia de verdad y no se porque…-

Hitoshi y Kai escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta sin hacer ruido para no ser descubiertos.

-Es cierto… ahora que lo pienso, el abuelo nunca a tratado a Takao igual que a nosotros.- susurró Hitoshi a su hermano.

-Bueno, tú y yo cambiaremos eso.- contestó en el mismo tono, Kai.

Ambos se volvieron a acercar a la puerta para seguir escuchando.

-Esta vez será diferente, ya verás como sí te da su cariño. Pero por favor, no te encierres aquí, ¿vale?-

-Ya veré lo que hago, papá.- se soltó del abrazo con suavidad y caminó hasta sentarse en la cama. -¿Puedes dejarme sólo, por favor? Lo necesito.-

-Pero ya sabes que si necesitas hablar, puedes llamarme,- le besó la frente y le limpió los restos de lágrimas, –Voy a trabajar, ya se me ha hecho tarde,- salió rápidamente.

Takao se recostó boca arriba y enseguida se quedó dormido ya que la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien. Varios minutos después, sus hermanos entraron a verlo.

-Está dormido, será mejor que salgamos.- susurró Hitoshi acercándose a la puerta.

-Ha llorado mucho, no me gusta que esté triste.- el bicolor se acercó y le acarició la cabeza.

-A mi tampoco. En cuanto el abuelo llegue, hablaremos con él- salió del cuarto y Kai se sentó en la cama.

-No llores, Takao, verás como el abuelo te querrá, te ayudaremos…- le limpió las lágrimas que enseguida volvían a salir. –Por favor, no llores.- le susurró. Le besó la mejilla y juntó su frente con la de él, sus labios se acercaron a los del peliazul y… -"¡NO!. ¡QUE IBA A HACER!"- se separó de golpe poniéndose de pie. –Perdóname, Takao- salió rápido de la habitación.

Abrió los ojos y comprobó que ya había atardecido. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. De pronto se encontró con Brooklyn que lo miraba fijamente y con una gran sonrisa, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Del susto se cayó de la cama.

-¿Cómo has entrado en mi cuarto?- preguntó frotándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-¿Abriendo la puerta?- contestó divertido Brooklyn.

-Muy gracioso.- el pelirrojo le ayudó a levantarse –Gracias.-

-El mayordomo me abrió y me trajo aquí. Y como te vi tan dormidito, no quise despertarte.-

-¿Y mis hermanos?-

-Hitoshi está con su novia Julia, y Kai por ahí.- a Takao no le sorprendió que supiera que su hermano tenía novia. -¡Vamos a la piscina!- lo cogió de las manos.

-No, Brooklyn.- se sentó en la cama. –Hoy no estoy de humor.-

-¿Y tampoco estas de humor para esto?- le mostró una tableta de chocolate.

-¡Chocolate!- exclamó feliz. -¡Dame, dame, dame, dame…!- Brooklyn sonrió y la apartó de su alcance.

-Ponte tu bañador, te espero en la piscina.- avisó mientras salía.

-Mm…- se lamió los labios, colocándose con rapidez el bañador. -¡Chocolate, chocolate…!- bajó rápido a la piscina. -¿Y mi… chocolate?- preguntó, pero Brooklyn no estaba allí. -¿Brooklyn?- miró a la piscina y vio pequeñas burbujas salir del agua -¡Brooklyn!. ¡Ay, Dios mío!. ¡A lo mejor le ha dado un calambre y se está ahogando!-

Sin pensar en la temperatura del agua, se tiró de cabeza y se sumergió. Vio la silueta de su amigo y buceó hasta él. Le desconcertó al encontrárselo sonriéndole y los dos salieron a la superficie.

-Jajaja… He conseguido que entres en el agua a la primera.- sonrió triunfante.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó desconcertado Takao. -¿No te estabas ahogando?-

-Que va…- hizo un ademán con la mano. -Soy muy joven para morir.-

Takao le metió la cabeza bajo el agua y Brooklyn le tiró de un pie, hundiéndolo también. Comenzaron a jugar y a reír igual que el día anterior.

-Ya… no puedo… más…- habló Brooklyn de forma ahogada, sentándose en el borde de la piscina.

-Y yo… tampoco.- dijo Takao sentándose a su lado y llevándose una mano al pecho. -¿Dónde está?- quiso saber, refiriéndose al chocolate. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. -¿Uh?-

-Te lo daré con la condición de que me cuentes lo que te pasa. No has parado de llorar cuando estabas dormido.-

-No quiero aburrirte.- miró a otro lado, incómodo de que le hubiesen visto llorar.

-No lo harás.- vio a Takao callar un momento.

-Bueno, es que mi abuelo llega mañana…-

-¿Voltaire?- interrumpió.

-Sí, y… bueno… mi abuelo, no me quiere.-

-¿Cómo que no te quiere?- preguntó, mirándolo sorprendido.

-Desde niño siempre me ha tratado diferente de Hitoshi y Kai. Yo siempre me esfuerzo para que me quiera, pero solo gano más desprecio. En cambio Hitoshi y Kai con su sola presencia se ganan mil halagos.- suspiró con pesadez. –Y luego está Kai…-

-¿También tienes un problema con él?- volvió a interrumpir.

-Sí. Desde que le conté que… bueno… le conté algo importante sobre mí, desde entonces se ha vuelto muy frío conmigo.- se entristeció. -Me evita, e incluso juraría que… me tiene asco…- miró su reflejo en el agua.

-¿Qué dices?. ¿Cómo te va a tener asco tu hermano?. ¿Qué le contaste sobre ti que fuera tan terrible como para que creas que siente eso hacia ti?-

-No te lo diré, puedes reaccionar igual que Kai.- desvió la mirada, incomodo.

-No, yo no sentiría asco de ti jamás.- le pasó el brazo por los hombros de forma amistosa. –Eres mi amigo.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya… y Kai es mi hermano, y ya ves como reaccionó.-

-Pero yo no soy Kai. ¡Venga, cuenta!- le animó sonriéndole.

-Le conté que… le dije que… a mi me gustan los hombres.- cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando algún insulto de Brooklyn o algo parecido, pero nada. Le miró y el mayor le sujetó la barbilla, acercando ambos rostros peligrosamente.

-¿Solo era eso?- le susurró en un tono sensual que provocó un ligero rubor en el menor. -¿Sabes una cosa?- le sonrió. Se acercó un poco más a Takao y éste se puso nervioso.

-N-no… ¿Qué?- se intentó retirar un poco, pero el otro no lo permitió.

-A mí… me gustan…- el peliazul tragó duro. -¡Las mujeres!- exclamó divertido.

Ante tal confesión, Takao cayó a la piscina al estilo anime.

-¿¡Y TENÍAS QUE DECIRLO ASI!?- le gritó totalmente sonrojado y levantando el puño.

-¿Así, como?- rió nervioso por el grito del peliazul.

-¡Bah! Déjalo.- se volvió a sentar donde estaba. -¿Y qué piensas?- preguntó preocupado.

-Yo no pienso algo diferente de antes de saberlo. Sigo pensando que eres un loco obsesionado por el chocolate, jajaja… Tendrías que ver tu cara cuando te enseñan una tableta, jaja...- continuó riendo.

-¡No soy un loco obsesionado por el chocolate!- le discutió cruzándose de brazos. –Sí, me gusta. Pero no es para tanto.-

-Mira allí.- Brooklyn señaló la silla donde estaban sus ropas.

-¡¡Chocolate!!- fue corriendo y lo cogió. –Bueno, puede que tengas un poquito de razón.- lo desenvolvió y rápidamente comenzó a devorarlo. –Mmm… el chocolate me quita las penas.- siguió comiendo bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo. –Gracias, Brooklyn.- se sonrieron.

-Mañana te traeré otra, ¿de acuerdo?- se puso en pie también.

-¿En serio?. ¡Eres el mejor!- se acercó a él y lo abrazó. –Brooklyn, eres un buen amigo.- dijo serio, sin soltar el abrazo que el pelirrojo correspondió.

-¿Porqué?. ¿Porque te traigo chocolate?- preguntó confundido.

-No. Tú me has escuchado con mis problemas, y sigues siendo mi amigo a pesar de lo que te acabo de decir. Gracias de nuevo, Brooklyn. Pensé que te comportarías igual que Kai.-

-Déjame decirte que Kai es un grandísimo idiota. Cada uno tiene derecho a ser feliz y de amar a quien quiera, da igual si es del mismo sexo o no, lo importante es que los dos sean felices porque están con la persona que aman. Pero para mala suerte, no todo el mundo piensa igual.-

-¿Porqué la gente es así?. Odio los tabúes sociales.-

-Takao, ha…- Hitoshi calló al ver a su hermano abrazando a alguien.

El peliazul se separó del abrazo, y miró a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué pasa, Hitoshi?- preguntó sonriéndole levemente.

-Ha venido el abuelo.- la sonrisa de Takao desapareció rápidamente. –Pasa a saludarlo.-

-¿No venía mañana?- bajó la mirada.

-Lo dijo porque hoy quería darnos la sorpresa. Vamos, pasa.-

-No, no quiero verlo.- le dio la espalda a su hermano.

-Vamos…- Brooklyn lo empujó suavemente. –Habla con él, y dile lo que piensas.-

-Pero no te vayas a ir, por favor.- pidió el peliazul.

-Te esperaré aquí.- sonrió, viendo a Takao irse con Hitoshi adentro de la mansión.

-¿Crees que querrá hablar conmigo?- le preguntó a su hermano, nervioso.

-Claro que sí.- aseguró Hitoshi. –Ve, te espera.- cuando el peliazul fue adentro, él se dio la vuelta, volviendo a la piscina. –Vaya, vaya… ¡Cuánto tiempo!. ¡Creí que te habías olvidado de mí!-

-¿Yo?- dijo sonriente señalándose. –Tú fuiste quien se olvidó de tu amigo de la infancia, desde que empezaste a salir con Julia me has dado de lado. Y pensar que fui el primer amigo que hiciste cuando llegaste aquí.- dijo el pelinaranja en un falso tono dramático. -¿Sabes? Comprobé algo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tenías razón, tú hermano está loco por el chocolate.-

-Y no me creíste cuando te lo conté.- se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo levemente. –Por cierto, ¿cómo lo has conocido?. ¿Y cuándo?- preguntó curioso.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Takao entró nervioso. Vio a Kai abrazando a su abuelo mientras éste solo le dedicaba halagos al bicolor. Pero cuando él entró, Kai se separó. El peliazul se detuvo alejado de su abuelo.

-Ho-hola… abuelo.- dijo cada vez más nervioso.

-Hola, niño.- fue lo único que contestó, sin mirarlo. En cambio eso a Takao le alegró, ya que nunca Voltaire le había respondido un saludo. Se acercó un poco más. –¡No te acerques!- ordenó. Takao se detuvo en seco. –No me vayas a tocar.-

Al comprobar que en realidad nada había cambiado, el peliazul miró al suelo. Kai se sorprendió ante tanta frialdad por parte de su abuelo.

-¿Por qué, abuelo?. ¿Por qué no me quieres?- preguntó angustiado mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-No mereces mi cariño, no eres digno.- dijo con total serenidad, arreglándose la corbata. Lo miró por primera vez. –Además, eres un débil y un llorón.-

Takao apretó los puños pero seguía con la mirada baja.

-¡¡Abuelo, no tienes derecho a hablarle así!!- le gritó Kai. -¿Por qué eres así con él?- le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¡CALLATE, KAI!!- le gritó Takao, estaba realmente furioso. El bicolor se sorprendió al escuchar ese grito. -¡NO PUEDES DECIRLE ESO PORQUE TÚ ME TRATAS IGUAL, NO ENCUENTRO MUCHA DIFERENCIA!- sintiéndose frustrado y cabreado, lloró más fuerte. Hitoshi y Brooklyn entraron al escuchar el grito de Takao. –Os odio…- murmuró. -¡¡OS ODIO A LOS DOS!!- gritó antes de irse corriendo a su habitación y encerrarse en ella.

-¡Takao!- Brooklyn subió corriendo detrás del peliazul, pero Kai se le adelantó y tocó la puerta. El menor se dispuso a abrir pensando que era su amigo pelinaranja.

-¡Takao, ábreme!- pidió Kai. El peliazul al escuchar su voz, se dio media vuelta y se volvió a sentar en la cama. -¡Vamos, abre!- intentó abrir, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Aparta!- ordenó Brooklyn, empujándolo a un lado. Tocó la puerta. –¡Takao, abre la puerta!- enseguida la puerta se abrió y el pelinaranja pasó. Takao estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas. –Oh, Takao, ven aquí.- lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó de forma protectora. -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-¿Qué les he hecho yo para que me traten así? Snif… Los odio a los dos… snif…-

-No, Takao, no debes sentir eso por ellos. Son tu familia.-

-¿Y ellos por mi sí?- interrumpió alterado.

-Tampoco… pero no saben apreciarte, tú vales mucho.- le secó las lágrimas. –Ellos no merecen ni tus lágrimas, no llores por eso.-

-No quiero estar aquí mientras mi abuelo también esté. ¿Puedo irme a tu casa?- preguntó con algo de desesperación mientras apretaba la camisa de Brooklyn por el pecho. –Por favor, Brooklyn, por favor…- rogó con mirada suplicante.

-Claro que sí, pero no tengo cama para ti.-

-Dormiré en el sofá. Pero por favor, déjame dormir en tu casa.- rogó de nuevo. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Hermano, ábreme.- pidió Hitoshi. Le abrieron. -¿Qué ha pasado con el abuelo? No lo entiendo.-

Takao comenzó a explicárselo todo.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¿¡Porqué le has hablado así, eh!?- gritó Kai, cabreado. -¿¡Ya se te ha olvidado lo que dijimos Hitoshi y yo antes de que hablaras con él!?-

-No pienso ser amable con él.- contestó tranquilamente. –Me pedisteis que lo saludara, y eso hice.-

-¡¡TE PEDIMOS QUE LO TRATARAS IGUAL QUE A NOSOTROS!!- gritó exasperado.

-Ni hablar…- negó con la cabeza. –Ese niño no está a vuestra altura… no se merece mi cariño.-

-¿Pero de qué demonios estas hablando?. ¡El viaje te trastornó el cerebro… no sabes lo que hablas!-

-¿Quieres que te diga porque odio a ese niño?-

-Me gustaría saberlo.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues simplemente porque **ese** no es tu…-

-¡¡CALLATE!!- gritó Tetsuya desde la entrada. Se acercó con decisión. -¡TE DIJE QUE NO ABRIERAS LA BOCA, PAPÁ!-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sorprendido Kai. La verdad, nunca había visto a su padre gritarle a su abuelo. Pero no le contestaron y siguieron discutiendo.

-¡¡Sabes lo que pasará si abres la boca!!-

-Kai me pidió una explicación, y eso iba a hacer.-

-¡Kai no necesita saber eso, e Hitoshi tampoco!-

-Si necesitan saberlo. Sino mis nietos seguirán enfadados conmigo.-

-No me vuelvas a llamar "nieto" hasta que no nos trates a los tres por igual.- le dijo Kai a Voltaire seriamente, sorprendiéndolo.

-Y a mi tampoco.- dijo Hitoshi que acababa de entrar en la sala. –Si Takao no es tu nieto, nosotros tampoco.-

-Pero… vosotros no lo entendéis, ese niño no es…-

-¡No hay nada que entender!- interrumpió Hitoshi. –Vamos, Kai.- éste afirmó en un movimiento de cabeza y fue con él.

-¡Esperad!... Está bien.- dijo Voltaire a regañadientes. –Mañana por la mañana hablaré con él.-

-De acuerdo.- contestó Hitoshi sin voltear a ver a su abuelo. Subió con Kai a la habitación del peliazul. –Takao, el abuelo dice que mañana por la mañana hablará contigo.- le comentó mientras ingresaba en ésta.

-¡No quiero hablar con él!- contestó enfadado, recostado en su cama boca abajo y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-No seas así, habla con él.- pidió Kai.

Takao recordó lo que el bicolor le contestó el día anterior y se sentó en la cama, mirándolo con enfado.

-¡Soy como me da la gana!- frunció el ceño. -¡Vete de mi habitación!. ¡No se que haces aquí si solo soy una molestia para ti!. ¡Vete!- Brooklyn le abrazó.

-Tranquilízate, Takao, estás muy nervioso.-

-¡Oye, tú!. ¡Deja a mi hermano!- exclamó el bicolor.

Sin pensarlo, Takao se puso en pie y echó a Kai a empujones de su habitación.

-¡No opines por mi!. ¡Largo!- cerró de un portazo.

-Takao… ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado con él? Gracias a Kai el abuelo accedió a hablar contigo.- dijo Hitoshi sorprendido.

-Me da igual. Él me dijo que solo soy una molestia y… ¡Lo odio!-

-No lo dirás en serio.- aseguró. –Tú y él siempre habéis estado muy unidos.-

-Hasta que él empezó a tratarme con desprecio, igual que el abuelo… No quiero hablar más de ellos…- dijo mirando seriamente a su hermano. –Brooklyn, ¿nos vamos ya a tu casa?- el pelinaranja miró a Hitoshi, pidiéndole permiso en silencio, y éste negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Takao, espera, tu abuelo hablará contigo mañana por la mañana, deberías de estar aquí.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo el peliazul, resignado. –Creo que me voy a dormir entonces.-

-¿No vas a cenar? Es algo pronto para que te acuestes.- dijo Hitoshi.

-No tengo hambre.-

-Pero hoy no has comido nada, claro que tendrás hambre…-

-No.- interrumpió a su hermano.

-Vámonos ya, Hitoshi. Es mejor dejarlo solo un momento. Mañana vendré, Takao… ¡y te traeré chocolate!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, adiós, Brooklyn.- contestó sin ganas.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-No va a cenar, papá.- dijo sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Por qué no, Hitoshi?-

-¿Por qué no hablas con él? A ver si tú puedes convencerlo.-

El hombre no tardó en subir al piso de arriba para hablar con el peliazul menor.

-Hijo…- entró en la habitación. -¿Qué te ha hecho ésta vez?- se sentó en la cama.

-¿Sabes?… Me dijo "hola", nunca antes me había saludado.- sonrió con tristeza. –Le pedí que me explicara porque no me quiere… y me dijo que… no merecía su cariño, que no era digno y que era un débil y un llorón.- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Escuchar eso molestó mucho al hombre, pero siguió hablando con calma.

-Pero gracias a tus hermanos, mañana va a hablar contigo, y solucionaréis el problema.- dijo para animarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Takao solamente asintió con la cabeza levemente. El mayor cambió de tema. -¿Qué os a pasado a Kai y a ti?. ¿Os habéis peleado?-

-Más o menos.- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Vosotros siempre os habéis llevado muy bien. ¿Por qué habéis discutido?-

-Pregúntale a él, porque yo no lo sé.- suspiró. –Yo ya no se nada.- dijo en un susurro.

-Hijo, ¿por qué mejor no hablas tú con él? Habladlo y arregladlo, ¿vale?- le besó la frente.

-Sí. Ya lo haré- se recostó en la cama y se arropó.

-¿No quieres cenar?-

-No tengo hambre.- se tapó más. –Hasta mañana, papá.- dijo, para evitar seguir hablando con su progenitor.

-Hasta mañana.- salió.

Takao enseguida se quedó dormido. Era de madrugada cuando le dio algo de sed, abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo sorprendió enormemente. ¡Kai estaba durmiendo en su cama! Y… ¡abrazándole! No… eso debía ser un sueño, sí, eso era. Un sueño. Se intentó soltar, pero Kai le tenía agarrado con firmeza. Desistió en intentar levantarse ya que no quería que el bicolor se despertara. ¿Por qué estaba Kai durmiendo con él? Si se supone que él era una molestia. Aprovechó ese momento para poder decirle todo lo que sabía que nunca podría decirle a su hermano si estaba despierto.

-Siento ser una molestia para ti, Kai.- le dijo en voz baja. –Si supieras que te amo, seguro me odiarías. No se como he acabado enamorándome de ti, si tú eres mi hermano. Nuestro amor es imposible en todos los sentidos.- dijo con algo de angustia en su voz. –Me gustaría tanto besarte, aunque solo sea una vez.-

Algo dubitativo, se acercó lentamente a los labios de Kai y le besó con suavidad, con leves roces sobre sus labios para no despertarlo. Eso estaba mal, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Lo que no sabía, es que Kai despertó en el momento en que él intentó soltarse de su abrazo, pero fingió que dormía para que Takao no le echara de la habitación.

El mayor sintió enormes deseos de responder ese beso, sentía que no resistiría más y que en cualquier momento correspondería el beso. Pero para su suerte Takao se separó.

-Te amo. Jamás podría odiarte, aunque te lo dijese un millón de veces no te odio, aunque tú a mi sí. Te amo, Kai.- le susurró. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del bicolor y lo abrazó para seguir durmiendo.

Kai se quedó perplejo ante tal confesión. Nunca imaginó que Takao sentía lo mismo que él.

-"¡Takao!… Yo… no te odio, ni siento asco hacia ti, yo solo te hice crees eso porque te amo y no quería que te enteraras de eso. Pero ahora que se que me correspondes… no se que hacer, me siento confundido. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?. Somos hermanos y no debemos sentir esto… pero…"- miro a Takao. –Te amo más que a mi vida.- le susurró casi inaudible. Siguió observando al peliazul dormir hasta que el sueño le venció y él también se quedó dormido.

Takao despertó muy temprano, y sin hacer ruido se vistió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Kai aun durmiendo en su cama. Bajó a la sala y se acercó al gran retrato de su madre como cada mañana.

-Buenos días, mamá.- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Tú madre era una mujer muy hermosa. ¿No te parece?-

El peliazul volteó asustado al escuchar la inesperada voz a su espalda.

-S-sí… muy hermosa, abuelo.- miró al suelo, como era su costumbre siempre que el anciano estaba cerca.

-¿Sabías que era rusa?-

-Sí, y mi papá japonés. "¿A qué viene esto?"- se preguntó nervioso.

-"¡Ja! Su papá"- pensó con sarcasmo. Se aclaró la garganta. –Tu hermano Hitoshi se parece mucho a Tsuki.- comentó. -Y Kai…- sonrió mirando el retrato. –él es exactamente igual que… vuestro padre cuando tenía su edad- dijo esas ultimas palabras con esfuerzo. –Con la diferencia del color de ojos, que los tiene escarlata como Tsuki, y tus hermanos también tienen la piel blanca como ella.- sonrió malicioso en su interior. -¿Y tú?- Takao le miró interrogante. -¿A quién crees que te pareces?- disimuló su sonrisa.

-¿A quién me parezco?- repitió la pregunta. -¿A quién crees tú que me parezco?-

-Mm… pues es difícil decirlo.- lo miró de arriba abajo, intentando disimular su desprecio por primera vez. –Eres el que menos parecido tiene con ellos. ¿Qué parecidos te encuentras tú?-

El peliazul sonrió y miró el retrato de su madre.

-Pues… el color de pelo no, el de mamá era gris y el de papá negro. El color de ojos… tampoco, mamá los tenía escarlata como mis hermanos y papá verdes… En eso tampoco.- se extraño. –Eeh… el color de piel… el de mamá era blanca, como mis hermanos y la de papá es dorada y…- miró a Voltaire. –No me encuentro parecido con ninguno.- le dijo algo confundido. –Mi pelo es azul, mis ojos son de color zafiro y mi piel es morena.- dijo mirándose a sí mismo. –Que raro… ¿Por qué no me parezco a ninguno? Mis hermanos se parecen mucho a ellos, pero yo no.-

-¿Y no te habías dado cuenta antes de eso?-

-No. A lo mejor es porque me parezco a ti… o a la abuela cuando erais jóvenes.- Voltaire negó con la cabeza. -¿Algún hermano de papá?-

-Es mi único hijo.- sonrió interiormente.

-Ah, pues entonces algún hermano de mamá.-

-También era hija única… ¡Vaya!- exclamó. –Pues resulta que no te pareces a nadie. ¿No te resulta extraño?-

-Sí… ¡Ni que fuese adoptado! Jajaja…- bromeó mientras se rascaba la nuca. Pero al notar que Voltaire le miraba serio enseguida se calló, y bajó la mirada. –Abuelo, yo tengo que hablar…-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre porque no te pareces a nadie?- interrumpió. Se dio la vuelta.

-¡Pero abuelo, yo…!-

-¡¡Que!!- bufó.

-No, nada…- volvió a bajar la vista muy nervioso.

-Perfecto entonces.- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. –Recuerda, pregúntale a tu padre.- dijo caminando fuera de la sala.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

NATALY

KAILY HIWATARI

NANCY-HIWATARI

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**


	4. LA TORMENTA: 1ª PARTE

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas.

-Conversación-

-"Pensamientos"-

-/Recuerdos/-

**-Palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente-**

**Uso de los nombres originales de la serie.**

**¿AMOR IMPOSIBLE?**

LA TORMENTA: 1ª PARTE:

_Takaita Hiwatari_

**CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…**

-También era hija única… ¡Vaya!- exclamó. –Pues resulta que no te pareces a nadie. ¿No te resulta extraño?-

-Sí… ¡Ni que fuese adoptado! Jajaja…- bromeó mientras se rascaba la nuca. Pero al notar que Voltaire le miraba serio enseguida se calló, y bajó la mirada. –Abuelo, yo tengo que hablar…-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre porque no te pareces a nadie?- interrumpió. Se dio la vuelta.

-¡Pero abuelo, yo…!-

-¡¡Que!!- bufó.

-No, nada…- volvió a bajar la vista muy nervioso.

-Perfecto entonces.- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. –Recuerda, pregúntale a tu padre.- dijo caminando fuera de la sala.

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Kai fue a abrazar al cuerpo que tenía al lado, se sentía tan bien su calor… Estiró el brazo y palpó el colchón… Nada. Abrió los ojos y no vio a Takao. Se vistió y bajó a la cocina, lo encontró desayunando. Al verlo, recordó lo que le escuchó decir la noche anterior y se sintió feliz.

-Buenos días, Takao.- el peliazul no dijo nada, se levantó y salió de la cocina sin mirarle siquiera, como si él no estuviera allí. –"Todavía está enfadado"-

-Buenos días, Hitoshi.- saludó Takao sonriente al verlo entrar en la sala.

-Buenos días.- le sonrió también. Vio que su hermano miraba insistentemente el retrato de su madre, y luego a él. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Sabías que te pareces mucho a mamá?- preguntó mirando al retrato.

-¿Enserio? No me había fijado. Pero, ¿a qué viene eso?- quiso saber, confundido.

-Fue lo que hablé con el abuelo ésta mañana.-

-¿Habló contigo?- le preguntó animado. -¿Y de que hablasteis?. ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Pues solo dijo que tú te pareces a mamá, Kai a papá, y yo no me parezco a nadie.-

-¿Y ya está?- arqueó una ceja, extrañado. -¿Y qué quería decir con eso de que no te pareces a nadie?. ¿A qué vino eso?-

-No lo se, pero me ha dado que pensar. Tiene razón, no me parezco a nadie.-

El hombre entró en la sala, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Hitoshi, ¿lo tienes todo listo?-

-Sí.-

-¿Listo para qué?- preguntó Takao a su padre.

-Hitoshi y yo vamos a salir de viaje fuera de la cuidad…-

-¡Yo quiero ir!- interrumpió el peliazul con entusiasmo.

-Hitoshi va a conocer la empresa, le voy a enseñar como funciona el negocio, pronto comenzará a trabajar conmigo.- siguió hablando. -Te aburrirías allí.-

-Oh. ¿Cuándo volveréis?-

-Mañana por la tarde.-

-¿Cómo?. ¿Y porqué tanto?-

-Ya te he dicho que es fuera de la cuidad.-

-Entonces creo que iré a dormir a casa de un amigo. "No quiero estar solo con Kai, y mucho menos con el abuelo"-

-Como quieras.- dijo Hitoshi.

-No hace falta, puedes dormir aquí. Yo me llevaré al abuelo con nosotros.- dijo sabiendo porque su hijo quería dormir fuera de casa. Solo en parte.

-No, mejor me voy a casa de mi amigo.-

-Como quieras, pero Kai se quedará solo aquí.- Takao se encogió de hombros. -¿Todavía estáis peleados?-

-Papá… ¿a quién me parezco?- le cambió de tema desconcertando a su padre por completo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No me parezco a mamá y tampoco a ti.-

-Esooo… es queee…- estaba por decir algo, pero una sirvienta entró.

-Señor, tiene una llamada telefónica.- el hombre suspiró aliviado y salió deprisa, evitando responder.

-¿No te has reconciliado con Kai?-

-¡No quiero tenerlo cerca de mi!- habló repentinamente enfadado. –Luego hablamos.- comentó al ver a Kai entrar en la sala. Se levantó y se fue pasando de nuevo por el lado del bicolor como si no hubiera nadie.

Kai se sentó junto a Hitoshi.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?. ¿Le has preguntado?-

-No se que os habrá pasado, pero dice que no quiere tenerte cerca.-

Kai se puso en pie, y sin decir más salió de allí.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Ya era por la tarde, su padre y su hermano se habían ido después de comer. Se fue a ver la televisión para pasar el tiempo mientras se hacían las ocho para ir a casa de Brooklyn, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-No hay nada interesante que ver.- dijo con desgano. Siguió cambiando de canal con el mando a distancia. Kai entró y se sentó a su lado, pero él se retiró hasta la otra punta del sofá y siguió cambiando de canal.

-Takao…-

-Ssshh… ¡Calla! Van a dar el tiempo, me gusta verlo.- le subió el volumen al televisor, ignorando que Kai le miraba fijamente. -¡¿Quéé?!- se puso de pie de un salto. -¡No es posible!- fue corriendo y se asomó por la ventana. -¡NO, YA ESTAN AQUÍ!- exclamó con cascaditas saliendo de sus ojos. Se puso las manos en la cabeza. -¿POR QUE NO ME AVISAS ANTES, EH?- le gritó a la televisión mientras la señalaba de forma acusadora.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡El tiempo ha dicho que hoy va a hacer tormenta, y las nubes ya están aquí!- exclamó nervioso mirando por la ventana. –Si me voy ahora, llegaré antes de que me pille la tormenta.- se dijo repentinamente feliz por su idea.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó confundido.

-No te importa.- contestó tajante mirándolo con algo de enfado. Se disponía a salir cuando escuchó un fuerte trueno e instantáneamente se tapó las orejas. Sin pensarlo, subió corriendo a su habitación y se metió en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas hasta la frente. -¡Nooo…!. ¡Odio las tormentas, y sobre todo las de verano!. ¡Son peores!- exclamó con carita de puchero. Se escuchó otro trueno y comenzó a llover con fuerza. Lo supo al escuchar constantes golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana. Asomó la cabeza hasta la nariz. –Ahora no podré ir a casa de Brooklyn. ¡Tendré que pasar la tormenta solitooo!- se volvió a tapar temeroso para no ver los destellos de los relámpagos.

Kai entró sin hacer ruido y destapó a Takao, encontrándolo hecho un ovillo. La escena se le hizo graciosa.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- preguntó divertido.

-Nada que te interese.- se volvió a tapar. –Cuando pare la tormenta me avisas, mientras vete, no quiero que estés aquí.- dijo debajo de las sábanas.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y estuvo debajo de las sábanas casi una hora. Asustándose cuando escuchaba los truenos y deseando que la tormenta se acabara inmediatamente. Volvió a asomar la cabeza por enésima vez.

-Parece que ha parado…- se dijo a sí mismo esperanzado de que así fuera. Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, todavía llovía aunque con algo menos de fuerza. Suspiró aliviado. –Por lo menos ya no hay truenos.- vio un destello y se escuchó un fuerte trueno. -¡¡Kyyaaaa…!!- cayó al suelo de culo. -¡Odio los truenos!- se metió corriendo bajo las sábanas temblando de miedo y cerrando los ojos. Sintió que le destapaban una vez más. -¿Qué? Ah, eres tú. ¡Vete! ¡No molestes!-

-Estas tardando mucho.-

-¿Mucho, en qué?-

-En buscarme y pedirme que te haga compañía hasta que pase la tormenta.- sin más se quitó las zapatillas, se metió en la cama y tapó a los dos con las sábanas. Takao se giró y le dio la espalda. Entonces él le abrazó apegándose a su cuerpo, pero el peliazul se alejó. Volvió a abrazarlo juntando sus cuerpos, provocando que Takao se sonrojara. -¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos niños, siempre que había tormenta tú ibas a buscarme y nos metíamos juntos en la cama hasta que la tormenta acabara?- le susurró. –Y nos abrazábamos, igual que yo lo hago ahora contigo.-

-¡No me toques!- se alejó. –Sí, recuerdo eso, pero ahora por suerte puedo sobrevivir a una tormenta sin ti, así que vete ya.- sintió como Kai le daba la vuelta, tomándolo por el hombro.

-¿Ya no te dan miedo las tormentas?-

-No.- contestó serio. Se escuchó otro trueno y por instinto se abrazó con fuerza a Kai. -¿Por qué no se acaba?- se quejó con cara de puchero.

-Je… No te dan miedo, ¿no?- sin dudar le abrazó por la cintura.

Takao se separó bruscamente y se sentó en la cama dispuesto a irse, pero Kai lo recostó de nuevo e intentó abrazarlo.

-¡Déjame, Kai!. ¡No te quiero cerca!. ¡No hace falta que te molestes por mí!- le dio la espalda.

-Tú no eres una molestia.- le susurró, apegando sus cuerpos. A Takao le alegró escuchar eso, pero no se lo iba a demostrar. Lo que le extrañó fue que Kai estuviera tan… cariñoso y amable con él, y eso hizo que se pusiera nervioso. –No quiero que tengas miedo.-

-No tengo miedo… ¡Vete de mi habitación!- ordenó enfadado y cortante.

-No.-

-¡Esta bien, me iré yo!- se soltó del agarre de Kai y se levantó de la cama. Dos fuertes truenos se escucharon y automáticamente Takao se tapó las orejas y se quedó estático en su sitio cerrando los ojos con fuerza. -¡Odio los truenos!- se quejó. -¡Quiero que la tormenta acabe ya!-

Kai se puso de pie, se colocó frente a él y con delicadeza le retiró las manos de las orejas.

-Abre los ojos. Mírame.- el peliazul le miró. El miedo se podía ver en su mirada. –No tienes que temer, yo estoy contigo.- se acercó lentamente y sin poder contenerse le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Takao abrió los ojos de par en par –Siempre voy a estar contigo.-

Se volvió a acercar y le besó mientras le abrazaba por la cintura y lo recostaba en la cama que estaba junto a ellos. Takao no correspondía el beso, estaba muy sorprendido con lo que estaba haciendo Kai. ¡Le estaba besando! Y estaba seguro de que no era un sueño, o una especie de fantasía. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

De repente, el bicolor se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Takao suspiró aliviado pensando que iba a salir de ahí, pero cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta con llave, se puso nervioso y se asustó.

Kai se subió en la cama y fue gateando hasta colocarse sobre Takao, le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Alguna vez te había besado alguien?- le dio un rápido beso.

-N-no… no.- logró balbucear. Kai sonrió satisfecho con esa respuesta y se recostó sobre él. -¿Q-qué… qué haces, Kai?- éste le retiró unos mechones de la cara y le acarició la mejilla. Mientras que el menor seguía estático, incluso había olvidado la tormenta. –No debemos, somos her…- el mayor lo silenció colocando el dedo índice en sus labios.

-No lo digas… por favor.- sustituyó su dedo por sus labios un breve instante. –Yo no quiero ser tu hermano, quiero ser algo más.-

Takao no creía lo que escuchaba y lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo sorprendido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Espero vuestros reviews que son los que me animan a seguir adelante con el fic. (Aunque sean pocos. En ésta ocasión cuatro) Si me lo pedís, actualizaré antes, ¿okas?

¡¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!!

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

ARI-YUNA

KAILY HIWATARI

NATALY

NANCY-HIWATARI-17

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**


	5. LA TORMENTA: 2ª PARTE

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas. ¡Ah, sí! Y este capi contiene **lemon**.

-Conversación-

-"Pensamientos"-

-/Recuerdos/-

**-Palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente-**

**Uso de los nombres originales de la serie.**

**¿AMOR IMPOSIBLE?**

LA TORMENTA: 2ª PARTE:

_Takaita Hiwatari_

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

-¿Alguna vez te había besado alguien?- le dio un rápido beso.

-N-no… no.- logró balbucear. Kai sonrió satisfecho con esa respuesta y se recostó sobre él. -¿Q-qué… qué haces, Kai?- éste le retiró unos mechones de la cara y le acarició la mejilla. Mientras que el menor seguía estático, incluso había olvidado la tormenta. –No debemos, somos her…- el mayor lo silenció colocando el dedo índice en sus labios.

-No lo digas… por favor.- sustituyó su dedo por sus labios un breve instante. –Yo no quiero ser tu hermano, quiero ser algo más.-

Takao no creía lo que escuchaba y lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo sorprendido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó cuando reaccionó. -Kai, será mejor que te vayas ya.- le empujó por los hombros, pero el bicolor se acercó a él hasta hacer rozar sus labios, provocando que se detuviera.

-Me gustas, Takao… y quiero ser el primero.- confesó con tranquilidad, ya que sabía que el menor le correspondía.

-¿Que yo qué?- abrió los ojos de par en par. -Espera… ¿El primero?. ¿En qué?-

-Quiero ser tu primer amor, el primero que te robe un beso.- le besó fugazmente. –El primero en enseñarte lo que es el amor…- se acercó a su oído. – El primero que te haga el amor.- le susurro en tono sensual. Takao se ruborizó completamente al escuchar eso último. -Quiero ser el primero en tu vida.-

-Kai… yo… eeh… me estas poniendo nervioso… jeje… Casi me lo creo. ¡Buena broma!. ¿Dónde está la cámara?- se intentó incorporar, pero el bicolor se lo impidió poniéndole las manos en el pecho y volviéndolo a recostar. -Kai, me estas dando miedo.- confesó.

-Tú sabes que yo nunca bromeo.- le recordó, mirándole a los ojos.

-Pero tú… estabas enfadado conmigo, y… yooo… bueno, tú eres mi hermano mayor… ¡Me estás confundiendo!- exclamó nervioso.

Quería decir todo y a la vez nada, muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. No entendía porque Kai de repente se comportaba así. No era que le desagradara ese acercamiento, pero todo había sido tan repentino... Además, eso estaba mal. No debían.

El bicolor inesperadamente se acercó y le besó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Yo no estaba enfadado contigo, solo fingía.- le susurró.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me di cuenta de que te quiero, Takao… Te amo- el peliazul le miró más sorprendido si se podía al escucharle decir esas palabras que nunca creería escuchar del bicolor dirigidas hacia él. -Y temía decírtelo, por eso me alejé de ti y me comportaba así.- agregó ante el silencio del menor. -Pero ahora… siento que no puedo callarme lo que siento por ti. Por favor, déjame estar contigo, Takao, déjame ser el primero en tu vida.-

El peliazul le miró por un momento, pensando su respuesta. El tenía sus sentimientos muy claros desde hacía tiempo, pero tenía miedo. Por otro lado, lo que más deseaba era estar con Kai. Con manos temblorosas le sujetó el rostro.

–Quiero… quiero que seas el primero en mi vida- esta vez fue él quien le besó sin poder contenerse más, abrazándose al bicolor. Kai apenas pudo responder porque de repente Takao se separó del beso, pero no del abrazo. –Espera… Kai, yo también te amo pero, esto está mal.- bufó frustrado, mirando al mayor con confusión. -Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, no se que pensar en este momento.-

-Esto no está mal, porque nosotros nos amamos. Olvida a los demás, solo estamos tú y yo.-

-Pero es que… nosotros somos…-

-Nosotros nada.- interrumpió mientras le bajaba la cremallera de la chaqueta. -Te amo, Takao- le susurró.

El peliazul se sintió tan feliz en ese momento, que se olvidó de todo y se lanzó a besar al bicolor sorprendiéndolo en un primer momento, pero éste enseguida comenzó a corresponder.

Kai le retiró la chaqueta y la camiseta al otro, y sus manos no tardaron en recorrer ese pecho de suave piel morena que tanto había deseado una y otra vez al tiempo que sus besos descendían al cuello del peliazul, provocándole ligeros estremecimientos a éste.

Las manos Takao despertaron y se colaron bajo la camiseta de Kai, acariciándole con desesperación la espalda y respirando agitadamente.

-Kai… te-tengo miedo.- susurró, provocando que el mayor se detuviera y le mirara a los ojos.

–No debes tenerlo.- le respondió, alzando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pero, ¿y si se enteran de esto y nos separan?. ¡No quiero estar lejos de ti!-

-No pienses eso. Siempre vamos a estar juntos, ya verás.-

Le besó la frente para tranquilizarlo un poco y después bajó a los labios, le mordió suavemente el labio inferior para que abriera la boca y así poder introducir su lengua que impaciente comenzó a recorrer y saborear cada rincón.

Takao le quitó la chaqueta, y el mismo Kai se deshizo de su camiseta cuando se separaron del beso.

-Kai, no se lo que tengo que hacer.- confesó sonrojado y con la respiración algo acelerada por el beso anterior. –Yo nunca antes…-

-Solo déjate llevar.- le susurró al oído.

Se sentó sobre las piernas de Takao y cogiendo las manos de éste, las llevó a su pecho acariciándose por completo con ellas bajo la avergonzada mirada del peliazul que se sonrojó fuertemente.

Después de acariciar por completo la desnuda piel de Kai, sintió como éste le deslizaba las manos por su pecho hacia abajo, hasta que se topó con el cinturón. Kai apartó sus manos de las del menor y éste le quitó el cinturón. Alzó la vista viendo a Kai a los ojos, y este afirmó levemente con la cabeza, indicándole que podía continuar. Volvió la mirada a sus manos y le desabrochó el pantalón bajando la cremallera lentamente, rozando la excitación de Kai sin querer. Al escuchar que un gemido salió de los labios contrarios volvió a pasar la mano por el mismo lugar, esta vez intencionadamente, provocando que otro gemido se le escapara a Kai.

El bicolor se inclinó para besar esos labios que tanto le gustaban y él mismo se bajó los pantalones. Sus besos volvieron a bajar al cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos, pero sin llegar a lastimar, y lamiendo después la zona enrojecida. Descendió hasta el pecho donde se detuvo a succionar un pezón mientras que el otro lo pellizcaba suavemente, estimulándolos hasta que los notó bien erectos.

Takao se aferraba a las sábanas jadeando y gimiendo. Kai le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido y aunque le daba algo de miedo, le encantaba ser tocado y besado de esa manera tan tierna. Sentía como de su cuerpo salían pequeñas descargas eléctricas que lo recorrían y alteraban por completo.

Llegó al plano abdomen y de nuevo se detuvo, ésta vez en el ombligo del peliazul. Introdujo la lengua en el, provocando que una pequeña risita se le escapara a Takao y haciendo que él también sonriera levemente. Bajó un poco más y se encontró con un obstáculo. Se separó y le desabrochó el pantalón al menor, bajándoselo entre caricias y besos.

Sentía como Kai le quitaba el pantalón acariciándole las piernas en el recorrido mientras le besaba el cuello. Tenía deseos de sentir esos labios contra los suyos, así que le alzó el rostro y le dio un beso que con rapidez fue correspondido. Abrazó al bicolor por el cuello y lo apegó a su cuerpo para así profundizar el contacto y el toque de sus pieles desnudas.

Kai bajó una mano lentamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna del peliazul, la cual comenzó a masajear sobre la ropa interior. Le encantaba escuchar los suspiros y jadeos que salían de los labios de Takao, la forma en que decía su nombre… Lentamente le retiró el bóxer, pero se sorprendió al ver que Takao al instante se sentaba en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana hasta la cintura y bajando la mirada sonrojado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- al ver que el menor desviaba la mirada, agregó. -Oh, te da vergüenza.- aseguró con una leve sonrisa. Sin decir más, se bajó retiró la ropa interior. –Así estaremos iguales.-

Takao no pudo evitar bajar la vista y enrojeció completamente al ver el cuerpo desnudo del mayor. Kai le volvió a sonreír para tranquilizarlo y lo recostó con suavidad. Depositó un pequeño beso en los labios entreabiertos.

Retiró la sábana que cubría a Takao y con delicadeza le separó las piernas. Se inclinó y comenzó a besarle, lamerle y morderle sin llegar a hacer daño, la cara interna de los muslos en sentido ascendente, acercándose cada vez más a la entrepierna del peliazul.

-Aah…Kai. ¿Qué haces? No… iras a… aaah-

El menor soltó un gemido cargado de placer cuando Kai introdujo en su boca su miembro endurecido. Se aferró a las sábanas cuando sintió como el bicolor lo succionaba y lamía, como si se tratara de un caramelo.

Kai continuó con más confianza al escuchar los gemidos del que yacía recostado en la cama. Lo sacó de su boca y repartió pequeños besos por todo el tronco, acabando en la punta para lamerla con movimientos circulares. Inconscientemente Takao movía las caderas pidiendo más. Kai se las sujetó con firmeza para impedir que siguiera moviéndose y volvió a introducir la erección en su boca, provocando más gritos y gemidos en el peliazul.

-Kaiii… pa-para, voy a… aaahh… para, Kai…- al escuchar eso el bicolor succionó con más fuerza y con movimientos más rápidos. –Noo…- apretó el agarre de las sábanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. –Para… no aguanto más… aaahh- y sin poder contenerse más se vació en la boca del mayor, quien lo bebió todo. Éste se separó y miró a Takao, lo vio sonrojado y respirando dificultosamente.

-Yoo… lo siento mucho… Kai…- habló después de un momento de silencio, cuando recobró un poco al aliento. -No pude aguantar… más- se excusó, sonrojándose más y mirando a otro lado avergonzado.

-Sabes delicioso.- se pasó la lengua por los labios. Le giró el rostro y lo besó tranquilamente, dándole a probar a Takao su propio sabor. -¿Estas listo?- el peliazul asintió en un movimiento de cabeza. –Sabes que dolerá. ¿Podrás soportarlo?- se arrodillaron en la cama, el uno frente al otro.

-Sí. No te preocupes, solo… no seas brusco.-

-Seré cuidadoso, pero no podré evitar que te duela algo.- le besó la frente. –Tú decides.-

-Quiero seguir.- habló decidido.

-Relájate y te dolerá menos.-

Se ensalivó tres dedos uno por uno y bajó la mano en una caricia por la espalda del peliazul mientras se acercaba a besarle apasionadamente. Cuando llegó a su entrada, introdujo el primer dedo lentamente, sintiendo como el peliazul se iba tensando.

Takao por su parte, se tensó al sentir la intrusión y un poco de dolor, pero lo podía soportar. Se intentó relajar de nuevo. Cuando lo consiguió, Kai sacó el dedo y suspiró aliviado, pero solo por un momento ya que éste introdujo dos dedos. Se quejó un poco al sentir la intrusión y se abrazó con fuerza a la espalda del bicolor, apoyando la frente en su hombro y aguantándose más quejidos de dolor que querían escapar de sus labios.

-¿Estas bien?. ¿Puedes continuar?- preguntó preocupado Kai. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Sí… solo dame un minuto.- contestó con voz entrecortada, aguantándose el dolor lo mejor que podía

Poco después, Kai sacó dos dedos para introducir tres, moviéndolos con cuidado. Ésta vez Takao clavó las uñas en la espalda del mayor y no pudo aguantarse ese quejido de dolor que había estado callando, le dolía mucho. Kai buscó el rostro contrario y le dio pequeños besos por toda la cara sin dejar de mover sus dedos lentamente para lastimar al peliazul lo menos posible.

-Siento hacerte daño, pero sino te preparo sufrirás más.-

Retiró los dedos lentamente y Takao volvió a suspirar de alivio. Kai comenzó a recostarlo mientras lo besaba, se separó del beso y se colocó entre las piernas del peliazul, alzándolas y poniéndolas sobre sus hombros. El mayor guió con una mano su virilidad a la entrada del peliazul. Takao cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el momento. El bicolor comenzó a entrar lentamente, pero se detuvo al escuchar quejidos de dolor de Takao, utilizando todo su autocontrol para no penetrarle de golpe.

-No… Kai, no pares… sigue- dijo en un susurro entrecortado.

-Pero te estoy haciendo daño, yo puedo esperar un poco más.-

-No.- entrelazó las piernas en la cadera de Kai y de un empujón hizo que entrara completamente en él. El bicolor soltó un fuerte gemido ahogado y Takao clavó las uñas en la almohada al sentir dolor, aunque algo más de placer.

-¡Takao!. ¡Te he dicho que podía esperar!- protestó.

-Muévete, Kai… Por favor, ya es-estoy listo. No te pares ahora.-

Al escuchar eso, Kai le sujetó de las caderas y comenzó con embestidas suaves que poco a poco se fueron volviendo más rápidas cuando el peliazul se lo pedía.

-Eres muy estrecho.-

Takao se sonrojó por completo con ese comentario.

-Ya sabes… que tú… eres el primero…- el bicolor sonrió al escuchar eso. –Aaahh, ahah… Kaii más, más rápido…- pidió, respirando de forma agitada.

Kai aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y Takao arqueó un poco la espalda, permitiendo así al bicolor entrar más profundo y golpear en el lugar indicado. El menor soltó un grito de placer y se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-No hagas eso… quiero escucharte, Takao.- le apartó las manos de la boca.

-Pero… nos van a escuchar los sirvientes… aaah… mmm…- dio otro fuerte gemido y se volvió a tapar la boca mirando la puerta de la habitación asustado, temiendo que alguien fuera a entrar, aunque se alivió un poco al recordar que Kai cerró con llave.

-¿Y qué? Así sabrán que eres mío y que yo soy tuyo… no me importa que lo sepan.-

-Kai… te amo.- se movió contra las caderas del bicolor. –Bésame.- pidió.

Sin pensarlo, Kai se acercó a besar esos sonrojados labios apasionadamente.

Sus gemidos se ahogaban en la boca del otro y sus respiraciones eran más aceleradas. Kai bajó su mano al miembro del peliazul y comenzó a masturbarle al ritmo de sus embestidas. Takao sentía que iba a morir de placer.

-Kai… me voy… a… venir otra vez.- le avisó con voz ahogada por los gemidos de placer.

-Espera un poco más… ya casi estoy…-

Takao se intentaba contener y Kai embestía con fuerza haciendo gritar a ambos. Sin poder evitarlo más, Kai eyaculó en el interior de Takao, y éste en la mano y parte del abdomen del bicolor quien lamió su mano hasta que no quedó nada y se dejó caer sobre el peliazul para regular sus respiraciones.

Kai salió lentamente del interior de Takao que soltó un gemido ahogado apenas audible debido al cansancio. Se recostó junto al menor y lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo. Le retiró unos mechones que estaban pegados a su frente sudada y se acercó a besarle en los labios, apenas un suave roce. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Pasados unos minutos, Takao se estaba quedando dormido pero Kai se levantó de la cama y cogió su ropa. Eso despertó al menor.

-¡Espera!- Takao se apoyó en sus codos para ver al otro. -¿Adónde vas?- preguntó nervioso. Kai le sonrió levemente.

-Tranquilo, solo voy a coger algo.- contestó mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Qué cosa?- se sentó en la cama. -¡Quiero verlo!- Kai se sentó frente a él. -¿Qué es?-

-Cierra los ojos…- Takao los cerró. -¡Y no hagas trampa!- advirtió. Takao sintió que le ponía algo en el cuello. –Ábrelos.- el peliazul los abrió y sonrió feliz al ver una medalla de plata en su cuello.

-¿Es para mi?- la cogió y la miró de cerca. -¡Pone mi nombre!- exclamó emocionado. -Takao K…. ¿K?- miró al bicolor con confusión. –Kai, ¿por qué pone una K? Tendría que ser una H.-

-¿Una K?- lo miró. -No lo se.-

-Bueno, no importa. ¡Me gusta mucho!- lo abrazó. -¡Gracias, Kai!- volvió a mirar la medalla. –Kai… ¿qué quiere decir esto?- le señaló la otra cara de la medalla. –Mira, léelo.- Kai se acercó. –La letra es más pequeña que la de mi nombre.-

-Eric K… Pues la verdad, no lo sé.-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Creo que te estafaron, Kai.- dijo riendo divertido. -Debería poner Takao H, no K. Y ese otro nombre creo que sobra ahí.- sonrió. –Pero no importa… ¡Te prometo que no me lo quitaré nunca!- apretó la medalla en su mano. –Kai… etto… yoo…- se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

-Dime.-

-Es que… yo quiero… quiero hacerlo de nuevo…- dijo nervioso. Al no recibir respuesta, miró a Kai y éste se le lanzó encima besándole.

-Yo también quiero… por mí podemos estar hasta mañana.- le susurró con una leve sonrisa, y continuó besando al peliazul apasionadamente.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-Me pregunto si Takao vendrá, hace rato que la tormenta ha parado.- Brooklyn se asomó por la ventana.- Quizá ya todo está bien en su casa.- sonrió. –O a lo mejor se le ha olvidado la dirección de mi apartamento.- una gota apareció en su cabeza al pensar esa posibilidad. -No me extrañaría en absoluto.-

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

A la mañana siguiente, Takao despertó inmensamente feliz, aunque estaba un poco cansado. Miró a su lado y para su sorpresa Kai no estaba en la cama.

-¿Kai?- le extrañó no verlo durmiendo a su lado. –A lo mejor está en el baño- fue al baño. -Pues no, no hay nadie… Que raro, a lo mejor salió por algo importante. ¡Después de ducharme lo buscaré!- exclamó animado. Cuando terminó de ducharse y vestirse, bajó y buscó a Kai por toda la mansión pero no lo encontró. –Perdone, Gustavo, ¿ha visto a Kai?- preguntó al mayordomo.

-Sí, señorito Takao. Ésta mañana salió temprano, pero no se a donde ha ido.-

-Gracias.- fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, pensativo. -¿Dónde habrá ido?... ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir!- exclamó feliz. -¡Iré a ver a Brooklyn!- salió corriendo hacia la casa del pelinaranja.

* * *

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Brooklyn cuando tocaron el timbre de su apartamento.

-Soy Takao.- casi al instante la puerta frente a él se abrió.

-¡Que sorpresa!. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?- le invitó a pasar. –Ya creí que no querías venir a verme- comentó mirándolo de soslayo, y al hacerlo se fijó en que Takao no paraba de sonreír y su mirada brillaba. –Oye, se te ve muy feliz. Te ha ocurrido algo bueno y has venido a contármelo, ¿verdad?- aseguró, mirándolo divertido.

-Pues sí.- se sonrojó levemente por haber sido descubierto. -¿Tanto se me nota?- Brooklyn afirmó. –Jeje… Pues es que… el chico al que amo me corresponde… ¡Me ama!- se abrazó al pelinaranja. -¡Me corresponde!. ¡Soy tan feliz!-

-¿En serio? ¡Me alegro por ti! Y tú que decías que era un amor imposible… Sabía que ese chico no se podría resistir a ti.- le correspondió el abrazo.

-Es que era… Bueno, es que sigue siendo un amor imposible.- dijo un poco serio.

-Pues no lo entiendo. ¿Quién es? Si me lo dices seguro que lo entiendo.-

-No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?- se soltaron del abrazo.

-Claro, no hay problema. Entonces… con razón no viniste ayer, ¿eh, pillín?- le dio pequeños codazos en el brazo de forma juguetona. –Seguro que ayer estabais **muuuy ocupados**, ¿verdad?- sonrió de forma pícara.

-¡¡Brooklyn, no me leas la mente para saber esas cosas!!- le gritó rojo como un tomate.

El pelinaranja se sorprendió y abrió los ojos de par en par, sin querer había dado en el blanco y encima se le olvidó decirle a Takao que lo de los poderes era una broma. Pero no pensó que se lo fuera a creer realmente. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Vale, te prometo que no lo haré más… Jeje… Supongo que hoy no te tengo que dar chocolate para subirte el ánimo. ¡Lo tienes por las nubes!- se sonrieron. -¿Te apetece dar un paseo? Te invito a un helado…-

-¡Sííí!- interrumpió cogiéndole de las manos y tirando de él hacia la salida con una gran sonrisa.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Kai paseaba por las calles pensativo, desde que despertó no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza al mismo tema.

-"Me pregunto si hice lo correcto. No se si hice bien o mal en decirle a Takao lo que siento… pero ya no podía ocultarlo más… Desde que la otra noche le escuché decir que me ama y me besó pensando que yo estaba dormido… en ese momento pensé que como él me ama a mí y yo a él todo daba igual, pero hoy… hoy no pienso igual. ¿Porque demonios he tenido que empezar a pensar así después de lo que pasó anoche? No es que me arrepienta pero… ¿y Takao?. Tenía miedo de verle a la cara cuando despertara y que me dijese que se había arrepentido. ¿Y si cuando llegue a casa me dice que se ha arrepentido de lo que pasó ayer?"- Ojala que no.- deseó en un susurro. Siguió caminando sin fijarse por donde iba. Solo seguía el camino que sus pasos le guiaban. -"¿Cómo es posible que siendo hermanos nos amemos?... Así nunca podremos estar juntos libremente. Por otro lado, los dos somos chicos y aunque eso a mi no me importa, también es un problema"- frunció el ceño. –"Ojala esto no estuviese mal visto por la sociedad. Si la gente se enterase nos criticaría, y a mi me da igual lo que digan de mí… pero a Takao es diferente, no quiero que sufra por los comentarios de la gente. Así nunca podremos ser felices."- suspiró. -"¡Esto es una locura!. ¿Y que pensaría Hitoshi si se enterara?. ¡Con el carácter que tiene seguro que nos mata!. ¿Y… nuestro padre?"- se pregunto angustiado. -"Eso sí que no quiero ni pensarlo"- se detuvo. -"No se que pensar. ¿Hice bien, o mal? Ahora soy yo el que está hecho un lío, ahora entiendo como se sintió ayer Takao"- gruñó levemente. -"Mi corazón me dice que hice bien, pero mi cabeza… me dice que hice mal. ¿Por qué tenemos que ser hermanos?. ¿Por qué?"- bufó frustrado. –"¡Yo quiero estar con Takao!. ¡De verdad quiero! Pero… como él dijo la otra noche, esto es un amor imposible."- se detuvo un momento en sus pensamientos. –"Debo tomar una decisión, seguir adelante con esto…o… dejarlo aquí. Tengo que pensar esto con calma."- siguió caminando pensando en su decisión. Una decisión que lo cambiaría todo.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Takao había llegado a su mansión a medio día y había terminado de comer. Le extrañó que Kai no llegara para comer, ya que siempre era muy puntual.

-"¿Dónde estará Kai?"- se preguntó. El timbre sonó. –Yo abro.- le dijo a Gustavo pensando que era Kai, pero al abrir se encontró con una chica. –Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-

-Hola. Busco a Kai.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. -¿Está aquí?-

-Pues no, salió esta mañana y todavía no ha vuelto. Si quieres puedes pasar y esperarlo en la sala, no debe tardar en llegar.- la chica asintió y fueron a la sala, se sentaron en el sofá. -¿Te apetece tomar algo?- la chica negó con la cabeza como respuesta. -¿Y puedo saber para que lo buscas?- preguntó curioso.

-Pues… yo soy la novia de Kai…- Takao abrió los ojos de par en par. –Y he venido a hacerle una visita sorpresa.- agregó con una sonrisa divertida, pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaría su novio al verla allí.

Takao soltó una carcajada y la chica enarcó una ceja, mirándolo interrogante.

–Vamos, de verdad, ¿para que lo buscas?- insistió él.

-Ya te lo he dicho.-

-Kai no tiene novia… él esta conm…- calló de repente y sonrió nervioso. -Él no está con nadie.- aseguró.

-Claro que sí, salimos desde hace un año y medio. Pero Kai no quiere que formalicemos nuestra relación, no se porque.-

-¿Cu-cuanto… has di-dicho?- tartamudeó sorprendido.

-Un año y medio, en diciembre harán dos años… ¿Te ocurre algo? Te has puesto pálido de repente.-

-No… estoy bien… ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? Todavía no nos hemos presentado.- miró a la chica con disimulo de arriba abajo y le pareció que era bonita.

-Mi nombre es Mariam- contestó sonriente. -¿Y el tuyo?-

-Soy Takao Hiwatari, el hermano menor de Kai.- la permanente sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Mariam rápidamente al escuchar el nombre y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Takao notó eso. -¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Así que tú eres el famoso Takao?-

-Jejeje… tanto como famoso…- se rascó detrás de la cabeza, algo apenado al escuchar eso. –Solo soy Takao.- le sonrió tendiéndole la mano para saludarla, pero la chica frunció más el ceño.

-Bien, contigo quería yo hablar.- dijo seria.

-Eeh… tú dirás, Mariam.- se extrañó por el cambio de humor tan repentino de la chica y bajó la mano.

-¡Deja de estropear mi relación con Kai!. ¡Ya estoy harta de que por tu culpa Kai no pueda salir conmigo!- le gritó.

Takao se sorprendió, y por otra parte no entendió nada de lo que Mariam le gritó.

-Espera… ¿De que hablas? Yo me acabo de enterar de que…-

-¡¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE LO QUE HABLO!!- le volvió a gritar, interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Oye, no me grites!- la miró con enfado. - ¡Te digo que me acabo de enterar de que Kai tiene novia!- aseguró con firmeza. -¡Y yo no te he estropeado ninguna cita puesto que no sabía nada!- se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

-Oh, sí, claro que lo sabías. ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!. ¡Por tu culpa no pasa casi nada de tiempo conmigo y no nos hemos podido ido ir a vivir juntos!. ¡ERES UN ENTROMETIDO!-

-¡OYE, YA ESTÁ BIEN!. ¡¡POR MI OS PODÉIS IR LOS DOS AL INFIERNO Y NO VOLVER NUNCA!- salió de la sala, pero Mariam le seguía. -¡NO ME SIGAS!- le gritó exasperado.

-¿Por qué te metes por medio de nuestra relación?. ¡CONTESTA!- Takao bufó de forma sonora.

-¿¡COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS!?. ¡LEE MIS LABIOS, **NO**-**LO**-**SE**!-

-El otro día Kai dijo que no podía salir conmigo porque **su hermanito ****Takao** estaba deprimido y se quería quedar con él. Pues yo te veo bastante bien, la verdad.- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo despectivamente y con los brazos cruzados. –Y hace una semana, no salió conmigo porque **tú**…- lo señaló. –estabas enfermo y él tenía que cuidarte.-

-Eso no es cierto, yo no he estado enfermo.- negó con tranquilidad. -No inventes- la miró de soslayo, con seriedad.

-¡No invento!. ¡Casi siempre es lo mismo…!- se calló al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la calle cerrándose.

-Ya he vuel…- Kai se quedó paralizado al ver quienes estaban en el pasillo. -¡Mariam!... ¡¡Takao!! Oh, no…- se quedó mirando a Takao.

-¡OH, SÍ!- el peliazul se acercó a Kai. -¡CREÍSTE QUE NO ME ENTERARÍA, ¿VERDAD?!- le dio una fuerte bofetada. -¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- le gritó. -¡TÚ… TÚ SÓLO ME UTILIZASTE!. ¡QUERÍAS REIRTE DE MÍ!. ¿COMO PUDE CREERTE?. ¡ERES…! ¡ERES…!- intentaba aguantarse las lagrimas y apretó los puños.

-¡NO VUELVAS A PEGAR A KAI!- Mariam le dio una bofetada a Takao. -¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE TI!. ¡DEJANOS EN PAZ!- levantó la mano para darle otra bofetada pero Kai le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza, mirándola de forma fría. -¡Aaay, Kaii!- se quejó. -¡Sueltame!. ¡Me haces daño!- Kai apretó el agarre y la alejó de Takao. -¡Kaaiii!- se volvió a quejar. El bicolor la soltó de golpe.

-¡Es la última vez que tocas a Takao!- Mariam abrió la boca para decir algo. -¡Y no te lo diré otra vez!- la chica se frotaba la muñeca mirando a Kai con cara de no entender nada.

-¡Se la merecía, esa y muchas más, por pegarte y por entrometerse entre nosotros!- Kai miró a Takao y lo vio con la cabeza baja y la mirada oculta tras su flequillo por lo que no podía verle los ojos. -Aunque sea tú hermano, reconoce que es una molestia para nosotros…-

Al escuchar eso, Takao recordó lo que una vez le dijo Kai.

-/_Eres una molestia._/ ¡¡AAAHH!!- gritó cabreado. -¡ME TENEIS HARTO!. ¡Por mi como si queréis hacer el amor aquí mismo!- empujó a Mariam a los brazos de Kai con brusquedad, pero éste ni se molestó en sujetarla. -¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE HAGAIS!- los pasó de largo, pero se detuvo antes de atravesar la puerta. -Pero te diré una cosa, Mariam…- dijo todo lo tranquilo que pudo. –Ten cuidado con Kai, un día te dice que te ama y al otro resulta que está con otra persona. Asegúrate de ser la única en su vida, porque te advierto que **mi hermano** miente muy, pero que muy bien…- abrió la puerta y salió afuera, cerrando con un portazo.

Kai salió tras él con rapidez, sujetándolo de la mano para detenerlo.

-¡Takao, espera, no te vayas! Deja que te explique…-

-No hay nada que explicar, Kai.- unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. –Ya esta todo claro… muy claro.- sonrió con tristeza y se secó las lágrimas. –Déjame.- se soltó del agarre y siguió caminado.

-"Tal vez esto sea lo mejor y no debamos estar juntos de esa manera. Siento el daño que te estoy haciendo, Takao… Perdóname."- entró a buscar a Mariam, aunque sin ganas. Mariam le miraba con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué?- le preguntó de mala gana.

-¿Cómo que qué?- Kai la pasó de largo y ella le siguió. -¿Qué ha sido lo que a pasado ahí?- Kai no dijo nada y se sentó en el sofá. -¡Kai!- se puso frente a él.

-Olvídame, ¿quieres?- se recostó en el sofá, pero de pronto se puso de pie. -Me voy a buscar a Takao.- la chica le sujetó del brazo.

-¡No!- le gritó, haciendo que Kai se detuviera en seco. -¿Porque demonios ha dicho que le utilizaste?. ¿Porque te ha pegado?-

-Porque me lo merezco.- dijo en tono neutro.

-Pero… ¿porque?-

-No te interesa.- contestó en tono frío. Se soltó con algo de brusquedad y la encaró. -¿Porque demonios has tenido que venir aquí?- exigió saber, mirándola con enfado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida. -Bueno… yo quería darte una sorpresa, mi amor.-

-¿Querías darme una sorpresa?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. -¡Yo te daré a ti otra!. ¡Hemos terminado!-

-Pe-pero… ¿porque? Yo no he hecho nada.- habló nerviosa. –Si es porque he venido aquí, ya no vendré más.- aseguró, pero Kai no decía nada. Solo la mirada fijamente. -¡Ah! Es porque le hablé así a tu querido hermano.- aseguró con sarcasmo. Kai le miró con el ceño fruncido. –Lo sabía, es por eso.- afirmó enojada. –Kai, no te enfades porque le dije la verdad.-

-¿La verdad?- repitió molesto.

-Sí. Por su culpa tú apenas sales conmigo, por quedarte con él… Y cuando sales conmigo, solo sabes hablar de tu querido hermano, de lo simpático y cariñoso que es, de lo que te diviertes con él…- siguió hablando con sarcasmo. -¡De lo perfecto que es!- esta vez su tono pasó a uno enfadado.

-Sí, es perfecto- aseguró muy serio.

Mariam le miró sorprendida al escuchar eso. Kai iba a salir cuando ella se le puso otra vez delante.

-No, Kai. Perdóname. No volveré a hablar así de tu hermano. ¡Lo prometo!- le abrazó.

-"¡Por su culpa Takao se ha enfadado!..."- pensó molesto. –"¿A quién quiero engañar? Todo ha sido mi culpa, no le dije la verdad a Takao. Y ahora cree que solo lo utilicé, que me quería reír de él y no se cuantas cosas más estará pensando en este momento. Ahora va a odiarme."- pensó angustiado.

-Kai, no me dejes.- rogó ella, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del bicolor.

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo despistado. –Oh, ya.- "Mph… tal vez estando con Mariam pueda cambiar mis sentimientos hacia Takao. Tengo que olvidarme de esto que siento por él."- Está bien… lo siento, estaba algo exaltado por lo que ha pasado.- dijo en tono neutro.

-¡Te amo!- exclamó antes de darle un pequeño beso al bicolor.

-…..-

-Vamos a pasear.- cogió al bicolor de la mano.

-…vale.-

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Takao corría sin parar, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser atropellado por cruzar las calles sin mirar, pero en ningún momento se detuvo. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un parque, fue a un lugar donde pudiese estar solo y se recargó en un gran árbol apoyando las manos en el tronco para recobrar el aliento.

-Sólo me engañó…- susurró para sí mismo. -¡ME ENGAÑÓ!- dio un puñetazo en el tronco. -¡ME UTILIZÓ!- dio otro puñetazo.

/-_Tú no eres una molestia-_/. /-_No tienes que temer, yo estoy contigo. Siempre voy a estar contigo.-_/

-¡YO TE CREÍ!- comenzó a llorar de nuevo. -¡¡TE AMO!!. ¡¡POR ESO TE CREÍ!-

/-_Me gustas, __Takao__… y quiero ser el primero.-_/

-Solo buscabas eso, tener sexo con cualquiera. ¡Y yo como estúpido caí en tus mentiras!- dio una patada en el tronco del árbol con rabia. -¡Idiota!. ¡Takao, idiota!-

/-_Te amo.-_/. /-_Siempre vamos a estar juntos, ya verás.-_/

-Pero…- se dejó caer de rodillas. –fuiste tan cariñoso… tan cuidadoso que… no se… creí que te importaba… que de verdad me amabas.- dijo angustiado y con voz entrecortada. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso del puño.

/-_¿Estas listo? Sabes que dolerá. ¿Podrás soportarlo?-/. /Seré cuidadoso, pero no podré evitar que te duela algo.-/_

-Me sentí amado… feliz…- una pequeña sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, pero enseguida desapareció. –Aunque todo ha resultado ser mentira.-

/-_Siento hacerte daño, pero si no te preparo sufrirás más.-/_

-Soy el más estúpido de todos.- sonrió de forma cínica. –Me has utilizado… te has reído de mí… y aún así te sigo amando.-

/-_¿Y qué? Así sabrán que eres mío y que yo soy tuyo… no me importa que lo sepan.-/_

-Estaba decidido a callarme lo que siento y no decírtelo nunca, pero tuviste que llegar con tus mentiras. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Tanto me odias como para reírte así de mí?- se preguntó angustiado. -Y encima como idiota te pedí que lo hiciéramos de nuevo.- susurró. –No volveré a creer en ti, Kai, no te volverás a burlar de mí… Nunca…- se puso de pie con decisión. -¡NUNCA!- gritó dándole otro puñetazo al tronco del árbol.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Tocaron la puerta de su apartamento y al abrir se encontró con Takao que estaba cabizbajo.

-¡Takao!- exclamó feliz Brooklyn. -¡Hola, amigo!. ¿Qué…?- cuando Takao le miró, notó la tristeza en el rostro de éste. -¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó al verle los ojos rojos e hinchados. –Pasa… cuéntame.- le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo metió adentro. Lo miró de arriba abajo. –Estas lleno de tierra… ¡y tienes sangre en la mano!- la cogió para verla de cerca. -¿Qué te ha pasado?-

Takao se abrazó a su amigo, llorando con fuerza.

-¡¡Me engañó, Brooklyn!!. ¡¡Me engañó!!... ¡Solo me hizo creer que estaba enamorado de mí para acostarse conmigo!. ¡¡Me utilizó!!- escondió su cara en el pecho del pelinaranja y continuó llorando.

-Takao…- susurró y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Él… tiene novia desde hace un año y medio… ¿Cómo pude pensar que él iba a amarme? No creí que él fuese capaz de hacerme eso… ¡Él no! Si no me ama, ¿por qué lo ha hecho? No lo entiendo… yo no le dije nunca que le amaba, ni siquiera se lo insinué… Al contrario, me lo guardé para mí y tenía pensado que así fuera siempre.-

-Lo siento mucho, Takao.- le susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello para confortarlo.

-No sientas nada. ¡Je!... mejor ahora que más adelante…- intentó sonreír. -¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?-

-Takao…-

-¡Por favor!- juntó sus manos en forma de suplica. -¡No seré una molestia! Y… y si quieres mañana mismo me iré, pero por favor, solo ésta noche. No tengo donde ir… no quiero verlo.-

-Si duermes en tu casa tampoco lo verás. No es que no quiera que duermas aquí, es que… estarás mejor en tu casa, con tus hermanos y tu padre que conmigo.-

-¡No! Es que no lo entiendes… es… es… ¡Es Kai quien me engañó!- se abrazó a Brooklyn y volvió a llorar. -¡Kai me utilizó!. ¡No puedo volver allí, no quiero verlo!… ¡Por favor, Brooklyn, no me eches!-

El pelinaranja le miró muy sorprendido.

-La persona que amabas todo este tiempo… ¿era Kai?-

-Sí, y lo sigo amando por muy estúpido que suene.-

-¡Pero, Takao!. ¡Vosotros dos sois…!-

-¡Ya lo se!- interrumpió. -¡Pero en el corazón no se manda, yo no le ordené al mío que se enamorara de él!-

-Takao… deberías olvidarlo y enamorarte de otro chico. Seguro que hay muchos chicos que se mueren por estar contigo.- le animó.

-Kai es el primer chico que se interesó en mí… aunque su interés fuera falso.-

-No digas tonterías… ¿Cómo va a ser el primer chico que se interesa en ti? Seguro que en éste momento hay alguien ahí afuera que se muere por ti. Pero no te lo dirá por miedo a tu rechazo.-

-Sí. Muy gracioso, Brooklyn.-

Se soltaron del abrazo y se quedaron callados sin decir nada durante un momento.

-Espérame un momento.- salió del comedor y enseguida volvió. -¡Mira… es tu chocolate favorito!- exclamó en tono cantarín mientras se lo enseñaba.

-No quiero chocolate…- al pelinaranja le extrañó esa contestación ya que siempre aunque Takao estuviese triste, con darle chocolate se ponía contento. –Cómetelo tú.- se sentó en el sofá, apoyó los codos en las piernas y las manos en la frente. Suspiró con frustración.

-¿Enserio?- se encogió de hombros. –Me lo comeré todo…- esperó a que Takao fuera y se lo quitara de las manos como siempre hacía, pero nada. -¿De verdad no quieres?- Takao negó con la cabeza en la misma posición de antes. Se sentó junto a él y suspiró. –Ahora, hablando en serio… olvídalo, Takao, vosotros sois hermanos y no esta bien que…- lo miró y vio que Takao iba a volver a llorar, eso le hizo sentirse mal. -¡Ya se lo que haremos!- exclamó repentinamente sonriente, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué?- contestó sin ganas y con voz entrecortada.

-¡Ven, vamos!- lo cogió de las manos y lo puso en pie. -¡Te voy a presentar a alguien!- Takao se soltó y se sentó de nuevo.

-No quiero conocer a nadie.- contestó en el mismo tono de antes.

Pero Brooklyn no le hizo caso y le volvió a poner en pie.

-¡Vamos!- le animó. -Es una personita que quiere conocerte desde que le hablé de ti… Ya verás como te cae bien.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo resignado para que el pelinaranja le dejara en paz.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Como te prometí, este capitulo está única y exclusivamente dedicado a ti, **Kaily Hiwatari**, jajaja… Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Hice lo que pude u.ù ¡Gracias por tu regalo!. ¡Me encantó! Y espero que lo actualices pronto.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

LACRYMA KISMET

ESTEFANÍA

KAILY HIWATARI

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

NATALY

ARI-YUNA

NANCY-HIWATARI-17

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**


	6. ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas.

-Conversación-

-"Pensamientos"-

-/Recuerdos/-

**-Palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente-**

**Uso de los nombres originales de la serie.**

**¿AMOR IMPOSIBLE?**

¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?:

_Takaita Hiwatari_

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

-¡Ven, vamos!- lo cogió de las manos y lo puso en pie. -¡Te voy a presentar a alguien!- Takao se soltó y se sentó de nuevo.

-No quiero conocer a nadie.- contestó en el mismo tono de antes.

Pero Brooklyn no le hizo caso y le volvió a poner en pie.

-¡Vamos!- le animó. -Es una personita que quiere conocerte desde que le hablé de ti… Ya verás como te cae bien.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo resignado para que el pelinaranja le dejara en paz.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Llevaban tanto rato caminando, que Takao tenía la impresión de haberle dado la vuelta a la cuidad andando.

-¿Falta mucho? Me duelen los pies.- se quejó.

-Eres un flojo.- lo miró seriamente. -Se nota que no haces nada de deporte.-

-Y tú haces mucho, ¿no?- aseguró sarcástico.

-Más del que te piensas.- suspiró. –Demasiado, diría yo.-

-¿Y quién quiere conocerme?- preguntó sin ganas.

-Es una sorpresa… Pero te aseguro que te caerá muy bien.- le sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices…- se encogió de hombros. Brooklyn se detuvo. -¿Porque te paras?. ¿Hemos llegado?-

-Sí.- asintió con una sonrisa. –Aquí es.- señaló una tienda de dulces.

-¿Y qué hacemos en éste lugar?- preguntó desde la entrada.

-Pasa, no te quedes ahí.- se acercó al mostrador y se apoyó en él. –Hola, Boris. ¿Qué tal?- le sonrió al peligris.

-¡Pero bueno, si es la súper estrella Brooklyn!- vio que Takao se acercó –Hola, ¿deseas algo?-

-Viene conmigo.- le respondió Brooklyn.

-Oh, los amigos de Brooklyn son mis amigos.- agarró de la cintura a Takao. -¿Y qué te trae por aquí, bonito?- preguntó con una sonrisa seductora, deslizando la mano de la cintura al trasero del peliazul. Takao se apartó de golpe, dando un salto. -¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Boris, no empieces con tus tonterías!- le riñó Brooklyn. – Takao, él es así con todo el mundo, sea chico o chica, así que no te asustes, es algo así como… un ligón… pero la verdad es que no se come ni una rosca.- dijo mirando al peligris.

-¿Y quién dices tú que no se come ni una rosca?- replicó Boris enfadado. Un chico entró a la tienda. –Hola. ¿Qué deseas?- se acercó.

-¿Tú conoces a Yuriy Ivanov, ¿verdad?- Boris asintió con la cabeza. –Soy un amigo suyo y quería saber si…- antes de que pudiera terminar, Boris lo cogió por la cintura.

-Oh, los amigos de Yuriy son mis amigos.- bajó la mano al trasero del chico y éste de momento le dio una bofetada, y gritándole de todo salió de la tienda. –Hoy llevo cuatro.- susurró sobándose la mejilla adolorida. -¿Qué es lo que hago mal?- le preguntó a Brooklyn.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- lo miró de brazos cruzados.

Takao se acercó a él disimuladamente al pelinaranja.

-¿No será a él a quién voy a conocer?- susurró asustado.

Brooklyn soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso.

-No.- lo miró divertido. –Ya no me acordaba, voy a buscarle.- se giró hacia el peligris. –¡Boris, no te pases con él!- ordenó.

-¿Yo?- preguntó en tono inocente. –Que va, que va…- negó con el dedo índice. Vio a Brooklyn entrar por una puerta que había detrás del mostrador, entonces se giró y miró a Takao. Se acercó lentamente a él. -¿Así que… vas a conocer a Andy?- le sonrió sádicamente y Takao tragó duro.

-Yo… sí, supongo. Pero no te acerques mucho a mi… ¿vale?- habló con una sonrisita muy nerviosa. Pero Boris le ignoró y se acercó más, provocando que él se alejara. –No te acerques…-

-¿Sabes? Andy es terrible, es todo un casanova… En cuanto lo veas te conquistará.- lo miró a los ojos. –A mi ya me a conquistado y tú tampoco te podrás resistir a sus encantos.-

-¿En… serio?- todavía nervioso.

-Sí, liga muchísimo, ese chico es un as.- se escucharon unos pasos y él se fue corriendo detrás del mostrador poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia. La puerta se abrió.

-¡He vuelto, Takao!- miró al peligris y lo vio demasiado tranquilo. –Te dije que no te le acercaras.-

-Yo no me he movido de aquí.- miro al peliazul. -¿A que no?- le preguntó. Takao negó con la cabeza. -¿Ves?-

-Oye, Brooklyn, he pensado que no quiero conocer a Andy.- dijo Takao.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre si yo no…? Oh…- miró a Boris. -¿Qué le has dicho?- el peligris comenzó a silbar, haciéndose el disimulado y mirando a otro lado. -¿Porque no quieres? Si no lo conoces todavía y él quiere conocerte… además ya está aquí, no le hagas ese feo.-

-Está bien- suspiró. -¿Dónde está?-

-Aquí.-

-¿Dónde?- sintió un tirón en su pantalón. -¿Eh?- miró abajo y vio un niño pequeño, pelinaranja y de unos grandes ojos color verde esmeralda. -¿Y quién eres tú?- preguntó curioso.

-Soy Andy Masefield- habló el pequeño con una amplia sonrisa. -¡Hola!- le saludó con la mano.

-Oh…- se agachó y le miró fijamente. -¡Que niño más guapo!- lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó. -¡Es guapísimo!- frotó su mejilla con la del niño y de pronto se detuvo. -¡Espera! Ha dicho… ¿Masefield?- miró al niño en sus brazos.

-Sí, Brooklyn es mi hermano mayor.- dijo sonriente.

-Ahora que te veo bien…- miró a Brooklyn y luego al niño. -¡Sois idénticos! Pareces un Brooklyn en miniatura, jejeje…-

-Pero yo soy más guapo que mi hermano.- aseguró en tono arrogante el pequeño.

A Brooklyn le apareció una gota en la cabeza al escuchar eso.

-Sí, es verdad.- sonrió divertido. –No tienes nada que envidiarle a tu hermano.- a Brooklyn le apareció otra gota más. -¡Eres monísimo, Andy!- lo abrazó con fuerza. -¡Yo quiero un Andy para mí!-

-No te dejes engañar por esa carita inocente… porque no es ningún ángel.- aseguró Boris acercándose al peliazul.

-Yo soy un niño bueno.- puso carita de puchero y miró al suelo.

-¿Es travieso?- le preguntó Takao al peligris.

-Si le caes bien es adorable, pero si le caes mal… ¡Piérdete del mapa!-

-Bueno, pero yo si te caigo bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó Takao al pequeño pelinaranja.

-¡Sí!- lo miró fijamente, con su permanente sonrisa. -¿Tú eres Takao?-

-Sí.- contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿El amigo de mi hermano?-

-Sí.-

-¿El obsesionado con el chocolate?-

-Sí… Supongo.- al peliazul le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Que bien, yo quería conocerte! Mi hermano Brooklyn dice que eres muy bueno.- le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Kyyaaaaa…!- gritó emocionado. -¡Yo quiero llevármelo a casa!. ¡Lo quiero para mí!- exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ya ha conquistado a otro. No se como lo hace.- le dijo Boris a Brooklyn. –Andy, ¿cuándo me enseñarás el secreto?-

-Yo creo que el secreto está en sus ojos… los tiene muy bonitos.- le revolvió el cabello a su pequeño hermano. –Enamora a todo el mundo y tú no ibas a ser menos, Takao.-

-Brooklyn, quiero ir al parque.- extendió sus brazos para ir con su hermano quien lo cogió en brazos.

-Vale, ahora mismo vamos.-

-¡Sííí!- exclamo feliz. –Adiós, Boris, otro día volveré para jugar contigo.- le despidió con la mano.

Los dos hermanos salieron de la tienda, dejando a Takao atrás.

-¡Esperadme!- exclamó el peliazul. Boris se puso delante, cortándole el paso. -¡Apártate…! ¡Déjame pasar!- pero en lugar de eso, Boris se acercó a él.

-Te dije que Andy te enamoraría.- le susurró al oído. –Tal vez… podríamos quedar un día de estos tú y yo.-

-Mejor no…- el peligris le agarró de la cintura. -¡Suéltame, me esperan!- se soltó y empujando a Boris salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Otro que se me escapa!- se quejó, frustrado. Un chico entró. -¡Hola!. ¿Tú eres amigo del amigo de Yuriy, verdad?- y sin darle tiempo al chico de contestar lo cogió de la cintura. –Oh, los amigos de los amigos de Yuriy son mis amigos.- le puso la mano en el trasero y le dieron una bofetada que le hizo girar sobre sus pies. El chico salió cabreado. -¿¡Porque a mi?- preguntó con cascadas en los ojos y la mano en la mejilla. -¡Ya llevo cinco!-

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¡Esperadme!- llegó hasta ellos jadeando. –Sois unos… traidores, me habéis… dejado sólo… con ese tío tan… raro.-

-No me lo digas, a ver… te ha cogido de la cintura y te ha preguntado que si podéis quedar un día de estos.- Takao afirmó. -¡Ja! Lo sabía, hace lo mismo con todos.- dijo Brooklyn sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes dejar a tu hermano solo con él? Yo no me fiaría.-

-Jajaja… No le hará nada. Y además, Andy se lo pasa muy bien con él.-

-Sí, me gusta ver como los chicos le hacen… ¡PAF!- imitó el movimiento de una bofetada. Brooklyn y rieron.

-Sí, se las merece.- dijo riendo el peliazul.

Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en un banco.

-¡Quiero subir ahí, Brooklyn!- dijo Andy, tirando de su hermano con una mano y con la otra señalando un columpio. Brooklyn negó y Andy puso cara de puchero. –Pero yo quiero.-

-Yo iré contigo, ¿vale?- Andy cogió de la mano rápidamente a Takao y lo llevó a los columpios.

Brooklyn observaba a su hermano y a Takao jugar y reír sin parar.

-"Je, que felices están los dos."- pensó con una sonrisa. –"Takao parece a veces un niño pequeño… La verdad me preocupó bastante el estado en el llegó a mi apartamento. Se veía destrozado… Parece que por el momento he conseguido que se olvide de todo."- de repente frunció el ceño. –"¡Ese Kai…!. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle algo así a Takao? Si me lo encuentro…"- apretó los puños. –"¡Me las pagará!"- no se percató de que su hermano y Takao se habían sentado cada uno a un lado suyo.

-Brooklyn, juega con nosotros.- el pequeño se puso de pie y tiraba del brazo de su hermano.

-Sí, venga, juega con nosotros, no seas un viejo aburrido.- le tiró del otro brazo el peliazul. Brooklyn soltó una carcajada. –Conmigo sí juegas en casa.-

-¡Eso no es justo!- se quejó el pequeño Andy.

-Está bien. ¿Y a qué vamos a jugar?- Takao le miraba sonriéndole. -¿Qué?-

-Al pilla-pilla- tocó a Andy. -¡Te la quedas tú! Jajaja…- salió corriendo.

-¡Jooo…!- puso carita de puchero, pero de repente miró a su hermano y sonrió.

-¿Qué?. ¿Qué tengo?- Andy le tocó.

-¡Te la quedas tú!- salió corriendo hacia Takao -¡Corre, Takao, corre!- lo cogió de la mano y corrieron.

-¡Je! No me la voy a quedar por mucho. ¡Os voy a pillar!- salió corriendo tras ellos, aunque le daba mucha ventaja a su hermano.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-"Takao… Ya ha anochecido y no has vuelto… ¿Dónde estás?"- pensaba Kai preocupado. –"Solo espero que no te haya pasado nada malo y que no tardes en regresar."- suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-¿Todavía no ha vuelto?- le preguntó Hitoshi entrando en la sala.

-No.- bajó la mirada.

-¿Y no te dijo a donde iba?-

-No.-

-¿Ni la hora a la que volvería?-

-No.-

Hitoshi le miró de forma sospechosa.

-Es extraño, él siempre dice a donde va y a que hora llegará… ¿De verdad no sabes nada?-

-Ya te he dicho que no.- aseguró serio.

-¿Y porque no nos ha avisado de que llegaría tarde?- Kai se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-Hijo, ¿no habréis vuelto a pelear?- Kai negó con la cabeza. -¿Le diste la medalla que te dije que le regalaras?- el bicolor afirmó. -¿Y le gustó?- una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kai.

-Sí… Le gustó mucho- /-¡_Me gusta mucho_!. ¡_Gracias, Kai_!. ¡_Te prometo que no me lo quitaré nunca!-_/ recordó. -¿Papá? Quería preguntarte algo… ¿Porque pone Takao K en lugar de Takao H.?-

-Ah, pues… no lo se.-

Kai le miró extrañado. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre no lo supiera?

-Si se lo compraste tú, debes de saberlo.-

-Emm… es queee… Se lo compró vuestra madre cuando nació… ¡Sí, eso!-

-Ah.- dijo no muy convencido. -¿Y qué quiere decir Eric K.?-

-¿Eric K.?-

-Sí, lo ponía en la otra cara de la medalla. ¿Mamá no te dijo lo que quería decir?- su padre negó. -¿No sabes quién es ese Eric?- el hombre volvió a negar rápidamente. –Mmm… Que raro.-

-Yo voy a hacer... unas cosillas que tengo pendientes por ahí.- sonriendo nervioso se levantó rápidamente del sofá. -Si viene Takao, me avisáis, estaré en mi despacho.- salió a paso ligero.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-Pobrecillo, está muerto de cansancio.- miró a Andy que iba durmiendo abrazado a la espalda de su hermano y le acarició la cabeza.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué piensas?. ¿Te ha gustado la persona que te he presentado?-

-¡Sí!- sonrió. -¡Me lo he pasado muy bien con él!-

-¿Y conmigo no?- lo miró de soslayo.

-También, también… Pero te has comido un trozo de mi pizza antes- le reprochó, recordando cuando habían comido hace un momento. Brooklyn sonrió. -¿Puedo llevarlo yo?- Brooklyn afirmó y él con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño lo llevó a sus brazos. –Este niño es un encanto… Ojala fuera mi hermanito.- le besó la cabeza. Llegaron al apartamento del pelinaranja y Andy se despertó, ya que el móvil de Takao sonó. –Lo siento, Brooklyn, Andy se ha despertado y encima no me ha dado tiempo de contestar.-

-No pasa nada. ¡A dormir, Andy, es tarde para que estés despierto!- el pequeño fue corriendo hacia Takao y le abrazó por las piernas.

-¡Nooo!. ¡No quiero dormir, no tengo sueño!- se frotó un ojo mientras bostezaba. –Quiero jugar con Takao.-

-¡No, Andy, es tarde!. ¡Mañana jugareis tú y Takao!-

-¡No!. ¡Yo quiero jugar ahora!-

Takao se agachó frente al pequeño y lo miró seriamente.

-Andy, debes hacerle caso a tu hermano.- lo cogió en brazos y lo sentó en el sofá, quedando de rodillas frente a él. -¿Sabes que les pasa a los niños que no obedecen a sus hermanos y no van a dormir?- Andy negó con la cabeza. –Pues…- se puso más serio y Andy lo miró expectante. –Que… entonces… ¡¡Vendrá el monstruo de las cosquillas!!- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Andy y éste reía sin parar. –Jajaja… ¡Ahora a dormir, jovencito!- lo cogió en brazos y lo puso bocabajo mirando al suelo y sujetándolo por la barriga. -¡Andy, eres un avión!... ¡Extiende los brazos!- Andy los extendió. -¡Vamos al aeropuerto!- dio dos pasos y se detuvo. Miró a Brooklyn. -¿Dónde tiene que aterrizar? Jejeje…- sonrió nervioso.

-En el pasillo, segunda puerta a la derecha.- contestó sonriente.

-¡Despegandooo…!- salió corriendo al cuarto del pequeño pelinaranja y lo dejó en la cama, lo arropó bajo la atenta mirada de Brooklyn que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. –Que descanses, Andy- le besó la frente.

-¡Eres muy divertido!- exclamó Andy mientras abrazaba a Takao por el cuello. -¿Mañana jugaremos de nuevo?-

-¡Claro! Cuando quieras, Andy. Buenas noches.- apagó la luz y salió del cuarto con Brooklyn.

-Se te dan muy bien los niños.- dijo Brooklyn sentándose en el sofá.

-Es que me gustan mucho.- sonrió, sentándose juntó al pelinaranja.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso del monstruo de las cosquillas?- preguntó divertido.

-Oh, mi padre me lo hacía cuando no quería dormir, o sea, tooodas las noches.- su móvil sonó de nuevo. –Disculpa un momento, se me olvidó apagarlo antes.- salió corriendo al balcón. -¿Sí?-

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¿Ha vuelto ya vuestro hermano?- Hitoshi y Kai negaron. -¿Dónde se habrá metido? Es tarde.-

-¿Y porque no lo llamas al móvil, papá?- preguntó Hitoshi. El hombre cogió el teléfono y marcó.

-Mph… No ha contestado.- se quedó mirando el teléfono.

-Que raro, a lo mejor no lo lleva encima en este momento.-

-"Takao… si te ocurre algo malo… no me lo perdonaré."- pensaba Kai con la mirada baja.

-Lo llamaré dentro de unos veinte minutos más o menos.- se fue de nuevo a su despacho.

-Ahora sí, Kai. ¿Qué ha pasado?- se levantó y se puso frente a él con los brazos cruzados. –Quiero la verdad.- Kai desvió la mirada, incomodo.

-Nada.-

-Kaiii…- lo llamó serio. –Se que habéis peleado, se te nota… ¿Porque ha sido ésta vez?-

-Por nada. No preguntes más.- intentando evadir el tema.

-Por nada no pelean las personas y más vosotros que erais inseparables. Pero ahora estáis siempre peleando, desde hace unos meses que viene pasando esto. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Y eso no nos gusta ni a papá ni a mí.-

-¡A mi tampoco!- exclamó el bicolor.

-Pues haced las paces.-

-Es que no es tan fácil. Él no va a querer.- aseguró con tristeza.

-Bueno, pues yo os ayudaré a que os reconciliéis.-

Cuando pasaron aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, Tetsuya entró.

-¿Ha vuelto?- sus hijos negaron. Cogió el teléfono y llamó al móvil del peliazul nuevamente.

-¿Sí?-

-¡Hijo!- exclamó.

-¡Papá!- se sorprendió.

-¿Dónde estás?. ¿Sabes qué hora es?- preguntó molesto.

-En… en… estoy en… por ahí…- tartamudeó.

-¡Dime dónde estas!- exigió saber.

-Papá, se va a cortar… no tengo casi batería y no hay mucha cobertura… ¿Papá?... No te escucho bien…- se apartó el móvil para que su voz se escuchara más lejana. -¿Papá?, ¡No te escucho!-

- Takao, ¿me oyes?... ¡Takao!... Ha colgado.- dijo molesto mirando el teléfono.

-Uufff…- suspiró y apagó el móvil. –Mejor que no sepan donde estoy, sino vendrán a buscarme. No quiero ver a Kai, no todavía.- fue con Brooklyn y se sentó a su lado -¿Andy se ha despertado?- el pelinaranja negó. –Menos mal.-

-Toma, te he traído unas mantas, una almohada y un pijama, es nuevo, yo no lo he utilizado. Siento que tengas que dormir en el sofá, pero no tengo más camas. Éste apartamento es muy pequeño- sonrió algo nervioso.

-No importa, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí.- hizo una breve pausa. -¿Sabes? Ha llamado mi padre y me ha preguntado donde estoy… pero no se lo he dicho… Brooklyn, no quiero que sepan donde estoy, por favor.- Brooklyn afirmó. –Gracias de nuevo.- un gesto de tristeza se formó en su cara.

-"Con lo que me había costado hacerlo sonreír y ahora está triste de nuevo… ¡Ya se!"- Takao, no creí tener que hacer esto contigo, pero…- cerró la puerta del pasillo y volvió con Takao –sino alegras esa cara...-

-¿Qué?...- preguntó desanimado.

-¡¡Vendrá el monstruo de las cosquillas!!- se acercó rápidamente al peliazul y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. -Jajajaja...- los dos rieron. -¡Ahora a dormir, es algo tarde! Buenas noches, Takao, que descanses.-

-Buenas noches.- Brooklyn salió. Se cambió y se recostó en el sofá, tapándose con la manta. –Kai.- susurró antes de quedarse dormido. Sintió que le tocaban el hombro insistentemente y se despertó. -¿Eh?. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero dormir contigo.- Andy se subió en el sofá y se recostó junto a Takao.

-Pero dormirás mejor en tu cama, aquí estamos estrechos.-

-Vamos a mi camita.- bajó del sofá y tiró del brazo de Takao. -¡Vengaaa!- puso cara de puchero.

-¡Vale, vale!- se sentó en el sofá. –Pero no llores.- sonrió nervioso. Fueron al cuarto del pequeño. -¿Porque quieres que duerma contigo?. ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?-

-No. Un Masefield no le puede temer a la oscuridad.- dijo de forma presumida. Takao rió.

-¿Entonces?- Andy se abrazó a él.

-No lo sé...- se recostó y se tapó. -¡Ven, ven!- el peliazul se metió con él y tapó a los dos. -¿Mañana también dormirás conmigo? Di que sííí...- suplicó.

-Eh, bueno... No lo sé...- Andy le puso mirada de cachorrito. –Supongooo... que sí.- le sonrió, y Andy se abrazó a él de nuevo. –Duérmete o sino mañana tendrás mucho sueño.- apagó la luz.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Eran las cinco y media y Kai no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama, estaba demasiado nervioso y preocupado por Takao. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo malo? Solo pensar en eso le ponía de los nervios y el no saber donde estaba, ni si regresaría, le ponía peor. Y todo por su culpa.

-¡Ya estoy harto de dar vueltas y vueltas!- salió de su habitación y fue a la de Takao que estaba al lado, esperando encontrarlo dormido en su cama, pero nada, no estaba. – Takao...- susurró. Entró, dio la luz y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó observando la habitación como si no la hubiese visto nunca. Sintió la puerta abrirse. -¿Takao?- preguntó emocionado poniéndose de pie de golpe. –Ah... ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?- se sentó de nuevo, desilusionado.

-No.- Hitoshi se sentó al lado de Kai. –Pensé que a lo mejor había vuelto y he venido a ver... Estoy muy preocupado, Kai.-

-Y yo... Y papá está hecho un manojo de nervios, nunca lo había visto así de nervioso.-

-Si mañana a medio día no ha vuelto, saldremos a buscarlo.- Kai asintió con la cabeza. –Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, no vamos a solucionar nada pasando la noche en vela.- fue a la puerta. –Aunque creo que no dormiré mucho esta noche.- salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kai se recostó en la cama bocabajo.

- Takao, ojala estuvieras aquí conmigo...- deseó apretando las sábanas en sus manos.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Brooklyn ya se había despertado y arreglado, fue a la sala para despertar al peliazul.

-¡Takao, amigo!- exclamó sonriente. -¡Despierta dormi...!- abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el sofá vacío. -¿Dónde está? En el baño no, yo acabo de salir de allí... Le preguntaré a Andy.-

Fue a la habitación de éste y encontró a su hermano y a Takao durmiendo juntos. Andy tenía a Takao abrazado tan fuerte por el cuello, que no entendía como el peliazul podía respirar. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Takao se había ganado a su hermano en tan solo una tarde y a parte de eso, consiguió su propósito, hacer que Takao se olvidara de todo por lo menos por ese día, a pesar de que por la noche se entristeció consiguió hacerlo sonreír.

-¡Arriba, dormilones!- retiró las sábanas y los dos gruñeron. -¡Despertad de una vez!- Takao abrió los ojos con pesadez y se sentó en la cama, mirando fijamente a Brooklyn con los ojos entreabiertos por el sueño que todavía tenía.

-¿Kai…?- susurró. Se frotó los ojos. -¿Brooklyn?- preguntó sorprendido. -¿Qué haces en mi casa?-

Al pelinaranja le apareció una gran gota en la cabeza.

-No, Takao, eres tú quien está en mi apartamento.- dijo con una risa nerviosa. -¿Recuerdas?-

-¡Ah, sí, es verdad!- vio a Andy abrir los ojos. -¡Hola, pequeño!. ¡Vamos, arriba, arriba!- exclamó con una sonrisa ayudándolo a levantarse. -¿Te preguntarás que hago aquí, verdad?- le preguntó al mayor. Éste asintió. –Es que Andy fue a buscarme anoche y me dijo que quería dormir conmigo.- le sonrió al pequeño.

-Oh, Andy… ¿Todavía le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?- preguntó Brooklyn.

-¡Un Masefield no le puede temer a la oscuridad!- exclamaron Andy y Takao a la vez mientras reían.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado eso?- los miró perplejo, sin entender.

-Jejeje… Andy me lo dijo ayer.-

El niño asintió, corroborando lo que decía el peliazul.

-Bueno, arreglaos vamos a salir.-

A Takao y al pequeño pelinaranja le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¿Adónde?. ¿Adónde?- preguntaron emocionados.

-Pues... Andy me dijo que quería que le llevara al zoo... ¿Queréis ir?-

Los dos asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza varias veces.

-¡Pero espera! Yo no tengo dinero aquí.- dijo Takao, con unas cascaditas saliendo de sus ojos. –Con las prisas me lo dejé en casa. ¡No podré ir al zoo!-

-Jejeje... Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Yo invito.- le dijo con una sonrisa afable.

-¿De verdad?- Brooklyn asintió. -¡Que bien! ¡Gracias, Brooklyn!- exclamó feliz. –Hoy iré a...-

-Takao...- interrumpió. –Quédate el tiempo que quieras.-

-¿Qué?. ¿En serio?- lo miró, sorprendido.

-Sí.-

¡Gracias de nuevo, Brooklyn!- sonrió más animado. -La verdad, no me siento preparado para ver a Kai.- bajó la vista. –Entonces, hoy iré a mi casa a coger dinero y algo de ropa.- suspiró.

-Si quieres yo puedo ir por ti.-

-No, si vas tú sabrán con quien estoy. Iré por la noche, cuando todos estén durmiendo, así no me verán. Por suerte llevaba las llaves de mi casa encima cuando me fui.-

-Como quieras.- dijo no muy convencido.

Andy solo escuchaba la conversación sin entender, solo entendió que de repente Takao se había puesto triste.

-Takao, ¿porque estas triste?- preguntó preocupado Andy.

-¿Qué?- levantó la vista. –No estoy triste, solo es que... tengo hambre, jaja...- se puso en pie. –Ven, Andy, no hagamos esperar más a tu hermano.-

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-Ya he terminado de comer.- dijo Hitoshi poniéndose en pie.

-Y yo... ¿Vamos ya?- preguntó Kai, poniéndose también en pie.

-Sí.-

-¿Adónde vais, chicos?- quiso saber Tetsuya.

-A dar una vuelta... por ahí. Hasta luego.- salieron afuera. –Kai, tú ve por allí.- señaló a la derecha. –Y yo iré por allí.- señaló a la izquierda. –Tenemos tarde por delante para buscarlo. Son las tres, nos vemos aquí a las... ¿siete?- Kai afirmó. –Entonces nos vemos aquí a las siete, si lo encuentras me llamas al móvil, y si yo lo encuentro te llamo a ti.-

-Está bien.-

Se fueron cada uno por el camino acordado, buscando por todos lados.

–"¿Dónde puedes estar, Takao?. ¿Dónde estas?"- se preguntaba una y otra vez el bicolor mientras buscaba por las calles. En su búsqueda llegó hasta la playa. –Aquí no está.- suspiró. –Iré a ver si está en el mirador.- fue corriendo hasta allí. –Pues tampoco está aquí.- se apoyó en sus rodillas para coger aire. -¿Dónde te has metido, Takao?- susurró.

-¡Kai!- el bicolor reconoció esa voz al momento.

-"¡Oh, oh! Haré como que no la he escuchado y me largaré antes de que se acerque."- comenzó a alejarse a paso ligero.

-¡Kai!- le gritó. –"No me habrá escuchado"- pensó Mariam. Salió corriendo hasta el bicolor y lo cogió por el brazo. -¡Hola, mi amor!- lo saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Mariam- contestó con desgano. -¿Y que haces tú por aquí?-

-Estaba dando un paseo con mi hermana.- dijo, y después le dio un rápido beso.

-¿Con Julia?-

-No, con Hiromi.-

La mencionada se acercó sonriente a ellos.

-Hola, Kai- el bicolor no digo nada. -¿Y tu hermano?-

-Pues Hitoshi está...-

-No.- interrumpió la castaña. -¿Dónde está Takao?-

-Mph... No lo se. Lo estoy buscando desde ayer.- miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a Mariam.

-¿Ayer? Mm... Yo lo vi ayer... estaba...- no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Kai comenzó a zarandearla por los hombros.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó desesperado. -¿Dónde?. ¿Dónde estaba?. ¡Dímelo Hiromi!- la sujetaba con fuerza por los hombros.

-Eeem... Pues iba corriendo al parque, le llamé pero como no me escuchó le seguí y luego lo perdí de vista, y entonces... ¡Hey!. ¿Adónde vas?. ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!-

-¡Me voy a buscar a Takao al parque!- gritó mientras corría.

-¡Pero eso fue ayer!- gritó también Hiromi, ya que Kai estaba bastante alejado. -¿Porque no me escucha?- bufó y golpeó el suelo con el talón.

-Déjalo.- Mariam miró con el ceño fruncido por donde se fue su novio. -¡Está obsesionado con su **hermanito**!- habló sarcástica. -"Tengo que hablar con él seriamente!. ¡Y YA!"- pensó enojada. –Vamos, Hiromi.-

-¡Pero yo también quiero buscar a Takao!- replicó.

-¡De eso nada, tú te quedas conmigo!- exigió molesta. –"¡Ojala que no lo encuentre!"- frunció más el ceño.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-"¿Dónde podrá estar Takao? Ya no se donde buscar, lo he recorrido todo."- Hitoshi se detuvo a descansar un momento. –"Solo espero que Kai tenga más suerte que yo."- suspiró cansado. –"¿Porque se habrá ido Takao de casa, así de pronto? Se que Kai tuvo algo que ver, estoy seguro pero, ¿qué es lo que pasaría? Takao es de esas personas que perdonan con facilidad, así que ha tenido que ser algo importante para que se fuera de casa, ¿pero qué? Y ésta mañana no nos ha querido coger el móvil. ¿Estará bien? Me angustia no saber nada."- pensaba preocupado. –Será mejor que siga buscando.- reanudó su camino.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Kai llegó al parque y buscó hasta en el más escondido rincón, pero no había rastro de Takao por ningún lado. Se sentó a descansar a la sombra de un árbol…

-Grrr... ¡No está!. ¡Maldición!... Si yo fuera Takao, ¿qué haría?- se paró a pensar un momento. -¡Ya está! Conociéndolo, seguro que está en casa de algún amigo. ¿Pero de cual? Mn… buscaré en su agenda y los llamaré a todos por teléfono… Sí… seguro que esta en casa de algún amigo.- se dijo, esperanzado.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¡Aah, estoy destrozado!- se quejó Takao dejándose caer en el sofá boca abajo.

-¡Brooklyn, me duelen los pies!- se quejó también Andy.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, vosotros os empeñasteis en ir a comer a ese sitio que estaba tan lejos.-

-Nos podías haber llevado en tu coche.- el pequeño miró de soslayo a su hermano.

-¿Tienes coche?- preguntó Takao, sorprendido.

-¡Sííí!. ¡Un súper descapotable rojo!-

A Takao se le abrió la boca hasta el suelo al escuchar eso.

-¡Quiero verlo, quiero verlo, quiero verlo...!- repetía entusiasmado. -¡Pleasseee!- juntó sus manos en forma de súplica y le puso los ojitos llorosos.

-De acuerdo.- dijo resignado. Bajaron al garaje del edificio. –Éste es.- señaló un descapotable impecable y reluciente.

-¡Guau!- exclamó el peliazul sorprendido. Miró a Brooklyn.

-Está bien... Sube.- dijo sabiendo lo que Takao le pedía con la mirada.

-¿Cómo sabías que yo quería...? Oh, ya... tus poderes… ¡Sííí!- se subió atrás con Andy. -¿Y adónde vamos a ir?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-A recorrer la ciudad.- arrancó el coche. –Abrochaos los cinturones.-

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¿Qué tal te ha ido, Hitoshi?-

-Nada. ¿Y tú?-

-Pues, ayer Hiromi lo vio en el parque, pero a parte de eso no se nada.- entraron en la mansión y Kai fue rápidamente al dormitorio de Takao. -¿Dónde guardaba su agenda?- buscó en los cajones. -¡Oh, que desordenado!- se quejó, abriendo otro cajón. -¡Aquí está!- sonrió levemente, triunfante.

Rápidamente comenzó a buscar los números de los amigos del peliazul y a llamarlos a todos.

–Ya veo... dices que no está y que hace tiempo que no lo ves... De acuerdo, gracias y adiós.- colgó lentamente, desanimado. –Y éste era el último... ¿Dónde demonios te has metido, Takao?- descolgó el teléfono de nuevo. –Solo me queda esto por hacer...- se dijo mientras marcaba un número. –Aunque me cuelgues me da igual, solo quiero escuchar tu voz...- el teléfono dio llamada. –Cógelo, por favor.- rogaba en voz baja.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¡Sííí!. ¡Corre más!- gritaba el peliazul con los brazos extendidos, sintiendo el aire golpear en su cara. –Jajaja...-

-Lo siento. Pero tengo que parar un momento a comprar algo.- Brooklyn estacionó el coche frente a un supermercado. -No tardo.- avisó con una sonrisa. Entró en el supermercado.

-Oh, vaya.- murmuró. Su móvil comenzó a sonar. -¿Diga?- contestó con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Takao?- no recibió respuesta. -¡Takao...!-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kai?- preguntó en un repentino tono frío.

-Vuelve a casa.- pidió.

-¡Nunca!. ¡Y mientras tú estés ahí menos todavía! Saluda a papá y a Hitoshi de mi parte...-

-¡No, Takao espera!- interrumpió. -¡Dime donde estás!-

-Y diles que no se preocupen por mí.- siguió hablando. -Estoy bien.- colgó y se quedó mirando su móvil con cara de tristeza.

-¡Takao, espera!... ¿Takao?... ¡¡Takao!!- grito y colgó con rabia. -¡Me ha colgado!-

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-Takao, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Andy preocupado. -Te has puesto muy serio.-

-Nada.- contestó cabizbajo y con la mirada oculta en su flequillo.

-Estas triste... ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Estas enfermito?-

-N-no.- negó con voz entrecortada mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-…..- Andy le miraba fijamente con preocupación, y vio como unas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas del peliazul. -¿Porque lloras?- lo abrazó.

-No estoy... llorando, snif...- se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. –Solo se me ha metido algo en el ojo.- se excusó, volviéndose a limpiar las lágrimas. -¿Ves?- le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa duró muy poco. –No estoy llorando... snif... no...- se echó a llorar sin poder contenerse más, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Takao!- el pequeño se asustó al verlo llorar. -¿Estás enfermo?. ¿Te duele la barriga?- le puso la mano en la barriga y comenzó a acariciarla en círculos. -¡Cúrate, cúrate barriguita!- exclamó en tono cantarín, pero Takao no paraba de llorar. – Takao...- dijo con ojos llorosos. –No llores más... ¡¡Buuaaaaa...!!- comenzó a llorar él también, pero forma muy ruidosa.

Takao al escucharlo, lo miró y paró de llorar casi al instante.

-Andy...- lo abrazó rápidamente. –Ssshh... No llores más, ya estoy bien. Me has curado el dolor de barriga.- le sonrió y le secó las lágrimas.

-¿En serio estas bien?- preguntó feliz.

-Sí, siento haberte asustado. ¡Soy un llorón! Je...- suspiró hondo. -¡Me tienes que enseñar como me has curado!- le dijo con una sonrisa fingida, viendo al pequeño asentir.

-Andy, Takao, ya estoy aquí.- Brooklyn se detuvo al verles las caras. -¿Qué os ha pasado?-

-Es que a Takao le dolía la barriga y estaba llorando, pero yo le he curado.- habló orgulloso el pequeño.

Brooklyn miró al peliazul, queriendo la verdadera respuesta.

-¿Takao...?-

-Mejor te lo cuento más tarde, Brooklyn.- interrumpió.

El pelinaranja subió al coche y se dirigieron al apartamento de éste.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¿Enserio conseguiste hablar con él?. ¿Y que te dijo?. ¡Dime!- exigió saber Tetsuya, nervioso.

-Que está bien, que no nos preocupemos por él, y os manda saludos.- miró al suelo. –"No le pienso decir a mi padre que me dijo que no iba a volver."- Y ya está, me colgó sin darme tiempo a decirle algo.-

En ese momento, Voltaire entró en la sala seguido del mayordomo que se quedó en la entrada.

-¡Hola, familia!... ¿Y esas caras?- los miró extrañado.

-Ya decía yo que todo estaba muy tranquilo...- murmuró su hijo mirando a otro lado.

-¡Abuelo, Takao se ha ido de casa y no lo encontramos!- exclamó Hitoshi algo exaltado por la preocupación.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Voltaire, incrédulo.

-Sí.- contestó Kai. Voltaire sonrió -¿Porque sonríes?. ¡Esto es serio!- lo miró molesto.

-¡Te felicito, hijo!- le palmeó la espalda. -¡Por fin has recapacitado!-

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Tetsuya confundido.

Hitoshi, Kai y el progenitor de estos se miraron extrañados al escuchar lo que dijo Voltaire.

-Claro. Ese mocoso se fue porque le contaste nuestro pequeño secreto.- afirmó. -¡Ya era hora!. ¡Vamos a brindar con...!-

-¿Qué secreto?- interrumpió Kai.

-Ninguno, hijo. ¡Vete papá!- le gritó. -¡Vete ahora mismo!-

Voltaire se sentó en el sofá con una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios.

-No me pienso mover de aquí. Ahora que **ese** se ha marchado se respira aire puro en ésta casa y da gusto estar aquí.- sonrió satisfecho mirando a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué!- gritaron Hitoshi y Kai incrédulos, mirando a Voltaire con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, papá, o te sacó yo!- se acercó al sofá con intención de levantarlo, pero se detuvo al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa retorcida en la cara de su padre.

-Hitoshi... Kai... Venid. ¿Queréis que os cuente un secretito? Ya veréis como os gusta.-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Kai intrigado.

-Pues que...-

-¡Espera!- interrumpió Tetsuya. -Quédate lo que quieras.- se acercó más a Voltaire. -¡Como abras la boca, te arrepentirás!- masculló con el ceño fruncido

-¿Pero que secreto es?- insistió el bicolor.

-¿Secreto?- preguntó Voltaire en tono inocente. –No se de que me hablas.- cogió el mando a distancia que estaba a su lado y encendió la televisión.

-Pero abuelo, acabas de decirnos que...- el móvil de Kai sonó, interrumpiendo a Hitoshi –¡Cógelo, rápido!. ¡A lo mejor es Takao!-

-¿Takao?- preguntó entusiasmado. –Oh... eres tú. ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.- su rostro se volvió serio y su voz desanimada. -¿Cuándo?... Mm... Está bien. A las ocho allí estaré. Adiós.- colgó. "Espero que Mariam no me haga ir para una estupidez."- pensó.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Hitoshi.

-Un amigo.- dijo simplemente.

-Lo que deberíais de hacer es dedicarle más tiempo a vuestros amigos y no a ese hermano vuestro.-

Los dos jóvenes gruñeron molestos y salieron de allí sin decir nada.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¿Ya estas bien?- preguntó. Takao afirmó con la cabeza -¿Me lo cuentas?- pidió.

-Es que... Kai me llamó al móvil.-

-¿Y que quería?. ¿Para que te llamó? No te dijo nada malo, ¿verdad? Porque si fue así, yo mismo me encargaré de que sufra como nunca en su vida y...- hablaba exaltado.

-Brooklyn, tranquilo... No me dijo nada malo, ni siquiera le di tiempo de hablar. Sólo me dijo que volviera a casa.-

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?-

-Pues que mientras él estuviese ahí no pensaba volver. Y luego le colgué...- suspiró. –El hablar con Kai me hizo recordar lo que me pasó y no me pude aguantar las ganas de llorar. Lo siento, asusté a tu hermano y el pobre también se puso a llorar.- bajó la mirada. –Pero es que necesitaba desahogarme.-

-No pasa nada. ¿Todavía piensas ir a tu casa esta noche? Te repito que a mí no me importa ir por ti y pedir tus cosas.-

-No. Iré yo.- se quedaron un momento en silencio. –Me da rabia, Brooklyn...- susurró. El pelinaranja le miró interrogante. –Me da rabia que... a pesar de lo que pasó, de lo que me hizo... no estoy enfadado con él, ni lo odio...- bajó la vista. –Yo le amo. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo por amarle. ¿Porque no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza? Solo puedo pensar en él, no tengo cabeza para otra cosa que no sea Kai. Si me hubiese pedido de nuevo que volviese a casa me habría ido sin pensarlo, por eso no le dejé hablar. Y si lo viese, se que correría a sus brazos sin importarme nada... y no quiero. No quiero que se vuelva a reír de mí. Cuanto más lo pienso, más me enfado conmigo mismo y más rabia me da.- gruñó. –Aunque me cueste, lo voy a quitar de mi corazón. Me voy a olvidar de lo que siento por él.-

-Es lo mejor amigo- le susurró, abrazándole.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Y hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Aunque ya se que ha estado flojo y no ha pasado nada interesante u.ùU

Ya sabéis que espero vuestros reviews que son los que me animan a continuar el fic. Sólo tenéis que pinchar en el botón verde donde pone "REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER" y me dejáis vuestros comentarios, sea lo que sea.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

NANCY-HIWATARI-17

KAILY HIWATARI

LACRYMA KISMET

NATALY

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

ARI-YUNA

ZEIRIYU

QUIMERA

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**


	7. REGRESO

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas.

-Conversación-

-"Pensamientos"-

-/Recuerdos/-

**-Palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente-**

**Uso de los nombres originales de la serie.**

**¿AMOR IMPOSIBLE?**

REGRÉSO:

_Takaita Hiwatari_

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

-No pasa nada. ¿Todavía piensas ir a tu casa esta noche? Te repito que a mí no me importa ir por ti y pedir tus cosas.-

-No. Iré yo.- se quedaron un momento en silencio. –Me da rabia, Brooklyn...- susurró. El pelinaranja le miró interrogante. –Me da rabia que... a pesar de lo que pasó, de lo que me hizo... no estoy enfadado con él, ni lo odio...- bajó la vista. –Yo le amo. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo por amarle. ¿Porque no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza? Solo puedo pensar en él, no tengo cabeza para otra cosa que no sea Kai. Si me hubiese pedido de nuevo que volviese a casa me habría ido sin pensarlo, por eso no le dejé hablar. Y si lo viese, se que correría a sus brazos sin importarme nada... y no quiero. No quiero que se vuelva a reír de mí. Cuanto más lo pienso, más me enfado conmigo mismo y más rabia me da.- gruñó. –Aunque me cueste, lo voy a quitar de mi corazón. Me voy a olvidar de lo que siento por él.-

-Es lo mejor, amigo.- le susurró, abrazándole.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

-No se tú, Hitoshi, pero yo estoy comenzando a odiar al abuelo.- dijo molesto Kai.

-No comprendo su desprecio por Takao.-

-¿Crees que el porque de su desprecio por él tiene que ver con el secreto que decía que nos iba a contar?-

-No se. Puede ser...- contestó dubitativo. -Papá y el abuelo pelean mucho desde hace unos años. Antes se escondían en el despacho para que no los escucháramos pelear, pero ya ni eso.-

-Y siempre discuten cuando hablan de Takao. Están muy raros los dos.-

Hitoshi afirmó, dándole la razón a su hermano.

-Takao, también esta muy raro últimamente.-

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Siempre ha sido un chico alegre, nervioso, inocente y algo infantil... Ya sabes...- Kai afirmó con una muy leve sonrisa nostálgica. –Pero hace bastante tiempo que siempre está triste, serio y muy callado. No se porque. Y por otra parte, hace un tiempo también comenzaron vuestras peleas...- el bicolor se puso serio al escuchar eso. –y recuerdo que el último día que le vi, me dijo que yo me parezco a mamá, tú a papá y él a nadie. No se... Está raro.-

-¿Y que quería decir con eso?. ¡Claro que se parece! Se parece a... a... ¡Se parece a...!- se quedó callado.

-A nadie, Kai. Lo he pensado en el viaje y tiene razón. No se parece a nadie en lo más mínimo.-

**-**Solo es diferente.**-**

-Demasiado diferente. Párate a pensar, no hay nadie en nuestra familia con los rasgos de Takao. Cabello azul, ojos de color zafiro, la piel morena y no solo me refiero al físico, porque en la forma de ser tampoco, su personalidad es totalmente opuesta a la nuestra...-

-Sí. ¿Y qué?- interrumpió. -¿Qué insinúas?. ¿Qué no es nuestro hermano o algo así?- preguntó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo se que papá y el abuelo saben algo sobre Takao que no quieren que sepamos.-

-¿Qué crees que sea?-

-No lo se... Tal vez nos lo cuenten algún día...- salió de la habitación de Kai.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¡¡Papá, deja de criticar a mi hijo de una vez!!-

Voltaire reía a carcajadas al ver el enojo de su hijo.

-Sí, **tú-hijo**.- dijo con un marcado sarcasmo. -Sabes perfectamente que no es así.- continuó riendo.

-¡Sí lo es!. ¡Takao es mi hijo, y no se hable más!- sentenció.

-Desde que te encontraste a ese niño mugroso en la calle, solo hemos peleado. Debiste de haberlo llevado a un centro de adopción cuando te lo dije... O habérselo regalado a alguien. ¡Yo que se!- se encogió de hombros. –Lo que sea, da igual, lo cosa era deshacerse de él.-

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. -¿Cómo puedes hablar de él como si fuese un objeto que se regala y ya? Y además… solo hemos peleado por **tú** culpa y no la de Takao. Y ese es su nombre: Takao. Takao Hiwatari, así que ve aprendiéndotelo de una vez que ya es hora!. ¡Si los trataras a los tres por igual...!-

-¡Imposible!- interrumpió mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Ese niño no lleva mi sangre, así que no debo de molestarme en quererlo...-

-¿Pero que tontería es esa?. ¡Por Dios, papá!- exclamó exaltado.

-No es ninguna tontería... Tengo razón, y lo sabes- afirmó.

-¡Tú no eres mi padre, no puedo creer que tú seas mi padre!-

-Que... ¿Te avergüenzas?- preguntó burlón.

-¡Sí!. ¡Tú no tienes sentimientos!. ¡No te importa dañar a los demás solo porque te apetece y ya!- se dio la vuelta. –Si Takao vuelve a llorar, o se vuelve a sentir triste por tu culpa...- Voltaire enarcó una ceja, curioso. –...tú y yo vamos a dejar las cosas bien claras.- dijo en tono frío.

-¿Me estas amenazando o algo así?- preguntó divertido.

-Es un aviso.- contestó sin darse la vuelta. –Y ahora me voy, no tengo ganas de perder más el tiempo.- salió y se cruzó con Hitoshi en las escaleras.

-¿Otra vez peleando?- más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-Hazme un favor.- se puso la mano en la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Dime.-

-Quédate tú con él, yo no lo aguanto un segundo más.- subió, sin decir nada más.

-De acuerdo.- bajó aunque no le apetecía, ya que aún estaba enfadado con Voltaire por lo que dijo de Takao.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¿Qué hora es, Brooklyn?-

-Umm... Las una menos cuarto.-

-Vale.- se puso en pie. –Ya me voy.-

-¿Te acompaño? Te llevaré en mi coche.- se puso también en pie.

-No es necesario, vendré rápido. Pero gracias de todos modos.-

-Mph, como quieras.- bostezó. –Ten mucho cuidado, ¿eh? No me hace gracia que vayas solo por la calle a estas horas de la noche.-

-Sí, sí, tendré cuidado... ¡Hasta luego, Brooklyn!-

-Te esperare despierto.-

-No es necesario, puedes acostarte ya, no voy a tardar.- el pelinaranja negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, como quieras.- salió.

Cuando Takao llegó a su mansión, se asomó por el jardín delantero para comprobar que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas y no se escuchara ningún ruido. Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer más ruido del necesario, caminó de puntillas y a tientas hasta las escaleras. Por suerte se sabía toda la mansión de memoria y no era mucha dificultad para él caminar en la oscuridad. Subió al piso de arriba en el que sí había algo de luz que entraba por las ventanas del pasillo. Lentamente llegó a la puerta de su habitación, pero no entró, se quedó parado delante de ésta. Dio un pasó a la izquierda algo indeciso, mirando la puerta que había al final del pasillo, y finalmente continuó caminando en esa dirección hasta llegar a la puerta que había estado mirando. Entró en silencio y se arrodilló junto a la cama de su padre. Se quedó contemplando la cara del hombre, gracias a que las cortinas estaban corridas entraba algo de luz a la habitación.

-Hola, papá.- susurró. Con cuidado se acercó más y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Siento que te preocupes por mi, pero por ahora no voy a volver a casa. No estoy preparado... no sería capaz de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.- dijo con tristeza. Siguió un momento más en silencio contemplando a su padre, hasta que se puso en pie. –Adiós.- le volvió a besar la mejilla y salió de allí. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y de nuevo se detuvo frente a ella –"¿Entro a verlos, o no?"- se quedó mirando hacia donde estaban las habitaciones de Hitoshi y Kai. –"No, mejor no."- entró en la suya.

Encendió una pequeña lámpara que había en su escritorio. Cogió una pequeña maleta, la abrió y la dejó en el suelo. Después abrió el armario y comenzó a sacar ropa. Escuchó un ruido tras de él, pero no le dio importancia y continuó con lo que hacía ya que tenía prisa. Volvió a escuchar otro ruido y se detuvo un momento, al no escuchar nada más volvió a su tarea. Cuando terminó de coger la ropa necesaria, volvió a escuchar otro ruido, estaba seguro de que había algo detrás de él. Se puso de pie para dar la luz y...

-¡Takao, has vuelto!-

El peliazul no se movió de su posición y siguió de espaldas al reconocer esa voz.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Kai al igual que la noche anterior solo había dado vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir y se volvió a ir a la habitación del peliazul para dormir allí. Cuando por fin consiguió conciliar el sueño, escuchó ruidos. Abrió los ojos y vio una pequeña luz. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos, viendo una sombra moverse cerca del escritorio y el armario, fijó su vista...

-Takao...- susurró -¡Takao, has vuelto!- al instante se levantó de la cama y se acercó al peliazul que no se había movido de su lugar.

-¡No te acerques!- dijo al sentir los pasos de Kai acercarse. -No me toques. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó serio. -¡Dímelo y vete!-

-Yo...- se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. –…lo siento. Quédate conmigo, Takao.- pidió abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

-¡Ja! Sí. ¿Yo y cuantos más?- se soltó del abrazo de forma brusca, pero no se dio la vuelta, no quería ver a Kai.

-Takao.- se puso frente a el y lo volvió a abrazar. –Solo te quiero a ti…- le besó en los labios, pero el peliazul se apartó rápidamente. -…solo te amo a ti.-

-"¡No quiero abrazarlo!. ¡No quiero abrazarlo!. ¡No quiero abrazarlo!"- se repetía nervioso en su mente, mirando el suelo con una expresión de ceño fruncido.

-¡Takao, te amo!- dijo con cierta desesperación.

-"¿Porque me miente?. ¡Hace que me sienta estúpido!"- frunció más el ceño. -"¡Je! Que fácil es para él decir esas dos palabras. Seguro que lo que quiere es volver a burlarse de mí."– pensó. -Si eso es lo que tenías que decirme, vete de una vez.- le ordenó en tono frío y le dio la espalda después de liberarse por segunda vez del abrazo.

-¡Takao, he estado muy preocupado por ti, te he estado buscando por todos lados!. ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?. ¿Con quien?- preguntó con preocupación.

-No te importa. Y si has venido a que te de las gracias por tu preocupación, gracias y adiós.-

-No me voy a mover de aquí.-

Takao se dio la vuelta y lo miró molesto al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?- masculló por no gritar, ya que si subía mucho el tono de voz podría despertar a Hitoshi o a su padre. O a los dos, y eso sería peor.

-¡A ti!. ¡Quiero que estés conmigo!- Takao rió, desconcertando a Kai.

-Ya se que es lo que has venido a buscar...- se acercó a él. -¿Tan necesitado te deja **tu querida novia Mariam** que tienes que venir a buscar a tu hermanito?- preguntó con sarcasmo mientras sonreía.

-No se a que te refieres...- dijo desconcertado. Takao volvió a reír.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Bueno...- se desabrochó la chaqueta. –si eso es lo quieres...- se la quitó y la tiró al suelo. -... eso es lo que tendrás.- se quitó la camiseta con rapidez.

-No, Takao. ¿Qué haces?-

-Voy a darte lo que has venido a buscar...- se desabrochó los pantalones.

-¡No!. ¡Espera! No estoy aquí por eso, Takao. Solo quiero saber si estas bien y donde has estado. Estuve muy preocupado por ti.- vio como el peliazul se bajó los pantalones. -¡Para, Takao!- instruyó.

-Que mal mientes, Kai- se acercó y le quitó la camiseta. –Ahora mismo te daré las gracias por tu graaan preocupación por mí.- dijo serio y sarcástico. Le fue a bajar los pantalones al bicolor, pero éste le agarró por las muñecas, deteniéndole.

-Takao, para de una vez. Ya te he dicho que no es esto lo que quiero.-

El peliazul soltó el agarre de una de sus manos. Metió el dedo índice en su boca, humedeciéndolo, y después lo sacó.

-Oh, vamos, Kai.- deslizó el dedo desde el pecho hasta el ombligo donde se detuvo. –Se que es eso lo que quieres. Se te nota... ¿O es que como ya me has probado no te intereso?- preguntó en un falso tono inocente. Continuó deslizando el dedo hasta que llegó a la entrepierna del bicolor y la agarró haciendo que Kai diera un respingo. Takao frunció el ceño y gruñó levemente. –¡Ya no te sirvo de nada, ¿verdad?!- comenzó a masajearlo con movimientos circulares.

-Te equivocas... Takao...- jadeó, pero rápidamente apartó la mano del menor. -Yo no quiero esto... al menos no así.-

-Jajaja... ¡Claro que sí!- cogió las manos de Kai y las llevó a su trasero. –Tócame, se que lo deseas.- susurró sobre sus labios. El bicolor se acercó para besarle, pero él retiró la cara sonriendo de forma cínica. -¿Quieres besarme?- preguntó en un falso tono inocente. Se volvió a acercar, y cuando Kai intentó besarle de nuevo se alejó. –Jajajaja...- se separó de Kai, dejándolo desconcertado de nuevo. –Lo siento, pero a mi no me apetece ahora mismo... Quizá luego.- se volvió a juntar al cuerpo de Kai.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?- preguntó confundido, pero con seriedad.

-Solo hago lo que tú quieres que hagamos.- contestó con simpleza. –Es para lo único que me quieres.- afirmó, empujándolo hasta hacerle caer en la cama, para después posicionarse sobre el mayor.

-Eso no es cierto, Takao...- se intentó levantar, pero el menor se lo impidió poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho. –Escúchame...-

-Aprovecha, Kai, porque será la última vez que dejaré que me toques...- interrumpió. -No me volverás a engañar con tus mentiras.- bajó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Le costaba decir aquello, pero no se dejaría engañar más. –Y luego... tendrás que buscar a otro idiota al que engañar para llevártelo a la cama.- dijo en voz baja. Subió la vista y le miró con enfado. –¡Porque a mí no me engañarás más!-

-¿Qué?... ¡Yo no te mentí para llevarte a la cama!. ¡Yo de verdad te amo!-

-Jajaja... Sííí...- afirmó con un marcado sarcasmo. -¿Sabes que voy a hacer?- preguntó, mientras le bajaba los pantalones con rapidez. –Te voy a hacer caso y me buscaré una novia como tú siempre me has dicho. Saldré con una chica.- finalizó, recostándose sobre Kai.

-¿Cómo? Pe-pero si a ti no te gustan las chicas.-

Takao se encogió de hombros, con una mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Y eso que importa?- hizo una breve pausa. -¡Lo que deberías de hacer es buscarte una chica y tener novia, no novio!- mostró una apenas perceptible triste sonrisa, recordando el tono de enfado que utilizó Kai al decirle esas palabras que él acababa de decir. –¿Recuerdas eso? Fue lo que me dijiste el día que te conté que soy homosexual.-

-Eso lo dije porque me...- el peliazul le tapó la boca con la mano.

-¡No quiero que me mientas más!- masculló con el ceño fruncido. El bicolor apartó la mano de su boca.

-¡Déjame hablar, Takao!- le sujetó las muñecas con firmeza, ya que éste intentaba taparle la boca de nuevo. -Yo no te mentí para acostarme contigo, te dije la verdad, te amo. Aquella vez te dije eso porque cuando me contaste que te gustan los hombres, me sentí feliz porque pensé que tendría una posibilidad contigo... pero sino fueses mi hermano.- suspiró con tristeza al decir lo ultimo. –Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitar sentir esto que siento por ti y me empecé a frustrar con eso. Solo de pensar que saldrías con un chico que no sería yo, me puse celoso...-

El peliazul se soltó del agarre y se tapó las orejas mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando ignorar a Kai, pero éste le retiro las manos y continuó hablando.

-Pero entonces pensé que si tú salías con una chica y yo con otra, tal vez podría olvidar este sentimiento hacia ti. ¡Pero es que no puedo!.- se quedaron en silencio por un momento, y finalmente soltó las muñecas del peliazul. –Créeme, Takao.- le susurró.

El peliazul abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

-¿Ya has acabado?... Bien, bonito discurso. Casi, casi, consigues que te crea... ¡Pero no te creo!-

-¡Pero es la verdad!- replicó.

-¿Te gustaría que hiciera contigo lo que hiciste conmigo?- preguntó repentinamente divertido. –Me acostaré contigo…- le susurró en tono sensual en el oído para después pasar a un tono frío. -cuando despiertes estarás solo, y cuando me vuelvas a ver descubrirás que tengo una bonita novia. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú, Kai?... ¡Je!. Seguro que te daría igual porque tú no amas a nadie.-

-Lo siento, Takao. Necesitaba pensar. Sentí miedo... Hice el amor contigo, con mi hermano, y temí que te hubieses arrepentido. Por eso me fui. Decidí que iba a dejar a Mariam esa tarde. Pero...-

-¡Pero tu jueguecito no te salió bien!- interrumpió. -Ahorra saliva, Kai, nada de lo digas o hagas me va hacer cambiar de opinión. Y otra cosa, nosotros no hicimos el amor, tuvimos sexo.-

-¡No!- casi gritó, con enojo, y después bajó la voz. –Nosotros hicimos el amor, porque nos amamos... ¡No me arrepiento de lo que pasó!- masculló.

-Ya.- dijo con sarcasmo. -Quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo, ¿verdad, Kai? Eso es lo que quieres. Por eso te estas tan... **amable** conmigo, como aquel día.- aseguró. Se inclinó y lentamente le repartió besos por el cuello. -¿Quieres?- bajó los besos al pecho, acompañándolos con caricias.

-Sí...- dijo en un suspiro, pero rápido reaccionó en lo que había dicho. -¡No!- se sostuvo en sus codos. -¡No quiero!. ¡Takao, para!- exclamó. En el fondo no quería apartarle, pero no quería que eso ocurriera de ese modo.

-A mi no me engañas.- le susurró al oído. –Es lo que quieres.- afirmó. Y esa idea sobre Kai cobró fuerza en su cabeza al ver que el bicolor se acercaba a él, buscando sus labios. Cuando apenas los rozó, se separó del mayor con cierta rapidez. –Ah, ah- dijo serio, mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Recuerda que vamos a tener sexo, podemos pasar del rollito de demostrarnos falso amor y todo eso, y pensar en satisfacernos con el cuerpo del otro. Nada de besos.- sentenció.

-¿Co-como?- atinó a decir, sorprendido. ¡Ese no era el Takao que él amaba!. ¡No podía serlo! Era lo que el bicolor se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

-Sí, o no, Kai. No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo más de lo necesario.-

-…no quiero hacer nada si tú no lo deseas.- dijo, mirándolo todavía algo sorprendido.

-Como si te importara lo que yo quiero.- susurró de forma casi imperceptible, girando la vista. –Bien, entonces vamos allá...- le bajó el bóxer prácticamente de un tirón.

-Takao, dejemos esto. No quiero que esto suceda así... aaah...- jadeó cuando el peliazul comenzó a estimular su miembro inesperadamente. –De... detente, Takao... aah...-

-¿Enserio quieres que me detenga?- preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente sin dejar lo que hacía. Kai solo afirmó con la cabeza, ya que los jadeos y suspiros que salían de sus labios no le dejaban hablar. –Está bien.- aunque esa fue su respuesta, no se detuvo hasta que vio que Kai estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Entonces paró, provocando que el bicolor gruñera levemente por no poder acabar. –Ya me he detenido, ¿contento?- preguntó divertido, pero como respuesta Kai le miró con cierta molestia. -¿No era eso lo que querías?- preguntó en un falso tono inocente.

-Tenías que haber parado... antes.- cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Takao dejó escapar una pequeña risita burlona.

-A ver, Kai... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. ¿Sigo, o no?- no recibió respuesta por parte del bicolor. –Sino me respondes, me lo tomaré como un no... y te dejaré así.- sonrió levemente, malicioso.

-Yo quiero... hacer esto contigo, pero no así.-

-Encima que te hago el favor, eres exigente.- le susurró.

Kai lo miro con enojo al escuchar eso, e iba a decir algo, pero Takao se le adelantó.

–No te enfades.- rió -¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?- preguntó con desgano. Se bajó el bóxer sin pudor alguno, todo lo contrario a la vez anterior. –Pero será rapidito, no tengo ganas de perder más tiempo...- no pudo acabar ya que Kai había cambiado de posiciones, quedando él abajo. Eso le sorprendió en un primer instante.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo.- le susurró con sinceridad. –Que nos abracemos y besemos como en nuestra primera vez.-

Takao no dijo nada en un primer momento. Solo cogió una mano de Kai y metió dos dedos en su boca, cuando los ensalivo, los sacó lentamente.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó poniendo su mejor carita inocente, viendo a Kai afirmar.

Llevó la mano a su entrada, y cuando el bicolor fue a introducir un dedo, esta vez fue él quien intercambió las posiciones volviendo a quedar arriba. Se acomodó, sentándose en el abdomen del mayor mientras reía.

-¿Q-que haces?- preguntó desconcertado.

-He pensado que no tengo tiempo para esta estupidez... cuanto antes empecemos...- cogió el miembro de Kai y lo guió a su entrada -...antes acabaremos.-

-¡No, Takao!- exclamó. Pero el peliazul no obedeció y se sentó de golpe sobre la excitación del mayor. –Aaah... te harás... daño.-

Takao cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior, evitando gritar de dolor, al tiempo que clavaba las uñas en los brazos de Kai.

-¡Takao!. ¿Porque lo has hecho?- preguntó con enfado, sin percatarse de que había subido demasiado el tono de voz.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor, pero no miró al mayor.

-No te enfades... se nota que lo estabas deseando.- movió las caderas en círculos, sacando con esos movimientos leves gemidos del bicolor. -¡Aah!- un quejido de dolor se le escapó y se detuvo.

-¡Takao, para!- con cuidado se sentó y lo abrazó de forma protectora. –No quiero lastimarte.- dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suaves movimientos, intentando tranquilizarle y de paso darle tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él. –Te amo, Takao.- lo miró a los ojos y vio que los tenía cristalinos, amenazando con soltar lagrimas. –…no llores.-

Todas esas palabras hicieron que el peliazul frunciera el ceño, ya que para él, todo lo que Kai decía le sonaba muy falso, simplemente no creía en él. Se secó las lágrimas antes de que éstas pudieran escapar de sus ojos, y separó a Kai de él, volviéndolo a recostar en la cama.

-No te cansas de mentir, ¿verdad?- comenzó a moverse sobre Kai, aguantándose quejidos de dolor. El bicolor le ayudó en sus movimientos sujetándole de las caderas. -¿Cómo puedes... ser tan... ¡Ay!... cínico?- sonrió levemente, con burla.

Volvió a detener sus movimientos, respirando profundo, debido al intenso dolor que sentía. -"¡No puedo, me duele demasiado!. Siento como si me fuese a partir"- soltó un quejido ahogado de dolor.

-Takao... ¡No seas terco!- alzó al peliazul de las caderas para que saliera de su cuerpo. -Te duele.- afirmó con preocupación.

-¡No!- replicó, y volvió a sentar prácticamente de golpe. –Ter-terminemos esto... de una vez.- dijo con la respiración entrecortada. –Ya me estoy... aburriendo.- de repente sintió como Kai le daba la vuelta, dejándole abajo. -¡Aah!- se quejó. -"¡Me duele mucho!"-

-Está bien.- entrelazó sus dedos con los de Takao. –Pero lo terminaremos a mi manera.- comenzó con embestidas suaves y lentas para no lastimarlo más.

Takao apretaba las manos de Kai, respirando de forma agitada y gruñendo por el dolor. El bicolor acercó sus labios a los del menor, pero Takao alzó una mano entre sus rostros, deteniéndole.

-No quiero… que me be-beses.- giró el rostro a un lado.

Kai le miró con él ceño levemente fruncido. Él también quería darle placer, pero éste no se dejaba. Bajó una mano en una caricia por el pecho del menor y cuando iba por el abdomen, el peliazul apartó la mano con un fuerte manotazo.

-¡Takao!- protestó.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer para satisfacerte... ¡y cuando termines lárgate!- le dijo en tono frío, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Kai se detuvo de golpe en sus movimientos y miró a Takao sorprendido. No podía controlar la situación. Cada vez empeoraba más.

-¿Qué haces?. ¿Porque te paras?. ¡Muévete de una vez, Kai!- se removió inquieto, pero el bicolor seguía sin moverse. Ambos se miraron con enojo -¡Tendré que acabar yo con esto!- hizo que sus cuerpos giraran sobre el colchón y de nuevo se encontró arriba. -¡Vamos, Kai, acaba de una buena vez!- comenzó a moverse de nuevo sobre el mayor. Kai le volvió a sujetar las caderas ayudándole en sus movimientos.

El peliazul arqueó su espalda y se sentó de golpe. Kai soltó un grito de placer al llegar al orgasmo, mientras que Takao solo soltaba un pequeño gemido ahogado. Cuando el bicolor terminó, Takao sintió un terrible escozor en su entrada, apenas se le calmó un poco se intentó levantar, pero Kai le detuvo. -¿Qué pasa?- se desconcertó cuando Kai le recostó en su pecho y le abrazó.

-Quédate así un momento… por favor. Quiero sentirte un poco más.- lo abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que se fuera de su lado. –Perdóname, Takao...- pero fue ignorado.

-Mm... Parece que no lo disfrutaste- comentó con frialdad.

-¿¡Cómo querías que disfrutara si te estaba haciendo daño!?. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto!-

-"Tranquilo... no me acercaré a ti. Ni siquiera me volverás a ver."- pensó con tranquilidad.

-Se que me amas. ¿Porque haces esto?-

-No te amo.- dijo, desviando la mirada.

-¿Me... odias?- preguntó con cierto temor.

-No.-

-¿Entonces qué?-

-Nada. No siento nada hacia ti, Kai. Me eres indiferente.-

-¡No!- le sujetó el rostro con una mano he hizo que le mirara. –Yo se que me amas, igual que yo te amo a ti.-

-Sigue soñando.- se separó del bicolor e intentó ponerse en pie, pero sintió una punzada que le hizo volver a sentarse en la cama.

-Sa-sangre…- susurró impresionado al mirar su entrepierna. -¡Takao!- le sujetó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él. -¡Eres un idiota, estás lastimado!- le reprendió. –Y todo es por mi culpa.- agregó para sí mismo, en voz baja.

-Ya se que soy idiota.- murmuró. -¡Suéltame! Tengo que irme de aquí.-

A Kai le sorprendió escuchar eso.

-¿Qué?. ¿Pe-pero adónde? Yo creí que tú...-

-¿Qué había vuelto? No. Solo he venido a coger mis cosas.-

-¡No! No voy a permitir que te vayas.- junto al peliazul a su cuerpo y se recostó con él. –Tú vas a estar siempre conmigo.- intentó besarle, pero Takao no se lo permitió, apartando el rostro. –Duerme conmigo.- le susurró.

-Tengo que irme...- se intentó levantar pero Kai le abrazó con fuerza, impidiéndoselo. –¡Ya basta, Kai!. ¡Ya has tenido lo que querías, deja que me vaya!. ¡No quiero estar contigo!-

-¡Abrázame!- pidió, pero Takao no lo hizo. -¡Bésame!- el menor giró la cara nuevamente cuando intentó besarle. -Por favor… ¡te amo!-

-Te he dicho que nada de besos, ya te los dará cualquier otro.- intentó levantarse de nuevo, y en un movimiento inesperado por parte del bicolor, quedó debajo de éste. –¡Kai, no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando contigo...!- de pronto sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos y rápidamente se apartó. -¡Te he dicho que nada de besos!- frunció el ceño. Volvió a sentir los labios del bicolor sobre los suyos. -¡Kai!- gruñó.

-Bésame.- le susurró, acercándose lentamente a él.

Unió sus labios, besándole lentamente, pero el peliazul no le correspondía. Lo abrazó con desesperación e introdujo la lengua en su boca, pero Takao seguía sin corresponderle y eso lo estaba matando. Se separó y vio que el menor le miraba con frialdad. Se fue a acercar para besarle de nuevo, pero recibió una bofetada. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con seriedad.

-¿Te vas a quitar de encima?-

-No.- al instante recibió otra bofetada.

-¡Quítate!- ordenó. El bicolor comenzó a besarle el cuello. -¡Kai!- lo empujó por los hombros para alejarlo.

-¡Te amo!. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- le acarició la mejilla con la punta de la nariz. -No me importa quien se entere de lo que siento por ti, no me importaría gritarlo, pero... no quiero que la gente te lastime con sus comentarios. No quiero que te hagan sufrir si se enteraran de esto.- Takao le miró sorprendido, y no supo que decir. –Por eso nunca te dije nada.- apoyó la frente en el hombro del peliazul. –Duerme conmigo.- pidió, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-De acuerdo.- pero enseguida reaccionó a lo que acababa de decir. -¡No, espera...!- movió a Kai para separarle.

-Demasiado tarde, has dicho que sí.- sonrió levemente contra el hombro del menor y le brindó un breve beso a esa zona. –Buenas noches.- le cogió la mano derecha y entrelazó sus dedos, dándole suaves caricias con el pulgar.

-"¡Otra vez!. ¿Porque hace esto?"- apretó la mano de Kai inconscientemente. –"Es como si de verdad me amara... ¡Pero no!. ¡Él no me ama!. ¡Me engañó!. ¡Solo me quiere para pasar el rato!..."- lo miró. Kai tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente. –"Pero soy tan feliz cuando estoy con él..."- juntó su mejilla con la del mayor y cerró los ojos. –"Te amo."-

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-Iré a despertar a Kai, ya es muy tarde y él suele ser madrugador... – dijo Hitoshi, caminando a la habitación del bicolor. Tocó la puerta cuando se halló frente a ésta. –Kai...- volvió a tocar. -¿Puedo pasar?- no recibió respuesta. –No creo aun que esté durmiendo.- se dijo a sí mismo. Tocó de nuevo. –Voy a entrar, Kai.- advirtió. Entró, pero no había nadie. –Que raro. ¿Dónde...?. ¡Ah, ya se!- salió. –Supongo que volvería a quedarse dormido en habitación de Takao.- fue a la habitación del peliazul y tocó la puerta. –Kai... ¿Estas ahí? Ábreme.- no recibió respuesta. –Voy a entrar.- avisó y tocó de nuevo.

Kai de repente abrió los ojos y se quedó sentado en la cama al instante.

-¡No!- casi gritó, asustado. -¡Espera, ya salgo!- miró las sábanas y vio pequeñas manchas de sangre. -¡Ay, Dios!- exclamó poniéndose la mano en la cabeza por el susto. Hitoshi no podía ver eso.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado. -¿Entro?-

-¡No!. ¡Vete, ya bajo yo!- contestó algo nervioso. Recordó que el peliazul estaba durmiendo con él. -¡Takao, despierta tenemos que...!- miró a su lado y la cama estaba vacía. Comenzó a pasear la vista por la habitación con inquietud, buscando al peliazul, aunque en el fondo sabía que no estaba allí.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al no escuchar nada.

-Sí.- dijo con tristeza. –"¿Cuándo te fuiste, Takao?"- notó algo en su cuello y se lo tocó. –Esto es...- vio la medalla que le regaló. –Takao...- susurró. /_-¿Te gustaría que hiciera contigo lo que hiciste conmigo? Me acostaré contigo... cuando despiertes estarás solo, y cuando me vuelvas a ver descubrirás que tengo una bonita novia. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú, Kai?... ¡Je! Seguro que te daría igual porque tú no amas a nadie.-_/ un nudo se formó en su garganta y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

-Te espero abajo, Kai. No tardes.- se fue.

-Perdóname, Takao.- susurró con voz quebrada. -¡Perdóname!-gritó cabreado, lanzando la almohada contra puerta.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¿Adónde vas, hermano?- preguntó Andy.

-Voy a buscar a Takao.- se acercó a Andy. –No te muevas de aquí, no abras la puerta a nadie sin preguntar primero quien es, y...-

-Ya lo se de memoria, me lo has dicho cien veces.- bufó.

-Pues porque lo sepas ciento una no va a pasarte nada. Volveré lo más rápido posible.- cogió las llaves del coche y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el peliazul. -¡Takao!- sin pensarlo lo abrazo. -¿Dónde te habías metido?. ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien.- le sonrió.

-¡Takao!- exclamó Andy feliz mientras le abrazaba las piernas.

-¡Hola, pequeño!- le revolvió el cabello.

-¡Creí que te había pasado algo malo!. ¡Me quedé dormido en el sofá esperándote y me encuentro con que despierto esta mañana y no has vuelto!. ¿Sabes el susto que me he llevado?-

-Lo siento, lo siento, Brooklyn. Pero es que tuve un imprevisto.- bostezó.

-¿Has dormido en tu casa? Se te ve cansado.-

-Sí, bueno... Más o menos...-

-¿Más o menos?-

Takao no tenía ganas de hablar sobre la noche anterior, así que cambió de tema y Brooklyn se percató de eso, por lo que no preguntó más.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar mi ropa?-

-Oh, pues... En el armario de Andy.-

-Si a él no le molesta...- miró al niño y éste negó con la cabeza. –Vale, voy a colocarla y después me daré una buena ducha.-

-¡Voy contigo!- el pequeño salio corriendo tras él. Se sentó en su cama, mirando atento como el peliazul colocaba la ropa. –Oye, Takao...-

-¿Mn?-

-¿Me puedes llevar al parque esta tarde?-

-¿Quieres que juguemos un rato allí?- afirmó en una pregunta, mientras seguía colocando su ropa.

-Es que... jeje... quiero ver a mi amiga.- eso se ganó una mirada interesada de Takao.

-¿Y quién es esa amiga?- le sonrió.

-Se llama Elena.- contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. –...a ti te voy a decir la verdad. Elena es mi novia.-

Takao dejó escapar una carcajada. Al instante se puso en pie y también se sentó en la cama, junto al pequeño.

-¿De verdad tienes novia?- pregunto divertido, alzando a Andy y sentándolo en sus piernas. -¿Es bonita?- curioseó.

-¡Sí, mucho! Es rubia y... mm... tiene los ojos azules.-

-¿Me la vas a presentar?-

-Sí, pero no me la vayas a robar, ¿eh?- advirtió algo serio. –Sino me enfadaré contigo.- dijo, mirando al mayor de soslayo.

Takao soltó otra carcajada. Le encantaba estar con Andy porque siempre le hacía reír con las cosas que decía, y le hacía olvidarse de todo.

-No, te prometo que no te la quitare. ¿De acuerdo?- le revolvió el cabello. -¡Estoy deseando de conocer a tu novia!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-Hitoshi, ya me voy.- dijo Kai, sin ganas.

-¿Vas a ver a Mariam?- el bicolor afirmó con la cabeza como respuesta. -¿Dónde habéis quedado?-

-En el parque...- bufó de forma sonora. –Espero que sea algo importante lo que tiene que decirme y que no me haga perder el tiempo.- dijo, mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-Kai, espera... ¿Tú de verdad estas enamorado de Mariam?- vio al bicolor detenerse, girarse y mirarlo fijamente.

-Yo... supongo que...- hizo una breve pausa, no muy decidido a decirle la verdad a su hermano. –No, no lo estoy.- confesó finalmente.

-¿Entonces porque estas con ella?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No lo entenderías...-

-Explícamelo y lo haré.- aseguró. Kai no dijo nada más y se fue. -¡Kai, espera!-

El bicolor llegó al parque caminando tranquilamente, no tenía ganas de ver a Mariam. Solo podía pensar en Takao. Miró la medalla en su cuello, la cogió y la observó detenidamente por un momento.

-¡Kai!- al escuchar esa voz femenina, se guardó rápidamente la medalla por dentro de la camiseta. Cuando Mariam llegó hasta él, le dio un beso. -¡Hola, cariño!- le saludó con una sonrisa animada.

-...hola.- sintió como la chica le cogió la mano sin dejar de sonreírle.

-¿Damos un paseo?-

Kai se encogió de hombros en respuesta, la verdad es que no había escuchado lo que le dijo Mariam.

–De acuerdo.- dijo ella, empezando a caminar.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

En otra parte del parque:

-¿Dónde está?. ¿Quién es? Ya quiero verla.- decía el peliazul, impaciente.

-Tiene que estar por aquí.- decía Andy, buscando con la mirada. -¡Allí está!- señaló a una niña que jugaba en la arena. -¡Elena!- salió corriendo hacia la pequeña. -¡Hola!- le sonrió, sentándose junto a ella -¿Puedo jugar contigo?- la niña asintió con una sonrisa.

Takao se acercó a ellos y se agachó para quedar a la altura de ambos niños.

-Hola, Elena.- le saludó con una sonrisa, pero ésta no le contestó. -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a Andy, desconcertado.

-No habla con personas que no conoce. Elena, saluda a Takao, es mi amigo.-

-Hola.- dijo la pequeña con algo de timidez.

-Vaya, si que eres bonita. ¿Con quien has venido?-

-Con mi hermana mayor.-

Y justo en ese momento, una chica rubia, alta, de pelo largo y ojos azules se acercó a Elena y la cogió en brazos.

-Elena, te he dicho un millón de veces que no hables con extraños.- miró a Takao con desconfianza. -¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó, viendo al peliazul ponerse en pie.

-Hola, supongo que tú eres la hermana de Elena. Me llamo Takao Hiwatari. He traído a Andy al parque para que juegue con Elena.- le explicó con una sonrisa. –Y me he acercado a conocerla, no le voy a hacer nada malo.- se le acercó lo bastante para poder susurrarle. –Sino Andy me pegará.- la chica rió levemente. -¿Y tú como te llamas?-

-Mira que eres desmemoriado, Takao.- dejó a la pequeña en el suelo. -¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó en un falso tono indignado, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Takao la miró por completo varias veces, intentado reconocerla, pero estaba seguro de que no había visto a esa chica en su vida.

–Soy Rosa... Rosa Hideki.- el peliazul abrió los ojos en sorpresa. –Tu compañera de clase.- le sonrió.

-¿Rosa?- preguntó sorprendido. -¿En serio eres tú? ¡¡Guau!! Estás… muy cambiada, no te había reconocido.- dijo mientras la recorría por completo con la mirada nuevamente.

-Tú también has cambiado mucho, estás muy guapo, jajaja… Lo cierto es que yo tampoco te había reconocido al principio, lo he hecho cuando me has dicho tu nombre. Hace muchos años que no nos veíamos.-

-Sí. No esperaba verte de nuevo.- la abrazó. -¡Que alegría volver a verte!. ¿Qué tal te ha ido por España?-

-Muy bien. Pero me alegro de volver aquí.- se separó del abrazo.

- Mihaeru, Garland y Kane también se fueron a otro país en mitad del curso. También hace años que no les veo. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?-

-Pues se lo mismo que tú, nada.- miró unos bancos no muy lejos de ellos. -¿Nos sentamos?- Takao afirmó y ellos se fueron a sentarlo. Los niños nuevamente se fueron a jugar en la arena.

-Vaya, así que Elena es tu hermana. Es muy bonita, se parece mucho a ti.- le dijo con una sonrisa. -Ahora que recuerdo, tu madre estaba embarazada cuando os fuisteis a vivir a España, ¿no?- Rosa afirmó como respuesta. -¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Cinco, igual que Andy. Por cierto, ¿porque no lo a traído Brooklyn como siempre? Llevo días sin verle.-

El peliazul se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

-Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero no me dijo qué.- la abrazó por los hombros de forma amistosa. –Y cuéntame… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida estos años? Dime.-

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-"¡Que aburrimiento!. ¡Preferiría irme a buscar a Takao!"- pensó Kai, suspirando aburrido.

-...y eso fue lo que nos pasó a mi y a Hiromi, jajaja... ¿A que es gracioso?- miró a Kai al no recibir respuesta. -¿Me estás escuchando?- frunció el ceño. -¡KAI!- le gritó.

-¿Porque gritas?- preguntó molesto.

-¡Porque me estas ignorando!. ¡No has escuchado nada de lo que te acabo de contar!- se quejó.

-Sí lo he escuchado.- aseguró serio.

-Pues dímelo.-

-Has dicho que... Bueno, estaba un poco despistado.-

-Ya me he dado cuenta.- le miró de soslayo, bastante seria. -¿Se puede saber en que piensas?- pero Kai no le contestó. –Oh, no me lo digas, en tu... **hermanito**.-

-¿Y qué si es así?- frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que y qué?. ¡Kai, piensas más en él que en mí, y estás más tiempo con él!- replicó celosa y enojada. -¡Y lo poco que hablas, siempre es sobre él!. ¡No existe otro tema de conversación para ti que no sea Takao!-

-Es normal, es mi hermano. Además se ha ido de casa. Estoy preocupado por él.-

Mariam desvió la vista con enfado, siempre discutían por ese tema: por Takao. Y ahora que el peliazul no estaba en su casa, más todavía.

Ella había quedado con Kai para decirle... ¡No! Para exigirle que escogiera entre ella o Takao. Pero después de pensarlo detenidamente y recordando el motivo de sus peleas, supo cual sería la decisión de su novio, así que mejor se quedaba callada y no le decía nada porque sabía que sería ella la que saldría perdiendo.

De repente se fijo en algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Y dices que no encontráis a Takao por ningún lado?... ¡Je! Pues parece que no sabéis buscar.-

-¿Porque?- preguntó confundido. Mariam le señaló un banco que estaba alejado de ellos. El bicolor miró rápidamente en esa dirección. -¡Takao!- exclamó sorprendido. Se fue a acercar a él, pero Mariam le agarró del brazo, deteniéndole. -¡Suéltame!. ¡Tengo que ir con Takao!- le gritó molesto.

-¡Déjalo tranquilo!. ¿No ves que está con su novia?-

-¿Novia?. ¿Qué?- volvió a mirar el banco y vio a Takao hablando y riendo con una chica. Pero lo que más le sorprendió y le enfureció, fue ver que la tenía abrazada por los hombros. –Ta-Takao...- susurró sintiéndose algo nervioso. Entonces algo llegó a su cabeza. /_-¿Te gustaría que hiciera contigo lo que hiciste conmigo? Me acostaré contigo... cuando despiertes estarás solo, y cuando me vuelvas a ver descubrirás que tengo una bonita novia. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú, Kai?... ¡Je! Seguro que te daría igual porque tú no amas a nadie.-_/ Kai se quedó sin palabras, miraba sorprendido a Takao. Miró después a la chica que estaba con él y frunció el ceño. -¡NO!- exclamó con rabia sin apartar la vista de ellos.

-¿No, qué?- preguntó Mariam extrañada.

-¡Takao no puede tener novia!. ¡Él no!. Voy a hablar con él...- no dio dos pasos cuando la chica le sujetó de nuevo del brazo, para después ponerse frente a él. -¡Apártate!- gruñó.

-¡Kai, ya vale! Ya ves que está bien y feliz con su novia... Ya era hora de que se buscara una y nos dejara a nosotros en paz. No te preocupes más, seguramente está viviendo con ella y...- el bicolor apretó los dientes y gruñó, mirando a la chica rubia con enojo. -¿Qué te pasa?- Kai se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. -¿Adónde vas?- no recibió respuesta. -¡Kai!- salió corriendo tras él, y cuando lo alcanzó, el bicolor se detuvo en seco dejándola desconcertada.

-"¡Takao no puede tener novia!"- esa frase que el peliazul le dijo volvió a pasar por su cabeza y gruñó. –"¡Me niego a creerlo!. ¡Takao me ama, me lo dijo... y yo también le amo!"- volteó y le dio una última mirada al banco donde se encontraba el peliazul, haciéndole gruñir de coraje nuevamente. –¡Voy a matar a esa niñata estúpida!- casi gritó, dirigiéndose al banco. -"¡No puedo creer que al final lo haya hecho!. ¡Tiene novia!"- Mariam se puso frente a él y le miró con enfado. -¡Quítate!. ¡Tengo que eliminar a esa mocosa!-

-Kai, ¿porque estas tan celoso de que Takao tenga una novia?- preguntó sorprendida. –Kai, por Dios, da la impresión de que estas enamorado de tu hermano o algo así. ¡No exageres!... Ya se que quieres mucho a Takao y que siempre habéis sido inseparables, pero no es para que te pongas así por esto.- Kai apretó los puños molesto y comenzó a maldecir en su cabeza a la chica que estaba con el peliazul mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Miró a Mariam de reojo y suspiró, dándose la vuelta para alejarse de allí con la cabeza baja. La chica fue corriendo hacia él y le abrazó por la cintura. -"Ojala fuera Takao quien me abraza ahora y no Mariam"- pensó con tristeza.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Takao se fue de casa.- comentó Tetsuya, recostado en su cama. -¿Dónde estará? Lo hecho de menos.- comenzó a toser.

-Papá, estás resfriado, vuelve a meterte en la cama y descansa.-

-¡No puedo, Hitoshi!- cogió el teléfono que había en su mesita de noche. -¿Porque nunca contesta nuestras llamadas?- preguntó angustiado -¿Y si le ha pasado algo malo?- preguntó de pronto mirando a su hijo mayor. –Dios mío, no quiero pensarlo.-

-Papá, Takao está bien.- aseguró para tranquilizarle, pero lo cierto es que él se preguntaba lo mismo.

-¿Y como lo sabes, eh?. ¿¡Cómo!?- preguntó exaltado. –¡Tú y Kai habéis salido a buscarlo todos los días hasta el cansancio, y no lo habéis encontrado!. ¡Tampoco contesta nuestras llamadas!- volvió a toser. -¡Quiero verle!. ¡Necesito verle, y saber que está bien, Hitoshi!- marcó el número de móvil del peliazul. –Contéstame.- susurró suplicante. -¡Takao, coge el maldito teléfono!- gritó exasperado porque nuevamente el peliazul no contestaba a su llamada.

-Papá, tranquilízate- le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Cógeme el teléfono.- deseó. Y justo en ese momento sonrió porque le habían contestado. -¡Takao!- exclamó feliz. Pero la voz que escuchó no era la de su hijo menor. -¿Quién eres tú?... No conozco a ninguna Rosa... ¿Está Takao ahí?... ¿Dónde está entonces?...- su sonrisa se fue borrando paulatinamente, hasta quedar un rostro serio. -¿Dónde estás tú ahora?... Vale, no os mováis de ahí.- colgó y volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. –Hitoshi…- le llamó, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Has hablado con é?- preguntó con cierta impaciencia. -¿Sabes donde está?-

-Me ha contestado una tal Rosa, no se quien es, pero dice que está con Takao en la playa. Voy a buscarle.- al instante fue sujetado por Hitoshi de los hombros, impidiéndole incorporarse.

-No, papá, yo iré a buscarle y tú espera aquí. Te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta.- salió corriendo de su mansión, en dirección hacia la playa.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-Qué raro.- se dijo Rosa. -¿Quién sería el que ha llamado?- guardó el móvil en la mochila de Takao y se volvió a recostar en la toalla. Miró fijamente al peliazul que estaba nadando. Sonrió cuando le vio acercarse a ella.

-¡Estoy agotado!- exclamó Takao, dejándose caer en la toalla junto a la de Rosa, bocabajo, y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos.

- Takao, han llamado a tu móvil y me han dicho que no te muevas de aquí... pero no me dijo quien era.-

-Ah, seguramente sería Brooklyn que viene con Andy y Elena.- aseguró sin moverse de su posición.- Pues les esperaremos aquí.-

-¿No te molesta que haya contestado por ti?- vio que Takao negó con la cabeza. –Vale.- sonrió. –Iré a refrescarme un rato.- se fue al agua.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Hitoshi llego a la playa corriendo todo lo que las piernas le daban, comenzó a buscar con la mirada y vio a Takao recostado en una toalla. Se alegró mucho al verle, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño. Todos preocupados por él y resulta que estaba tan feliz de la vida tomando el sol. Aunque luego sonrió de nuevo al comprobar que estaba bien, eso era lo más importante. Se acercó a él con paso decidido.

-Al fin te encuentro.-

Takao levantó la cabeza rápidamente al reconocer la voz que le habló, y miró a Hitoshi, asustado.

–Vamos a casa.- exigió el mayor, poniendo en pie a su hermano.

-¡No pienso volver allí!- se soltó del agarre y se sentó en la toalla, cruzado de brazos. –Puedes irte cuando quieras.- el mayor frunció el ceño y le levantó.

-¡He dicho que nos vamos, y nos vamos!- frunció el ceño. –¡Vamos!- cogió del brazo al peliazul y comenzó a tirar de él. -¡Muévete!- tiró con más fuerza ya que Takao se resistía a moverse.

-No quiero volver a casa.- dijo, mientras intentaba soltarse.

Hitoshi se detuvo para enviarle una seria mirada.

-Sí vas a volver.- el peliazul se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad. -¡Takao!-

-¡Rosa está aquí!... ¡No voy a dejarla sola!-

- Papá me dijo que habló por teléfono con una tal Rosa.-

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó exaltado al escuchar eso. -¿Fue papá quien llamó?- su hermano afirmó con la cabeza. -¡Oh, no!-

- Takao, papá esta preocupadísimo por ti. No come, ni duerme bien, está muy estresado, tanto que ha caído enfermo. Vuelve a casa.- pidió.

-¿Papá esta enfermo?- preguntó sorprendido y preocupado. -¿Y como se que no me engañas para que regrese?- inquirió, mirándole con desconfianza.

-Dime una sola vez que te haya mentido.- no recibió respuesta. – Takao, se que no se curará hasta que vuelvas a casa.-

-No.- se cruzó de brazos.

Hitoshi gruñó molesto, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

-¡Takao, se que algo te pasó con Kai, y también se que debió de ser algo muy gordo para que te hayas marchado de casa, pero debes afrontar los problemas y solucionarlos, no huir de ellos como un cobarde!-

-Pero... yo...- balbuceó, pero Hitoshi le sujetó del brazo con rapidez.

-Nos vamos.- sentenció mientras tiraba de él.

-¡No, Hitoshi!. ¡Para!. ¡Deja que me vista, no voy a ir en bañador por la calle!- pero su hermano no le hizo caso y no se detuvo. -¡Tengo que recoger mis cosas!. ¡Para!- intentaba soltarse, pero era inútil. Hitoshi le volteó a ver con enfado. –Rosa... ¡Rosa!- le gritó a la chica que enseguida levanto la cabeza buscando al dueño de la voz.

-¿Takao?- lo divisó a lo lejos con otro chico. -¡Takao!- salió corriendo para ir con él. -¡Espérame!-

-¡Hitoshi, detente, Rosa viene!- pero fue ignorado.

-¡T Takao, espérame!-

-¡Maldición, Hitoshi!. ¡Suéltame de una vez!- por fin su hermano se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Esa es Rosa?- la señaló con la cabeza.

-Sí.- contestó de mal modo, mirandole de soslayo.

Rosa llegó hasta ellos, respirando de forma agitada.

- Takao... ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Adónde vas?- vio al chico que estaba con Takao acercarse a ella. -¿Quién eres tú?-

-Tú eres Rosa, ¿verdad?- la chica afirmó. –Soy el hermano mayor de Takao y se viene conmigo.- fue todo lo que dijo, en tono cortante.

-¿Qué? Pe-pero ¿Adónde?- preguntó preocupada.

- Takao va a casa.- miró al peliazul seriamente. –A **su** casa.- miró a Rosa. Volvió a coger a Takao del brazo y tiró de él a pesar de los intentos del menor por soltarse.

-¡Hitoshi, no te voy a perdonar esto!. ¡Rosa me va a odiar por irme así!- de nuevo fue ignorado.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Takao se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, pero no conseguía nada, solo que Hitoshi hiciera más fuerza en el agarre de su brazo llegando incluso a lastimarle.

-¡No!. ¡No!. ¡No quiero entrar ahí!. ¡Suéltame!- gritó.

Hitoshi le metió dentro de un empujón. Le llevó a rastras a la habitación de su padre.

-Papá, mira lo que te he traído.- entró con Takao, soltándole por fin.

-¡Takao!- exclamó emocionado y sorprendido. Se levantó de la cama y corriendo fue a abrazarle. -¡Hijo mío!. ¡Takao!- le abrazó con fuerza. -¡Estoy tan contento…!. ¡Gracias, Hitoshi!- miró al peliazul de arriba abajo para comprobar que estuviese bien. -Creí que me moría sin ti, hijo.- comenzó a toser. -¿Estas bien?-

-S-sí... Papá, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó preocupado. Guió a su padre a la cama e hizo que se recostara. –No te ves bien.- le tocó la frente. -¡Tienes fiebre!- exclamó preocupado.

-Ahora estoy bien.- sonrió. –Nunca había estado mejor.-

Takao miró a Hitoshi, y luego a su padre con preocupación.

-Es un resfriado, ya está tomando sus medicinas.- contestó Hitoshi.

-Pero... le he tocado la frente y está muy caliente, tiene mucha fiebre.- dijo preocupado.

-Ahora se recuperará más rápido, ya lo verás. Será mejor que te duches y te cambies.-

-Sí.- le dio un último vistazo a su padre y vio que éste se había dormido, al parecer estaba agotado. Salió de allí y se ducho en el baño de su habitación. –Menos mal que dejé algo de mi ropa aquí... ¡Rosa!- recordó de pronto, cuando salía del baño. –La llamaré y le explicaré lo ocurrido con calma. Mmm... mi móvil se quedó en mi mochila y esta en la playa. Llamaré desde el teléfono de aquí.-

Cuando telefoneó a la chica, fue de nuevo a la habitación de su padre. Ingresó en silencio para no despertarle. Hitoshi seguía allí.

-Te dije que está enfermo.- le recordó su hermano mayor. -¿Dónde has estado este tiempo y con quién?- preguntó directamente, sin rodeos. -¿En casa de Rosa?-

-No. En casa de un amigo.-

-¿Qué amigo? Kai los llamo a todos y dijeron que no te habían visto.-

-Un nuevo amigo, no preguntes quien es porque no te lo diré.- recibió una seria mirada del mayor ante esa respuesta, pero él ignoró esa mirada y cambió de tema de conversación.

Ambos siguieron hablando, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando alguien tocó la puerta, despertando al hombre.

Una mujer de cabellos azules recogidos en un moño y con traje de sirvienta abrió la puerta con prudencia.

-Señor, la comida ya esta lista.- avisó sin ingresar en la habitación. -¿Desea comer aquí?-

-No, Isabel. Bajaré a comer. Ponga un cubierto más en la mesa.- le dijo, y después miró a Takao con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, señor.-

-Pero, papá… aun tienes algo de fiebre.-

-No importa, Takao.- negó con la cabeza. -Hoy cenaremos todos juntos.-

-Está bien.- se resignó. -¿Isabel?- preguntó de golpe, recordando a la mujer. -¿Es nueva?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí. Empezó hace unos cinco o seis días. Sabe hacer tartas de chocolate.- a Takao le brillaron los ojos cuando escuchó lo que dijo su padre. –Jajaja... Mañana le puedes pedir que te haga una.- el peliazul asintió rápidamente. –Jajaja, vamos a cenar.- dijo, incorporándose de la cama.

Los tres bajaron y se sentaron a la mesa, pero faltaba alguien.

-¿Dónde esta Kai, Hitoshi?-

Ante la pregunta de su padre, Takao miró la silla vacía junto a él.

-Tranquilo, papá, tiene que estar a punto de llegar.- contestó Hitoshi con tranquilidad. Y justo en ese momento escucharon la puerta de la calle. –Ahí esta, como he dicho.- el peliazul se puso nervioso e Hitoshi se percató de ello. -¿Te pasa algo, Takao?-

-No, no… Estoy bien.- miró al suelo, evitando la mirada de su hermano.

-Ya estoy aquí... ¡Takao!- sonrió levemente al verle, pero el peliazul ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para verle o contestarle.

-Takao, ¿no saludas a tu hermano?- preguntó el hombre.

-Hola.- saludó con frialdad, sin moverse.

Hitoshi le reprendió con una seria mirada de ceño fruncido. Takao se puso de pie mientras soltaba un bufido y se acercó a Kai.

–Hola.- volvió a saludar, y se fue a sentar, pero el bicolor le abrazó con desesperación dejándole casi sin aire.

-¡Takao! Que bien que estés en casa... Te quedarás, ¿verdad?- aseguró, sin soltarle.

-Si, me quedaré.- contestó en tono neutro. Se separó del abrazo, intentando ser lo menos brusco posible y se sentó en su lugar.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. El hombre notaba el ambiente algo raro, pero evitó decir algo sobre eso. Prefirió disfrutar el momento, teniendo a sus tres hijos juntos de nuevo.

–Ya he terminado, me voy a dormir.- avisó Takao, poniéndose en pie. -Buenas noches.-

-Takao, espera.- le detuvo Hitoshi. -Kai y tú tenéis que hacer las paces.-

-Oh, vaya por Dios.- murmuró el peliazul, rulando su vista. Se dio la vuelta y Kai también se puso en pie, quedando frente a él.

-Takao yo... lo siento...- lo dijo con algo de esfuerzo, no estaba acostumbrado a las disculpas. Y después le abrazó con efusividad. –No quería hacerte daño, Takao.- le susurró.

-Pero lo hiciste.- masculló separándose del abrazo. Se aclaró la garganta. –Sí, te perdono.- dijo la respuesta que todos querían escuchar, y éstos sonrieron. –Y ahora me voy a dormir. Buenas noches- dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Yo también me voy a dormir.- habló Kai rápidamente.

De inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de Takao, entrando de golpe sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Se encontró al menor con el pantalón del pijama puesto, y sin camiseta.

Takao se sorprendió por la repentina intrusión, pero al ver quien era, su rostro se volvió serio.

-Toca antes de entrar.- ordenó el peliazul con frialdad mientras se ponía la camiseta del pijama.

-Takao, gracias por perdonarme. Yo no...-

-¡Ja!. ¿No me digas que te lo has creído?- interrumpió, viendo como el rostro de Kai se puso serio. –No me gusta mentir, pero… lo hice por papá y solamente por él, no quiero que se preocupe más.- caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. –Largo, esfúmate de mi vista ahora mismo.- instruyó sin mirarle.

Kai se dirigió a la puerta con pasos decididos y la cerró.

-Te amo, Takao.- fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Cuándo vas a olvidar esa tontería?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. -Lo que tenemos que hacer, es intentar llevarnos como antes, como los hermanos que somos. Aunque ya no me agrade tratar contigo lo haré por papá.-

-Yo no puedo verte como mi hermano, Takao, tú eres todo para mí. No podré olvidar nuestra primera vez nunca, fue maravillosa.-

-¿Qué primera vez?-

-La... ¿La has olvidado?- preguntó mirándole sorprendido.

-No, al contrario, nunca la olvidaría.- Kai sonrió levemente, aliviado al escuchar eso. -¡Así se cual es el error que jamás debo volver a cometer!- agregó, dejando al bicolor sorprendido.

-¿Estas diciendo que fue un error lo que pasó ese día?. ¿Acaso no significó nada para ti?-

-¡Bingo!- exclamó sonriente. –Fue el error más grande de toda mi vida, y no se volverá a repetir. Además, eso de nuestra "primera vez" sobra. Sí fue mi primera vez, pero no la tuya.-

-¡Te equivocas!- lo arrinconó en la pared. –Fue **nuestra** primera vez, la de ambos.-

-Sí, sí, muy bonito…- dijo con sarcasmo. –Creo que hasta voy a llorar.-

-¡Me da igual lo que digas, yo se que no miento!-

-Sí, bueno... Hagamos una cosa, nos trataremos como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Olvida todo lo que ocurrió. Todo será de nuevo como antes de que te contara mi secreto, como los hermanos que éramos entonces...-

-¡No!- interrumpió molesto. -¿Cómo me pides que olvide eso?- frunció el ceño. –¡Ya te lo he dicho, te amo, y no puedo verte con esos ojos!. ¡No puedo verte como mi hermano, no quiero fingir de nuevo, no ahora que me atreví a decirte lo que siento, Takao!-

-Ah, claro… se me olvidaba que no me ves como tu hermano, me ves como el repuesto de tu novia. Solo sirvo para eso.-

-¡No, maldita sea!. ¿Porque piensas que siempre que me acercó a ti es para eso?- preguntó exasperado

-Porque es lo que me demostraste.- contestó con simpleza.

-¿¡Y no puedes pensar que si me acerco a ti es porque te amo!?-

-Lo que tú digas.- interrumpió haciendo un ademán con la mano. –Bueno, ¿aceptas, o no? Y rapidito, que no tengo toda la noche.-

-Yo no... "Si digo que no, seguirá sin querer acercarse a mí" Está bien. Acepto.-

-Vale. Ahora empezaremos de nuevo.- apartó a Kai de sí, y se fue a su cama. –Espero que cumplas.- se metió en ella y se tapó, dándole la espalda al bicolor. –Hasta mañana.- Kai se acercó y le abrazó por detrás. –Mhp.. ¿Vas a romper el trato antes de empezarlo?- preguntó con un ligera sarcasmo.

-Solo te daba las buenas noches.- le susurró.

Takao se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando al mayor.

-He dicho que nos tratemos como antes. Tú no me dabas las buenas noches así.- le recordó. Casi al instante, Kai le besó la mejilla. –Así sí, y ahora...- fue interrumpido al sentir como el bicolor siguió repartiéndole pequeños besos en la mejilla, dirigiéndose a sus labios. –Quieto, Kai...- y nuevamente no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que fue callado con un beso.

El peliazul se resistió intentando separar a Kai de un empujón, aunque sin darse cuenta poco a poco comenzó a responder al beso. El mayor se recostó encima de él abrazándole y juntándole a su cuerpo. Takao se dejó llevar y abrazó a Kai por el cuello mientras seguían besándose.

Pero de repente volvió a la realidad y de un empujón alejó al mayor de sí. Kai casi cayó de la cama, pero logró incorporarse con éxito.

-¡No!- protestó Takao. -¡Vete ya!- ordenó.

-Lo sabía.- el bicolor le sonrió. -Se que me amas.-

-¡No te amo!- Takao frunció el ceño. -¡Y ahora vete, antes de que me olvide del trato!- señaló la puerta.

-Esta bien, pero aunque te trate como mi hermano, jamás podré verte con esos ojos.- salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

He vuelto, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto. ¡Vuestra pesadilla está aquí! Jejeje... Aquí os traigo el capitulo. Este lo he hecho extra largo para compensar mi tardanza, je... Ya veis que Takao tiene un cabreo con Kai de mil demonios y no piensa perdonarlo tan fácilmente... ¿o puede que sí? Mm... No se sabrá hasta más adelante.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

ARI-YUNA

KAILY HIWATARI

LACRYMA KISMET

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

ZEIRIYU

NATALY

QUIMERA

ONNAKITSUNE

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

-¿De que querías hablarme?- preguntó temeroso, sin alzar la mirada.

-Iré al grano. Me desagrada hablar contigo.- al instante vio como Takao le miró sorprendido. -¿Cuánto?- preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Cu-cuanto qué?-

-¿Cuanto dinero quieres por largarte de aquí y no volver nunca más?- preguntó serio, sacando un cheque en blanco de uno de los cajones del escritorio. –Di la cantidad que quieras, estoy dispuesto a pagarte lo que sea por no verte más.-

* * *

-¿¡Qué!?. ¿Jugando casi toda la noche?- preguntó cada vez un poco más exaltado. Había tomado la explicación de Takao por otro sentido. -¿¡Con él!?. ¿Quién es ese Andy?- exigió saber, molesto.

-¡Ah, sí! Es cierto, tú no lo conoces aun. Es un encanto. Guapo, simpático, dulce y muy cariñoso...- no vio a Kai fruncir el ceño. –Tiene unos ojos preciosos, son verdes.-sonrió. -Es el más guapo de todos- finalizó, mirando la puerta de su habitación como si pudiera ver a Andy a través de ella. –Verás como cuando le conozcas piensas igual que yo. Es una pena que no pueda vivir conmigo.- suspiró de forma pesada.

-¿Vivir contigo?- preguntó celoso. Takao afirmó sin más. -¿Y esta noche ha estado en tu cama?- sentía como los celos le comían por dentro.

-Sí, bueno… pero no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos.-

Kai estalló en celos al escuchar eso último y entró en la habitación de Takao con paso decidido y expresión asesina.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**


	8. ¿TAKAO? ¿ERIC?

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas.

-Conversación-

-"Pensamientos"-

-/Recuerdos/-

**-Palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente-**

**Uso de los nombres originales de la serie.**

**¿AMOR IMPOSIBLE?**

¿TAKAO?. ¿ERIC?:

_Takaita Hiwatari_

_**Capitulo dedicado a:**_** NANCY-HIWATARI**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

-He dicho que nos tratemos como antes. Tú no me dabas las buenas noches así.- le recordó. Casi al instante, Kai le besó la mejilla. –Así sí, y ahora...- fue interrumpido al sentir como el bicolor siguió repartiéndole pequeños besos en la mejilla, dirigiéndose a sus labios. –Quieto, Kai...- y nuevamente no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que fue callado con un beso.

El peliazul se resistió intentando separar a Kai de un empujón, aunque sin darse cuenta poco a poco comenzó a responder al beso. El mayor se recostó encima de él abrazándole y juntándole a su cuerpo. Takao se dejó llevar y abrazó a Kai por el cuello mientras seguían besándose.

Pero de repente volvió a la realidad y de un empujón alejó al mayor de sí. Kai casi cayó de la cama, pero logró incorporarse con éxito.

-¡No!- protestó Takao. -¡Vete ya!- ordenó.

-Lo sabía.- el bicolor le sonrió. -Se que me amas.-

-¡No te amo!- Takao frunció el ceño. -¡Y ahora vete, antes de que me olvide del trato!- señaló la puerta.

-Esta bien, pero aunque te trate como mi hermano, jamás podré verte con esos ojos.- salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Tres días habían pasado, tres aburridos e interminables días en los que el peliazul no salió de su mansión. No porque no quisiera, sino porque Hitoshi no se lo permitía pensando que si salía no volvería.

Y por su bien lo mejor era no desobedecer a Hitoshi, ya que le daba miedo cuando su hermano se enfadaba. Las cosas con Kai no fueron a mejor, pero tampoco a peor. Se hablaban lo justo, o mejor dicho, Takao le hablaba lo justo porque Kai no le dejaba en paz acercándosele todo el tiempo para intentar hablar con él de cualquier cosa. Y entonces él, finalmente aburrido y agobiado de tanta cercanía se encerraba en su habitación para evitar al bicolor.

Esa mañana despertó temprano y eso era raro en él, ya que siempre se despertaba bastante tarde. Pero la noche anterior una idea llegó a su cabeza para no pasar un día tan aburrido, e iba a hacer ahora mismo lo que tenía pensado.

-Voy a pedirle a Isabel que me enseñe a hacer un pastel de chocolate.- se dijo entusiasmado frotándose las manos mientras salía de su habitación. –Pero primero...- bajó a la sala, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número. -¡Hola, Rosa! Soy Takao... Sí, estoy bien, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Tráeme mi mochila con mis cosas. ¿Podrías?- sonrió al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa. -Gracias, pregúntale a Brooklyn, él sabe mi dirección. Yo iría a recogerlo, pero es que Hitoshi no me deja salir de casa, piensa que no voy a volver... Sí, el que me llevó a rastras de allí. Que vergüenza, todos me miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, je... ¡No te rías!- exclamó divertido. -¿Y Brooklyn te dijo algo? Ayer se me olvidó llamarle para decirle que volví a casa, soy un despistado... ¿En serio Andy se quedo llorando cuando les dijiste que había vuelto?- preguntó preocupado. –Pobrecito.-

Takao siguió hablando tranquilamente por teléfono sin percatarse de que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada por Kai que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta. Le molestaba que Takao hablara tan amigablemente con esa tal Rosa, pero después de todo eso era normal si esa chica es su novia. Estaba seguro de que hablaba con la chica que vio en el parque y sintió enormes deseos de matar en cuanto la vio siendo abrazada por Takao. ¿Y quién demonios era ese tal Andy? Suspiró con tristeza y volvió a poner atención a la conversación ya que se había metido en sus pensamientos. Escuchó al peliazul colgar el teléfono y sus pasos dirigirse a la salida, por lo que rápidamente salió de allí y se dirigió a su habitación para no ser descubierto.

Takao se encaminó a la cocina y vio a la nueva sirvienta de espaldas, parecía estar enfrascada en sus quehaceres. Por lo que vio el día anterior, la mujer era bastante joven, más que las que había allí y parecía una mujer agradable. Se acercó un poco y se fijó en que la mujer estaba preparando el desayuno. Se acercó hasta ella para saludarla.

-¡Hola!- exclamó sonriente.

La mujer se giró de inmediato al escuchar la voz y algo sorprendida por el repentino saludo.

-Ho-hola.- se le quedó mirando y frunció levemente el ceño, desconcertando al peliazul. -Eric, ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó molesta y extrañada. –Te dije que te quedaras en casa, y me desobedeces.-

-¿Eric?- repitió, arqueando una ceja. –No. Isabel, me has confundido con alguien. Yo soy Takao Hiwatari, y soy el hermano menor.- volvió a sonreír.

-¿Takao?- miró al peliazul, incrédula. –"Podría ser que..."-

-Sí, Takao.- se acercó un poco más hasta quedar frente a ella. –Te quería pedir un favor.-

-Dígame, señorito.- habló, mirándole fijamente.

-Eh, ¿qué? No, no, no... Nada de "señorito", te digo igual que a los demás sirvientes, llámame solo Takao, ¿vale? Y nada de hablarme de usted.- dijo seriamente. –Odio eso, me hace sentir viejo.- vio que la mujer asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno, mi padre me dijo que sabes hacer pasteles de chocolate y...-

-¿Quieres que te prepare uno?- interrumpió, aunque con un tono de voz amable.

-No. Quiero que me enseñes a prepararlo. Me gustaría aprender.- afirmó con la cabeza.

-Oh, pues... claro que sí, en cuanto termine de preparar el desayuno.-

-¡Bien!- exclamó entusiasmado. -¡Te ayudo a prepararlo!-

-No, señorito, ese es mi trabajo.- el menor frunció el ceño. –Digo, Takao.- se corrigió.

-Eso me gusta más. Yo quiero aprender a cocinar. ¿Sabes? Estuve un tiempo viviendo con un amigo y como no se cocinar, siempre tenía que hacerlo él.- le contó, apenado.

-Oh, ¿y sabes preparar algo?-

-Nada de nada.- contestó, con unas cascaditas de agua saliendo de sus ojos. –Ni un miserable café. Mi amigo me tuvo que apuntar en un papel como se hace.- Isabel rió al escuchar eso último. –¡Es enserio!- exclamó sacando su cartera del bolsillo del pantalón, y de éste sacó un pequeño papel. –Mira.- se lo enseñó.

-Bueno, si tienes tanto empeño, te enseñaré.- el peliazul asintió feliz. –Venga, vamos a hacer el desayuno.-

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¿Esta bueno el desayuno?- preguntó el peliazul a su padre y hermanos.

-Sí, Takao.- el hombre dejó de comer un momento para mirar a su hijo pequeño. -¿Porque lo preguntas?. ¿No te gusta?-

-No es eso. Es que yo he ayudado a Isabel a prepararlo, y ahora me va a enseñar a preparar un pastel de chocolate.- le contó con una sonrisa animada.

-Takao, cocinar es el trabajo de Isabel, por eso está aquí. No deberías ayudarla a hacer su trabajo.- dijo seriamente.

-¡Pero papá…!- replicó con cara de puchero. –Es que yo quiero aprender a cocinar, quiero aprender a hacer cosas nuevas, no me gusta sentirme tonto e inútil. No tengo una madre que me enseñe a hacerlo, y tú estas muy ocupado con tu trabajo.-

-Bueno, me parece bien- dijo simplemente. De repente se había puesto algo serio.

Takao notó que su padre se había puesto serio y se sintió un poco mal.

En ese momento sintió una insistente mirada posada en él. Miró al frente, Hitoshi no era. Miró al lado de Hitoshi, su padre no era. Entonces... miró a su izquierda y vio que Kai le miraba fijamente. Se puso algo nervioso al ver esa penetrante mirada. Así que rápidamente se puso en pie, y diciendo que ya había acabado de desayunar, se dirigió a paso ligero a la cocina.

-Isabel, ya estoy aquí.- avisó, entrando.

-Bien. Lávate las manos, y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga al pie de la letra, ¿entendido?-

-Sí, claro.- asintió.

El peliazul iba haciendo todo lo que la mujer le decía, intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y por el momento al parecer no le estaba saliendo tan mal como él esperaba.

-Yo creo que ya estará.- decía Isabel mirando el reloj de pared que había en la cocina. –Sácalo del horno con cuidado de no quemarte.-

Takao apagó el horno, lo abrió, y tomó un paño grueso. Con cuidado sacó un bizcocho de ahí y lo dejó sobre la mesa, volviendo a cerrar el horno después.

-¡Oh, que buena pinta!-

-Ahora hay que rellenarlo un poco, envolverlo en chocolate fundido y luego decorarlo con lo que quieras por encima: nata, fresas... lo que más te guste. Apaga el fuego, el chocolate ya está en su punto.-

-Mm...- se relamió. -¡Chocolate!. ¡Me encanta!- exclamó sonriente, metiendo un dedo en el cazo de chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca. -¡No me cansaría nunca de comer chocolate!- se relamió los labios una vez más.

-No, no, no. No se meten las manos en la comida, coge una cuchara.-

-Jeje... lo siento.- Takao cogió una cuchara y probó un poco de chocolate. -¡Que rico!- probó un poco más. -¡Como me gusta!- cogió otro poco.

-A este paso no vamos a tener para el pastel.-

-Jejeje... es que cuando pruebo chocolate no puedo parar. Es mi obsesión desde pequeño.-

-Yo tengo un hijo que también le gusta mucho el chocolate.-

-¿Eric?-

-Sí. Pero a él le gusta el chocolate blanco. Cuando esta triste, le doy chocolate para subirle el ánimo.- rió.

-Jaja… a mí también me dan chocolate para subirme el ánimo.-

Se percató de que la mujer se le había quedado mirando fijamente una vez más. Y recordó que cuando estuvo preparando el pastel, también se dio cuenta de que era observado insistentemente, haciéndole sentir algo incómodo.

-"Dios mío, ¡es exactamente igual! La sonrisa, los movimientos, el físico… ¡Dos gotas de agua!. ¿Y si él fuese...? Pero no es posible, él ahora estará en Rusia, y..."-

-Isabel, ¿ocurre algo?-

La mujer salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Takao.

-¿Eh? No, nada.- contestó, apartando la mirada de él. -Vamos a acabar el pastel, se está enfriando el chocolate.-

No tardaron mucho en terminar de prepararlo entre los dos. El peliazul lo rellenó de chocolate, y también lo recubrió de chocolate por fuera. Decorándolo finalmente por fuera también con pequeños toques de nata y algunas fresas.

-¡Ha quedado precioso!- exclamó la mujer.

-¡No!. ¡Ha quedado horrible!- protestó el peliazul, con cara de puchero. -Está muy feo.-

Isabel no dijo nada. Tan solo tomó un cuchillo y cortó un trozo pequeño de pastel.

-¡No lo pruebes, o puedes morir!-

-¡Esta muy bueno!- sonrió la mujer una vez hubo probado el pastel. –Pruébalo.- le dio un poco y el peliazul lo probó, aunque un poco reacio a hacerlo en un principio. -¿A que está bueno?-

-¡Sí!- se pasó la lengua por los labios un par de veces.

-Solo ha fallado un poco la presentación, pero el pastel está rico.-

Finalmente ella cortó dos trozos de pastel y los sirvió en dos platos, comiéndoselos ambos tranquilamente mientras hablaban un poco.

-Gracias por enseñarme, Isabel.- sonrió Takao, poniéndose en pie.

-Si quieres, otro día te puedo enseñar a hacer galletas.-

-¿De chocolate?- Isabel asintió con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la sien. -¡¡Sí!!- algo le llamó la atención y giró su vista a la ventana. Vio al jardinero plantando unas flores. –Voy a ver lo que hace Adrián. Nos vemos luego.- salió corriendo de la cocina al jardín trasero, hasta llegar donde estaba el jardinero. -¡Hola, Adrián!- se arrodilló junto a él. -¡Estas plantando claveles! Eran las flores favoritas de mi madre, ¿sabes?. ¿Me enseñarías a plantarlos?-

-Ese es mi trabajo, Takao.- contestó. -Si tu padre te viera haciendo mi trabajo me despediría.-

-Por favor…- le puso carita de puchero para convencerle. –Quiero aprender, Adrián.-

-Bueno, está bien.- finalmente aceptó.

Después de que Takao le indicara a Adrián donde quería plantar las flores, lo fue haciendo con las explicaciones del hombre, y aunque eso no era para nada difícil, para él sí lo era ya que no había hecho eso en su vida y tenía miedo de hacerlo mal y estropear los claveles. Después de sembrarlos, los regó.

Una vez finalizada su tarea se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa que tenía un poco de tierra. Ninguno se percató de que una mujer observaba a través de una ventana cada movimiento de Takao con atención desde que éste había salido al jardín.

-¡Ya esta!. ¡Seis claveles rojos y seis claveles blancos!- sonrió el peliazul. Había plantado las flores justo debajo de la ventana de su habitación, así cada vez que mirase por la ventana, las vería. –Gracias por enseñarme, Adrián.-

-De nada, Takao. Un placer.-

El menor miró tras él, y al ver nuevamente algo que le llamó la atención, salió corriendo hacia allí.

–¡Hasta luego!- se despidió del jardinero mientras se alejaba. Se acercó al chofer que en ese momento lavaba el coche de su padre con una manguera y una esponja. -¿Te puedo ayudar, Tomás?-

-No es necesario, Takao.- negó con una sonrisa.

Pero el peliazul bufó y le quitó la manguera de las manos al hombre. Éste era bastante joven, incluso más que Tetsuya.

-Pero yo quiero. Mira, yo le quitaré el jabón, ¿vale?- sin esperar contestación comenzó a mojar el coche.

-No es necesario, dame la manguera…- no pudo terminar de la hablar, ya que Takao le mojó casi por completo y luego comenzó a reír.

-¿Esta fresca el agua?- preguntó divertido. Con el chofer tenía confianza ya que le conocía desde que tenía memoria y se caían muy bien. No pudo evitar que Tomás le quitara la manguera y le mojara. –¡Aah!. ¡Está helada!- protestó.

-No exageres, está **fresca**, pero no helada.- le volvió a mojar.

Comenzaron a jugar con el agua, quitándose la manguera el uno al otro y quedando ambos empapados por completo. Pero finalmente lavaron el coche, no querían que Tetsuya les descubriera jugando. Cuando el peliazul se secó, entró en su mansión dentro dispuesto a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Así que es cierto que has vuelto?-

Escuchó Takao a sus espaldas, provocándole un escalofrío de pies a cabeza y que se detuviera en seco.

–No creí a Hitoshi cuando me lo dijo por teléfono.- continuó hablando Voltaire.

-Abuelo, ho-hola.- saludó nervioso dándose la vuelta para encararle. -¿Cuándo has venido?. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- preguntó, llevando la mirada al suelo y sin acercarse al hombre.

-Llevo aquí bastante tiempo como para ver que serías un buen sirviente. ¡Ja! Lo llevas en la sangre. Tendrías un buen futuro trabajando limpiando mansiones. Tal vez te contrate como mi sirviente.- rió socarrón, y el peliazul no dijo nada. –Y he venido a comprobar si es verdad que habías regresado. Y por desgracia he comprobado que es cierto.-

Takao frunció el ceño pero no levantó la cabeza, le daba miedo mirar a Voltaire.

–Arréglate y ve al despacho de tu padre, tengo que hablar contigo.- instruyó con frialdad mientras salía de la sala.

Cuando Takao se duchó y se vistió, bajó al despacho de su padre. Entró, y al ver la mirada que Voltaire le dirigía, bajó la vista al suelo como si fuese a encontrar algo interesante ahí. Cerró la puerta, pero no se acercó, se quedó junto a ésta.

-¿De que querías hablarme?- preguntó temeroso, sin alzar la mirada.

-Iré al grano. Me desagrada hablar contigo.- al instante vio como Takao le miró sorprendido. -¿Cuánto?- preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Cu-cuanto qué?-

-¿Cuanto dinero quieres por largarte de aquí y no volver nunca más?- preguntó serio, sacando un cheque en blanco de uno de los cajones del escritorio. –Di la cantidad que quieras, estoy dispuesto a pagarte lo que sea por no verte más.-

El peliazul se quedó estático y no sabía que decir. Solo podría mirar a su abuelo, sorprendido e incrédulo de escucharle decir eso. Sabía que no era del agrado de Voltaire, pero eso ya era demasiado.

-Yo... no...- no esperaba que su abuelo le dijera eso.

Voltaire tomó una copa que había en la mesa y bebió un rápido trago, volviéndola a dejar en su lugar. Escribió una cantidad en el cheque, se puso en pie y caminó hasta quedar frente al peliazul, y cogiéndole la mano se lo entregó de mala gana.

-Con ésta cantidad tienes más que suficiente.-

El peliazul miró el cheque y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la cantidad de ceros que había.

-¡Ahora lárgate!- señaló la puerta. Volvió al escritorio y cogió la copa, se sentó en la silla y la giró dándole la espalda. Escuchó a Takao gruñir y sonrió malicioso. -¿No me digas que quieres más dinero?-

-¡Esto es lo que pienso de tu asqueroso dinero!- rompió el cheque y lo pisó.

El hombre se dio la vuelta en su silla giratoria y le miró con enfado.

-¡Niño, estas colmando mi paciencia!. ¡Coge tus cosas y lárgate de aquí!. ¡YA!- gritó. Vio que Takao retrocedió un par de pasos sorprendido por el grito e instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello. -¡Je!. ¿Todavía lo recuerdas?- se incorporó. –Tienes buena memoria.- sonrió, acercándose a él.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme si no me voy?- preguntó molesto. -¿Vas a pegarme de nuevo?-

-No sabes como disfrute ese día.- sonrió malicioso, parándose frente a Takao. –Y si no hubiera sido por Kai, hoy estarías bajo tierra.-

-¡No te acerques!- exclamó nervioso, alejándose un poco. -¡Ahora no puedes pegarme!. ¡Ya no soy un niño pequeño!-

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-

El peliazul frunció el ceño del coraje que sentía recorrerle, y miró al hombre de forma fría, como nunca antes había hecho.

-¿Sí?. ¿Y que me vas a hacer?. ¡Mírate!. ¡Hasta una suave brisa te tumbaría!-

-¡No te consiento que me hables así!- gruñó apretando los puños. –¡Eres un niñato odioso, maleducado e insoportable!-

-¿Y que eres tú?- contestó, con una sonrisa sarcástica. -¡Un viejo borracho sin vida propia y sin sentimientos que disfruta del sufrimiento de los demás!. ¡Eso es lo que eres!-

-¡Ya esta bien!- gritó furioso. -¡Te voy a contar la maldita verdad!. ¡Tú no perteneces a esta familia!. ¡Sobras aquí!. ¡No eres más que un niño pobretón encontrado en la calle y que mi hijo recogió por lastima!-

El peliazul rió a carcajadas, casi interrumpiéndole.

-Sí, ya… ¿Y que más?- preguntó algo sarcástico, aunque divertido. –No me vas a engañar, Voltaire.- dijo con tranquilidad. –Quieres que me vaya y harás lo que sea por conseguirlo, ¿pero sabes qué? No me iré porque esta es mi casa y mi familia.- frunció el ceño. -¡El único que sobra aquí eres tú!. ¡Y si tanto te molesta mi presencia, coge tu mugroso dinero y vete a la otra punta del mundo!- le gritó.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de...!- pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque el menor salió de allí, cerrando de un portazo. -¿Adónde crees que vas?- preguntó furioso, saliendo tras él. -¿Dónde se ha metido ahora ese crío estúpido?. ¿Como se ha atrevido a hablarme así?- se preguntaba mientras lo buscaba.

Takao salía de la mansión, furioso. Se cruzó con Kai en la entrada pero debido al coraje no se dio cuenta.

-¿Adónde vas, Takao?- preguntó el bicolor que se sorprendió al no obtener respuesta.

-¡Ya me tiene harto!- farfulló el peliazul, pensando en el anciano. -¿Pero qué demonios le he hecho yo?. ¡Como le odio! Que no es mi familia… ¡Ja! Sí, claro, el único que no es mi familia es él. Viejo odioso…- masculló con rabia, pateando una piedra que se había cruzado en su trayectoria. –Que bien me siento después de decirle un poco de lo que siento. Se cree que puede pegarme igual que cuando era un niño. ¡Pues se equivoca! Me da igual que Hitoshi no me deje salir, no pienso quedarme ahí un segundo más hasta que él se vaya.- siguió caminando por las calles con el ceño fruncido sin prestarle atención a su alrededor en lo más mínimo.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¿Adónde habrá ido?- se preguntaba Kai que en ese momento iba caminando junto a la playa. No había podido evitar ir a buscar al peliazul. –Mm... Juraría que he visto a Takao por aquí.- llevó la mirada al mar y vio a un chico sentado en la arena mirando hacia el agua. -¡Takao! Sabia que lo había visto venir en ésta dirección.- se dijo, sonriendo levemente mientras se acercaba a él. Se sentó a su lado. –Te he estado buscando.- miró al peliazul y vio que éste le miraba extrañado.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Qué dices?- le sorprendió la pregunta. Al ver que el peliazul se iba a levantar, le sujetó la mano y lo sentó a su lado nuevamente.

-¿Me sueltas la mano?- preguntó temeroso.

-No.- se acercó a él.

-En serio... No se quien eres. No te conozco.-

-Ya estas con tus tonterías para irte.- le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos. –Lo he estado pensando esta noche, y... no hay trato.-

-¿Qué?-

-Sabes que te amo y no puedo cumplir ese trato.- recostó al peliazul en la arena y se colocó sobre él.

-¡No me hagas daño!- cerró los ojos con fuerza. -¡No diré nada a nadie, pero no me hagas daño!- exclamó asustado.

-¿Qué dices?- le sonrió de forma apenas perceptible mientras le acariciaba la mejilla lentamente, haciendo que el menor abriera los ojos. –…te amo.- le susurró, mirándole a los ojos. –Aunque te enfades conmigo, voy a besarte.- advirtió acercándose a los labios del otro. Le besó, pero se alejó con tristeza al comprobar que el beso no estaba siendo correspondido. –Perdóname, por favor.-

-Por otro beso como ese, te perdono lo que sea.- contestó con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

Kai sonrió y le volvió a besar. Le alegró que esta vez el beso fuera totalmente correspondido.

-¡Guau! Besas mejor que mis antiguos novios.- sonrió el peliazul.

-Tú no has tenido novios.- le miró extrañado. -Yo soy el primero, me lo dijiste.-

-Ojala hubieras sido el primero.- dijo, relamiéndose los labios. –Pero he tenido... creo que han sido tres novios. Pero la verdad es que ninguno era tan sexy como tú.- abrazó a Kai por el cuello con una gran sonrisa. –Eres el chico más guapo que he visto.- se acercó a besarle y Kai rápidamente contestó el beso, pero estaba algo desconcertado por las cosas que le estaba diciendo Takao. -¿Me dices tu nombre, chico sexy?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Takao, ¿qué te ocurre? Estas muy raro.- le miró con preocupación.

-¿Takao? No, yo soy Eric. ¿Y tú?- le dio un rápido beso.

-¿Eric?- repitió Kai, más confundido todavía. –Takao, seguro que te has golpeado con algo en la cabeza.- le apartó el flequillo. –No tienes ningún chichón.- sintió los labios del menor posarse en los suyos y dejando su tarea de revisar la frente de su hermano, se abrazó al cuerpo bajo el suyo.

-Jeje… no, chico sexy, no me he golpeado en ningún sitio. Mi nombre es Eric Kinomiya, y vine hace poco a vivir aquí con mis padres. Mi padre es arqueólogo, él ahora está en Egipto y mi mamá trabaja en una de esas mansiones de ricachones.- dijo riendo.

Kai se puso en pie y ayudo al peliazul a incorporarse tomándole de las manos.

-Mph… Vamos a casa, el sol te ha trastornado.- cogió al menor de la mano y empezó a caminar.

-Chico sexy, desde que he llegado a Japón me han pasado cosas muy raras. Ayer fui a comprar chocolate, que por cierto me encanta.- sonrió. –y el chico que estaba a cargo de la tienda me dijo: "Hola, Takao", ¡y me tocó el culo!- exclamó molesto. -¡Así como así! Pero yo no me quedé quieto y le di su merecido.- afirmó con la cabeza bajo la mirada de un extrañado Kai. –Y hace cosa de una semana, iba paseando tranquilamente por la calle cuando una loca se me tiró encima comiéndome a besos y diciéndome que me había extrañado mucho. ¿Cómo era el nombre de esa tipa tan rara?- se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla, pensando. –Mm... ¡Ah, sí!. ¡Hiromi! Y hoy, tú apareces de la nada y me besas. Sin duda la gente de Japón es rara. En Rusia había gente más normalita.- y así siguió hablando sin parar hasta que llegaron a la mansión. -¡Guau, menuda casa tienes, chico sexy!- exclamó sorprendido. Kai no dijo nada y sin soltarle de la mano le llevó a su habitación después de comprobar que no había nadie.

-Déjalo ya, Takao.- le abrazó por la cintura.

-¿El qué, chico sexy?- preguntó confundido.

-Eso de llamarme chico sexy, y de decir que te llamas Eric.-

-Bueno, tú me has cambiado el nombre y yo te lo he cambiado a ti.- se explicó sonriente. -¿Me das un besito?. ¡Me encantan tus besos!- le abrazó y se juntó a su cuerpo.

-Nunca me lo habías dicho.- se acercó a besarle. Le acercó a la cama e hizo que se recostaran en ella. –Quiero hacer el amor contigo.- le susurró con voz sedosa al oído, haciendo que el peliazul se estremeciera por completo. Se dirigió a sus labios y los mordió suavemente. –Lo deseo. Quiero sentirte.-

-Etto... Oye, chico sexy. ¿No te parece que vas muy rápido?- preguntó nervioso al ver como Kai le quitaba la camiseta. –Sí, vas muy rápido.- afirmó al notar como el bicolor le desabrochaba el cinturón mientras le besaba el cuello. –Demasiado, diría yo.- intentó alejar al mayor, pero éste no le hacía caso. -¡No puedo acostarme con un extraño!- protestó nervioso y temeroso.

Kai le miró sorprendido y rápidamente frunció el ceño.

-¿Un extraño?- repitió. -¡Yo no soy un extraño, y lo sabes!- exclamó molesto.

-Bueno… no se tu nombre.-

-Takao, no digas tonterías.- se inclinó y le continuó besando el pecho.

-Y creo que no lo sabré... Al menos hoy.- se decía el peliazul nervioso al ver sus pantalones rápidamente en el suelo. Aprovechó para alejarse de los brazos de Kai cuando éste se separó para quitarse la ropa, quedando él también en ropa interior. -¡Eh!. ¡Eh!. ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kai con interés.

-Recuéstate bocabajo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Venga, ya verás como te gusta.- sonrió. –No es lo que piensas.- vio que Kai, indeciso se recostó junto a él bocabajo. –Ahora cierra los ojos.- pidió suavemente.

-¿Pa-para qué?- sintió una mano en sus ojos haciendo que los cerrara. -¿Qué vas a hacer?- sintió que algo acariciaba su espalda, algo muy suave.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó juguetonamente recostándose sobre Kai. -Te hace cosquillas, ¿verdad?- le dio un pequeño beso en la nuca.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó intrigado.

-Algo que encontré en la playa.- le retiró la mano de los ojos, mostrándole lo que tenía en la mano.

-¿Una pluma? Yo creí que tú...-

-Jajaja... Ya te dije que no era lo que pensabas.- se sentó sobre él y le continuó acariciando la espalda y los brazos. –No puedo acostarme contigo, te acabo de conocer hace poco. Pero ya me gustas mucho.- vio que el bicolor se giró, quedando frente a frente. -¿Yo te gusto?- pasó la pluma suavemente por el blanco pecho.

-No solo me gustas.- se incorporó, quedando sentado. –Te amo.- le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y le quitó la pluma. –No haremos nada si tú no quieres, pero no vuelvas a decir que soy un extraño.- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Pasaron toda la tarde entre besos, caricias, y alguna que otra risa. Kai estaba inmensamente feliz, por fin Takao le había perdonado, y ésta vez, se aseguraría de que el peliazul se quedara con él definitivamente. Pero le desconcertaba el que Takao no dejara de hacer y decir cosas raras. A lo mejor estaba bromeando, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

-¿Adónde vas, Takao?- preguntó al ver que el peliazul se ponía en pie y se comenzaba a vestir. –Quédate un rato más.- se sentó en la cama.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, pero ya tengo que irme.- se acercó a Kai y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Mañana también estaré en la playa.- se puso la camiseta. –¡Adiós!- salió de allí sonriente.

-¿Qué?. ¡No, espera!- se vistió rápidamente y fue abajo, buscando a Takao. Le vio en el jardín mirando el agua de la piscina fijamente. –Takao…- le llamo mientras le abrazaba por la espalda. -¿Porque has salido así?- de pronto fue empujado con violencia. -¿Qué te pasa?- se acercó un poco. –Hace un momento estábamos bien.- le besó la mejilla. –Me alegra que por fin me hayas perdonado.- le fue a abrazar de nuevo, pero Takao se apartó a un lado.

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo no te he visto desde el desayuno. Acabo de llegar. ¡Y en ningún momento he dicho que te haya perdonado!- exclamó molesto. –Dije que nos tratáramos como hermanos, no que te perdonara.-

-No te entiendo...- susurró Kai confundido.

-¡Soy yo quien no te entiende!- frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué demonios estas jugando?-

-¡Creo que eso te lo debería de preguntar yo!- sintió como el bicolor le apartó el flequillo y le revisaba la frente. -¿Qué haces?-

-¿Estas seguro que no te has golpeado en la cabeza?. ¿No tendrás amnesia o algo por el estilo?- apenas preguntó eso, Takao le retiró la mano de un golpe. -¿Porque actúas así?-

-¡Oye, no estas cumpliendo lo que acordamos!-

-Pero, si hemos hablado en la playa sobre eso.- Kai le miró extrañado. -¿Recuerdas?-

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo no he ido a la playa.-

El mayor rió levemente pensando que se trataba de una broma y se acercó a besarle.

Por su parte, Takao se aclaró la garganta haciendo que Kai se parara en mitad de camino y le señaló algo con la mirada. El bicolor se dio la vuelta.

-Hitoshi viene.- se susurró Kai a sí mismo. Bufó por haber sido interrumpido. –Luego hablamos sobre esto.- se besó el dedo índice, lo posó sobre los labios de Takao, y sin decir nada más se fue.

-Esa chica de la playa esta en la entrada con tus cosas.- le dijo Hitoshi a Takao cuando llegó a su lado.

-¡Rosa!- exclamó sonriente. -¡Que bien!- se fue corriendo hacia la sala, donde la chica le esperaba sentada pacientemente en el sofá. -¡Hola, amiga!. ¿Qué tal?-

-Muy bien.- contestó con una sonrisa. Se puso en pie y le entregó dos mochilas, una grande y una pequeña la cual Takao no conocía.

-Esto no es mío, Rosa.- se la extendió de vuelta a su amiga, pero la chica no la cogió. –Toma, no es mío.- repitió.

-Ya lo se. Te he traído una sorpresita.- le dijo en tono cantarín.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó con interés.

-Algo que te va a gustar.- aseguró con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Takao!- exclamó de repente el pequeño Andy, saliendo de detrás del sofá que era donde estaba escondido. Se paró junto a la chica.

-¡Andy!- Takao soltó las mochilas y fue a cogerlo en brazos. –Hola, pequeño. ¿Cómo te va?- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabía que te gustaría...- sonrió la chica. –Adiós.- sin más los despidió a ambos con la mano.

-¡Espera, Rosa! Deja que me quede un rato más con Andy.-

-Tienes toda la noche.- sonrió al ver la mirada confundida de Takao ante lo que ella acababa de decir. -Desde que has vuelto, Brooklyn me ha contado que Andy no ha parado de llorar diciendo que quería verte, y me pidió que lo trajera yo ya que tenía que venir de todos modos.-

-¡Voy a dormir contigo!- exclamó el pequeño feliz, abrazando al peliazul por el cuello. -¿Porque no dormiste los otros días conmigo?- preguntó con cara de puchero. -¿No me quieres?-

-Andy, no vuelvas a decir eso. Yo te quiero mucho. Estos días no pude ir porque tenía cosas que hacer... pero hoy dormirás conmigo.- dijo sin saber que explicación darle. –Gracias, Rosa, con él aquí se me pasará el día más ameno.- dijo pensando en Voltaire y Kai.

-No hay de que, Takao.- se acercó al peliazul y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándole desconcertado, ya que ella nunca había hecho eso, ni siquiera cuando estudiaban juntos. –Nos vemos.- se alejó sonriente.

-¡Adiós, Rosa!- se despidió Andy con la mano. –¡Mañana iré a ver a Elena!-

-Jajaja... ¡Oye!- exclamó Takao. -¿Es que no puedes dejar un día a la novia y pasarlo con tu amigo?- preguntó fingiendo enfado.

-Tú no lo entiendes ahora porque no tienes, pero cuando tengas una novia bonita lo entenderás.- dijo con el tono sereno que a veces escuchaba en su hermano.

Takao rió levemente por la forma de actuar del pequeño.

-Sí, bueno. Vamos arriba.-

Dejó a Andy en el suelo y subieron a la habitación del peliazul.

-¡Takao, tu habitación es enorme!- exclamo sorprendido mirándola por completo una y otra vez. -¡Y tu casa también es muy grande!-

-Jejeje... No es para tanto, Andy. Es una pena que no tengas aquí el bañador, sino podríamos darnos un chapuzón en la piscina.- vio que el pequeño buscaba algo en su mochila. -¿Qué estas buscando?-

-¡Mira!- le enseñó un bañador azul marino. –Sí lo he traído. Mi hermano me lo puso ahí porque dijo que en tu casa lo necesitaría.- explicó sonriente.

-Entonces póntelo. "Tenía que haberle dicho a Rosa que se quedara."- pensó.

-¿Vamos a ir ahora a la piscina?- preguntó ilusionado.

-Sí, claro.-

-¡Sííí!-

Cuando ambos se cambiaron y estuvieron listos, bajaron a la piscina.

-¿Sabes nadar, Andy?-

-¿Tú?- contestó con otra pregunta.

-Yo sí, pero... me da miedo meterme en el agua fría.- dijo, con cascaditas de agua saliendo de sus ojos. –No soporto el agua fría.-

-Ya lo sé, mi hermano me lo dijo. "Haré lo que Brooklyn me dijo que hiciera para conseguir que Takao entre al agua a la primera."- miró al peliazul y vio que éste metía la punta los dedos del pie derecho en el agua y lo sacaba rápidamente dando un escalofrío. –Jajajaja...- rió divertido cuando el peliazul le miró. -¡Al agua patos!- exclamo al tiempo que se lanzaba de un salto.

-¡Andy!. ¿Sabes nadar?- preguntó preocupado. Vio al niño sacar la cabeza y hundirse de nuevo mientras chapoteaba. -¡Andy!- se acercó a la piscina pero se detuvo. –Agua muy fría.- susurró para sí.

-¡Takao! ¡Socorro…!- gritó antes de hundirse de nuevo, pero consiguió sacar la cabeza. -¡No se nadar!-

-¿¡Qué!?- se alteró al escuchar eso. -¿Y por que te tiras?- preguntó, pero ya no servía de nada. Miró el agua y frunció el ceño. –Da igual.- se lanzó al agua y cogió al pequeño rápidamente antes de que volviera a hundirse. Sacó primero al pequeño de la piscina y después salió él. -¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-He pasado mucho miedo.- se abrazó al peliazul durante unos segundos y rápido se separó. Echó a correr hacia la piscina. -¡Takao, mira!- se lanzó de nuevo de cabeza, provocando que el peliazul casi se infartara del susto.

-¡¡No!!- se fue a lanzar de nuevo pero se detuvo en seco al ver al pequeño nadando perfectamente. -¿Q-qué?. ¿Sabes nadar?-

-Jajaja... ¡Vaya cara has puesto!- siguió riendo mientras nadaba.

-¿Si sabes nadar porque has hecho eso?- preguntó algo molesto. -¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!- frunció el ceño.

-No te enfades conmigo.- se acercó a la orilla y le miró con cara de puchero. –Es que mi hermano me dijo que hiciera esto para que te metieras en el agua porque sino no ibas a entrar nunca.- dijo, poniendo una carita más inocente que nunca.

-¿Brooklyn?- gruñó. -¡Ese Brooklyn…!. ¡Me las pagará!- vio que el pequeño salió de la piscina y se acercó a él. -¡Y tú…!- Andy le miró asustado. -¡Ya verás cuando te pille! Jajaja...- salió a correr tras el pequeño al cual atrapó con rapidez. -¡Ahora sí vas a recibir un castigo!-

-¡No!. ¡No me pegues!. ¡Ya no lo haré más, lo prometo!- se tapó la cabeza.

Takao se agachó a su altura, sin soltar al pequeño.

-Demasiado tarde.-

El pequeño pelirrojo se asustó más al escuchar eso. Takao comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin percatarse de que alguien había salido al escuchar tanto jaleo en el jardín trasero.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?. ¿Porque tanto ruido?- pregunto Hitoshi. -¿Quién es él, Takao?- señaló al pequeño.

-Hitoshi, hola. El es Andy...-

-¿Hitoshi?- le interrumpió el niño. –Rosa le dijo a mi hermano que Hitoshi te llevó de la playa.- se escondió detrás de Takao, algo atemorizado. –Ese niño es malo.- le dijo al peliazul mientras le abrazaba las piernas.

-No, mi hermano no es malo.-

Hitoshi se acercó a ellos y se agachó para estar a la altura de Andy.

–Déjame que me quede con mi amigo- pidió con carita de puchero, Hitoshi no le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Andy Masefield. ¿Puedo quedarme?- insistió.

Takao se hizo a un lado para que el niño no se escondiera.

-¿Masefield?- repitió Hitoshi. -¿Eres hermano de Brooklyn Masefield?- sonrió cuando el pequeño asintió. -¡Ja! Que coincidencia. Tú hermano es mi amigo de la infancia. Fue el primer amigo que hice cuando llegué a Japón.-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el peliazul sorprendido. -¿Conoces a Brooklyn?-

-Sí, y siempre le hablaba mucho de ti.-

-Entonces...- susurró frunciendo el ceño. –"Lo de los poderes... ¡Me engañó como a un niño pequeño!"- miró a Andy que ya hablaba con Hitoshi sin tanta desconfianza. –"No, ni Andy se hubiese tragado eso. Ya me extrañaba a mí que supiera donde vivo."- Ya verá ese... ese... ¡Brooklyn cuando le ponga las manos encima!- exclamó cerrando los puños.

-... puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.- le escuchó decir a su hermano.

-¿Entonces jugarás con nosotros en el agua?- el pequeño saltó de alegría.

-No lo creo.- contestó Takao, palmeándole la espalda a su hermano. –Hitoshi ya es un viejo aburrido.- sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿A quien llamas viejo?- preguntó molesto. -Solo tengo veintiún años. Vas a ver quien es el viejo.- entró en la mansión.

-¿Se ha enfadado?- preguntó Andy.

-No.- aseguró cogiéndole la mano –Bueno, vamos al agua.-

Llevaban un rato jugando con la pelota dentro del agua, cuando de pronto el niño vio algo.

-¡Takao, cuidado!- gritó Andy señalando detrás del peliazul.

-¿Qué?- volteó, y vio a Hito que le saltaba encima hundiéndole en el agua, pero pudo salir a la superficie con rapidez. -¡Hitoshi!- protestó. -¡Casi me ahogas!- apenas dijo, cuando su hermano le metió bajo el agua de nuevo. –Cof, cof… ¡Ahora verás!- le saltó encima y hundió a Hitoshi bajo el agua.

-¿No me digas que el viejo puede contigo?- preguntó divertido viendo como Takao luchaba por hundirle de nuevo y no lo conseguía. –Jaja...- le puso la mano en la cabeza y le volvió a hundir, riéndose al ver la cara que ponía el peliazul cuando salía del agua.

-¡Vamos, Takao!- le animaba Andy. -¡Tú puedes con él!-

-¡Oye!- se quejó el mayor. -¿Y tú porque le animas a él?-

-Porque soy el mejor.- dijo Takao con orgullo, pero Hito le volvió a hundir. –Cof, cof, cof... ¡Me vas a matar!-

-Sí, eres el mejor tragando agua.- se burló.

Estuvieron jugando casi toda la tarde. Hacía mucho tiempo que Takao no se divertía tanto con Hitoshi. Es más, ya ni recordaba la última vez que pasó tanto tiempo con él, siempre estaba con Kai... Ya se estaba desviando del tema, lo mejor era pensar en otra cosa más interesante.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¡Que chico más guapo!- exclamó un chico peliazul pensando en cierto chico de marcas en las mejillas. -¡Y como besa!- se tocó los labios y una sonrisa de felicidad apareció al instante. –Y tiene un cuerpo...- un fuerte sonrojó se formó en sus mejillas. -Ya estoy deseando de que llegue mañana para volver a verle.-

-¡Takao!. ¡Takao!- le llamaron desde atrás.

-Ese nombre de nuevo.- suspiró, y antes de terminar de darse la vuelta se encontró en el suelo siendo abrazado efusivamente por alguien. Abrió los ojos -¡Aah!. ¡Tú eres la chica loca del otro día!- se puso de pie de un ágil salto, dejando a Hiromi en el suelo. -¡No te me acerques!- exclamó señalándola.

-Takao, ¿qué te ocurre?- sujetó uno de los tobillos del peliazul todavía desde el suelo, ya que el chico iba a salir corriendo.

-¡¡No!!. ¡¡Sueltame!!. ¡¡Sueltame!!- gritaba moviendo la pierna bruscamente, hasta deshacerse del agarre. -¡Yo no me llamo Takao!. ¡No te acerques más a mí, niña loca!- le gritó mientras salía corriendo algo asustado.

-¡Takao, se lo voy a contar a mis hermanas!- gritó también, aunque ya no había ni rastro del peliazul.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

A la mañana siguiente, Kai tocó la puerta de la habitación de Takao. El día anterior quiso hablar con él sobre lo que ocurrió ese día, pero no pudo ya que el peliazul no bajó a cenar, y cuando llegó a la mansión no quiso hablar con él excusándose con que tenía mucho sueño y que lo dejara para otro día. La puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días, Kai.- bostezo Takao, frotándose un ojo.

-Pareces cansado.- comentó.

-Sí, he dormido poco esta noche.-

-Takao, tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo, y se movió para entrar en la habitación.

-¡No! No entres.- se atravesó en la puerta para que el otro no entrara, y Kai le miró interrogante. –Andy esta dormido aun.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido. -¿Andy?. ¿En tu cama?. ¿Ha dormido contigo?- preguntó algo exaltado.

-Pues claro, no lo iba a poner a dormir en el sofá o en un cuarto a él solo.- contestó en tono obvio y se desperezó un poco. –Estoy molido, después de estar en la piscina con Hitoshi y Andy, nos fuimos a comer una pizza por ahí, por eso no llegamos a cenar. Y después Andy y yo estuvimos jugando toda la noche.- bostezó de nuevo después de dar su explicación. -Por eso no he dormido casi nada.-

-¿¡Qué!?. ¿Jugando casi toda la noche?- preguntó cada vez un poco más exaltado. Había tomado la explicación de Takao por otro sentido. -¿¡Con él!?. ¿Quién es ese Andy?- exigió saber, molesto.

-¡Ah, sí! Es cierto, tú no lo conoces aun. Es un encanto. Guapo, simpático, dulce y muy cariñoso...- no vio a Kai fruncir el ceño. –Tiene unos ojos preciosos, son verdes.-sonrió. -Es el más guapo de todos- finalizó, mirando la puerta de su habitación como si pudiera ver a Andy a través de ella. –Verás como cuando le conozcas piensas igual que yo. Es una pena que no pueda vivir conmigo.- suspiró de forma pesada.

-¿Vivir contigo?- preguntó celoso. Takao afirmó sin más. -¿Y esta noche ha estado en tu cama?- sentía como los celos le comían por dentro.

-Sí, bueno… pero no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos.-

Kai estalló en celos al escuchar eso último y entró en la habitación de Takao con paso decidido y expresión asesina.

-¡Kai, espera, le vas a despertar!-

-¡Oye, tú!. ¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres para tocar a Takao!?- retiró la sábana con brusquedad y alzó el puño con la intención de golpear al mal nacido que se había atrevido a dormir con su Takao. -¡Solo yo puedo...!- se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con un niño pequeño que le miraba asustado y hecho un ovillo en la cama. -¿Pero qué...?- se preguntó totalmente desconcertado.

-¡¡Buuaaa...!!- Andy empezó a llorar a todo pulmón. -¡¡Takaaooo…!!-

El peliazul entró rápidamente y cogió al pequeño en brazos de forma protectora.

-Shh… Ya, ya, no pasa nada.- miró al bicolor y vio que éste tenía el brazo alzado y el puño cerrado.

-Ese niño malo me iba… Snif… A pegar... ¡Buuaaa…!- se abrazó a Takao. –Me da miedo, es malo.-

-¡¡Kai!!- gritó el peliazul, haciendo reaccionar al mencionado y que bajara el brazo para ponerlo tras su espalda como si fuese inocente. –¡Dime que no es cierto que le ibas a pegar!- no recibió respuesta y eso le molestó. -¡No puede ser posible!. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensado?. ¿Estás loco?. ¡Sólo es un niño, y no te ha hecho nada!-

-¡Tú dijiste que un tal Andy había dormido contigo!- exclamó con enfado y celos.

-¿Y por eso tienes que pegarle?- frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Donde está!?- exigió saber de forma repentina.

-¿Quién?- preguntó algo exasperado.

-¡¡Ese Andy!!- gritó, asustando al pequeño.

-¡Él es Andy!- señalo con un movimiento de cabeza al pequeño que seguía llorando en sus brazos. Inesperadamente, la discusión terminó y Kai comenzó a reír, desconcertándole. -¿Y ahora de que te ríes?. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Es que yo creí que, jajaja... Andy era otra persona.-

Hitoshi entró en la habitación al escuchar los gritos de Kai, Takao y Andy.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?. ¿A qué vienen esos gritos? Se oyen abajo.- miró al pequeño. –Hey, Andy, ¿qué te pasa?- lo cogió de los brazos de Takao. –Los niños grandes no lloran.-

-Es que… Es que ese niño malo me iba... a pegar... Estaba así.- levantó el puño cerrado al aire, imitando lo que hizo Kai. –Hitoshi, pégale al niño malo.- dijo mirando al bicolor con enfado.

-Ese niño…- dejó a Andy en el suelo y señaló a Kai. –Es mi hermano.-

-Sí, y mío también.- agregó Takao con algo de desgano, ganándose una mirada de Kai que él ignoró por completo.

-No podemos pegar a nuestro hermano...- antes de que terminara de hablar, Andy se acercó a Kai y le dio una fuerte patada en la pierna. -¡Andy!- exclamó sorprendido mientras que el peliazul solo soltaba una pequeña risita.

-¡Vuelve aquí, niño!- Kai salió tras él para agarrarle, pero éste saltó a los brazos de Hitoshi. –Grr...- gruñó apretando los puños.

Takao se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, intentando contener su risa para sonar serio.

-¡Andy, eso no se hace! Kai...- le llamó acercándose al rostro del bicolor y haciendo que éste se sonrojara muy levemente. -¡Te estuvo muy bien esa patada!- le siseó antes de volver a su sitio.

-Oye, Andy, no puedes ir por ahí pegando a los demás.- dijo el mayor de los hermano y luego miró a Kai. –Y a ti déjame decirte que serás un padre pésimo.-

Ante ese comentario el bicolor miró a Takao, y éste desvió la mirada al instante.

–Mariam va a sufrir mucho contigo, jajaja...- agregó Hitoshi. - Pobres niños, van a llorar como locos.- siguió riendo.

-Hitoshi, ¿los niños grandes no lloran?- le preguntó Andy, y el mencionado negó con la cabeza como respuesta. –Ah, entonces... ¿porque Takao llora?- preguntó con inocencia, ladeando la cabeza.

Instantáneamente las miradas de los dos mayores se posaron sobre Takao, el cual se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa pregunta.

-¿Qué Takao llora dices?- repitió Hitoshi y el pequeño asintió.

-No, Andy, yo no lloro.- intervino Takao, intentando sonar tranquilo. -Ven aquí, anda.- se acercó a cogerle en brazos, pero Hitoshi no se lo permitió.

-Cuéntamelo.- pidió el mayor de todos, prestándole toda la atención al niño en sus brazos.

-Por las noches Takao llora mucho... no me gusta que mi amigo llore.- explicaba el niño.

Hitoshi y Kai volvieron a mirar a Takao a la misma vez, y nuevamente observaron al niño.

-¿Sí?. ¿Y que más me puedes contar, Andy?- preguntó con voz suave para darle al pelinaranja la confianza para hablar. Vio que el peliazul se acercaba. –Quieto ahí, Takao.- ordenó en tono frío.

-¿Y sabes qué, Hitoshi? También habla en sueños, y me despierta... y se mueve mucho...- se quedó pensando que más decir, llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla.

-¿Esta noche ha llorado?- Andy afirmó a la pregunta de Hitoshi. El pelinaranja fue repentinamente arrebatado de sus brazos. -¡Takao, dame al niño!- exigió con seriedad.

-Andy, ¿vamos a ver dibujos animados?- preguntó ignorando a su hermano mientras salía a paso ligero de la habitación con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita de sudor bajándole por la sien.

-¡Sí, me gustan mucho!- celebró el pelinaranja.

-¡Takao, vuelve aquí!- le gritó Kai saliendo al pasillo.

El peliazul aceleró el paso un poco más, afirmando el abrazo sobre el niño.

-Bien, vamos a verlos. A mi también me gustan mucho.- suspiró con pesadez mientras bajaba las escaleras. Cuando entró en la sala miró al pequeño. –Andy, no vuelvas a decirle eso a nadie nunca. ¿De acuerdo?- vio al niño asentir. –Así me gusta, será nuestro secreto.- le sonrió mientras se sentaban en el sofá a ver la televisión.

Tuvo suerte de poder llevarse al niño a tiempo en un despiste de su hermano. Andy casi cuenta más de lo debido y menos mal que pudo escaquearse de ahí a tiempo. No llevaba ni dos minutos sentado cuando Hitoshi y Kai entraron y se sentaron en silencio, Hitoshi junto al niño y Kai junto a Takao. El peliazul estaba nervioso y podría jurar que hasta sudando frío, sabía que sus hermanos eran callados pero no tanto. Eso solo quería decir que algo tramaban esos dos, querían saber lo que Andy no contó y habían planeado algo para sacarle le información al niño que miraba la televisión como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- preguntó nervioso Takao.

-¿Que pasa de qué?- contestó Hitoshi con simpleza, mirando la televisión de brazos cruzados.

-Que vosotros estéis tan callados no es normal. Algo tramáis.-

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó en tono inocente Kai. –Que va.-

Takao volteó a ver a Kai con sospecha al escuchar ese tono inocente que por supuesto era falso.

-¡Ahora, Kai!- gritó Hitoshi.

Cuando el peliazul reaccionó y volvió a mirar a su hermano mayor, éste estaba de pie con Andy en brazos.

-¡No!- se fue a poner de pie, pero el bicolor le sujetó por los brazos y le volvió a sentar en el sofá. -¡Kai, suéltame!- le gritó forcejeando.

-Kai, retenlo ahí como hemos acordado hasta que yo regrese con el niño.-

El bicolor asintió con la cabeza más que complacido, sin soltar al peliazul.

Hitoshi miró a Andy.

-¿Te gustan los dulces?- el pelinaranja asintió al instante ante su pregunta. –Bien. Te daré los que quieras si me cuentas lo de Takao.-

-Sí.- contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-¡No, Andy!- Takao se intentó levantar. -¡Recuerda lo que me has dicho!. ¡A nadie!. ¡Es nuestro secreto!-

-Pero yo quiero un dulce.- pidió con voz lastimosa, bajando la cabeza.

El peliazul quiso decir algo, pero Kai le tapó la boca, impidiéndoselo.

-Yo te daré tooodos los que quieras, Andy.- cuando vio al niño sonreír, agregó. –Solo cuéntame lo de Takao.- le susurró. –¡Nos vemos, hermanitos!- salió de ahí con un Andy feliz en brazos.

-Grr... ¡Eres un chantajista de niños, Hitoshi!- gritó cuando Kai retiró la mano de su boca. -¡Kai suéltame, o...!-

-¿O qué?- le susurró desde detrás. -¿Quieres que te suelte?- le preguntó en tono juguetón.

-¡Claro que sí, idiota!. ¡Tengo que ir con Andy!-

Kai recostó a Takao en sus piernas, dejándole boca arriba.

-¿Y que me das a cambio de que te suelte?- le susurró, acercándose a sus labios.

-Yo...- se tensó un poco. –Eeh… Yo...- se quedó mirando fijamente los labios de Kai, deseaba tanto besarle... Pero reaccionó. -¡No te daré nada!. ¡Suéltame y ya!-

El bicolor sonrió levemente a ver la reacción del menor.

-No esperes recibir nada sin darme algo a cambio.- susurró sobre sus labios, todavía sin soltarle. -¿Qué me darías?- volvió a preguntar.

Takao se estremeció al sentir los labios de Kai tan cerca de los suyos, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente haciendo evidente su nerviosismo. Se acercó un poco y al rozar los labios del bicolor se alejó mucho más nervioso sin saber que hacer.

-Je… Tú también lo deseas.- aseguró el bicolor.

-¿El qué?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar los labios contrarios con cierta ansiedad.

-Esto.-

Eliminó la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus rostros y unió sus labios, besando al peliazul con deseo. Para sorpresa suya, Takao no le apartó como pensó que haría. Al contrario, correspondía su beso totalmente. Pero de pronto vio que el peliazul se separó de él y se puso de pie, seguro había vuelto a la realidad y ahora le gritaría un millón de cosas, pero no le importaba.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente por un momento. Después Takao rompió el contacto visual para mirar a ambos lados una y otra vez, como buscando algo.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó intrigando.

Takao le sonrió en respuesta. ¡Un momento!. ¿Takao le estaba sonriendo?

-Estoy mirando que no haya nadie por aquí cerca.- se acercó al mayor y abriéndose de piernas se sentó sobre las de Kai quedando frente a frente. –Antes estaba incomodo en esa postura.- explicó sin borrar su sonrisa.

Abrazó al mayor por el cuello y comenzó a repartirle pequeños besos por todo el rostro, sacándole una leve sonrisa a Kai, el cual sujetó el rostro del peliazul y lo acercó a él para besarle apasionadamente. Bajó una mano al final de la espalda de Takao y lo apegó a su cuerpo, mientras que la otra la mantuvo en la mejilla.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron aceleradas, provocando que más de una vez se alejaran para coger aire y poder continuar con ese beso tan deseado por ambos.

Takao se sentía feliz. No, feliz era poco para expresar como se sentía en ese momento. Estar con la persona que amaba era lo que más deseaba, pero... ¿porque no estaba con Kai?. ¿Porque no sentía felicidad completa? Había algo que le incomodaba. Rápidamente la cruda realidad le golpeó respondiéndole sus dudas, bastante tontas por cierto. Primero, Kai era su hermano y no debía sentir más allá de un simple amor fraternal por él. Segundo, Kai le engañó para llevarle a la cama. Y lo tercero, y lo que más le dolía, era que Kai no le amaba a él, ya que tenía novia desde hacía tiempo. Solo le quería para pasar el rato con él.

Sintió la frustración llenarle ante sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño e inconscientemente mordió con algo de fuerza el labio inferior del bicolor. El beso inmediatamente se rompió y ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos de nuevo fijamente. Kai algo sorprendido, y Takao confuso.

-Lo… siento, Kai.- balbuceó nervioso y apenado. –Perdóname. Yo...- le lamió el labio inferior seductoramente y le dio un pequeño beso. –Te amo.- confesó de repente, sin darse cuenta.

-Yo también te amo, Takao.- contestó feliz, abrazándole con fuerza contra su pecho. –…te amo más que a mi vida.-

El peliazul se sorprendió por ese "yo también" ¿Acaso él había dicho algo? Vio que Kai se acercaba para besarle, pero él se alejo de golpe y se puso de pie casi de un salto, extremadamente nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el mayor desconcertado por el repentino cambio del otro.

-Es que... bueno...- le miró avergonzado y desvió la mirada. –Kai, perdóname, siento lo ocurrido.- se sonrojó.

-¿Qué sientes lo ocurrido?- preguntó poniéndose de pie. -No, Takao, no digas eso. ¡No lo sientas!- pidió acercándose a él.

-Mira, Kai… tú eres mi hermano, y lo hermanos no deben de... hacer esto. Y tú tienes novia.-

-¡Y tú también!-

-¿Qué?- Takao le miró sin entender.

–¡Y no lo niegues! Te he visto con ella.- aseguró algo molesto. Se acercó un poco más al otro. –Takao, nos amamos. Yo se que tú me amas, por muchas veces que me digas que no, por muchas novias que tengas, yo se que me amas a mí. Eso es lo importante, que nos amamos... Dejémoslas y empecemos juntos como pareja.-

El peliazul no cabía en su asombro. ¿Podría ser posible que de verdad Kai le amara?. ¿Lo decía en serio?. ¿O se burlaba de él? Estaba muy confundido, no quería arriesgarse, no quería sufrir más por amor... por el amor de Kai.

–Takao, di que sí. Quiero que seas mi novio, que estemos juntos para siempre... por favor.- pidió acariciándole la mejilla con cierta ternura, pero el mutismo de Takao le mataba por dentro. Quería una respuesta, quería escuchar un "sí" de esos labios, pero la respuesta se resistía a salir.

-Yo... Mm... "No debo precipitarme. Le diría que sí... pero, ¿y si él se cansa de mí y me deja? No soportaría eso. Lo más lógico sería decirle que no, digo, somos hermanos, no estoy seguro del amor de Kai hacia mí. Si me ama, ¿porque me hizo eso? Me destrozó el corazón cuando supe que tiene novia, me sentí lo más tonto e iluso del mundo. Sentí... sentí como la imagen que tenía de Kai en mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos como un frágil cristal al estrellarse contra el suelo. No puedo estar seguro del amor de Kai hacia mí, no puedo estarlo. Si me ama, ¿por qué no deja a su novia? Fácil. Porque no me ama. Y yo... yo seguiré callando lo que siento como debió ser desde el principio" ...Kai yo.-

Se escuchó la risa de Andy y lo vieron entrar con la boca manchada de chocolate y un montón de dulces en las manos. El bicolor apartó la mano rápidamente de la mejilla de Takao y se sentó en el sofá con cara de indiferencia.

Hitoshi entró con cara triunfante y se quedó mirando al peliazul seriamente. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Kai, indicándole que le siguiera. El bicolor se puso de pie, pero Takao se atravesó en su camino.

-¡Espera!. ¿Adónde vas?-

-Voy con Hitoshi.-

-¡No creas nada de lo que te diga Hitoshi, Kai!- le gritó viéndolo salir. -¡Yo no me paso casi todas las noches en vela llorando!-

-¡Esa parte no me la contaste, Andy!- le dijo Hitoshi divertido.

Takao se puso la mano en la boca por haber hablado de más, e Hitoshi sonrió triunfante mientras salía con Kai de la sala.

-¡Andy!- Takao se acercó corriendo al pequeño. -¿Qué le has contado exactamente a Hitoshi?. ¡Dime!- preguntó preocupado agachándose a su altura.

-¿Quieres?- le mostró una barra de chocolate rellena de caramelo.

-¡Chocolate!- exclamó emocionado, pero pronto reaccionó. –No, espera.- de pronto recordó y comenzó a mover la cabeza a ambos lados rápidamente. -¡No!. ¿Qué le has contado?- preguntó sujetándolo por los hombros, aunque sin ser brusco.

-Le he dicho que lloras mucho cuando duermes y yo también me pongo triste, no me gusta que mi amigo llore.- le abrazó. –Y también le dije que hablabas cosas.- se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla, pensando. –Y... no me acuerdo de más- finalizó, haciendo que Takao cayera al suelo al estilo anime.

-¿Y ya está?. ¡Pero si es lo mismo de antes! Jejeje… mejor si no le has profundizado en el tema.-

Andy sonrió con una expresión inocente, cogiendo unos dulces que había puesto Hitoshi en su bolsillo a cambio de responderle a Takao lo que él le dijera.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-Y me dijo que mientras sueña no para de decir tu nombre una y otra vez.- explicaba Hitoshi. -¿Qué le has hecho, Kai?- preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Yo?- disimuló su sorpresa al escuchar eso. -Nada, nada.- vio que su hermano le miró con seriedad. -¿Qué?. ¿…y si… se ha equivocado de nombre?- preguntó tontamente.

-No se.- contestó simplemente. –Pero por tu bien espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo a Takao.- advirtió.

-De verdad, no le he hecho nada.- se comenzó a poner algo nervioso. –Supongo que si de verdad dice mi nombre, también dirá el tuyo, ¿no?- se comenzó a dirigir a la puerta. –De todos modos, yo no me creería lo que me cuente un niño pequeño. Todos inventan cualquier cosa.- dijo seriamente antes de salir. Llegó a la sala con la intención de hablar con el peliazul y recibir de una vez su respuesta, pero el pequeño pelinaranja se atravesó en su camino.

-¡No te acerques a mi amigo, niño malo!- le gritó.

Kai le miró enarcando una ceja y continuó su camino, pero lo que no esperaba es que Andy se le colgara de una pierna haciendo que casi cayera de boca al suelo.

-¡Deja a Takao!- exclamó el niño.

-¡Andy, ya vale!- le riñó el peliazul.

-¡Niño, suéltame de una vez!- le ordenó Kai en tono frío. Como respuesta Andy le mordió en la pierna y se fue corriendo hacia el peliazul. -¡¡Aaahh!!. ¡¡Maldito crío!!-

-¡Kai!. ¡Andy!-

El niño se puso detrás de Takao, apoyando la frente en las piernas de éste y abrazándolas.

–Kai, perdónalo. Es solo un niño y no lo ha hecho con mala intención. Solo esta jugando.- le excusó al ver como el bicolor se acercaba en silencio hacia ellos. -¿Kai?-

-Necesito una respuesta.- se acercó más. –Aceptas, ¿verdad?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Oye Kai…- el peliazul se puso nervioso ya que si retrocedía pisaría al pequeño. -mejor hablamos luego. Andy esta aquí.- dijo intentando evadir el tema.

El bicolor se agachó y miró a Andy.

-Hitoshi me ha dicho que si vas ahora mismo a la cocina, te dará más dulces.-

El pequeño sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo. Kai sonrió levemente al ver eso.

–¡Je...! Niños...- dijo al ver la reacción de Andy.

Miró al frente, todavía agachado, y se encontró con el abdomen del peliazul. Tragó duro y lentamente se fue poniendo de pie. Abrazó al peliazul y comenzó a atacar su cuello con besos y suaves mordiscos al tiempo en que sus manos descendían y se colaban bajó la camiseta para después subir de nuevo.

Takao dio un respingo por tan inesperado acto y se intentó separar, pero fue detenido por las manos en su espalda. Sintió los besos ascender por su cuello hasta su oreja. Sentir la respiración de Kai le hacía estremecer y sentirse mucho más nervioso. Deseaba como loco que Kai le besara, sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y sería él quien le besara. Pero tenía que resistir, eso estaba mal, muy mal.

-Kai, para...- jadeó. –Para. ¡Nos pueden ver!- sintió como sus mejillas se iban calentando.

-Me da igual.- le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja levemente. –Te amo.- le susurró. –Dime que amas.- pero Takao negó. –Dímelo… por favor- pidió. Se separó al no recibir respuesta. –Me lo has dicho antes, ¿porque ahora no?-

-Yo te quiero mucho, Kai...- confesó abrazándole. -pero como hermano.- agregó. -No puedo amarte, no puedo ser tu novio. No puedo. "Eso es imposible"- pensó entristecido. Afirmó el abrazo. –Kai, me duele ser un capricho tuyo. Y también me duele que juegues...-

El bicolor se separó del abrazo de forma algo brusca y miró a Takao sorprendido.

-¿Porque dices eso?- preguntó con repentino enfado, interrumpiéndole. -¿Porque demonios piensas eso?- le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos. -¿¡Es que no te he demostrado lo suficiente que te amo!?. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me creas?- preguntó angustiado. -¡Dímelo, porque yo ya no lo se!- el peliazul giró el rostro, pero Kai se lo volteo de nuevo. -¡No!. ¡Mírame!- gruñó frustrado.

-Ya nada.- suspiró con tristeza. -No tienes que hacer nada.-

-¿Entonces me crees?- preguntó esperanzado sonriendo levemente, aunque de forma forzada.

-No.- contestó con seriedad.

Kai vio con sorpresa como Takao apartaba las manos de su cara y se iba. Eso le hizo gruñir.

-¡¡Maldición!!- casi gritó, encorajado. -¿¡Porque es tan testarudo!?. ¡¡Maldición!!- se revolvió el cabello. -¡¡Ya no se que hacer!!- gritó cabreado.

-Kai, ¿porque gritas así?- preguntó Hitoshi desconcertado, entrando en la sala con Andy cogido de la mano. –Que no sabes hacer… ¿qué?-

-¡Nada!- exclamó exasperado. –Mejor me voy a dar un paseo.-

Sin decir nada más, salió de allí sintiendo como la rabia le llenaba por dentro. ¿Porque Takao no le creía? Primero le besa y le dice que le ama, y luego que solo le quiere como un hermano. Lo único que él quería es estar con el peliazul, pero era tan testarudo... y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sabía que ni pidiéndole perdón de mil maneras le iba a perdonar. A pesar de saber también que Takao era una persona que perdonaba con facilidad, él no iba a tener esa suerte.

¿Y si Takao no le perdonaba nunca?. ¿Y si...?. ¿Y si se enamoraba de otro chico o algún otro lo alejaba de él? Sabía de sobra que desde siempre su hermano le había gustado a muchos chicos sin que éste lo supiera y él siempre los alejaba de su hermano. Hasta llegó a pegar a algunos que se atrevían a acercarse demasiado, regalarle cosas o pedirle alguna que otra cita. Tantos años alejando a cualquier chico que se le acercara a Takao, para que luego éste le alejara de él. Tenía que hacer algo y ya, antes de que el peliazul se alejara demasiado de él.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Se dirigía a su habitación, estar con Kai ya le había puesto los nervios a flor de piel. Había sido un idiota al besarle, se prometió no hacerlo nunca más. Lo más seguro es que ahora mismo Kai se estuviera riendo de él, luego se iría a ver a su novia y le diría las mismas palabras que le dijo a él. ¿Porque tuvo que enamorarse precisamente de él?. ¿De Kai? Siempre deseó que el bicolor se enamorara de él, día tras día, pero ahora se arrepentía de haber deseado algo como eso. ¿Porque no pudo haberse enamorado de otro cualquiera? Aunque no hubiera sido correspondido, porque él sabía de sobra que no le había gustado nunca a ningún chico. Kai le dio su primer beso, con él estuvo de esa forma tan especial... para que luego todo fuese una burla. Estaba tan dolido y decepcionado...

-Takao.-

Escuchó a sus espaldas cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación. Miró a su derecha.

-Hola, papá. Hoy has llegado más pronto de lo normal del trabajo.-

-¡Oye! Lo dices como si no quisieras verme aquí.- protestó en un falso tono indignado.

-¡Je! No es eso, claro que me gusta verte.- sonrió levemente mirando al suelo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- se acercó. –Te ves triste.- vio al peliazul negar con la cabeza. –Sí. Sí te ocurre algo.- aseguró. –Entra.- empujó a Takao levemente para que entrara en la habitación. –Ahora sí, dime que te ocurre.-

-Nada, nada.- le sonrió aunque sin ganas sentándose en la cama.

El hombre se sentó al lado de Takao, mirándole preocupado.

–El abuelo ha venido y te ha dicho algo.- aseguró, pero Takao negó con la cabeza. –Has discutido con tus hermanos.- escuchó al peliazul negar en un susurró sin dejar de mirar al suelo. –Entonces solo me queda una cosa... es un mal de amores.- aseguró. –Hitoshi me ha dicho que una chica a estado aquí. ¿Es tu novia?-

-¡No, no!- Takao alzó la mirada rápidamente. -Ella... Ella solo es una amiga de la escuela.-

-Si tú lo dices…- sonrió. -pero recuerdo que Hitoshi me decía con Julia exactamente lo mismo que tú me acabas de contestar.-

-Pero es la verdad, solo es una amiga de cuando era pequeño.-

-Bueno, pues si es cierto que solo es una **amiga**, muy bien.- sonrió de lado, divertido. -Te quería preguntar una cosa, tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿puedo?-

-Claro, pregunta.-

-¿Estas enamorado?-

El peliazul tragó duro y no dijo nada.

–Nunca te he escuchado hablar sobre eso, nunca te he escuchado decir que estés enamorado. En cambio Hitoshi ya me cansaba de tanto hablar de Julia, ya sabia como era ella incluso antes de conocerla.- rió un poco. -Incluso a Kai se lo he escuchado decir un par de veces, pero no me quiere contar de quien está enamorado.- se encogió de hombros. –Ya nos enteraremos. Pero a ti, nunca te he escuchado decirlo. ¿Estas enamorado?- vio las mejillas del peliazul sonrojarse levemente. –Sí lo estas.- afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Yo… bueno yo...- comenzó a hablar, inseguro. -Sí lo estoy.- susurró lo último.

-Ah, ¿sí?- le abrazó por los hombros. -¿Y de quién? Tengo curiosidad por saber quien le quita el sueño a mi pequeño.- rió levemente.

-De... es que yo... pues…- balbuceó nervioso. Se calmó un poco e inspiró lentamente para después soltar el aire en un suspiro.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?-

-¿Afor...?. ¿Afortunada? "Se me olvidaba que papá no sabe que soy homosexual. Si le digo que me gustan los hombres, y que ese hombre es Kai, se muere. No... primero me mata y después se muere."- pensó. -Pues, es que... Es que yo, bueno... a mí no me...- balbuceó de nuevo.

-¿Qué hablas?- preguntó divertido. –Jajaja... Coge aire y habla.-

-Es que...- inspiró, intentando calmarse. -¡A mi me gustan los hombres!- exclamó de golpe, cabizbajo y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Por fin lo había dicho.

-...…-

-Yo... yo estoy enamorado de un hombre.- apretó los puños. -Por favor, no me odies, papá.- rogó nervioso, sin abrir los ojos.

-Hijo…- le acarició la cabeza. -¿Cómo voy a odiarte? No estés tan nervioso, Takao.-

-N-no... No lo estoy.-

-Pues entonces abre los ojos y mírame.- viendo que el peliazul no lo hacía, le alzó el rostro tomándole de la barbilla. –Mírame.- repitió. Takao abrió los ojos y le miró avergonzado. –Así esta mejor.- le sonrió levemente. –¿Temes que no te quiera por eso?- el peliazul afirmó con la cabeza como respuesta. -¿Cómo no voy a quererte? Yo te quiero sean cuales sean tus preferencias. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo.-

Takao se lanzó a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa aliviada al escuchar eso.

-¡Gracia, papá!. ¡Gracias por no rechazarme!- exclamó feliz. Sentía como si se hubiese quitado parte de un gran peso de encima.

-Eres un tonto. ¿Cómo has podido pensar que haría eso?- le abrazó. –Bueno, ¿me dirás quien es el afortunado?-

-¿Afortunado?- se separó del abrazo. –Es... es mí... es que yo y él... ¡No puedo decírtelo!- exclamó. –"Siento que me muero de miedo"- pensó nervioso.

-¿Qué? Vamos, confía en mí. Te guardaré el secreto.-

-No es eso.- se puso de pie. –No debí de haberte contado esto.- dijo dándole la espalda.

-¿Porque? Yo te acepto como eres, y cuando tus hermanos lo sepan también lo harán.- aseguró, intentando darle confianza. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta le miró inquisidoramente. -¿Es mala persona?- más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-¡No!- exclamó encarando a su padre. –Es un buen chico, te lo aseguro... y muy guapo también.- sonrió muy levemente.

-¿Bebé?. ¿Fuma?. ¿O tiene malas compañías?-

-No, esta sano como una manzana y no tiene malas compañías en absoluto.- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Le quieres?-

-¡Sí!- exclamó sin pensar.

-¿Te quiere?-

Takao bajó la cabeza durante unos segundos al escuchar eso, y luego la subió con una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

-Ya vale, papá.- rió levemente. –Pareces un policía con tanta pregunta.- se sentó de nuevo en la cama. –No me quiere.- murmuró tristemente de forma imperceptible, para sí mismo.

-Mm... Me gustaría conocer a ese chico.- dijo de repente.

-Papá, te comportas como una madre, se supone que los padres pasáis de esos temas.- dijo divertido.

-Bueno, tengo que hacer de padre y de madre.- rió. –Y hoy me tocó el papel de madre.- los dos rieron ante ese comentario. –En serio, me gustaría conocerle.-

-No. Mejor que no.-

-Vamos.- le animó. –Concédeme eso... Quiero conocerle.- repitió.

-Vale.- dijo para que su padre no le insistiera más. –Pero más adelante.- ordenó.

-De acuerdo. Pero, ¿me dirás al menos su nombre, o edad? Algo... o descríbelo ¿Cómo es?- preguntó intrigado.

-Esta bien... Te diré algunas cosas. Tiene dieciocho años. Es más alto que yo, fuerte, guapo, cariñoso... aunque a veces es muy serio y frío.- rió un poco. –Es muy bonito estar enamorado.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Sí que lo es, hijo.- le revolvió el cabello.

-También tiene que ser muy bonito que la persona que amas te corresponda de corazón, ¿verdad?- dijo con voz entrecortada, mirando al suelo.

En ese momento el hombre entendió que el amor de su hijo no era correspondido. Le abrazó fuerte contra su pecho.

-No te desanimes, Takao. Seguro que ese chico se acabará fijando en ti.- le animó. –Te lo aseguro-

-No, no lo hará. Tiene novia. ¿Porque alguien se iba a fijar en mí? No tengo nada especial.-

-¡No seas tonto...!-

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.- interrumpió el regaño de su padre. –Pero no pasa nada. No es el único chico en la tierra, supongo que a alguno le tendré que gustar por lo menos un poco, je…-

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Te apuesto a que hay un montón de chicos que están locos por ti, pero tú no lo ves porque amas a otra persona. No estés triste, tú no eres así de desanimado.-

-Papá, perdona si te aburro, tú a lo mejor tienes cosas que hacer y te estoy quitando tu tiempo.-

-No me aburre estar con mi pequeño. ¿Porque no sales con tus hermanos a dar un paseo?-

-No.- se separó del abrazo. -Hitoshi no quiere que salga de aquí, cree que si me voy, no volveré. De todos modos no me apetece hacer nada, solo dormir, pero Andy esta aquí así que bajaré con él un rato.- se puso de pie seguido del hombre.

-Muy bien. Pero alegra esa cara, no me gusta verte triste.- el peliazul sonrió. –Eso esta mejor.- se sonrieron, aunque el hombre notaba que la sonrisa de su hijo no era sincera.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Ya llevaba como una hora caminando cuando se detuvo al fijarse que había llegado a la playa. Caminó hasta allí y se sentó en la arena, pero de repente se vio recostado, quedando desconcertado.

-¡Hola, chico sexy!- exclamó abrazándole por el cuello. -¿Me has echado de menos?- le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. –Yo a ti sí.- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa.

Kai reaccionó y quitó al peliazul de encima suyo de golpe y se sentó en la arena.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿A qué demonios estas jugando?- miró al peliazul con enfado y se apartó un poco de él. –Te he pedido que seas mi novio y tú me dices que no y me dejas solo, y ahora vienes y me dices...-

-¡Sí quiero!- exclamó de golpe sentándose junto a él.

-¿Sí, qué?- preguntó Kai confundido.

-¡Sí quiero ser tu novio!- exclamó emocionado. -¡Me encantaría!- le abrazó efusivamente y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en los labios.

-Espera... no te... entiendo...- dijo entre besos. Separó al menor. -¿Porque antes me has dicho que no?-

-¿Antes?- alzó una ceja. –Pero si me lo acabas de preguntar.- contestó riendo.

-No bromees con eso.- dijo con seriedad. –Te dije que me dijeras que me amas, y te pedí que...-

-Te amo.- interrumpió de nuevo. -¿Y tú a mí?-

-Claro que sí. Te lo he dicho tantas veces que no se como aun me lo preguntas.-

El peliazul volvió a alzar una ceja, mirando confundido a Kai.

-¿Me lo podrías volver a repetir?-pidió.

-Te amo, y no me cansaré de decírtelo.- habló el mayor.

-Vaya, no creí que yo te gustase tanto como para pedirme que sea tu novio.-

-De verdad que no te entiendo.-

-Bueno, da igual... Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo.- sonrió.

-Yo también lo estoy.- se sonrieron y se dieron un fugaz beso. –Oye... ¿no llevabas puesta otra ropa?- lo miró de arriba abajo. –Estoy seguro de que no ibas vestido así. ¿Y tu gorra?-

-¿Gorra? Yo nunca llevo gorra.-

-¡Je...! Sí, claro. Solo te la quitas cuando estas en casa, estoy seguro de que la has perdido por ahí. Con lo despistado que eres...-

-En serio, yo nunca he llevado gorra.- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Porque haces esto?. ¿Porque en casa te comportas de una manera y dices unas cosas, y aquí haces y dices otras?-

-No se a lo que te refieres.- se pusieron de pie. –Ven.- le cogió la mano.

-¿Adónde?-

-¿Adónde va a ser? Al agua. Quítate la ropa.- le soltó la mano y se quitó la camiseta. –Venga, chico sexy, no seas tímido si ya he visto antes tu bonito cuerpo.- rió levantándole la camiseta hasta quitársela.

-¡Estas loco! No traemos bañadores.-

-Jejeje... ¿Y quien ha dicho que necesitemos bañadores? Quítate las zapatillas y los calcetines.- los dos se los quitaron. –Dame la mano.- comenzó a tirar de él. –No seas aburrido, vamos al agua. No hay nadie para que nos vea.-

Kai se dejó llevar por el peliazul. Ambos llevaban solamente puestos los pantalones.

-Si tú odias el agua fría y esta estará helada.- comenzaron a entrar en el agua.

-¡Je!. ¿Bromeas?. ¡Me encanta el agua fría!. ¡La adoro!- soltó la mano de Kai y se zambulló en el agua.

-Estas actuando muy extraño.- le dijo, mirando como nadaba hacia él.

-¿Porque?. ¿Porque te he hecho entrar al agua con pantalones?- rió divertido. -¿Tú nunca haces tonterías? Pues acostúmbrate a mí, porque yo hago muchas.- le abrazó por el cuello y el bicolor le rodeó la cintura. –No puedo creer que sea tu novio.-

-Pues créelo.- le dio un fugaz beso. –Porque a partir de ahora así será.- le dio un segundo beso, esta vez en la frente. –Siento todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa. Yo mismo te pude haber evitado ese sufrimiento.-

-¿Eh?. ¿Pero que dices? Tú no me has hecho nada.-

-¿Cómo que no, Takao? Te he hecho sufrir, y mucho.-

-¡Jo!. ¿Todavía estas con eso? Mira que eres desmemoriado, mi nombre es Eric, no Takao.- le puso carita de puchero. –Pero si quieres cambiarme el nombre, muy bien. Yo te diré a ti "chico sexy" Eeh… por cierto, aun no se tu nombre.-

-Takao, ya vale. Sabes perfectamente mi nombre.-

-Pues no soy adivino de nombres, si no me lo dices no lo puedo saber.- el bicolor no dijo nada. -¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?- se encogió de hombros. –Ok, ya me lo dirás, mientras tanto te llamaré "chico sexy"- se acercó a besarle en los labios lentamente y el bicolor cortó la distancia, uniendo sus labios.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

¡Hey!. ¿Qué tal? Esta vez he subido dos capítulos juntos, jeje... Ultimamente me ha dado por subir capitulos largos. Ya veis, Takao espiado por todos lados: por Kai, por la mujer y Voltaire. El pequeño Andy que casi habla de más, je... y sus ataques a Kai. Y ya quedó bien claro y confirmado que a testarudo no hay quien le gane a Takao.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

NATALY

LACRYMA KISMET

NANCY-HIWATAR

ARI-YUNA

KAILY HIWATARI

RAVEN KINOMIYA

QUIMERA

YOSHIE KINOMIYA

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

-He terminado con Mariam.- interrumpió a Takao, viendo a éste sorprenderse por lo que dijo. –Por ti.- agregó con una muy leve sonrisa. –Solo quiero estar contigo.- se acercó a besarle, pero el peliazul se apartó.

* * *

-Hitoshi, somos hermanos. Eso no es posible.- habló el bicolor con tranquilidad y en tono obvio.

-¡Exacto!- secundó Takao algo nervioso. -Yo solo quiero a Kai como mi hermano, igual que a ti.-

-Mph… Andy.- Hitoshi se acercó al niño, mirándole con seriedad. -¿Estás seguro de que Takao dijo "te amo, Kai"?-

-Sí.- asintió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con la cabeza.

* * *

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Ya sabéis cual es el papel de Andy en el fic, enredar las cosas a más no poder e irse de la lengua. Es lo que pasa con los niños, je...

El siguiente capitulo ya está listo, solo me queda esperar vuestros reviews y contestarlos. Venga no seáis malitos/as y dejadme un review, que son gratis jejeje... Solo pinchad en el botoncito verde que hay abajo y me lo escribís, ¿ok?

¡HASTA PRONTO!


	9. RECONCILIACIÓN

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas.

-Conversación-

-"Pensamientos"-

-/Recuerdos/-

**-Palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente-**

**Uso de los nombres originales de la serie.**

**¿AMOR IMPOSIBLE?**

RECONCILIACIÓN:

_Takaita Hiwatari_

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

-Pues créelo.- le dio un fugaz beso. –Porque a partir de ahora así será.- le dio un segundo beso, esta vez en la frente. –Siento todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa. Yo mismo te pude haber evitado ese sufrimiento.-

-¿Eh?. ¿Pero que dices? Tú no me has hecho nada.-

-¿Cómo que no, Takao? Te he hecho sufrir, y mucho.-

-¡Jo!. ¿Todavía estas con eso? Mira que eres desmemoriado, mi nombre es Eric, no Takao.- le puso carita de puchero. –Pero si quieres cambiarme el nombre, muy bien. Yo te diré a ti "chico sexy" Eeh… por cierto, aun no se tu nombre.-

-Takao, ya vale. Sabes perfectamente mi nombre.-

-Pues no soy adivino de nombres, si no me lo dices no lo puedo saber.- el bicolor no dijo nada. -¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?- se encogió de hombros. –Ok, ya me lo dirás, mientras tanto te llamaré "chico sexy"- se acercó a besarle en los labios lentamente y el bicolor cortó la distancia, uniendo sus labios.

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Hitoshi se acercó al peliazul, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala. Se le veía bastante decaído. Le habló, pero éste parecía ignorarle.

-Venga, ¿te apuntas, Takao?- preguntó por tercera vez.

-¿A qué, Hitoshi?- contestó el peliazul con desgano.

-Te lo he dicho tres veces. ¡No me ignores!- protestó algo molesto.

-Perdón. ¿Adónde decías que íbamos?- cambió el canal de televisión por hacer algo, ya que estaba muy aburrido.

-Al parque de atracciones. Andy dice que...- pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-¿Al parque de atracciones?- preguntó entusiasmado poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-Te lo llevo diciendo toda la tarde, pero me estabas ignorando. Andy quiere ir, y que tú vengas con nosotros.-

-¡Claro que voy! Busca al pequeño. ¡Nos vamos!-

Salían de la mansión cuando vieron a lo lejos al bicolor acercarse con los pantalones mojados. Iba cabizbajo, al parecer pensaba algo que le tenía distraído.

-"Takao estaba muy raro. Era como si fuese... otra persona.- cogió la medalla de plata que colgaba de su cuello y la miró detenidamente. –Algo le pasa a Takao.- susurró.

_FLASH BACK..._

-Mm... chico sexy, no es que me moleste que me llames Takao, pero prefiero que me llames Eric.-

-¿Porque quieres que te llame así?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Pues porque es mi nombre. ¿Porque va a ser si no? Sino fuera por la medalla que me regaló mamá, ya habría olvidado mi nombre, jaja…- se llevó la mano al pecho sujetando una medalla.

-Takao, estas muy raro. ¿Porque actúas así? Me desconciertas.- confesó, mirándole fijamente. –No eres tú.- vio la medalla que el peliazul tenía en su mano. –La medalla que te regalé. ¿Cuándo lo has cogido? Si yo la tenía...- se llevó la mano al pecho. –Pero… si la tengo.- dijo al tocarla. Miró ambas medallas. –Déjame ver.- cogió la del menor. -¿De donde la has sacado? Creí que solo estaba esta.- dijo refiriéndose a la que él tenía.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mamá me la dio.- se la enseñó. –Mira, ¿ves? Aquí lo pone, Eric K. que quiere decir, Eric Kinomiya.- aclaró.

-Ahora lee eso.- Kai cogió la medalla del peliazul y le dio la vuelta.

-Takao K.- leyó fijando su vista, ya que la letra era más pequeña que la del otro nombre. –Nunca me había dado cuenta de que pusiera eso. ¡Ya se, le preguntaré a mamá!- exclamó.

-No hables de ella así como así.- dijo algo molesto.

-No te enfades conmigo.- le abrazó un breve instante y después se separó para coger la medalla de Kai. –En la tuya pone lo mismo que en la mía. Es extraño que tengamos la misma medalla, ¿no te parece?- rió. –Eso quiere decir que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.- se le lanzó encima, abrazándole de nuevo.

_FIN FLASH BACK..._

-Kai, ¿de donde vienes?- preguntó Hitoshi, llamándole la atención. -Estás... ¿mojado?- miró al bicolor, extrañado.

-Vengo de estar en la playa con...- vio a Takao y todo lo que estaba en su mente se esfumó. -¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tú estabas en la playa.- aseguró algo sorprendido de verle allí. -¿Cómo has podido llegar antes que yo?-

-¿Yo?- el peliazul negó con la cabeza. –Yo no me he movido de casa.-

Al bicolor le extrañó escuchar eso. ¡Era imposible!

-Sí.- afirmó Hitoshi. -Ha estado viendo dibujitos como si fuese un niño pequeño, jajaja...-

-¡Era mi anime favorito!- Takao miró de soslayo a su hermano mayor.

El bicolor no entendía nada, y eso le extrañó y confundió más.

-Claro, tan grande y viendo dibujos.- Hitoshi le revolvió el cabello mientras reía. –Bueno, Kai. ¿Tú también te apuntas?-

-¿…donde vais?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Takao.

-Al parque de atracciones.-

-Esperadme, ahora vuelvo.- contestó mientras caminaba a la mansión. Iría a cambiarse de ropa primero.

Llevaban casi toda la tarde en el parque de atracciones y habían subido en bastantes cosas. Kai quería hablar a solas con el peliazul pero no encontraba oportunidad, y a parte de eso, Takao le evitaba. ¿Pero porque le evitaba? Bueno, tenían que disimular delante de Hitoshi que ellos dos tenían algo, pero no tanto. Ni siquiera quiso sentarse con él en alguna atracción, le evitaba claramente y no le hablaba, era como si estuviera enfadado con él. Iba a averiguar porque, y ya.

-"Tengo que hablar con Takao. Algo raro esta pasando."- se acercó con disimulo al peliazul mientras caminaban, pero éste descaradamente se apartó de su lado dejándole confundido. –"¡Maldición! Tengo que pensar algo."-

-¡Hitoshi, ven, ven!- exclamó Andy con emoción. -¡Quiero subir allí!- le dio pequeños tirones en el pantalón al mayor.

-Andy, eres muy pequeño para subir en los coches de choque.-

-¡Sube conmigo!- cogió a Hitoshi de la mano y tiró de él hasta llevarle allí.

Kai vio su tan esperada oportunidad ya que se había quedado solo con Takao, y no la iba a desperdiciar.

-Este Andy...- suspiró resignado el peliazul. –Es un puro nervio.- comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Hitoshi. –Vamos, Kai...- pero sintió como éste le detuvo, cogiéndole la mano. -¿Eh?- le miró.

-No. Ven conmigo- salió a correr sin soltar la mano de Takao.

-¡Kai!. ¿Adónde vamos?-

-¡Tú solo sígueme!-

-Que remedio.- ruló la mirada al ver que Kai le llevaba cogido de la mano y al parecer no tenía intención de soltarle. Pero un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando reaccionó.

-"¿Dónde podríamos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste?"- se detuvo y buscó con la mirada a su alrededor. –"Tengo que buscar también un sitio donde Takao no se me vaya a escapar."-

-Oye, Kai, si buscas la montaña rusa está allí.- señaló a su derecha.

-No busco eso.- siguió corriendo sin soltar aun la mano del menor. –¡Allí!- exclamó de repente. Entraron al lugar que había elegido el bicolor y a Takao le extrañó eso.

-Emm... ¿y que hacemos aquí?- por fin pudo soltarse del agarre de Kai. -Podrías haber venido tú solo al lavabo que ya eres mayorcito.- comentó en tono obvio, pero vio a Kai negar con la cabeza. –Venga, entra...- antes de terminar de hablar, se vio siendo empujado dentro de uno de los servicios y encerrado con el bicolor. -¡Oye!- protestó. -¿Porque has hecho eso?-

Kai sujetó a Takao por los hombros e hizo que se sentara en la tapa del retrete.

-Ahora vamos a hablar tú y yo.- habló agachándose para quedar más o menos a la altura del otro. –Me tienes que explicar unas cosas.-

-¿Hablar?- repitió sorprendido y extrañado. -¿¿Aquí??- subió un poco el tono de voz. –Podríamos hablar fuera.- pero vio a Kai negar con la cabeza en respuesta. -Aquí estoy incomodo.- confesó debido al lugar, la estrechez y la cercanía del bicolor en ese momento. –Vamos fuera.- se puso de pie e intentó salir, pero Kai le detuvo y de nuevo le hizo sentarse.

-No. Aquí no nos molestará nadie- se acercó al otro y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces, Kai!?- preguntó con repentino enfado. -¿Ya se te ha olvidado lo que te dije esta mañana?-

-No, no se me a olvidado.- enarcó una ceja, confuso ante la reacción del peliazul. –¿Qué no puedo besar a mi novio?- le volvió a besar de forma fugaz.

-¡Basta, Kai!. ¿De que estas hablando?. ¡Yo te dije esta mañana que **no** iba a ser tu novio!-

-Pero luego cambiaste de opinión... y ahora otra vez...- balbuceó, pero después frunció el ceño. -¿Qué juego es este?. ¿Te estas vengando por lo de Mariam?-

-Yo no he cambiado de opinión en ningún momento, no estoy jugando a nada y no me menciones a esa...-

-He terminado con Mariam.- interrumpió a Takao, viendo a éste sorprenderse por lo que dijo. –Por ti.- agregó con una muy leve sonrisa. –Solo quiero estar contigo.- se acercó a besarle, pero el peliazul se apartó.

-Ya te he dicho que no.- dijo con seriedad.

-Takao…- le miró sorprendido. Cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba con el peliazul.

–Kai, somos hermanos, y...-

-¿Qué harías en este momento si no fuésemos hermanos?- interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Si tú y yo no fuésemos hermanos... ¿Qué...?-

-Seguramente te habría dicho hace tiempo lo que... sentía.- interrumpió casi en voz baja. –Hace mucho tiempo.- sonrió levemente con tristeza, bajando la mirada.

-¿Desde cuando tú...?- lo miró sorprendido.

-Ya ni lo recuerdo. Hace mucho tiempo.- repitió. Alzó la mirada, observando los ojos del mayor, y un suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios.

-Yo desde que tenía quince años.- confesó de forma repentina.

El peliazul abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando al otro totalmente sorprendido.

–Takao, por favor...- suplicó.

Takao se moría por decir que sí y besarle, besarle hasta el cansancio... pero su amor... era un amor imposible.

-¿¡Porque tenemos que ser hermanos!?- preguntó Kai algo exaltado. -¡No es justo!- gruñó. -¡Yo te amo! Y odio que seamos hermanos... ¡Lo odio!- tomó las manos del peliazul y las apretó inconscientemente debido al enojo que sentía. -¿Porque?- susurró.

-Porque nuestro destino es que no estemos juntos de ese modo...- un nudo se formó en su garganta al decir aquello. –No debemos sentir esto, no podemos amarnos, Kai.-

-¡No!- negó decidido. –Ya se lo que haremos.- sonrió levemente, esperanzado. –Cuando cumplas los dieciocho, nos iremos de Japón... adonde tú decidas, a un lugar donde nadie sepa que somos hermanos... Y podremos estar juntos. Eso es lo que haremos.- una sonrisa ilusionada se dibujó en su cara.

-Yo... bueno...- el peliazul se sorprendió ante esa propuesta. -Pues no se.- miró a un lado, dubitativo.

-Takao, dime la verdad, no me mientas.- le alzó el rostro con ambas manos e hizo que le mirara. –Mírame a los ojos cuando me respondas. ¿Me amas?-

-N-no... yo no...- desvió la cara, pero Kai hizo que le volviera a mirar a los ojos. –Kai, yo no... No...- se mordió el labio inferior unos instantes. -¡Sí!. ¡Sí te amo, pero tú te burlaste de mí!- exclamó con rabia.

-¡No!. ¡No me burlé de ti!- negó rápidamente. -¡Te amo! Ya te expliqué porque salía con Mariam. No quise hacerte daño. ¡Perdóname!-

-No te imaginas como me sentí cuando... ella me dijo que era tu novia.- habló cabizbajo.

-Por favor, Takao, perdóname. ¡Lo siento!. Te juro que no te volveré a hacer sufrir.-

-¿Porque tú?- susurró sin mirarle.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Porque de entre todos los chicos que conozco me enamoré de ti?- preguntó en un susurró, más bien para sí mismo. –Precisamente de ti. Es-esto está mal.-

-¡No pienses en lo que está bien o mal!- le sujetó el rostro nuevamente con ambas manos. -¡Piensa lo que sientes tú!. ¡En lo que siente tu corazón!-

-Mi corazón me dice que no quiere sufrir por ti.-

-¡Takao!- exclamó exasperado. -¡Tú me amas!. ¡No seas cabezota, por una vez en tu vida no seas cabezota!. ¡Solo te haces daño haciendo esto, no seas tonto!-

-¡No quiero que me engañes más!-

Kai bufó molesto por esa respuesta. A ese paso nunca podría estar con Takao.

-Escúchame, no te volveré a hacer sufrir, te lo juro. Yo te amo.- besó sus labios, pero el peliazul se separó de nuevo. –No sigas haciendo esto, solo nos haces sufrir a los dos.- le abrazó. –Vuelve conmigo.- susurró suplicante, afirmando el abrazo.

Takao permaneció un momento en silencio, pensativo, y después abrazó a Kai.

–Yo... te amo, Kai, y quiero creer en ti de nuevo. Pero es que... no me quiero arriesgar contigo.- habló nervioso.

-Dame una oportunidad. ¡Solo una! Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz...-

-De acuerdo.- interrumpió. Ya no podía negarlo más. Era absurdo. Tarde o temprano acabaría cediendo ante Kai. –Yo también quiero estar contigo, Kai. Siempre he deseado eso.- susurró con tristeza. –Pero, por favor, no me engañes de nuevo.-

-¡No!. ¡No lo haré!- exclamó de inmediato en respuesta. Se separó del abrazo y besó al peliazul con deseo. Por fin Takao le estaba correspondiendo. Se alejó lentamente y sonrió al ver que el otro también lo hacía. –Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.- le abrazó con efusividad, provocando que el bicolor cayera al suelo recargado en la puerta.

-¡Auch!- se pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza. –Avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso.- dijo divertido, pasando un brazo por la cintura del peliazul. -¿Y que te parece mi propuesta?- le recostó en su pecho.

-Si haciendo eso puedo estar junto a ti, me parece bien.- sonrió feliz. –Pero... ¿qué haremos mientras tanto?- alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

-Si por mí fuera, ahora mismo le diría a todo el mundo lo nuestro, pero, lo mejor es que lo escondamos lo mejor posible.- vio al menor afirmar con la cabeza.

-Imagínate que pasaría si papá o Hitoshi se enteraran de esto... ¡O el abuelo! Seguro me mataría.- afirmó con seriedad, poniéndose la mano en el cuello. –Me da miedo.-

-El abuelo no te hará nada.- aseguró.

Takao recostó de nuevo la cabeza en el pecho del bicolor, permaneciendo tranquilo un momento.

-Kai...-

-¿Mn?-

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo decidirte a que me dijeras lo que sientes?-

-Pues verás… es que una noche te escuché cuando me dijiste que me amas.- confesó.

¿Qué?- Takao alzó el rostro rápidamente, sorprendido.

–Y también me besaste.- agregó el mayor.

-¿Estabas despierto?- preguntó sin salir de la sorpresa

-Sí. Pero como estabas enfadado conmigo, fingí que estaba dormido para que no me echaras de tu cama.-

-Oh, vaya…- dijo simplemente, sin saber que más decir.

-Y cuando papá y nuestro hermano fueron a ese viaje, vi la oportunidad que tanto había deseado para decirte lo que siento. Pero me olvidé por completo de Mariam... ¡Te juro que al día siguiente había decidido dejarla para estar contigo! Yo solo salía con ella para olvidarte.- aseguró con firmeza. -Tenía miedo de que te enteraras de lo que siento por ti y que por eso te alejaras de mí. Aunque luego fue eso lo que quería conseguir, que te alejaras de mí, por eso te hablaba así y estaba tan distante contigo. Pero no te puedes imaginar como me dolía ver la cara que ponías cuando te trataba de esa manera tan fría, pero es que sentía que si te seguía teniendo tan cerca acabaría confesándote mis sentimientos. Yo nunca amé a Mariam, siempre te he amado a ti.- le sonrió levemente. –Y si tú no estas conmigo, yo me moriría.-

-¡No digas eso!- protestó algo molesto.

Kai se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, calmando rápidamente el enojo del otro.

–Te amo, Kai.- esta vez fue él quien se acercó a besarle.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¡¡Buuaaa...!!- lloraba Andy totalmente desconsolado. -¡Takao se ha perdidooo...!-

-No llores, Andy.- le dijo Hitoshi. –Seguramente Kai y él han ido a algún lado y a lo mejor no recuerdan como regresar.-

-¡Hitoshi, el niño malo está con él!- le tiró del pantalón para llamarle la atención. –Quiero ir con Takao.- dijo sollozando.

-Tranquilo, vamos a ir a buscarlos, ¿de acuerdo?- le cogió la mano.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Horas después, en otra parte del parque de atracciones.

-¡Kai!- Takao tiró de su brazo un par de veces. -¡Vamos a subir a la montaña rusa!-

-¿Otra vez?- se dejó llevar por el otro. -Ya hemos subido cuatro veces.-

-Pues que sean cinco.- contestó con una sonrisa divertida sin dejar de tirar del mayor que se dejó llevar.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Hitoshi y Andy se dieron por vencidos en la búsqueda y decidieron seguir divirtiéndose por su cuenta ya que no encontraban a Kai y a Takao, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, pero lo que no sabían era que estaban más cerca de ellos de lo que pensaban.

-¿Adónde vamos ahora?- preguntó el bicolor cogiendo la mano de Takao.

-Me da igual. Adonde tú quieras.- al decir eso soltó la mano del mayor de forma algo brusca.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sorprendido. Se acercó para cogerle de nuevo la mano, pero éste se alejó. -¡Takao!-

-Hitoshi viene por allí.- señaló con la cabeza de forma disimulada.

-¿Quieres ir con ellos?-

-Prefiero estar contigo.- le sonrió levemente.

El bicolor le cogió de nuevo la mano y se fueron corriendo de allí antes de ser vistos.

-Creí que... habías cambiado de opinión y que por eso soltaste mi mano.- suspiró aliviado Kai al comprobar que estaba equivocado.

-¡No!- negó con la cabeza. –Fue por Hitoshi, para que no nos viese así.- alzó sus manos unidas. Algo le llamó la atención. -¡Mira!-

-¿Qué?- miró donde miraba el peliazul. Era una cabina fotográfica. -¿Eso?-

-¡Sí!. Vamos… ¡Quiero tener un recuerdo!-

-Muy bien, vamos.- dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-¡Quiero muchas, muchas fotos nuestras!- exclamó entusiasmado. Momentos después, el peliazul iba caminando con un montón de fotos en las manos. -¡Me gustan todas!- miró las fotos, sonriente. -¡Sales guapísimo, Kai!- le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¡Yo me quedo esta!- habló en tono cantarín mientras cogía una foto del montón.

-¡Hey! No. ¡Esa la quería yo!- se la arrebató de las manos. Vio que Takao le miró con cara de puchero. –No me vas a convencer con esa cara.-

-Kai... Snif… Porfaaa... Dámela, anda.- pidió con ojitos llorosos, acentuando su expresión de puchero. –Yo la pedí primero.-

-Deja que lo piense un poco...- se puso la mano en la barbilla. –Mm... No.- negó divertido.

-¡Kai, eres malo! Esa foto es mía, se lo voy a decir a...- se calló de golpe.

-¿A quién se lo ibas a decir?- preguntó con falsa inocencia, pues sabía lo que había estado a punto de decir Takao. -¿A papá?- preguntó riendo levemente. –Adelante, seguro que le gustará ver como nos besamos en esta foto.-

-¡No!. ¡No!- negó rascándose la nuca. –Bueno, quédatela, ¿vale?- observó de nuevo las fotos. –Pues entonces... ¡Esta!- la cogió y Kai se la volvió a quitar al instante. -¡Jo! Ya, estate quieto.- protestó, y volvió a mirar las fotos. -¡Esta!- cogió otra foto y de nuevo el mayor se la quitó. Eso le hizo enojar. –¡Toma, quédatelas todas!- se las dio casi tirándoselas a la cara.

-Gracias.- dijo mientras reía algo divertido por el enojo del otro.

-Mph… No hay de qué.- contestó sarcástico, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y alejándose. –Y yo que quería un recuerdo.- masculló, y luego bufó. –Pues vaya.- de pronto vio una foto aparecer frente a su rostro y eso le hizo detenerse.

-No te enfades, solo jugaba contigo.- le enseñó la primera foto que le quitó a Takao. –Toma.- se la dio y después le abrazó por la cintura.

-Jejeje... Gracias, Kai.- se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón con cuidado.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Unas horas después.

-¿Y se puede saber donde os habíais metido?- preguntó Hitoshi con seriedad a sus hermano mientras salían del parque de atracciones.

-Ya te lo dijimos...- empezó a hablar Takao. Cogió a Andy en brazos ya que el pequeño se estaba quedando un poco atrás. –fuimos al baño, y...- se sonrojó al recordar lo ocurrido allí. –Etto... jejeje...- soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa al no saber que más decir.

-No recordábamos donde estabais.- concluyó el bicolor. –Y os estuvimos buscando.-

-Takao, ¿estás malito?- preguntó el niño acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Eh? No. ¿Porque?-

-Es que estas rojito por aquí.- le señaló las mejillas y Takao agachó la cabeza.

-No, es que tengo calor.- se excusó con una sonrisita nerviosa. -Solo eso.- su móvil sonó y dejó al niño en el suelo para contestar. -¿Diga?-

-¡Hola, Takao!. -¿Cómo estás, amigo?-

-¡Brooklyn, hola!- sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amigo. -Estoy muy bien.-

-Me alegro por ti. ¿Entonces tu problema con Kai...?- preguntó algo indeciso.

-Esta todo arreglado.- miró a Kai disimuladamente. –Mejor no podía estar.-

-Eso es estupendo. ¿Entonces habéis echo las paces?-

-¡Sí!- exclamó contento.

-Oye, te quería preguntar… ¿puedo ir a por Andy a tu casa?-

-Sí, claro.- miró al niño. –Andy, ¿te gustaría irte a tu casa?-

-¡No!- negó de inmediato. -¡Quiero quedarme contigo!-

-Ya lo has oído.- Takao se encogió de hombros.

-Dile que Elena está aquí.-

-¡Oye, tú le enseñas a que no mienta y ahora vas y le dices una mentira! Vaya ejemplo.-

-No miento...- pero no pudo hablar más porque le arrebataron el teléfono.

-Hola, Takao.- saludó Elena. -¿Dónde esta Andy?-

-Eh… Está aquí. Toma, Andy- le pasó el móvil. –Es tu novia.- le sonrió con complicidad.

-¡Elena!- exclamó cuando cogió el teléfono.

-¿Ese crío tiene novia?- preguntó el bicolor extrañado.

-No exactamente, pero él la llama así.- sonrió el peliazul. -Es un niña muy bonita, y hacen buena pareja.- contestó mientras veía al pequeño hablando.

-Ya.- contestó Kai, rulando levemente la mirada.

-Entonces me voy a mi casa.- el pequeño le pasó el móvil al peliazul. –Rosa quiere decirte hola.-

Kai se quedó pendiente de lo que diría Takao al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-¿Rosa?- preguntó extrañado. Cogió el teléfono. -¡Hola!- sonrió al escuchar la voz de la chica. -Sí, yo también te echo mucho de menos- no se dio cuenta de que el bicolor frunció el ceño. -¿Mañana? Sí. ¿Recuerdas donde vivo?... Entonces te espero. ¡Hasta mañana!- colgó y se guardó el móvil.

-¿Rosa?- preguntó Hitoshi. -¿La chica de la playa?-

-Sí.- asintió el peliazul.

-¿Es tu novia?- volvió a preguntar el mayor de los hermanos.

-No, no, no... Solo somos amigos.-

-Eso era lo que yo decía con Julia al principio, jajaja... Pues haríais una bonita pareja.- aseguró.

Kai gruñó por lo bajo al escuchar la conversación de sus hermanos.

-¿Eh?.¡No!- una gotita resbaló por la sien de Takao. -Yo estoy muy bien como estoy ahora mismo.- miró de reojo a Kai.

-Pero una novia no te vendría mal.- insistió su hermano, sonriéndole. –Esa tal Rosa es guapa y se ve que es buena chica, ¿no?-

-Sí lo es.-

-Pues entonces, yo ya quiero a mi segunda cuñada.- le palmeó la espalda un par de veces.

-No... Pero es que Rosa no me gusta.- balbuceó. -A mí me gusta otra persona.- confesó avergonzado.

-Ah, ¿sí?- lo abrazó por los hombros. -¿Quién es?- preguntó intrigado.

-Es... bueno...- se quedó callado.

-¡Yo sí lo se!- exclamó Andy de golpe, ganándose la atención de los hermanos.

-¿¡Lo sabes!?- gritaron los tres, sorprendidos.

-Bueno...- Hitoshi se agachó junto al pequeño. –Cuéntaselo todo a tu amigo Hitoshi.-

Andy miró a Takao y vio que éste negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que le miraba de forma algo seria. No creía que Andy supiera quién le gustaba, pero igualmente no quería que el pelinaranja dijera nada. Una mano llena de caramelos apareció frente la cara del niño.

-Cuéntamelo.- insistió Hitoshi con voz sedosa.

-¡Sí, dulces!- los cogió todos. –Pues Takao siempre decía "Kai" cuando lloraba, así que le gusta esa Kai.- explicó, comenzando a desenvolver un caramelo. Él pensaba que Kai era una chica. –Y yo le escuche decir una vez, "te amo, Kai"-

Hitoshi abrió los ojos de par en par. Mientras que Kai se quedaba paralizado y Takao se ponía blanco.

–Fue cuando dormí en tu casa, Hitoshi.- siguió hablando el pelinaranja. -¿Eso lo dicen las personas enamoradas?- preguntó algo confundido.

El mayor no contestó de la impresión y se giró para mirar a Kai y a Takao que estaban tras él.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?-

Takao y Kai sentían que la sangre se les bajaba a los pies del susto.

-Eh, eh...- el peliazul tragó duro y miró a Kai. –Hitoshi, no iras a creerle, ¿verdad? Solo es un niño.- pero no recibió respuesta del mayor. –Hitoshi...- un nudo se formó en su garganta y no supo que más decir.

-Hitoshi, somos hermanos. Eso no es posible.- habló el bicolor con tranquilidad y en tono obvio.

-¡Exacto!- secundó Takao algo nervioso. -Yo solo quiero a Kai como mi hermano, igual que a ti.-

-Mph… Andy.- Hitoshi se acercó al niño, mirándole con seriedad. -¿Estás seguro de que Takao dijo "te amo, Kai"?-

-Sí.- asintió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con la cabeza.

-Mira, Andy, esto es muy serio... Kai es él.- señaló al bicolor.

-¿El niño malo se llama Kai?- preguntó el pelinaranja confundido. –Yo pensé que era una niña.-

-Sí.- contestó el mayor. -¿Estas seguro de que dijo "Kai", y no otro nombre?-

-Pues no lo se.- el niño miró al bicolor con cara de enfado. –Takao no puede querer al niño malo.-

-Y porque no puede quererme, ¿eh?- preguntó enfadado.

-Ssh… Kai, es un niño.- le susurró el peliazul.

-Pero me pone nervioso.- masculló.

-¡Vosotros dos!- exclamó Hitoshi con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué es lo que tanto susurráis?-

-Nada, nada, solo tonterías. Bueno…- Takao cogió a Andy en brazos. –Vamos, pequeño, tu hermano irá a recogerte a casa y si no estás se preocupará.- comenzó a caminar.

-Takao... dime que no es verdad.- ordenó Hitoshi en tono frío.

El peliazul dio media vuelta, mirando a su hermano con nerviosismo.

-No es verdad, Hitoshi. ¿Porque lo dudas?-

-Porque siempre que te quieres escaquear de algo, sales huyendo.-

-¡Yo no estoy huyendo!-

-Ya. ¿Y entonces porque cambias de tema y te vas tú solo con Andy? Cuando nos contó que llorabas por las noches, hiciste lo mismo.-

Al peliazul le apareció una gota en la cabeza y sonrió de lado sin ganas.

-No. Je... bueno, yo...- balbuceó.

-Hitoshi, ya te hemos dicho que es mentira.- intervino Kai con seriedad. –No puedo creer que te tragues eso. Solo es un niño.-

-Bueno, sí.- Hitoshi se puso de pie. -Tienes razón, jejeje... Además, ¿cómo iba a ser eso posible? Tú y Takao...- rió un poco. –Ni que estuvierais locos.- siguió riendo, aunque sin muchas ganas.

-¡Claro! Ni que estuviéramos locos.- afirmó Takao con una risa nerviosa. Miró a Kai y vio como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de éste.

-Pero Takao, ¿tú quieres al niño malo?- preguntó Andy extrañado. –Es muy, muy malo.- miró a Kai con desconfianza.

-Jajaja... No, él no es malo.- rió el peliazul y miró al bicolor. –Es solo que... no tiene mucha paciencia.-

-Y menos con los críos como él.- murmuró el aludido con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero él es bueno, y mi hermano Hitoshi también. Son los mejores hermanos.-

-No, mi hermano Brooklyn es el mejor, yo lo se.- afirmó con la cabeza.

Takao se acercó a Kai y puso a Andy en sus brazos en un intento de que los dos empezaran a llevarse bien.

-¡No, Takao!- comenzó a moverse para poder bajarse. -¡Me pegará!. ¡Me da miedo!- estiró los brazos hacia el peliazul.

-No, Andy, no te hará daño. ¿Recuerdas que Hitoshi también te daba miedo? Y ahora es tu amigo.-

-Pero me da miedo.- repitió en voz baja.

-Mph, lo he oído. No voy a pegarte, así que no temas.-

-¿Ves?- le sonrió Takao al pequeño. -¿Le das un beso a Kai?-

-No. Quiero dártelo a ti. Solo me queda uno, ya se me gastaron todos- se movió para que el bicolor le bajara al suelo y estiró los brazos hacia el peliazul, el cual lo levantó.

-No tienes que temer a Kai.- le susurró. Sintió como Andy le besó la mejilla y le abrazó por el cuello. -¡Kyaaa…!. ¡Que monada!. ¡Yo quiero tener un hijo como Andy!- exclamó emocionado mientras abrazaba al pequeño.

-Pues ya sabes…-

-¿Eh…?- Takao miró a Hitoshi extrañado.

–Me refiero a Rosa.- aclaró.

-Ah... jeje… Mejor no, Hitoshi, ya te he dicho que no me gusta.-

-Bueno, pues con una chica que te guste.-

-Mejor volvamos ya, el hermano de Andy se preocupará si llega y no estamos allí.-

Llegaron a la mansión y al rato llegó Brooklyn en su coche para recoger a Andy. Takao y el pequeño salieron afuera.

-¡Brooklyn!- exclamó Andy con una sonrisa, acercándose al coche.

-¡Hola, Takao! Sube, hermanito.- al instante el pequeño se subió a su lado. -¿Te a dado muchos problemas?- le preguntó al peliazul con preocupación.

-No muchos.- sonrió. –A Kai sí le ha dado unos pocos, pero bueno...- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ese niño malo no me gusta, y a mi hermano tampoco!- se quejó Andy.

-Bueno, mi hermano se vengó de lo que te hizo Kai por mí.- le sonrió a su hermano un momento y después volvió la vista a Takao. –Y hablando de él…- le miró inquisidoramente. –Dame detalles.-

-Pues... ya sabes... He perdonado a Kai- sonrió algo nervioso.

-¿Y...?- alzó una ceja, animándole a continuar.

-Y estamos juntos.- dijo en voz baja para que Andy no escuchara. –Bueno, tú sabes, como pareja.-

-Mm... No sé que decir.- miró sus manos en el volante. –Cuando hablé contigo por teléfono y me dijiste que estaba todo arreglado, pensé que querías decir que Kai y tú volvíais a tener una relación de hermanos.- comentó.

-Tú me apoyas, ¿verdad? Yo de verdad le amo, Brooklyn, no me importa que tengamos la misma sangre.-

-Es que esto es muy raro. Sois hermanos.- se fijó en que el pequeño ponía mucha atención a la conversación. –Andy, te he comprado unos dulces.- sacó una bolsa pequeña de la guantera del coche y se la dio. –Para ti.-

-¡Más dulces!- exclamó emocionado cogiendo unos cuantos e ignorando su alrededor. –Pero se me picaran los dientes.- se dijo preocupado. –¡Bah! Da igual.- siguió cogiendo dulces.

-¿Más dulces?- repitió Brooklyn sin entender.

-No le hagas caso.- sonrió Takao nervioso, pero después se puso algo serio. –Entiéndeme, amigo, esto es lo que siempre he deseado y por fin se ha hecho realidad. Pero tengo miedo de que... de que Kai me vuelva a engañar, de que esto no dure siempre, de que nos descubran...- suspiró. –¡Pero también estoy muy feliz!- sonrió ampliamente.

-Se te nota.- bajó del coche. –Mira, mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo soy.-

-¿En serio?- pregunto contento.

-Sí. Pero... si ese idiota de tu hermano te vuelve a hacer sufrir, si te vuelve a dejar... Yo tendré una oportunidad.- dijo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Brooklyn…- susurró sorprendido. –Yo es que no se si pueda... No esperaba esto...- dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos algo nervioso. –Tú eres un buen amigo, y... no quiero que perdamos esa amistad.- susurró.

-Antes no quisiste, Takao, pero si Kai te deja quiero que me dejes hacerlo.- no se dio cuenta de que Takao se sonrojó levemente. –Déjame hacerlo.- pidió.

-Necesito pensarlo.- contestó sonrojado, ya que el pelinaranja estaba muy cerca de él.

-No quiero que pienses nada.- le alzó el rostro, provocando que el peliazul se ruborizara por completo. –Si Kai te vuelve a dejar, esta vez si me dejarás que le de su merecido, antes no me dejaste hacerlo.-

Al escuchar eso, Takao cayó al estilo anime con un tic en una pierna.

-¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Te encuentras mal?- pregunto Brooklyn preocupado, ayudándole a levantarse.

-Cuando decías que tendrías una oportunidad, ¿te referías a darle su merecido a Kai?-

-Pues claro. ¿Qué pensabas, Takao?-

-¡No!. ¡No nada!- negó levemente sonrojado. –Pero no te preocupes, Kai me ha prometido que no me hará sufrir.-

-Las promesas se las lleva el viento.- dijo en un tono de preocupación.

-Pero Kai cumple lo que promete.-

-Bueno...- murmuró. –Yo solo digo que más le vale a Kai que no te haga sufrir o se las verá conmigo.-

-Brooklyn, vamos, vamos, quiero ver a Elenita.- interrumpió Andy la conversación.

-Ya me voy, amigo.- dijo Brooklyn. -Pero eso sí, tened mucho cuidado con esto, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, sí. Nos vemos, Brooklyn. ¡Adiós, Andy!- le despidió con la mano, y el pequeño le despidió de igual modo.

Takao entró en su mansión y buscó al bicolor. Al no encontrarlo se fue a darse una ducha, quizá Kai también se estaba duchando. Llegó la hora de cenar y el progenitor notó que el bicolor estaba... como deprimido. No paraba de mover la comida con el tenedor pero no se la comía.

-Kai, hijo, ¿te ocurre algo? No has probado bocado.-

Hitoshi y Takao vieron que el plato de su hermano estaba lleno todavía.

-No, estoy bien. Solo algo cansado.- se puso de pie. –Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.- subió a su habitación. Cuando se estaba quitando el pantalón, cayeron del bolsillo las fotos que se habían echado esa tarde el peliazul y él. Cogió una en la cual estaban abrazados y la observó detenidamente. –Takao... – susurró. -/¡Yo quiero tener un hijo como Andy!/- recordó la expresión feliz de su cara al decirlo. Suspiró y dejó la foto en el escritorio junto con las demás. Se metió en la cama pero no intentó dormir, no tenía sueño. En ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando una sombra. -¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-

-¿Eh?. ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- preguntó Takao sorprendido. -Si no he hecho ruido.-

El bicolor no dijo nada, tan solo dio la luz y se sentó en la cama retirando las sábanas para que el otro se metiera. Por su parte, Takao sonrió feliz al ver eso y de un salto se metió dentro, abrazando a Kai y restregando la mejilla contra su pecho.

-¡Kai…!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

-Takao...- le llamó con seriedad.

-Dime.- contestó sin dejar lo que hacía.

-Mph... Nada.-

-¡Dime!- repitió alzando la cabeza para ver el rostro del mayor.

-Olvídalo.-

-¡Jo! Ahora me lo dices.- exigió con una leve expresión de berrinche. -Estás extraño, Kai, y ésta tarde estabas bien. ¿Porqué no has comido nada?-

-Estaba pensando.-

-Ah... ¿Y qué pensabas?. Espero que fuera en mí.- dijo divertido, y vio a Kai asentir con la cabeza una vez. -¿En serio?-

-A ti... te gustaría tener hijos en un futuro, ¿verdad?-

El peliazul se desconcertó al escuchar esa pregunta y se separó del abrazo para mirar mejor a Kai a la cara.

-Eh… bueno, sí... ¿Pero a que viene eso?. ¿Tú no quieres?-

-Takao, los dos somos hombres, no podemos tener hijos.- contestó en tono obvio, pero de cierta forma triste también.

-¿Y qué?- se encogió de hombros.

-Pues que si quieres tener hijos, deberías estar con una mujer... como por ejemplo esa tal Rosa de la que Hitoshi no dejaba de hablar.-

El menor se quedó sin palabras durante un momento, intentando procesar lo que Kai había dicho.

-Pe-pero... Kai...-

-Si quieres que lo deje...-

-¡¡No!!- interrumpió casi en un grito, abrazándole de nuevo. –Prefiero estar a tu lado. Te prefiero a ti antes que a cualquier cosa.-

-¿Me prefieres a mí antes que a un hijo?-

-¡Sí!- contestó con firmeza. –Siempre te voy a preferir a ti.- aseguró.

Después de eso, se formó un silencio algo incomodo en la habitación. Takao miraba al mayor fijamente, esperando que éste le dijera algo.

-Pero es que... tú esta tarde dijiste...- comenzó a hablar Kai por fin. –Cuando Andy te abrazó…-

-¿Eh?. ¿Qué dije?- justo en ese momento lo recordó. –Oh...- bajó la vista sin saber que decir.

-Takao, tú quieres tener un hijo y estando juntos eso no podrá ser posible.-

-¡Pero Kai…!- exclamó de repente -Si tú quisieras... Si tú quisieras podríamos... ¡No ahora, pero... podríamos adoptarlo!- balbuceó nervioso. No le gustaba esa conversación.

-Pero no sería de tu sangre... No sería tu hijo.-

-¿Qué?- de la impresión se separó un poco del bicolor. –Vaya, Kai... no sabía que tú también eres de los que piensan así.- dijo decepcionado. –Entonces, ya se cual es tu respuesta.-

El bicolor tan solo guardó silencio, escuchando con atención a Takao.

–Me hacia ilusión pensar que en un futuro tú y yo podríamos adoptar un niño y que lo criáramos juntos.- siguió hablando el peliazul. -La sangre no importa, se le puede querer igual, pero... pero tú no podrías.- fingió una leve risa. –Además, ¿que hacemos hablando de esto con diecisiete y dieciocho años?. ¡Je! Es absurdo.-

-No. No es absurdo, a ti te importa. Es solo que... el abuelo siempre me ha dicho desde que soy un niño, que los niños que no son de tu sangre solo traen problemas y dividen a la familia...-

No siguió hablando y se calló al ver que Takao bajó la cabeza.

-Mph... El abuelo.- susurró y después frunció el ceño. –¡Eso es una estupidez!- relajó su gesto enojado y sonrió con tristeza. –Dejemos el tema por olvidado, ¿de acuerdo?- le besó la mejilla al mayor. –Hasta mañana, Kai.- salió de la habitación dejando al bicolor con la palabra en la boca, aunque ni él mismo sabía lo que quería decir exactamente.

-Se ha enfadado.- se susurró. -No puedo pasar un solo día sin hacerle llorar o que se enfade.- frunció el ceño enojado consigo mismo. -¡Soy un desastre!- se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y cerró los ojos.

FLASH BACK...

-Kai, nunca críes a un niño que no sea de tu sangre.- ordenó el anciano sentado a la mesa junto a su nieto.

-¿Porqué, abuelito?- preguntó el pequeño bicolor mientras veía como Voltaire cogía por enésima vez una botella y se llenaba la copa de nuevo de un líquido que él no sabía que era.

-Solo traería problemas y dividiría a la familia.- afirmó serio. Se llevó la copa a la boca y bebió a grandes tragos.

-No lo entiendo.- ladeó la cabeza mirando confundido al mayor que de nuevo se llenaba la copa.

-Ese niño no sería tu hijo ya que no lleva tu sangre. No llevaría la sangre de un Hiwatari. La sangre es lo más importante.- le explicó y miró al niño sentado a su lado. -¿Lo entiendes?-

Kai tan solo afirmó con la cabeza, aunque lo cierto es que no había entendido nada de nada.

–Buen chico.- Voltaire le revolvió el cabello a Kai con cierta torpeza. –Quiero que siempre recuerdes esto, si no lleva tu sangre no será tu hijo y no debes quererlo.- miró disimuladamente a un pequeño niño peliazul que estaba alejado de ellos, esperando a Kai en la entrada de la sala con un balón rojo en las manos.

-¡Takao, ven!- exclamó Kai con una sonrisa. -¡El abuelo te va a contar un secreto!. ¡A mí ya me lo ha dicho!- le indicó con la mano que se acercara.

-¿A mí?- preguntó el otro incrédulo, señalándose. Soltó inmediatamente el balón y entró a la sala con una sonrisa ilusionada por saber ese secreto del que Kai hablaba.

-¿¡Qué te he dicho, niñato!?- gritó el anciano con repentina furia mirando al peliazul.

Takao se detuvo en seco asustado por el grito.

-¡¡No te quiero en la misma habitación en la que esté yo!!- señalo la puerta. -¡¡Lárgate!!

-Abuelo… eres malo.- habló Takao con voz entrecortada mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

El bicolor inmediatamente se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado junto a Voltaire y fue a abrazar a su hermano.

-Takao, no llores.- pidió Kai con preocupación.

Voltaire también se puso de pie y se acercó a los niños con el ceño fruncido al verlos abrazados.

-¡Kai, no lo toques!- agarró al bicolor del brazo y lo separó de Takao a la fuerza, pero Kai se soltó de él al instante.

-¡Déjame, abuelo!- protestó. -Quiero ir con mi hermano, está llorando.- volvió a abrazar al menor de forma protectora.

Voltaire gruño al no conseguir su propósito. Se acercó a la mesa, cogió la copa y después de bebérsela de un tirón se sentó en el sofá. –Niño…- llamó a Takao con repentina voz sedosa. –Ven aquí.- se dio suaves palmadas en las piernas, indicándole a Takao que se sentara en ellas.

El peliazul negó con la cabeza como respuesta mientras se secaba las lagrimas con las mangas de la camiseta.

-¡He dicho que vengas aquí, mocoso!- masculló el anciano, furioso.

Algo temeroso Takao se acercó al mayor, pero sin soltar la mano de su hermano. Ambos niños se detuvieron frente a él, mirándole expectantes.

-¡¡Sueltalo!!- Voltaire estiró de la muñeca del peliazul de forma brusca para que soltara la mano de Kai, el cual se asustó ante la acción de su abuelo.

-¡Ay…!- se quejó Takao comenzando a llorar de nuevo. -¡Me has hecho daño!- se frotó la muñeca.

-No me importa.- fue lo único que contestó, en tono frío. Levantó del suelo a Takao al ver que Kai lo iba a abrazar de nuevo, y lo sentó en sus piernas.

Takao se intentó bajar al suelo removiéndose en brazos del mayor, pero éste se lo impidió.

-¡Papi!. ¡Papi!- gritó el peliazul, ya que sabía lo que venía, no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así con Voltaire y estaba asustado. Pero esta vez no estaba sólo y tal vez Kai podría ayudarle. Miró al bicolor. -¡Kai, ven!- lo llamó con desesperación extendiendo los brazos hacia él para que le ayudara.

-Grr... ¡¡Callate de una vez!!- le gritó Voltaire. -¡Maldito mocoso!- sin dudar alzó el brazo y le dio una bofetada al peliazul que lo mandó al suelo.

-¡Takao!- exclamó Kai asustado, acercándose a él.

FIN FLASH BACK...

-¡¡Takao!!- gritó Kai sentándose en la cama de golpe. Se puso la mano en el pecho intentando regular su respiración agitada. –Eso ocurrió cuando éramos unos niños.- se susurró. -Lo había olvidado por completo. Esa fue la primera vez que vi al abuelo pegar a Takao. Estaba muy borracho. Me asusté mucho cuando vi que le golpeó.-

FLASH BACK...

-¡Takao!- se arrodilló junto al menor y lo ayudó a sentarse. -¿Porque le pegas?- preguntó Kai en un grito, mirando a Voltaire con enfado. -¡Eres malo!. ¡Te odio!- unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. No entendía porque su abuelo le había pegado a Takao si no había hecho nada malo. Miró al peliazul y lo vio con una mano detrás de la cabeza, al parecer se había golpeado ahí al caer al suelo. -¿Te duele?- preguntó con voz entrecortada mientras acercaba el dedo índice y le tocaba levemente la zona enrojecida de la mejilla.

Takao apartó la cara con un gesto de dolor y un leve quejido, pero todavía se tocaba la cabeza. Le dolía mucho.

-Le he pegado porque se lo merecía, jajaja...- se carcajeó de forma burlona, observando al peliazul. –Míralo, Kai, es un débil, un llorón y no para de gritar. Se nota que no es un Hiwatari.- se puso de pie y caminó hacia Takao, pero el bicolor se atravesó en su camino. -¡Apártate, Kai!- lo empujó a un lado y cogió al menor en brazos.

-¡No!- el bicolor se alteró al ver eso. -¡Suéltale!. ¡Suéltale!. ¡Suéltale!- gritaba golpeando con los puños las piernas de Voltaire, pero éste no le hacía caso y eso le frustró. -¡¡Te odio!!- gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

El hombre se sentó de nuevo en el sofá con Takao en sus piernas. El niño estaba tan asustado que ni se movía.

-¡¡Ya basta, Kai!!- gritó.

Kai enmudeció ya que era la primera vez que su abuelo le gritaba.

-¡Ja!. ¿Has visto, niño? Por tu culpa mi nieto ahora me odia.- dijo el anciano en un tono calmado. –Ven, te diré un secreto.- se acercó al oído del peliazul ya que éste del miedo no se movía ni un milímetro. Vio que Kai también se acercó para escuchar.

Takao sollozaba secándose las lágrimas que parecían no tener intención de dejar de salir.

–Cierra esa boca si no quieres que te de tu merecido.- ordenó Voltaire.

El peliazul afirmó con la cabeza de inmediato y se tapó la boca con las dos manos. Le resultaba difícil contener el llanto.

–Así me gusta.- sonrió de forma algo sádica. –Bien… ahora te diré un secreto.- su expresión se volvió repentinamente seria. -¡Te odio!. ¡Eres lo peor que puede existir!. ¡Tu simple presencia me molesta!- lo cogió por los hombros y lo zarandeo varias veces de forma brusca. -¿¡Lo entiendes!?- preguntó alterado.

Takao afirmó con la cabeza varias veces mientras hipaba de forma algo ahogada, ya que todavía se tapaba la boca con las manos.

-¡Contéstame cuando te hablo, niño!-

El peliazul afirmó de nuevo con la cabeza mientras se destapaba la boca. Sentía un nudo en su garganta no le permitía decir nada.

-¡Abuelo, déjale!- ordenó Kai. -¡No le digas esas cosas tan feas!- empujó a Voltaire, pero éste no soltaba el agarre de los hombros del menor. Abrazó a Takao por la cintura y tiró de él para bajarlo de las piernas de su abuelo. -¡Déjale en paz!- tiró de Takao nuevamente, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para levantarlo en brazos y bajarlo al suelo.

-Kai... ¿quieres que pegue a tu hermanito?- preguntó en tono calmado.

-¡No!- aferró el abrazo en el peliazul. -¡Takao ya no va a llorar más!. ¡No le pegues!- pidió.

-¡Pues si no quieres que le pegue, cierra la boca y estate quieto!- masculló con frialdad.

El bicolor calló de golpe y soltó al peliazul al instante.

–Buen chico, Kai. Y tú…- miró a Takao de forma severa. –No te quiero cerca de mí. Recuerda esto, no te quiero en la misma habitación que yo, no quiero que respires el aire que yo respiro. ¡Nunca! Nunca me toques o te ira muy mal.- observó que Kai se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba los puños al escuchar eso. -¡Ja! Aléjate de Kai. No le toques, no le mires, no hables con él...-

-Pero es mi hermano...- interrumpió el peliazul. -Yo le quiero.-

-¡No recuerdo haber dicho que pudieras hablar!- lo cogió del cuello he hizo presión con todas sus fuerzas. –Si te mato, no hablarás más.- comentó sonriendo de forma retorcida.

Takao intentaba inútilmente apartar la mano de su cuello que le impedía respirar.

-¡No!- Kai tiró con todas sus fuerzas del brazo de Voltaire, pero éste no soltaba el agarre. -¡Takao!- gritó asustado al ver que su hermano apenas podía respirar. En un arrebato mordió con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de su abuelo y éste dejó caer al peliazul al suelo.

Takao comenzó a toser e intentaba llevar aire a sus pulmones desesperadamente.

-¡¡Kai, maldición!!- gritó apartándolo, ya que éste todavía le seguía mordiendo con fuerza. Miró al menor que estaba sentado en el suelo respirando de forma agitada y con la mano en el cuello -¡Agradécele que te salvó la vida porque pensaba matarte!. ¡Así no tendría que ver más tu odiosa cara y escuchar tu desagradable voz!- se acercó al peliazul y se agachó junto a él. -¿Estas de acuerdo conmigo, Kai?- preguntó acariciándole la cabeza a Takao.

-No.- le contestó con voz entrecortada.

-Grr...- tiró del cabello del menor con fuerza y éste gritó de dolor. -¿¡Estas de acuerdo, Kai!?- gruñó.

-¡Sí!. ¡Sí!- exclamó rápidamente.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó Voltaire soltando el cabello de Takao. -Tú hermano piensa igual que yo. También te quiere muerto.- le susurró en el oído. Lo cogió del mentón e hizo que le mirara a la cara. –Ojala pudiera matarte, no sabes como lo disfrutaría.- soltó una carcajada sonora.

Kai estaba paralizado por el miedo. No sabía que hacer o que decir para ayudar a su hermano. Miró la puerta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su padre y su hermano volvieran del dentista.

-Papá... papá ven ya.- susurró suplicante. -¡Por favor…!- se sentó en el suelo y se echó a llorar sin saber que hacer.

-Kai…- Takao se intentó incorporar para ir con él, pero el anciano se lo impidió.

-Kai, ¿qué te ocurre?. ¿Porque lloras?- se acercó a él y le cogió en brazos, abrazándole de forma protectora. –Shh… ya no llores.- le susurró, recostando la cabeza del bicolor en su pecho, pero Kai se negaba.

-¿Porque eres... tan malo con Takao?. ¿Porque le pegas?. Mi hermano no se ha portado mal.- habló entre sollozos. Cogió la mano del hombre y la puso en su mejilla. –Pégame a... mí.- cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que no llegó.

-No, Kai. No llores por ese crío inútil. No merece la pena.- miró a Takao con desprecio y odio. -¿¡Has visto lo que has conseguido, inútil!?. ¡Estarás satisfecho!. ¡Por tu culpa está llorando!-

Takao cerraba los ojos con fuerza con cada grito de su abuelo, encogiéndose de hombros levemente.

-¡¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!!. ¡Ponte de rodillas!-

-Lo siento mucho, Kai.- dijo cabizbajo, y obedeciendo lo que dijo el mayor, se puso de rodillas. –No llores por mi culpa, no merezco la pena.-

-Muy bien, mocoso.- sonrió complacido al escuchar eso último. -Eres listo. Repite conmigo: No merezco la pena.-

-No... merezco la pena.-

-Muy bien. Ahora di: Nadie puede quererme, todos me odian.-

-¡Pero Takao, yo sí te quie...!- rápidamente sintió como el hombre le tapó la boca.

-Nadie puede quererme, todos me odian.-

-Ahora... No merezco ser feliz.- se sintió satisfecho cuando escuchó a Takao repetirlo. –Bien, ahora quédate ahí de rodillas hasta que yo te lo diga.- vio al peliazul afirmar en un movimiento de cabeza. Después miró al bicolor en sus brazos. –Kai, no debes mezclarte con ese niño. Él no lleva nuestra sangre, no es uno de los nuestros.- retiró la mano de la boca del niño. –No es tu hermano.-

-¡Sí lo es!- exclamó con enfado.

-No, no lo es.- negó tranquilamente. –Por eso nunca debes quererle, no lleva nuestra sangre, ¿lo recordarás, Kai?-

El bicolor asintió, aunque tampoco había entendido nada. Solo sabía que cuando le daba la razón a su abuelo éste le dejaba tranquilo.

–Por eso eres mi nieto favorito.- le acarició la cabeza lentamente. -Eres muy obediente.-

-Quiero ir abajo.- se movió, pero Voltaire no le soltaba. -¡Déjame!- prácticamente saltó de los brazos del mayor y se acercó a Takao. Le cogió de las manos y le puso de pie.

-No me toques.- ordenó Takao cabizbajo, soltando las manos de Kai.

-Muy bien, mocoso.- el anciano sonrió ampliamente.

-Pe-pero... Takao…- le llamó el bicolor, desconcertado. Le cogió de nuevo las manos.

-¡No me toques!- repitió en un tono algo frío, sorprendiendo a Kai nuevamente. Se soltó del agarre y se fue corriendo al jardín trasero.

Kai, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo tras él, ignorando los llamados de su abuelo.

-¡Takao!. ¡Contéstame!- escuchó el ruido de unos arbustos y se dirigió hacia allí. Descubrió al peliazul sentado junto a los arbustos, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y llorando desconsolado. –Takao…- se acercó a él con preocupación.

-Vete... snif…- escondió la cara entre sus brazos.

-No.- fue todo lo que dijo, acercándose hasta detenerse frente a él.

-¡Vete ya!- levantó la cabeza y le miró con enfado.

-¡No!. ¡No quiero!- algo le llamó la atención en Takao y le hizo suavizar la mirada. -¿Te duele?- le tocó el labio inferior, y el peliazul retiró la cara de inmediato. –Tienes un poco de sangre. El abuelo te pegó muy fuerte.- vio a Takao asentir con la cabeza. -¡Yo te curaré!- exclamo decidido con una sonrisa. Le alzó la cabeza con ambas manos. –Ven.-

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿Recuerdas que papá nos dijo que si algo te duele, dando un beso en ese lugar el dolor se va?- preguntó feliz. Por fin podría ayudar a su hermano. -¿Dónde te duele?-

El menor se señaló la mejilla derecha. Kai se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en ese lugar.

-¿Y aquí te duele?- señaló el labio inferior donde el peliazul tenía sangre algo reseca.

El menor volvió a asentir en silencio. El mayor se acercó y le dio un beso en el labio inferior. Takao se separó de golpe de su hermano.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- preguntó Kai preocupado.

-No. Es que, snif... sentí algo extraño. Cosquillas... aquí.- se puso la mano sobre la zona del estomago.

-¿Pero se te ha ido el dolor?- preguntó esperanzado.

-No.- negó después de tocarse la mejilla y el labio.

Kai se llevó la mano en la barbilla, pensativo. Tal vez había hecho algo mal y por eso no había funcionado.

-¡Ya se! A lo mejor hay que darte otro.- al instante se volvió a acercar y besó la mejilla y el labio inferior del menor. -¡Yo también lo he sentido!- exclamó feliz.

-¿El qué?-

-Las cosquillas. Se siente bien.-

-Sí.- susurró.

-¿Porque será?- la única respuesta que recibió fue que el peliazul se encogió de hombros. -¿Te puedo dar otro?-

Takao no contestó, pero le miró extrañado. Al no recibir respuesta, Kai se acercó y le volvió a besar, pero esta vez se estuvo quieto haciendo un contacto más prolongado sobre el labio inferior del peliazul. El menor le empujó y se sentó en la posición de antes dándole la espalda al otro.

-¡Déjame en paz!. ¡No me toques!-

-¿Te he curado?- preguntó, y después se tocó los labios, pero Takao no le contestó. –Contéstame, hermanito.- pidió algo impaciente.

-El abuelo no quiere que esté contigo. Vete, no quiero que me pegue otra vez.- se pasó una mano por la mejilla adolorida.

-Pero yo sí quiero que estés conmigo.- se movió y se sentó frente al menor. –Me gusta jugar contigo. Eres mi hermanito, yo te protegeré y te cuidaré siempre, ¿vale?- hizo el símbolo de la victoria. –Nadie te volverá a pegar, y tampoco te volverán a hacer llorar.- le aseguró mientras le abrazaba.

FIN FLASH BACK...

-¡Ja! Yo le prometí que nadie le haría llorar y ha llorado tantas veces por mi culpa que ya he perdido la cuenta.- se tocó los labios al recordar un detalle importante. -¿Le besé siendo solo unos niños?- se preguntó sorprendido y enseguida frunció el ceño. –Abuelo…- mascullo molesto. –Por eso Takao le tiene miedo al abuelo, por eso nunca quiere verle cuando viene. Pero lo que no entiendo es el rechazo del abuelo hacia él. Porque decía esas cosas sin sentido y sólo pegó a Takao sin motivos. Recuerdo que estábamos tan tranquilos jugando con el balón, y de pronto llegó él con sus tonterías de que no quisiera a los que no son de mi sangre. El abuelo nunca ha estado muy bien de la cabeza.- aseguró mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Y después de ese día, siempre me echaba ese sermón de que la sangre es lo más importante.- suspiró con pesadez.

FLASH BACK...

-Está bien.- contestó el peliazul después de que su hermano le abrazara.

-Espérame aquí.- le pidió, soltándole del abrazo. -Te voy a traer un regalo.-

-¿Para mí?- preguntó feliz, señalándose.

-Jeje... Sí, pero espérame. No te vayas a ir.- advirtió. Entró corriendo en la mansión, encontrándose con su abuelo antes de llegar a la cocina. Por un momento se había olvidado de que el anciano estaba ahí.

-Kai, ven aquí.- le llamó Voltaire con seriedad.

-No.- se detuvo cuando el hombre se puso delante de él, atravesándose en su camino.

-¡No me desobedezcas!- se agachó y le tomó por los hombros. -¿Dónde está ese niño?- Kai negó con la cabeza como toda respuesta. –Sí lo sabes. Dímelo.- pero el bicolor volvió a negar con la cabeza baja. –Mph… ya veo que no me lo dirás. Bueno, ya sabes que **tu padre**…- señaló a Kai con énfasis. –no debe saber nada de lo que ha pasado hoy, por que sino, tu querido hermanito el mocoso se puede ir muy lejos de aquí.-

-¿Qué le pasará?- preguntó Kai con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo.

-Oh, llamaré a un hombre y a una mujer. Ellos vendrán a buscarle y se lo llevarán lejos, muy lejos. Y nunca más lo volverás a ver.-

El menor se sorprendió y se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso.

–Si tu papá se entera, no verás más a tu... hermanito.- dijo la última palabra con esfuerzo. -Quiero que olvides todo lo que has visto y escuchado hoy, y no lo recuerdes nunca más. ¿Entendido?- vio a Kai asentir rápidamente. –Puedes irte.- dijo en tono frío, poniéndose de pie.

Sin pensarlo, Kai se fue corriendo a la cocina y cogió una tableta de chocolate que tenía escondida en uno de los armarios.

-Este es su favorito.- se dijo sonriente. Salió corriendo al jardín y se sentó junto al peliazul. -¡Toma!- le extendió el chocolate.

-¡Mi chocolate favorito!- se sorprendió el peliazul. -¡Gracias, Kai!- le abrazó con efusividad, pero rápidamente le soltó. –Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. No se lo digas al abuelo, por favor.- pidió temeroso.

/-Oh, llamaré a un hombre y a una mujer. Ellos vendrán a buscarle y se lo llevarán lejos, muy lejos. Y nunca más lo volverás a ver.-/ recordó Kai, y al instante saltó sobre el menor, abrazándole. -¡Takao, yo te voy a ver siempre, ¿verdad?!- preguntó temeroso. -¡Tú siempre vas a jugar conmigo, como ahora, y vas a estar siempre conmigo!. ¡Dime que sí!-

-¿…sí?- contestó desconcertado y de forma interrogante, sin entender nada de lo que dijo su hermano.

-Gracias.- sonrió aliviado y se volvió a sentar junto a Takao, abrazándole por los hombros. –Cuando nos comamos el chocolate seguiremos jugando con el balón, ¿vale?- preguntó animado. -¡Je! Y yo te iba ganando.- le recordó. Pero notó que el peliazul estaba incomodo y se intentaba separar de él. -¿Qué te pasa, Takao?-

-Me voy a mi habitación.- fue todo lo que dijo. Rápidamente se incorporó y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¡No, espérame!- Kai salió corriendo tras su hermano, dejando olvidado el chocolate en el césped. Cuando estaba llegando a la habitación del menor, éste le cerró la puerta en la cara, con llave. -¡Takao!- intentó abrir. –Déjame entrar.- pidió.

-¡No!-

-Pero soy yo, Kai.- dijo contrariado por el comportamiento del peliazul. -Quiero jugar contigo.- al no recibir respuesta, fue abajo y subió corriendo con el balón que se había dejado olvidado Takao en la sala. -¿Jugamos a la pelota?- preguntó mientras lo botaba en el suelo.

-¡No!. ¡Déjame, sino el abuelo me pegará!- exclamó temeroso. –Me duele el cuello.- dijo con voz entrecortada mientras se lo tocaba.

-Takao, yo te cuidaré. ¡El abuelo no te volverá a pegar!- aseguró decidido mientras se arrodillaba frente a la puerta, dispuesto a esperar a que su hermano la abriera. –No me voy a mover de aquí.- dijo con firmeza.

Voltaire estaba asomado al principio del pasillo. Había seguido a Kai cuando lo vio subir con el balón. Frunció el ceño molesto al ver la escena.

-Kai es muy testarudo. Está obsesionado con ese crío. A pesar de decirle de un millón de maneras que se aleje de él.- gruñó encorajado. –Tengo que alejarlo de ahí.- salió de su escondite y se acercó al niño. -¡Kai!- le llamó con frialdad -¡Aléjate de esa puerta!-

El bicolor ignoró a su abuelo. Seguía mirando el pomo de la puerta, esperando a que ésta se abriera.

-¡No me hagas enfadar, Kai!- le cogió del brazo cuando llegó a su lado y le obligó a ponerse de pie.

-¡¡No!!- le gritó removiéndose. -¡Vete a tu casa!. ¡No me gusta que estés aquí!- se consiguió soltar del agarre.

-Kai, hay un juguete que tú querías y que tu padre no te quiere comprar, ¿verdad?- le preguntó en un tono de voz sedoso. Vio al niño asentir rápidamente. –Si vienes conmigo, te lo compraré.- sonrió complacido al ver la cara ilusionada de Kai.

-¿De verdad?-

El anciano le tendió la mano al bicolor, el cual la cogió gustoso.

-Muy bien Kai, así me gusta. Vamos.-

-¡Sí!- exclamó dando saltos de alegría. Pero escuchó algo que le hizo detenerse de golpe y darse la vuelta. Escuchó a Takao llorando. Soltó la mano del anciano y tocó la puerta. –Takao, ¿sabes qué? El abuelo nos va a comprar el juguete que queríamos. Sal.- pidió.

Takao salió algo dudoso, secándose las lágrimas con el puño de la camiseta e hipando.

-¿A que sí, abuelo?- preguntó Kai cogiendo la mano de su hermano.

-He dicho que te lo compraría a ti.- señaló al bicolor.

-Pe-pero papá dice que los juguetes son de los tres, y los tenemos que compartir.-

-Ya lo compartirás con Hitoshi.- después miró al peliazul de forma fría. –¡Y a ti te doy tres segundos para que te vuelvas a encerrar ahí dentro!-

-¡No!- Kai se molestó al escuchar eso. -¡No iré contigo!- le sacó la lengua y tomo a Takao de la mano, metiéndose en la habitación de éste con él. –Jajaja... ¡Mira, Takao! ¡Mira, el monstruo no puede entrar!- exclamó divertido, cerrando con llave.

-¡Kai, ven aquí ahora mismo!- intentó abrir. -¡Te lo ordeno!-

-Jajaja... No, y no puedes entrar.- se burló en tono cantarín. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano y lo vio recostado bocabajo en la cama, escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos. –Hermanito…- se sentó en la cama y le puso una mano en la cabeza. -¿Te duele?- pero el menor no le contestó. –El abuelo es muy malo. ¡Le odio!- se recostó y abrazó al peliazul por los hombros. –Cuando sea grande yo le voy a pegar a él.- asintió con la cabeza en un movimiento firme. –Me haré grande y fuerte, y le pegaré igual que él te ha pegado a ti.-

FIN FLASH BACK...

-Mph... Takao ha sufrido mucho por culpa mía y del abuelo.- miró la pared a su derecha. Al otro lado de esa pared dormía Takao. - No se que demonios le contaría el abuelo a mi padre, pero recuerdo que cuando papá llegó del dentista con Hitoshi, me regañó como nunca en su vida lo ha hecho, me dio una par de azotes y me castigo sin salir de mi habitación una semana. Y Takao estuvo sin querer acercarse a mí mucho tiempo por miedo.- suspiró con tristeza. Salió de su habitación y entró en la de Takao con sigilo. -¿Cómo pude olvidar ese día?- se susurró, molesto consigo mismo. Con cuidado se metió en la cama y abrazó al peliazul con lentos movimientos para no despertarlo. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y Takao se movió ligeramente quedando boca arriba. –"No te imaginas como me asusté cuando vi que no podías respirar. Si no llego a estar ahí, seguro que te habría matado."- aferró un poco el abrazo. -¿Porque te odia?. ¿Porque no te quiere?- susurró. -"Le odia tanto que incluso dijo que no tiene nuestra sangre. No tiene sentido. A lo mejor Takao hizo algo cuando era pequeño que le hizo enojar... No, eso tampoco tiene sentido."- negó con la cabeza. Se quedó contemplando las facciones relajadas del peliazul mientras pensaba una respuesta, un porque de ese odio, pero ninguna respuesta lógica pasaba por su cabeza. –Hermanito…- susurró. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios. –Lo siento.- murmuró. Se recostó a su lado, abrazándole de forma protectora y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

A la mañana siguiente, Takao despertó algo tarde. Abrió los ojos con pesadez al sentir algo moverse a su lado.

-"¿Qué hace Kai aquí?"- se preguntó. Vio que el bicolor iba a despertar y se hizo el dormido. –"No me apetece hablar con él."-

-Mm...- abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a la ventana molesto, ya que la luz del sol le daba en la cara. Volvió su vista al menor que aun dormía. –Despierta.- le susurró moviéndole suavemente, pero Takao no abrió los ojos. –Despierta.- susurró de nuevo algo sonriente mientras se recostaba sobre el peliazul. Unió sus labios con los contrarios y sus manos fueron a parar rápidamente al pecho del menor, acariciándolo suavemente.

Takao no esperaba que Kai hiciera eso y abrió los ojos al tiempo que un gemido se ahogaba en su garganta.

–Buenos días, mi amor.- dijo Kai cuando se separaron del beso.

-Kai... yo...- balbuceó sonrojado.

-Siento lo de ayer.- interrumpió. –De verdad, siento lo que te dije. ¡Claro que me gustaría criar un niño contigo en un futuro!. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo?- vio a Takao sonreír ampliamente y eso le sacó a él una leve sonrisa. –Adoptaremos los que tú quieras. A ver, ¿cuantos te gustarían?. ¿Uno?. ¿Dos?. ¿Tres?. ¿Niño?. ¿Niña?- le asaltó con preguntas.

-No. Espera, Kai.- habló mientras le abrazaba por el cuello. –Es muy pronto para hablar de eso. Pero me alegra saber que a ti también te gustaría formar una familia conmigo.-

-Te amo.- rozó su nariz con la del peliazul de forma cariñosa.

-Yo también te amo.-

Volvieron a besarse, sin percatarse de que alguien acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Takao, el desayuno...- enmudeció al ver la escena. -¡¡Kai!!. ¡¡Takao!!- gritó sorprendido.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

No me vayáis a matar por dejarlo aquí. ¡Please! Si queréis matar a alguien, que sea a Voltaire, je… Por malo y maldito, pero a mí no, jejeje...

Kai es un aprovechado desde niño, eso lo lleva en la sangre, con el conque de la curación... Y por fin Takao le ha perdonado y quiere confiar de nuevo en él. ¡Síp!. ¿Quién ha entrado a la habitación!. ¡Aah…! El que sea no sabe que se toca antes de entrar. Y sí, Kai se la ha pasado recordando, pero bueno... Ahora a lo que iba...

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KAILY HIWATARI

NANCY-HIWATARI

RAVEN KINOMIYA

YOSHIE KINOMIYA

LACRYMA KISMET

QUIMERA

ONNAKITSUNE

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

ARI-YUNA

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

-Rosa…- la miró sorprendido. -¿A que viene esto?-

-Yo te... amo, Takao.- repitió abrazándole. –No te enfades conmigo.- pidió nerviosa.

-Yo no estoy... enfadado.- balbuceó. -Pero es que yo ya estoy con alguien.-

Al escuchar eso, la chica se separó rápidamente del abrazo, observando perpleja al peliazul.

–Yo te quiero mucho, pero como la buena amiga que siempre has sido.- finalizó Takao.

-¿Quién es ella?. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- preguntó angustiada.

-Es que... bueno, no se si... decírtelo.- apartó la mirada algo incómodo.

-¡Dímelo!- pidió.

-Es que no es "ella"... es "él"-

* * *

-Te diré la verdad, pero más te vale que tengas la boca cerrada.- besó a Takao en la mejilla.

-¡No, Kai, nadie debe saberlo!- exclamó el peliazul preocupado, queriendo soltarse del abrazo, pero el otro no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué es... lo que me tienes que decir?- se sorprendió al ver como el bicolor metía sus manos bajo la camiseta de Takao. -Kai...- susurró sorprendida.

-Takao es mi novio.- dijo de golpe.

* * *

Bueno, espero vuestros reviews dándome vuestra humilde opinión sobre estas cosas tan extrañas que escribo, jeje…

¡Sayonara!


	10. DECEPCIÓN

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas.

-Conversación-

-"Pensamientos"-

-/Recuerdos/-

**-Palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente-**

**Uso de los nombres originales de la serie.**

**¿AMOR IMPOSIBLE?**

DECEPCIÓN:

_Takaita Hiwatari_

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

-Kai... yo...- balbuceó sonrojado.

-Siento lo de ayer.- interrumpió. –De verdad, siento lo que te dije. ¡Claro que me gustaría criar un niño contigo en un futuro!. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo?- vio a Takao sonreír ampliamente y eso le sacó a él una leve sonrisa. –Adoptaremos los que tú quieras. A ver, ¿cuantos te gustarían?. ¿Uno?. ¿Dos?. ¿Tres?. ¿Niño?. ¿Niña?- le asaltó con preguntas.

-No. Espera, Kai.- habló mientras le abrazaba por el cuello. –Es muy pronto para hablar de eso. Pero me alegra saber que a ti también te gustaría formar una familia conmigo.-

-Te amo.- rozó su nariz con la del peliazul de forma cariñosa.

-Yo también te amo.-

Volvieron a besarse, sin percatarse de que alguien acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Takao, el desayuno...- enmudeció al ver la escena. -¡¡Kai!!. ¡¡Takao!!- gritó sorprendido.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

-¡¡Hitoshi!!- exclamaron al unísono, asustados, separándose y sentándose en la cama con rapidez. Los dos sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir por la boca del susto.

-Hi... Hitoshi…- tragó duro el peliazul. –Esto no es lo que crees.- vio con temor como Hitoshi entraba y cerraba la puerta con llave.

-¿No es lo que creo?- preguntó furioso, frunciendo el ceño. -¡Pues explícamelo entonces!- exigió.

-Es que...- se quedó callado sin saber que decir. –Hitoshi, nosotros...- bajó la cabeza.

-¡Por Dios...! ¿¡Sois conscientes de lo hacíais!?. ¡¡Sois hermanos!!. ¡¡Hermanos!!- gritó algo histérico y en el tono más obvio del mundo.

-Sí, somos conscientes de lo que hacíamos.- habló Kai en tono frío. –Nos besábamos porque...-

-¡No!. ¡No lo digas!- interrumpió el mayor de los hermanos, y después les dio la espalda bastante molesto. –Takao…- lo llamó seriamente.

-¿...qué?- contestó de forma tímida e indecisa.

Kai le dio la mano bajo las sábanas para tranquilizarle, cosa que no consiguió del todo.

-Lo que Andy dijo era cierto. Estas enamorado de... nuestro hermano.- finalizó la frase con esfuerzo.

-Sí.- apretó levemente la mano del bicolor.

-Ya veo.- dijo simplemente, más que nada por decir algo. –Kai, ¿qué pasa con Mariam?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Lo dejamos.- contestamos con simpleza.

-Querrás decir, **la dejé**.- le corrigió. –Porque ella se veía muy enamorada de ti.-

-Sí. La dejé.- admitió. -A ella no la he amado nunca, yo estoy enamorado de Takao.-

Hitoshi cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si las palabras le hubieran golpeado. Frunció más el ceño.

-Mirad...- dijo el mayor todo lo tranquilo que pudo. –No me importa que seáis homosexuales, no tengo nada contra eso, pero...- suspiró, intentando contener su rabia. –Esto es... demasiado.- finalmente se dio la vuelta, encarándoles. -¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis haciendo esto?- preguntó subiendo el tono de voz. No recibió ninguna respuesta. –Ahora lo entiendo.- sonrió levemente, aunque de forma cínica. –Takao, cuando te marchaste de casa… La pelea con Kai... Vosotros dos ya teníais algo, ¿no es así?-

-Mn…- Kai asintió.

-¿Y que le hiciste, Kai?-

-Eso no te importa, Hitoshi.- contestó con seriedad.

-Hitoshi...- le llamó Takao algo dubitativo. -¿Le dirás algo a papá?-

-...no.- contestó después de unos segundos de silencio. -Pero si de verdad no queréis que se enteren, es mejor que dejéis esto ahora mismo.-

-¡Nunca!- exclamó tajante el bicolor. -¿Entiendes?-

-¡Papá y el abuelo se acabarán enterando, y os va a ir peor!- aseguró.

-El abuelo...- susurró el peliazul, nervioso. –N-no se enterarán.- le discutió, aunque bastante inseguro de lo que decía.

-No se enterarán.- le susurró Kai a Takao. –Y tú, Hitoshi...- se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios, dándole a entender que se callara. –...no has visto nada.-

-¿Que no he visto nada?. ¿¡Que no he visto nada!?- gritó furioso por la tranquilidad con lo que se lo tomaba Kai. Gruñó apretando los puños y los dientes, pero poco después se relajó, suspirando de nuevo y quedándose un momento en silencio. -¿Sabes, Takao? Papá quería venir a avisarte esta mañana para que bajaras a desayunar. Imagínate que hubiera pasado si no llego a subir yo...- se quedó callado al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿…sí?- preguntó Takao.

-Hijo, ¿puedo pasar?-

Los tres chicos se pusieron bastante tensos al escuchar la voz de su padre. ¿Habría escuchado algo de su discusión?

-¿Takao?- preguntó el progenitor al no escuchar respuesta.

-N-no… ¡No pases!- exclamó empujando a Kai fuera de su cama con algo de torpeza. -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Hablar contigo.- fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Ahora?- miró a Kai sentado en el suelo en ropa interior al igual que él y tragó duro. –Lu-luego te busco yo... ¿vale?-

Hitoshi negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. Todo eso no terminaría bien. Estaba seguro.

-Está bien.-

Los tres hermanos respiraron aliviados, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que el hombre todavía no se iba.

–Pero no tardes, el desayuno está listo. Por cierto, ¿has visto a tus hermanos?-

-¿Yo? No… ¡No!. ¡No los he visto!-

Enseguida escucharon pasos alejarse. Takao miró de nuevo a Kai que seguía sentado en el suelo.

–Oh, lo siento. Es que me asusté y te tiré al suelo.- se excusó con una risita nerviosa.

-Ya lo noté.- se puso de pie, suspirando.

-Kai, Takao, es mejor que dejéis esto ahora mismo, y hablo muy enserio.-

-Ya te he dicho que no, y yo también hablo muy enserio.- le contestó el bicolor, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. –Hitoshi, déjanos solos.-

-¡No! Sal de aquí, Kai.-

-¡¡No!!-

-¡¡Kai!!- casi gritó Hitoshi, prácticamente fulminando al mencionado con la mirada.

Takao vio las miradas que se mandaban sus hermanos. Y se alteró un poco al ver como estos se acercaban el uno al otro. Con rapidez se interpuso entre ellos para evitar que la situación empeorara.

-Bueno, bueno, ya vale.- habló el peliazul. -¡No discutáis más!-

-Hitoshi, tengo que hablar con Takao.- miró al mayor de forma desafiante.

-De acuerdo.- dijo dándose por vencido de momento, sabiendo que no haría cambiar de opinión a Kai. –Pero como tardéis más de cinco minutos en bajar, subiré.- advirtió, y salió de ahí murmurando un montón de cosas inaudibles. Cerró con un portazo bastante sonoro.

-Kai, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Takao nervioso. Al instante sintió como el bicolor le abrazó por la cintura. –Hitoshi ya lo sabe, y...- se detuvo cuando sintió los labios del mayor besar su cuello. –Kai... esto es serio.-

-No te preocupes.- fue todo lo que dijo, para después seguir con lo que hacía.

-Pe-pero Hitoshi... está muy enfadado.-

-Da igual, no me voy a separar de ti jamás.- se separó lo suficiente para mirar al menor a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla. –Aunque el mundo entero se oponga, yo estaré contigo.-

-Esto va a ser muy difícil.- suspiró de forma pesada. –Y si papá y el abuelo se llegaran a enterar...-

-A partir de ahora seremos más cuidadosos y ya está.-

-Lo dices como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo... y no es tan fácil.-

-¿Y porque no?- se acercó de nuevo y comenzó a repartirle pequeños besos por toda la cara.

-¡Pues porque tú no sabes estarte quieto!- le reprochó apartándose. –Será mejor vestirnos y bajar ya, sino Hitoshi subirá y me da miedo cuando se enfada.- se percató de que Kai le observaba de forma pícara. -¿En que estas pensando?-

-Yo te vestiré. ¡Y no quiero ningún pero!- añadió al ver que Takao iba a decir algo.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el hombre cuando vio a Hitoshi sentarse junto a él.

-En... el jardín.-

-No te vi ahí.-

-No me buscarías bien.- sonrió de forma fugaz y levemente nerviosa.

-Supongo.-

-Y... ¿de que quieres hablar con Takao? Si no es mucho preguntar.-

-Pues...- miró a su hijo. -¿Y tú como sabes que yo quiero hablar con él?-

-¿Eh?- dio un leve respingo. –Me lo acaba de decir, me lo he cruzado hace un momento, je…-

-Ah…- habló no muy convencido por la respuesta de su hijo. –Verás, desde que Takao ha vuelto a casa apenas he podido hablar con él porque ahora estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo y quería preguntarle porque se fue y donde estuvo esos días.-

-No te preocupes más por eso, ya ves que volvió sano y salvo.- intentó restarle importancia al asunto. -Aunque tuve que traerlo a la fuerza.- murmuró para sí mismo.

-Ya. Pero de todos modos me gustaría hablar con él.- insistió. -¿No crees que están tardando mucho tus hermanos? Ya hace un rato que llamé a Takao, y a Kai no lo he encontrado...- se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver que Hitoshi se ponía de pie en ese momento. -¿Adónde vas?-

-Ahora mismo vuelvo.- fue toda su respuesta. Subió rápidamente a la habitación del peliazul e irrumpió en ella. -¡¡Os dije que cinco minutos!!- exclamó furioso.

Kai y Takao estaban vestidos, pero besándose. Ambos se separaron y miraron a Hitoshi, Kai con molestia y Takao con nerviosismo.

-¡Es que ni viéndolo con mis propios ojos me lo creo!- volvió a hablar el mayor de los tres. -¡Mis hermanos…! ¡¡Besándose!!- casi gritó, exaltado.

-Hitoshi, no hagas tanto drama.- habló Kai con tranquilidad.

-¿¡Que no haga tanto drama!?- se acercó al peliazul y lo cogió de la mano con cierta brusquedad. -¡Esto es el colmo!- masculló tirando de Takao fuera de la habitación.

-¡Hitoshi, me estas haciendo daño! ¡Suéltame!. ¡Ya bajo yo solo!- pero sus quejas fueron inútiles.

Hitoshi ingresó en la sala tirando de su hermano, y una vez allí le soltó.

-¡Bruto!- masculló el peliazul bajito mientras se sobaba la mano. Pero su hermano mayor le ignoró y se sentó frente a su padre para que él y Kai no se sentaran juntos. –Hitoshi, ese sitio es de Kai.- le recordó en tono obvio.

-Ahora es mío.-

En ese momento el bicolor entró en la sala, viendo que su lugar de siempre estaba ocupado.

-¿Porque te sientas ahí, Hitoshi?- preguntó su padre. –Tú sitio siempre ha sido este.- señaló la silla a su lado.

-Me han dado ganas de cambiar de sitio.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Quita de ahí!- ordenó el peliazul tirando del brazo de su hermano.

-Déjalo, Takao.- le dijo Kai. -No me importa sentarme en otro lugar.- se sentó frente al peliazul y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que el menor correspondió.

-¡Aah!- gritó de forma repentina Takao cuando Hitoshi le piso el pie. Le miró con enfado y retiró un poco la silla de su lado.

-¿Porque gritas, Takao?- preguntó su padre.

El peliazul negó con la cabeza como respuesta. Comenzaron a comer y ninguno de los chicos hablaba, solo de vez en cuando el peliazul y el bicolor se dedicaban alguna que otra mirada y se sonreían levemente. El adulto notó eso y no tardó en hablar.

-Habéis discutido, ¿verdad?- aseguró con voz calmada. –No hace falta que contestéis, lo se. Ninguno ha abierto la boca, cuando siempre os tengo que pedir que os calléis un poco.- hizo una breve pausa. -¿Porque habéis discutido?-

-Mph… Kai y Takao…- Hitoshi miró a los mencionados con enfado.

Estos instantáneamente le miraron. ¿No iría a contárselo?. Hitoshi se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando.

–Ellos... me están desobedeciendo en algo que les pedí que hicieran.- escuchó un par de suspiros de alivio cuando dijo aquello.

-Chicos, tenéis que hacerle caso a Hitoshi, es vuestro hermano mayor y...-

-Sí, pero porque sea el hermano mayor no quiere decir que siempre lleve la razón en todo.- interrumpió el bicolor, mirando de forma fría a su hermano mayor.

-¡Tengo razón, Kai, y lo sabéis!. ¡Hacedme caso, es por vuestro bien!-

-Si de verdad te preocupas por nuestro bien...- se puso de pie. –Déjanos en paz. **Así** es como estamos bien.-

-¡Hitoshi!. ¡Kai!. ¡Ya basta!- instruyó el adulto, pero fue ignorado.

-¡Lo que hacéis no esta bien!. ¡No es correcto!- se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos. -¡Tenéis que olvidar esa tontería!- ordenó.

-¡Ya esta bien, Hitoshi!- exclamó Takao poniéndose también de pie. -¡No vuelvas a decir que es una tontería, porque no lo es!-

-¡Chicos, dejadlo ya!- volvió a ordenar el hombre, alzando el tono de voz.

-Me esta dando dolor de cabeza.- dijo Hitoshi, masajeándose las sienes con movimientos circulares. –Mejor me voy.- salió de allí.

-¡Espera, Hitoshi!- se escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse con un portazo. –Contadme porque habéis peleado. ¡Ahora!- exigió. Al instante vio que Kai se dirigía a la salida seguido de Takao. –Kai, ven aquí.- pero éste le ignoró y salió de allí. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, molesto con toda esa situación. –Takao, siéntate.- para su tranquilidad, el chico le obedeció, y dándose la vuelta se sentó donde antes estuvo. –Quiero hablar contigo.-

-No me preguntes sobre la pelea, porque no te diré nada. Nosotros lo arreglaremos solos.-

-Pues espero que así sea, y rápido, no me gusta que discutáis así.- se sentó donde antes estuvo Hitoshi para estar más cerca de su hijo. –Necesito preguntarte algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Porque te marchaste de casa?- notó que el peliazul desvió la mirada, incomodo por la pregunta. -¿Dónde estuviste todas esas noches?-

-En casa de un amigo.-

-¿De cual?. Kai los llamó a todos por teléfono, y todos dijeron que no te habían visto.-

-Es un nuevo amigo.-

-Takao... ¿porque te fuiste de casa?. Respóndeme.- habló algo más serio. –Takao.- pronunció el nombre algo molesto.

-Me fui por...- bajó la mirada. –porque... me... me peleé con Kai, pero... no te diré porque.- al alzar la mirada, vio que su padre le observaba expectante. –Es que... no te lo puedo decir, papá... No puedo.-

-¿Qué?. ¿Porque no?. Dímelo, no te reñiré.-

-"¡Ja!. ¡No me reñirás, me matarás!" No es por eso, es... algo privado, y... no te lo voy a contar.- dijo nervioso. -¿Me puedo ir ya?-

-Hijo, prométeme que no te volverás a ir nunca.- le abrazó.

-Bueno, algún día tendré que irme, ¿no? No quiero ser un hijo mantenido toda mi vida, jajaja...- rió mientras abrazaba a su padre.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- le dijo con seriedad.

-Ya, ya... No me volveré a marchar de casa.-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Sí.- contestó sonriente. Le besó la mejilla y se separó. –No tengo motivos para irme.- susurró sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Has dicho algo?- vio que el peliazul negó con la cabeza como respuesta. –Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos luego.-

-Adiós, papá.-

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-"¡No puedo creerlo!. ¡Es que no me entra en la cabeza!. ¿Cómo es posible?"- pensó Hitoshi exaltado mientras caminaba por la calle sin fijarse realmente hacia donde se dirigía. –"¡Mis hermanos ya se han vuelto locos de remate!"- miró a su derecha, encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba ver. -¿Takao?- vio que el peliazul se dirigía a la playa y se sentaba en la arena. –Pero si él se ha quedado en casa.- sin dudar se acercó y se sentó junto a él. –Tenemos que hablar.- dijo con total seriedad.

-Eeh... Hola, ¿te conozco?-

-Muy gracioso. No estoy para tus bromitas. Iré al grano, quiero que dejes esa tontería que tienes con Kai, y que lo hagas ya.- ordenó.

-Etto... ¿Y quién es Kai?-

-Tu pareja actual.- contestó con un marcado sarcasmo. –No te hagas el tonto, déjalo y ya.-

-Eh, disculpa, chico...- el peliazul se retiró un poco del otro. –Pero yo ya tengo novio y no se llama Kai.- aseguró.

-Oh, sí. A ver, ¿y como se llama?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Je... Pues… ¿me crees si te digo que no lo se?- una gota apareció en su cabeza mientras reía de manera nerviosa –No me quiere decir su nombre, pero... ¡es guapísimo! Tiene un culo... y no veas como besa.- se pasó la lengua por los labios. –Es mi chico sexy.-

Hitoshi le miró totalmente desconcertado, sin saber como reaccionar exactamente.

-Eeh, ¿y como me tomo eso? ¿Le eres infiel a Kai? ¿O qué?- ladeó levemente la cabeza, confundido. -¿O estás hablando de él?-

-Yo no conozco a ningún Kai. No se quien es ese chico.- negó con la cabeza. -¿Sabes?. Esta tarde voy a ver a mi chico sexy. Siempre nos vemos aquí.- suspiró sonriente. –Me gusta tanto estar con él... Me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi, fue amor a primera vista, jajaja... Y además, nos conocimos de una forma muy extraña. Apareció de pronto y él me...-

-No se de quien estas hablando.- interrumpió. –Pero estoy seguro de que no es de Kai.-

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! Oye, ¿me dices tu nombre?. Te estoy contando mi vida y ni siquiera se tu nombre.- se rascó la nuca algo apenado. –Siempre me pasa igual, le cuento mi vida hasta a los desconocidos. Papá me dice que no debería de coger confianza tan rápido, pero no puedo evitarlo, jajaja...-

-Eres un bromista.- le revolvió el cabello de forma cariñosa, dejándole algo despeinado. –Me alegra saber que lo de Kai es solo algo pasajero y lo dejarás.- se puso de pie y se sacudió un poco la ropa. –Nos vemos después.- sin más se fue, dejando al peliazul con la palabra en la boca.

-Aquí cada vez conozco a gente más rara.- se dijo algo confundido. -¿Quién será ese tal Kai?- pero de pronto sonrió ampliamente, olvidando eso. –Esta tarde veré a mi novio. ¡Que ganas tengo!- exclamó emocionado.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Estaba en su habitación recostado en la cama y escuchando música. Kai había salido. Le dijo que tenía que ir a hacer algo importante y que tenía que ir sólo. Eso no le gustó a Takao, pero se prometió a sí mismo confiar de nuevo en el bicolor y no cuestionarle nada.

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, y después de que el mayordomo le avisara que tenía una visita, bajó rápidamente a la sala.

-¡Rosa!. ¡Hola, amiga...!- antes de terminar de hablar, ésta le abrazó con efusividad y le besó la mejilla. –Jejeje...- rió un poco nervioso por la repentina muestra de cariño. –Eh, bueno... Cuanto tiempo, Rosa. Me alegro de verte.- le sonrió. –Ayer me dijiste por teléfono que querías decirme algo. ¿Qué es? Estoy impaciente por saberlo.-

-Jajaja... Sí, espera. ¿Podemos subir a tu habitación? Allí te lo cuento.-

-Bueno, vale. ¿Y como está Elenita?- preguntó mientras subían las escaleras.

-Está bien, gracias por preguntar.- una vez ingresaron en la habitación del peliazul, la miró por completo. -¡Que grande!- exclamó sorprendida.

-Todos dicen lo mismo. No es tan grande... digamos que no es muy pequeña, jejeje...-

-Es como dos veces mi habitación.- prestó atención a la música que estaba sonando en ese momento, y sonrió pensando en algo. -¿Bailas conmigo?- preguntó inesperadamente.

Takao la miró desconcertado durante unos segundos, pero después aceptó sonriente.

-Pero esta canción es muy lenta, ¿porque no pongo otra que sea...?-

-¡No!- exclamó ella de golpe. –Esta canción está bien.- sin esperar más, abrazó a Takao por el cuello y comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música.

-Te confieso que yo nunca había bailado esto tan... lento. No tengo ni idea. ¿Donde pongo yo mis manos?- preguntó algo incomodo por la cercanía de la chica.

-Jajaja...- cogió las manos del peliazul y las puso en su cadera. –Aquí.- indicó, y volvió a rodear el cuello del chico, apoyando la frente en el pecho masculino. Cerró los ojos, deseando que ese momento no acabara nunca. Aspiró el aroma de Takao y sonrió levemente mientras lo abrazaba con algo de fuerza.

-Rosa.- susurró el nombre después de un rato, pero no fue escuchado. –Rosa, la canción ha terminado hace rato.- pero la chica seguía moviéndose y eso le incomodó un poco. –Rosa…-

-Uy, lo siento.- dijo separándose del peliazul. –"¿Porque ha terminado tan pronto?"- pensó decaída.

-No pasa nada.- le sonrió más relajado. Se sentó en la cama. -¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?. Me muero por saberlo.-

-Mm... Está bien, te lo diré.- cogió aire y se relajó.

-Sí, sí, ya quiero saber lo que... ¿Qué haces?- preguntó confundido al ver como la chica se había acercado a él y ahora se sentaba en sus piernas mientras le abrazaba. –Rosa, ¿qué haces?- repitió ante el mutismo de ella.

-Es que, verás... Takao, yo…- se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. –Te… amo.-

Antes de que el peliazul pudiera decir algo, Rosa selló sus labios en un inesperado beso. Aunque no duró mucho, ya que Takao se apartó rápidamente.

-Rosa…- la miró sorprendido. -¿A que viene esto?-

-Yo te... amo, Takao.- repitió abrazándole. –No te enfades conmigo.- pidió nerviosa.

-Yo no estoy... enfadado.- balbuceó. -Pero es que yo ya estoy con alguien.-

Al escuchar eso, la chica se separó rápidamente del abrazo, observando perpleja al peliazul.

–Yo te quiero mucho, pero como la buena amiga que siempre has sido.- finalizó Takao.

-¿Quién es ella?. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- preguntó angustiada.

-Es que... bueno, no se si... decírtelo.- apartó la mirada algo incómodo.

-¡Dímelo!- pidió.

-Es que no es "ella"... es "él"-

-Co... ¿Como?- abrió los ojos de par en par y de casi un salto se puso de pie. -¡Mientes!- afirmó cruzándose de brazos con cara de molestia. –Si no querías salir conmigo, con decirme que no, lo habría entendido.-

-¡Pero es verdad! Yo estoy con un chico.- se puso de pie, quedando frente la chica. –Créeme, Rosa.- se sintió nervioso por contar aquello.

-Te creeré si me dices quien es.-

-Es mi...- calló de golpe y desvió la mirada nuevamente.

-¿Tu quién?-

-¿Porque es tan difícil?- preguntó para sí mismo. Suspiró de forma pesada y encaró a la chica. -No te lo puedo decir, es un secreto. Además no me creerías, y si me crees, me verías como un bicho raro. Si es que no lo haces ya.- dijo lo último en un murmullo.

-Mph... Es hora de que me vaya.- bajó la cabeza con decepción. –Se me ha hecho tarde.-

-¡Rosa!. ¡No te enfades!. ¡Te he dicho la verdad!- la sujetó del brazo, deteniéndola. -¡Estoy con un chico, pero nadie debe saberlo porque me separarían de él!- explicó algo alterado de solo pensar en eso. Ella por fin le miró. –Yo no debería de estar con él.- continuó hablando en un tono algo más sereno. –Pero, nos queremos y tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie se entere de esto si queremos seguir juntos... ¿lo entiendes?-

La chica afirmo con la cabeza no muy convencida. Takao se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto de frustración mientras suspiraba.

–Ya no se como explicártelo sin contarte más de la cuenta.-

-Da igual, lo entiendo, Takao.- le besó la mejilla. –Te deseo... lo mejor con ese chico.- se mordió el labio inferior. –Y... yo nunca te vería como un bicho raro.- le susurró mirando al suelo.

-Lo siento.- dijo sin saber que más decir.

-No te disculpes. No pasa nada.- levantó la cabeza y sonrió sin ganas. –Todo sigue igual que antes, ¿ok?- como respuesta vio que el chico afirmó sonriente. –Ahora sí, me marcho. Elenita me estará esperando para llevarla al parque.-

-Te acompaño a la puerta.-

El camino hasta la puerta fue silencioso, ninguno sabía que decir y no tenían ganas de hablar.

–Pues... nos vemos. Cuídate, Rosa- la chica le despidió con la mano. Cerró la puerta y volvió a suspirar. De forma sorpresiva, unos brazos rodearon su cintura y unos labios le besaban el cuello insistentemente. –Kai…- susurró. -¿Cuándo has vuelto?-

-Hace poco.- contestó sin soltarle. -Yo conozco a esa chica.-

-Ah, ¿sí?- se dio la vuelta entre los brazos del mayor para encararle. -¿De qué?-

-Esa chica es tu novia, ¿no? O lo era, no lo se. ¿La has dejado?-

-¿Qué?. ¿Qué novia?. ¿De que estas hablando?-

-Te vi en el parque con ella cuando te fuiste de casa.- afirmó el abrazo levemente después de decir aquello. –Y la tenías bien abrazadita.-

-Pero si solo es mi amiga.- sonrió. –Sólo eso.- se acercó a besarle, pero el sonido del timbre hizo que se detuviera.

-Suelta, tengo que abrir.- rió al notar como el mayor se negaba a dejarle ir.

-No.- negó divertido.

-Kai...-

Volvieron a tocar el timbre. Ambos escucharon unos pasos acercarse, así que se separaron inmediatamente.

–Gustavo.- le llamó el peliazul cuando vio al mayordomo acercarse a la puerta. –Ya abro yo, no se moleste.-

-Muy bien, señorito.- se dio la vuelta y rodó levemente la mirada. –"A veces no se porque estoy aquí, si siempre son ellos los que abren la puerta"-

El bicolor se adelantó a su hermano y fue él quien abrió la puerta. Pero tan rápido como la abrió, la cerró de mala gana.

-¿Quién es, Kai?- preguntó curioso. -¿Porque cierras? Abre.- el bicolor puso cara de molestia ante su petición de que abriera, pero no dijo nada. -¿Quién es?- insistió.

-Ni se te ocurra abrir la puerta, Takao.- ordenó con seriedad, pasándolo de largo.

-Pero, Kai...- se le quedó mirando hasta que lo vio entrar en la sala. –Ni siquiera me dijo quien es.- habló algo molesto por la actitud de su hermano.

Nuevamente escuchó como tocaron de nuevo el timbre con más insistencia, así que fue a abrir la puerta.

–Hola. ¿Qué...?- al ver de quien se trataba, intentó cerrar de nuevo la puerta tal y como había hecho antes Kai, pero no le dio tiempo y aquella persona ingresó como si de su casa se tratase. -¡Niña!. ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Hey!. ¿Adónde te crees que vas?-

-¿Dónde está?- exigió saber Mariam. -¿Dónde está Kai?- le gritó al peliazul mirándolo con enfado. -¡Respóndeme!-

-¡No te interesa!. ¡Vete de aquí!- señaló la puerta.

-Dime donde está Kai!- gritó al peliazul, furiosa.

-¡Déjale tranquilo!. ¡Él no te quiere!-

-¡Je!. Por lo que acabo de ver, tú has dejado a tu novia.- sonrió burlona. –Me la acabo de cruzar hace un momento, y lloraba como una magdalena.- rió. -¡Pobrecita!- exclamó con un falso tono de pena.

-¿Rosa? Pero... ¿llorando?. ¡Oye, ella no es mi novia!-

Kai se dirigió hacia allí al escuchar tanto grito.

-Takao, ¿que son estos...? …gritos.- termino de decir sin ganas. –Te dije que no abrieras la puerta, Takao.- le reprendió, acercándose a él.

-Es que no me dijiste quien era, y...-

-Ya no importa.- miró a Mariam. -¡Fuera!- ordenó en tono frío.

-¡No! He venido a hablar contigo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. ¡Exijo una explicación!-

-¿De qué?- preguntó en tono aburrido y resignado.

-¿Cómo que de qué?. ¡Hace un rato me citas en el parque y me dices "Hemos terminado, nunca te he amado" y luego te largas así como así!- le recordó, furiosa.

Al peliazul se le escapó una pequeña risita. Así que por eso Kai había salido antes e insistió en ir sólo, porque quería terminar con ella. Pero Mariam le escuchó reír y se enojó más.

-¡Fue por éste, ¿verdad?!- señaló a Takao de forma acusadora. -¡Él te dijo que me dejaras y me dijeras esas mentiras!-

-¿Que yo hice qué?- preguntó el peliazul totalmente confundido.

-No metas a Takao en esto. No te mentí, nunca te he amado. Explicación dada, ahora vete.- habló tajante.

-¡No te creo!- se acercó al bicolor. Le abrazó con ímpetu y le besó, pero él se apartó rápidamente. –Yo se que tú me amas.-

-No te amo, y no vuelvas a besarme.- se limpió los labios con el dorso del puño. Fue consciente de que ese gesto le dolió inmensamente a la chica por la expresión de su rostro, pero no le importó.

-¡¡Tú!!- Mariam soltó a Kai y se giró hacia Takao, acercándose a él. -¡Es tu culpa!. ¡Siempre ha sido tu culpa, has estropeado nuestra relación desde el principio!. ¡Después del trabajo que me costó que Kai aceptara ser mi novio!- le golpeó el pechó con el dedo índice varias veces. -¡Después de pedirle un millón de veces que saliera conmigo...!-

-¿Qué?- interrumpió sorprendido. -¿Kai no te lo pidió?. ¿Tú se lo pediste a él?- preguntó sin poder esconder su alegría. -¡Je! A mí sí me lo pidió.- al reaccionar a lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca de inmediato mirando asustado a Kai y luego a Mariam. –"¡Que no me haya escuchado!"- rogó.

-¿Que Kai hizo qué cosa?- preguntó incrédula.

El peliazul no dijo nada, ni se movió, seguía con la boca tapada. Ella miró al bicolor.

–Kai, eso era una broma, ¿verdad? Sí, una broma de mal gusto.- se contestó al no recibir respuesta, convenciéndose a sí misma. –Jeje, casi me lo creo.-

Kai caminó unos pasos y pasó de largo de largo a Mariam, ignorándola, y abrazó al peliazul por la espalda.

-Te diré la verdad, pero más te vale que tengas la boca cerrada.- besó a Takao en la mejilla.

-¡No, Kai, nadie debe saberlo!- exclamó el peliazul preocupado, queriendo soltarse del abrazo, pero el otro no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué es... lo que me tienes que decir?- se sorprendió al ver como el bicolor metía sus manos bajo la camiseta de Takao. -Kai...- susurró sorprendida.

-Takao es mi novio.- dijo de golpe.

Mariam se quedó de piedra y las palabras no salían de su boca. Miraba anonadada como las manos de Kai se movían bajó la camiseta del peliazul con deseo. Kai nunca le había tocado de esa manera a ella.

-Kai…- el menor notó la mirada de dolor de la chica y se sintió mal. Sabía que ella amaba a Kai. Cogió las manos del bicolor y las retiró de su cuerpo lentamente. –Por favor, Mariam, no le digas esto a nadie.- pidió.

-Tú... y... Kai... Esto no es posible. Es una broma de mal gusto.- se dijo a sí misma. Repentinamente frunció el ceño y afiló la mirada, fulminando al peliazul con ella. -¡¡Yo te mato!!- le saltó encima, tirándolo al suelo ya que tomó desprevenido a Takao.

-¡Mariam, para!- le sujetó las muñecas, ya que ésta intentaba arañarle en la cara. -¡Detente!-

-¡¡Te voy a matar!!- le gritó furiosa. -¡Y Kai volverá a mi!- aseguró con una sonrisa sádica. Sintió que era levantada de forma algo brusca por atrás. -¿Eh?- miró a su espalda para ver quien le sujetaba. -¡Suéltame, Kai!. ¡Tengo que matarlo!- exclamó, viendo como el peliazul se incorporaba, apoyándose en sus codos. -¡Todo es tu culpa!. ¡Tu culpa!- le gritó intentando soltarse. -¡No mereces a alguien como Kai!-

-¡Ya basta, Mariam!- zarandeó levemente a la chica. -¡Deja de gritarle y de decir que es su culpa! Si no puedes soportar la verdad no culpes a otros. No te amo. No-te-amo.- le dijo de forma seria y pausada. –Entiéndelo de una vez.- la soltó y se puso frente a Takao. -¿Estas bien?- le sonrió levemente y le tendió la mano para ayudarle.

-Sí, estoy bien.- cogió la mano de Kai y con la ayuda de éste se puso de pie.

La chica comenzó a llorar con la cabeza baja, sin saber que hacer.

–Mariam...- Takao se acercó a ella. –No llores.- pidió preocupado. –Seguro que hay muchos chicos que querrían estar contigo.-

-¿Porque?- preguntó sollozando. -¿Porque te prefiere a ti?- al no obtener respuesta, continuó hablando. –Mírate, eres tan poca cosa para él...-

-¿Qué?- frunció el ceño. –¡Seré poca cosa, pero soy lo que Kai quiere, y yo no tuve que ir suplicándole para fuese mi novio!-

-¡Pero a ti seguramente nunca te ha dicho que te ama!- aseguró ella, dolida. -¡Está contigo porque se siente confundido!- afirmó.

-Sí me ha dicho que me ama.- habló con tranquilidad. -¿Y a ti?- preguntó, estando casi seguro de la respuesta. Observó como la chica abrió la boca para responder, pero finalmente no dijo nada. –Ya veo que no.-

-Kai... tampoco me besaba si yo no lo hacía, ni... me acariciaba como lo... hizo contigo antes.- dijo con voz entrecortada, bajando la cabeza. –Y a pesar de llevar casi... dos años saliendo, él nunca ha... intentado nada conmigo.- unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y miró al bicolor. –Siempre estaba cansado, o le dolía la cabeza... o decía que no era el momento.- miró al peliazul y se percató de que en el rostro de éste había un muy leve rubor, y como después bajaba la cabeza para intentar ocultarlo. –Ta-Takao... ¿no me digas que... vosotros...?- llevó la mirada a Kai, sorprendida, y lo vio afirmar con la cabeza con cara de indiferencia. –Kai, ¡dime que no es cierto!- se acercó y le abrazó con desesperación. -¡Dímelo! Con él no, con él no...- pero el bicolor se mantenía firme y sin abrazarla. -¡Sois hermanos!. ¿Acaso estáis locos, o que os pasa?. ¡Estáis mal de la cabeza!-

Al escuchar eso, Kai frunció el ceño repentinamente enojado y sin nada de paciencia. Con un firme empujón la apartó bruscamente.

-¡Ya estoy cansado de esto!. ¿Porque no nos dejáis en paz?. ¡Somos conscientes de lo que somos, de lo que hacemos, y de lo que hemos hecho!. ¿Crees que no nos duele saber que no podemos amarnos libremente por eso?. ¿¡Que queremos estar juntos y no podemos!? Además de que somos hombres... pero eso nos trae sin cuidado. ¡Yo amo a Takao incluso antes de conocerte a ti!- suspiró agobiado cuando la chica le abrazó de nuevo y lloró en su pecho. Alzó la mirada y notó que el peliazul observaba a la chica con preocupación.

-No sufras.- en un intento por confortarla, Takao se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza. –Mariam... no sigas con esto, solo te haces daño.- pero como respuesta la chica se movió para que él no le tocara.

-Mariam... vete ya.- ordenó Kai en tono neutro y cortante. Apartó a la chica de él y le cogió la mano al peliazul. –Quiero aprovechar el tiempo con él ahora que estamos solos.- el menor se ruborizó levemente sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que el bicolor sonriera. –Aunque sino nos dejas solos...- sonrió de forma pícara y alzó al menor, cogiéndolo por los muslos. –…quizá no me pueda aguantar.-

-¡Kai, bájame!- exclamó el peliazul, nervioso. Pero Kai le ignoró y caminó unos pasos hasta apoyarle en la pared más cercana, juntando sus cuerpos. –Kai...- sentía sus mejillas calentarse.

-Sabes que te amo. Que no se te olvide- le susurró. Le besó con suavidad, notando como el menor no tardó en entregarse al beso y le rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas.

-Kai...- pronunció con voz entrecortada Mariam. -¡No puedes hacerme esto... yo te amo!- pero el aludido parecía no tener intenciones de prestarle atención. -¡Kai!- levantó un poco la voz. Observó como el bicolor besaba a Takao de esa manera que siempre deseo que le hubiera besado a ella. Se sintió celosa y furiosa con el peliazul. Apretó los puños. -¡¡Ojala te mueras, Takao!!- gritó y salió corriendo.

Ambos chicos se separaron del beso rápidamente y miraron a la puerta al mismo tiempo. Ésta estaba abierta y no había nadie allí. Kai gruñó molesto.

-Esta vez se ha pasado...- fue a dejar al peliazul en el suelo pero éste se lo impidió afirmando el abrazo.

-¡No! Déjala, Kai. No se esperaba esto y le ha sorprendido mucho saberlo. Está sufriendo.- le acarició los labios con el dedo índice. –Has sido muy frío con ella.- le susurró.

-No pensarías que iba a ser amable, después de las cosas que siempre te ha dicho y...- Takao alzó una ceja al escuchar eso. –Da igual.- besó el dedo que acariciaba sus labios. –Nadie, óyeme bien, **nadie** se va a pasar de la raya contigo. Yo te voy a proteger siempre.-

El menor esbozó una gran sonrisa y se volvió a abrazar al mayor. No era una niña que necesitaba ser defendida, pero le alegraba saber que Kai se preocupaba por él.

–Soy tan feliz a tu lado…- no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el bicolor le volvió a besar.

-¡¡Kai!!. ¡¡Takao!!. ¡¡Separaos!!. **¡¡Ya!!**- gritó Hitoshi a pleno pulmón desde la puerta de entrada.

-Y aquí llega otro...- Kai rodó la mirada de una forma que le resultó graciosa al peliazul.

-¡Ya ni siquiera os escondéis, y...! Oye, Takao, ¿tú no estabas en la playa? Y esa ropa...- lo señaló.

-¿Qué? No, yo he estado aquí, solucionando unos problemillas que... jajaja... Kai, quieto, jajaja...- comenzó a reír cuando el bicolor comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en su cuello. Sabía que Kai lo hacía totalmente para molestar a Hitoshi, aunque él se sentía algo incómodo de que el mayor estuviese ahí.

-¡¡Kai!!- Hitoshi se acercó furioso y de un tirón separó a Takao del bicolor. -¡No hagas eso!- Kai abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le interrumpió. –Que sepas que Takao tiene novio.- interrumpió sonriendo malicioso.

-¡Claro que sí!- sonriente, Takao se acercó al bicolor y le cogió la mano. –Es Kai.-

-No. Cuando hablé contigo, me dijiste que tenías un novio y no era Kai precisamente.-

-Sí, ya.- contestó Takao sarcástico. –A ver... ¿y como se llama?-

-¡Ahora no te hagas el tonto! Dijiste... ¿cómo era? Chico sexy, o algo así...- habló dubitativo.

-¿Chico sexy?- repitió Kai en una pregunta.

-Eso no es un nombre, Hitoshi.- dijo el peliazul en tono evidente.

-¿Porque actúas como si no hubieses hablado conmigo?-

-Porque no lo he hecho.-

-Los dos hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo.- aseguró Kai. –No nos hemos movido de aquí.-

-¡Takao, ven aquí!- ordenó Hitoshi.

-¡No!-

-¡Takao!- levantó el tono de voz.

-¡Te ha dicho que no!- intervino Kai. Hitoshi se acercó al peliazul y él se puso en medio, impidiéndole que se acercara. –Déjale en paz. **Déjanos** en paz.- masculló.

-Kai no te metas, necesito hablar con Takao.- le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No. Lo que tengas que decir, que sea delante de los dos.-

Takao afirmó con la cabeza, de acuerdo con lo que dijo Kai.

-Esta bien.... Takao. ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-

-¿Eh?-

-En la playa me dijiste que tenías un novio y que no conocías a Kai. Llego a casa y te encuentro con Kai... eeh... haciendo eso que hacíais. ¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Pero yo... no se de lo que estás hablando. Hitoshi, yo solo estoy con Kai.-

-Hitoshi, deja de inventar estupideces.- dijo el bicolor en tono frío.

-¡No invento nada, él me lo dijo!- señaló a Takao. -¡Déjalo, Kai!. ¡Dejad ya esta estupidez!-

-¡Hitoshi!- Kai se acercó y miró a su hermano desafiante. -¡Cállate!- ordenó. -¡Déjanos vivir en paz!- el mayor le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y él hizo lo mismo con Hitoshi. -¡No digas que es una estupidez!-

Hitoshi cogió a Kai por las muñecas con fuerza, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Suéltame.- habló Hitoshi en tono frío, retirando las manos del bicolor. -¡Esto no está bien!. ¡No es correcto!- alejó las manos de su hermano de sí. –Y si para que os deis cuenta tengo que separaros, lo haré. Si es necesario que cada uno viva en una punta del mundo, lo haré.- sentenció.

El peliazul abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y también algo temeroso de tan solo pensar en eso.

-¡No pienso dejar de vigilaros hasta que os olvidéis de esto!- agregó, y volvió a coger a Kai del cuello de la camisa. -¡Os voy a estar vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día!- aseguró. -¡Olvídate de Takao!-

-¡Hitoshi, deja a Kai!- se acercó y le agarró del brazo, tirando con insistencia. -¡Suéltale!- le ordenó con enfado.

-Hola, chicos.- saludó el progenitor entrando, pero la visión que le recibió nada más poner un pie en la mansión, le dejó totalmente sorprendido.

Hitoshi agarrando a Kai del cuello de la camisa, Takao agarrado al brazo de Hitoshi, al parecer intentando alejarle de Kai, y Kai enviando a Hitoshi la mirada más fría y fulminante que jamás le había visto a su hijo.

-¿Qué...?- frunció el ceño. -¿¡Se puede saber que está pasando aquí!?. ¡¡Separaos ahora mismo!!- se acercó bastante enojado a sus hijos.

-**Nunca** me voy a separar de Takao.- susurró Kai con una leve sonrisa burlona a Hitoshi. Al instante sintió como su hermano le daba un fuerte empujón, lleno de coraje, pero aun así no cayó al suelo.

-¡¡A partir de hoy ninguno de los dos sois mis hermanos!!- exclamó señalando a ambos chicos.

-Pero Hitoshi...- intentó replicar Takao.

-¡¡Nada de peros!!. ¡¡Si queréis que vuelva a hablaros, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer!!- subió las escaleras casi corriendo y un fuerte portazo se escuchó segundos después.

-Está bien…- comenzó a hablar el hombre, soltando un leve gruñido de molestia por la situación. -¡Ya me estoy hartando de vuestras peleas!. ¿¡Que ha pasado esta vez!?- exigió saber, pero no recibió respuesta. Vio que sus hijos se fueron a la sala intentando escaquearse, pero él les siguió. -¡Hablad de una vez!

-No ha pasado nada.- contestaron los dos con seriedad.

-¡Todo empezó con vuestra pelea!- les recordó, señalando a ambos chicos. -¡Por culpa de esa discusión Takao se fue de casa!!. ¡Después peleáis los tres...!. ¡¡Los hermanos no deben discutir!!-

-Papá, no nos sermonees como a niños pequeños- dijo Kai, desganado.

-¡Si lo hago es porque os estabais comportando como si lo fuerais!- se cruzó de brazos. -¡Quiero respuestas!- hizo una pausa, pero solo hubo silencio. -¿Porque te ha dicho Hitoshi que te olvides de Takao?-

El peliazul le miró sorprendido, ya que no esperaba que su padre hubiera escuchado eso. Pero ninguno de los dos respondió.

-¿Y porque dice Hitoshi que no sois sus hermanos?- siguió preguntando.

-Papá...- comenzó a hablar Takao. -Hum... nosotros...-

-Hitoshi no puede obligarnos a hacer lo que él quiera.- interrumpió Kai.

-¿¡Pero que es lo que quiere que hagáis!?- preguntó algo exasperado de hacer tantas preguntas y no recibir respuesta.

-Papá, no lo entenderías.- dijo algo esquivo Takao. -Luego hablaremos con nuestro hermano para solucionarlo.- intentó tranquilizarle.

-Mejor que lo hagamos mañana, Takao.- le contestó Kai. -Ahora está tan cabreado que es capaz de matarnos.-

-Mañana iremos de viaje de nuevo.-

-¿Otra vez, papá?- preguntó extrañado el peliazul.

-Sí. La vez anterior dijiste que querías venir con nosotros. ¿Te apetece venir esta vez?-

Sin notarlo, empezaron a cambiar el tema de conversación y olvidaron lo ocurrido hacía un momento para suerte de los dos jóvenes.

-¿En serio puedo ir?- preguntó emocionado. -¡Claro que sí!- apenas dijo eso, sintió que Kai le pisó el pie de forma disimulada. -¡¡Ay!!- se quejó bajito.

-Takao, ¿recuerdas que teníamos que ir a ese sitio?- le pisó de nuevo el pie a su hermano, de forma disimulada.

-¿Eh?. ¿Qué sitio?-

-**Ese** sitio.-

Kai le observó fijamente durante unos segundos después de hablar, intentando que su hermano entendiera lo que le quería decir. Takao le devolvió la mirada un momento, y para suerte de Kai, entendió lo que éste le quería decir entre pisotones disimulados y frases poco específicas.

-Oh... ¡Ah, sí! **Ese** sitio...- sonrió levemente de forma nerviosa, rascándose la nuca. -Lo siento, papá, tengo cosas que hacer con Kai.-

-Mm... Oye, papá, ¿porque no les dejas mañana el día libre a los sirvientes?- preguntó Kai en tono casual.

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó el hombre entre sorprendido y extrañado.

-Pobres de ellos. Trabajando las veinticuatro horas del día... Creo que se merecen un descanso.- dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Takao comprendió enseguida las intenciones de Kai y no dudó en ayudarle para convencer a su padre.

-¡Es verdad, papá!. ¡Un día libre!- pidió con la mirada suplicante.

-Bueno...- comenzó a decir, algo indeciso. -... no es tan mala idea. Después de todo mañana solo estaréis vosotros dos, así que no tendrán apenas trabajo. Iré a hablar con ellos.- salió de la sala.

-¡Que listo eres, Kai!. ¡Así podremos estar solos...!- fue callado por un beso.

-No me hace falta que estemos solos para besarte.- le susurró.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Takao dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando de repente fue zarandeado bruscamente por los hombros.

-¡Aah!. ¿Qué…?. ¿Qué pasa?- miró a su lado algo sobresaltado. –Hitoshi, buenos días.- le saludó frotándose los ojos para terminar de despertar.

-Vístete.- ordenó en tono seco, tirándole la ropa a su hermano en la cara.

-¿Qué?- se quitó la ropa de la cara y miró el despertador sobre la mesa de noche. –Si son las siete de la mañana.- nada más decir eso, se recostó nuevamente y se arropó dispuesto a volver a dormir. –Buenas noches.- murmuró.

-¡Tú vienes de viaje con nosotros!- lo destapó con brusquedad, casi tirando las mantas al suelo.

-¡No! Hitoshi estoy enfermo.- se incorporó para recoger las mantas y se volvió a arropar cuando se recostó.

-¿Y que te duele?- se acercó sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-La cabeza, la espalda, el estómago... y... eh...- balbuceó con torpeza. -Todo el cuerpo.- finalizó sonriendo nervioso.

Hitoshi al instante salió, dejándole algo extrañado. Pero le quitó importancia y cerró los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

-Tomate esto.- dijo Hitoshi entrando con un montón de cajas de medicinas en las manos.

-No.- contestó, mirando a su hermano sin moverse.

-¡Tómatelas!- ordenó con voz severa.

-¡No!- se sintió sudar frío al ver la mirada que le dirigía su hermano, aunque intentó permanecer tranquilo. –"No puedo tomar medicamentos si en realidad no estoy enfermo."-

-Te doy diez minutos para que estés listo.-

-¡No voy a ir a ningún lado!- de un salto se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño de su habitación.

-¡¡Takao!!- se acercó, tocando la puerta con fuerza. -¡Abre!- ordenó sin dejar de golpear. Escuchó que su padre le llamaba. -¡Voy!- le contestó algo alto para que le escuchara. -¡Cuando suba quiero que ya estés listo, Takao!-

Cuando el peliazul no escuchó ningún ruido, salió sigilosamente y se escondió en la cocina aprovechando que los sirvientes no estaban.

-Ni se piense que me voy a ir de aquí.- se murmuró. –Me quedaré con Kai.- dijo decidido, afirmando con la cabeza.

-¡Takao!- minutos después, Hitoshi volvió a la habitación de su hermano, pero la puerta del baño estaba abierta y ahí no había nadie. Frunció el ceño. -¿Dónde te has escondido?. ¡Sal de una vez!. ¡No pienso dejar que hoy te quedes con Kai!- casi gritó. Esperó un momento, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, todo estaba en absoluto silencio. -¡Takao, es hora de irnos!- bajó de nuevo a la sala para ver si estaba allí.

-¿Porque buscas a Takao?- preguntó su padre.

-Porque viene con nosotros.- contestó buscándolo con la mirada. -¿Lo has visto?-

-No. Pero es raro... él me dijo ayer que no venía porque tenía que hacer cosas con Kai.-

Eso último puso de los nervios a Hitoshi, ya que él lo interpretó de la peor forma posible.

-¿Qué tiene que hacer cosas con Kai?- repitió intentando no sonar molesto. –Ya me imagino que cosas.- murmuró frunciendo el ceño. -¡¡Takao!!- gritó de forma repentina, sorprendiendo a su progenitor por semejante grito. -¡Ven aquí de una vez!- salió de la sala para seguir buscando a su hermano.

Él se quedó esperando pacientemente en la sala el regreso de sus hijos, pero el tiempo pasaba y si no se marchaban ya, llegarían tarde.

-Hitoshi, venid de una vez o llegaremos tarde.- poco después vio al mayor de sus hijos ingresar en la sala. -¿Y Takao?-

-No lo encuentro.- dijo derrotado y después bufó de forma sonora. –Vamos.-

-Jejeje... Al final me he salido con la mía.- se susurró Takao haciendo el símbolo de la victoria. Estaba asomado a la puerta de la cocina, asegurándose de que dejaba de escuchar las voces de su padre y su hermano. –Pero... ahora me he desvelado y no tengo sueño.- lloriqueó levemente. -¡Ya se! Iré a molestar a Kai un rato.- sonrió.

Subió las escaleras corriendo y entró en la habitación del bicolor sin hacer ruido. Sonrió al ver a Kai dormido. Vio que en el escritorio había una pluma. Le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para acercarse y cogerla. Se acercó a Kai y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la punta de la nariz lentamente.

El mayor se movió y se giró a un lado. Takao rió bajito, aunque divertido, y le hizo más cosquillas en la oreja y luego en la mejilla. Kai gruño levemente y se volvió a mover, poniéndose de nuevo bocaarriba. El menor aguantó una carcajada y acercó la pluma lentamente al blanco cuello cuando de repente Kai le sujetó la muñeca, deteniéndole.

-Déjame dormir.- dijo con voz adormilada, sin abrir los ojos.

-Es que Hitoshi me despertó porque quería llevarme con él al viaje. Pero me escondí, y como ya no tengo sueño, ni nada mejor que hacer...-

-Vienes a despertarme a mí.- finalizó la frase de su hermano. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a un Takao afirmando sonriente con la cabeza. -¿Porque Hitoshi quería llevarte con él?-

-Supongo que para que tú y yo no estemos solos.- jugó con la pluma en sus manos, llamándole la atención al mayor.

-¿Es que quieres que juguemos con la pluma como la otra vez?- pregunto insinuante mientras sonreía levemente. Alzó una mano y le quitó la pluma.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó desconcertado. -¿Qué otra vez?-

-¿No recuerdas ese día?- preguntó sentándose. Al no recibir respuesta, miró a su hermano fijamente con expresión confundida. -¿Ya estas con eso de no recordar las cosas?- tomó al menor de la muñeca y tiró levemente de él para que se acercara lo suficiente. Le susurró algo al oído. –Pues ese día, nosotros...-

-¿¡Qué!?- se retiró, un poco sonrojado. –Yo no recuerdo haber echo eso. Es más, estoy seguro de no haberlo hecho.- se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice y con rostro pensativo. -¿No sería uno de tus sueños pervertidos, Kai?-

-No.- contestó en tono evidente y serio. -Yo no tengo sueños pervertidos.- aseguró levemente sonrojado. –Bueno... ¿jugamos con la pluma? Esta vez no la vas a olvidar.- le susurró.

-Mejor me voy a desayunar.- salió nervioso de la habitación.

Después de desayunar, Takao se fue a ver la televisión. No llevaba mucho tiempo ahí cuando la voz de Kai le llamó la atención.

-¿Ya estas viendo dibujos?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

-No son unos dibujos cualquiera, es mi anime favorito.- le corrigió.

Kai se encogió de hombros, para él seguían siendo simples dibujos.

-Pareces un niño pequeño.-

El peliazul le miró molesto, frunciendo el ceño y los labios, y con una venita palpitante en la sien.

–Pero bueno…- habló Kai nuevamente, evitando mirar a Takao. -Eso me gusta mucho de ti.- apenas dijo eso, se movió con rapidez y le brindó un fugaz beso en los labios al otro.

El peliazul mostró una amplia sonrisa infantil de felicidad como respuesta cuando Kai se alejó.

-Voy a desayunar, y luego a vestirme.- le dijo el mayor, poniéndose de pie. –Tú también deberías de quitarte ya el pijama.-

-Sí, sí, cuando vea esto.- contestó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Después de estar casi dos horas viendo la televisión, fue a la cocina. –Ver tanta televisión me ha dado ganas de comer chocolate.- buscó por todos los armarios y la nevera. –Mm... no hay. Que raro.- abrió el último armario que le quedaba. -¿¡Qué!?. ¡No queda nada de chocolate!- subió corriendo a su habitación, se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y cogió dinero. Tocó la puerta de la habitación del mayor y habló sin ingresar en ésta. –Kai, me voy a comprar chocolate.-

-Pues compra también algo sin chocolate.- abrió la puerta, pero Takao ya no estaba allí. –Seguro que vendrá con chocolate para un año.- aseguró en un suspiro.

Pasado un rato, el timbre sonó. Kai no tuvo más remedio que ir a abrir porque solo él estaba allí en ese momento.

-¡Que rapidez!. ¡Es imposible que ya haya vuelto!- abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse con que el peliazul estaba llorando. -¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Porque ya no me quieres?- preguntó devolviéndole el abrazo mientras sollozaba. -¿Porque ya no vas a verme?-

-¿Cómo? Yo... sí te quiero, y... he hablado contigo hace...-

-¡Eso es mentira!- interrumpió. -Ya no vas a verme a la playa como hacías antes.- apretó el agarre de la camisa entre sus manos.

-Porque no hacía falta si tú estabas aquí...-

-Yo no he estado aquí.- interrumpió. –He estado esperándote como un tonto. Ya no me quieres. ¡Ya no me quieres...!- fue silenciado con un breve beso.

-Ya. No digas eso, sabes que no es cierto.- habló con voz suave. -…te quiero.- le limpió las lágrimas. –Hoy estás muy extraño, ¿sabes?- volvió a besarle y casi al momento notó que el menor le comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa. -¡Hey!. ¡Hey, tranquilo!- le sonrió levemente. –Vamos a mi habitación.- le cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta allí. Recostó al peliazul en la cama y con cuidado se posicionó sobre él.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¡Kai!. ¡Ya he llegado!. Siento la tardanza, pero es que Boris no me dejaba irme y...- entró en la sala y dejó de hablar al no ver al bicolor allí. -¿Dónde está?- fue a la cocina y dejó lo que había comprado allí. –A lo mejor sigue en su habitación.- se dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kai con una sonrisa, misma que se esfumó al ver lo que pasaba allí, y eso le dejó en shock. Kai estaba desnudo en la cama con otro chico, y aunque no pudo ver quien era, por los gemidos supo que era uno. No sabía que hacer, se había quedado paralizado con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no brotaban de su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como las lágrimas querían escapar de ellos, pero algo le hizo abrirlos de nuevo rápidamente.

-Te amo.-

Kai lo había dicho de la misma forma en la que se lo decía a él, en el mismo tono. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota y dejarse engañar por él? Sintió el corazón darle un vuelco e inconscientemente se llevó la otra mano al pecho. Abrió de nuevo la boca para decir algo, pero tampoco pudo decir algo, lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento fue salir corriendo.

-"¡No puedo creer que lo haya vuelto a hacer!. ¡Me ha vuelto a engañar!"- bajó corriendo las escaleras. –"¡Kai, te odio!. ¡Me prometiste que no me volverías a engañar y que no me harías sufrir!"- sentía sus ojos arder por las lagrimas, pero se las aguantó lo mejor que pudo. Salió corriendo de la mansión, quería alejarse de allí todo lo que pudiera rápidamente, giró en una esquina y se vio en el suelo tras haber chocado con alguien. -¡¡Auch!!- se sentó algo adolorido. -¡Oye, mira por donde caminas, ¿quieres?!- gritó encorajado.

-Tan torpe como siempre.- un chico de más o menos la misma edad de Takao le extendió la mano a éste.

Takao cogió esa mano con desconfianza y se puso de pie con ayuda de aquel chico.

-No hables así de mí.- lo miró con le ceño fruncido. Lo pasó de largo. –Ni siquiera me conoces.-

-Hablo así porque te conozco.-

Takao se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta, observando al otro.

-¿No me recuerdas?-

-No.- negó el peliazul. -Y yo me largo de aquí.-pero no pudo avanzar ni un paso, ya que ese chico le sujetó del brazo. -¡Oye!- se quejó.

-Esa no es una manera de saludar a un viejo amigo, Takao.-

-¿Amigo?- repitió, viendo al otro afirmar en respuesta.

-¡Vaya! El pelo te ha crecido mucho, y tus ojos son más bonitos que la última vez que los vi. Pero sigues siendo igual de torpe.- suspiró. -Y no puedo creer que aun utilices esa estúpida gorra.- con un movimiento rápido se la quitó. –Deberías tirarla.- se la puso en la cabeza. –Esta gorra no te dará suerte, o algo por el estilo.- caminó alejándose, sin quitarse la gorra.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le siguió. -¿Quién eres?- se adelantó unos pasos y se puso delante de él. -¡Oye, tú, la gorra es mía!. ¡Dámela!- se la quitó y se la puso mientras miraba al otro chico con enojo.

-¿No me digas que te olvidaste de tu amigo?. ¿De tu compañero de castigos en la escuela y el instituto?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-De mi compañero de...- se calló un momento. -¿Kane?. ¿Eres Kane?- preguntó dudoso.

-¡Hasta que por fin me recuerdas!. ¿Ya te olvidaste de los bonitos momentos que pasamos juntos?-

-Si tú le llamas bonitos momentos a estar castigado con la persona que más odias y sin saber porque te han castigado pues...-

-Sigues enfadado conmigo.- aseguró.

-Sí. Por tu culpa siempre me castigaban y nunca sabía porque si yo no hacía nada malo.- decidió dar la conversación por finalizada y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, alejándose. -Me voy. Adiós.-

-Hasta luego.-

-¿Cómo que hasta luego?- se dio la vuelta. –¡Hasta nunca!- observó a Kane unos segundos y por la dirección que éste llevaba, supo que se dirigía a su mansión. -¿Adónde te crees que vas?-

-A mi habitación.-

-¿Qué habitación?- se acercó rápido a él.

-Voy a dormir contigo.- en cuanto Takao estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le abrazó por los hombros. –En tu cama.- especificó. -No me hace ninguna gracia. Pero cualquier cosa es mejor que dormir en el suelo.-

-Pues déjame decirte algo.- se soltó del abrazo de Kane con evidente molestia. -No vas a dormir en **mi** mansión, ni en **mi** habitación, y mucho menos en **mi** cama.- habló, intentando no sonar demasiado enfadado. –Así que desaparece, no estoy de humor para soportarte, ¿sabes?-

-Sí, lo que tú digas.- contestó con desinterés mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la mansión para tocar el timbre.

Takao recordó que el bicolor estaba allí y dudaba que ese otro chico que estaba con él se hubiese marchado.

-¡No toques!- se acercó corriendo y le sujetó la mano. -¿Quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tiraba de la mano de Kane. -¡Vamos!-

-Eres una compañía muy aburrida, pero...- se percató de que Takao le miró de forma asesina por decir aquello. -... mejor eso que nada. Solo espera un momento, quiero un poco de agua, estoy sediento.-

-¿Qué?. ¡No, ya beberás en alguna fuente!. ¡Corre, vamos!- tiró de él con tal brusquedad que Kane le cayó encima.

-Si tienes tanto empeño, iré. Aunque si querías que te diera un beso...- se acercó lentamente a los labios contrarios con cierto descaro.

-Ya estas con tus bromitas.- le empujo de forma brusca y se puso de pie. –Vamos de una vez.- empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por el otro chico. –"¿Porqué Kai?. ¿Porque? Tú me lo prometiste... que no engañarías y que no me harías sufrir. Que estúpido soy, me engañas de nuevo y sigo amándote. Y lo peor es que aunque diga que te odio, no es verdad, yo no puedo odiarte, nunca lo haré. Y eso me pone de mal humor porque me doy cuenta de que si no te odio con esto que acabo de ver, nunca podré hacerlo y siempre te voy a amar... y tú podrás reírte de mí las veces que quieras. Yo no quiero eso, no quiero amarte, quiero junto a mí a alguien que me quiera de verdad."- suspiró hondo, llevando la mirada al suelo. –"Y para colmo, tampoco me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, aunque eso esté mal a mí no me importa, nunca me ha importado que llevemos la misma sangre. A lo mejor Kai... él... se ha dado cuenta de que no soy lo que él quiere, no puedo culparlo por buscar su felicidad con otra persona. Aunque eso me duela. Pero es que me siento tan mal que..."-

-¿Para que querías que viniera contigo si estas pasando de mí?- preguntó Kane algo molesto.

-"¿Y si nunca puedo enamorarme de otro chico?"- se preguntó temeroso, ignorando todo a su alrededor. –"¡No!. ¡Me voy a olvidar de Kai sea como sea! Esto no se lo voy a perdonar nunca. Lo que ha hecho no tiene justificación" Kai, idiota.- murmuró. –"Si no quería estar conmigo me lo podía haber dicho y yo habría dejado de hacerme ilusiones estúpidas y sin sentido. ¡Je! Seguro que se rió de mí cuando le dije que en un futuro podríamos formar una familia... ¿pero que demonios tenía en la cabeza en ese momento como para decirle algo así?"-

-Takao.- le llamó molesto, sacando de sus revueltos pensamientos al peliazul.

-¿Qué?- contestó de mala gana.

-¿Para que querías que viniera contigo si estas pasando de mi?- repitió.

-No estoy pasando de ti.- aseguró en tono neutro.

-¿Entonces porque no me has hablado desde que hemos salido de tu mansión?-

-No me apetece hablar.- contestó sin despegar la vista del suelo. De repente sintió que Kane le cogía la mano. -¿Qué haces?-

-Ven.- fue todo lo que dijo, y tiró de él hasta llevarlo al parque más cercano.

Precisamente a ese sitió donde el peliazul lloró aquella vez.

-¿Para venir aquí tenías que traerme de la mano?- preguntó soltándose bruscamente. Se sentó en el suelo y se percató de que Kane no dejaba de mirarle. -¿Qué me miras?- preguntó molesto de sentir la fija mirada sobre él.

-Lo gua... Lo... ¡Ejem! Te ves muy serio, ¿te ocurre algo?-

-Mn… ¿Y desde cuando te importo?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Y no me importas. Es solo curiosidad.-

Takao gruñó levemente, aunque de forma sonora, al escuchar la tranquilidad y el tono obvio que Kane empleó para decirle eso.

-¡¡Pues quédate con tu maldita curiosidad!!- se recostó con las manos en la nuca.

-Eso ha sonado muy feo de unos labios tan bonitos como los tuyos.- susurró.

-¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó en tono frío, girando la cabeza para mirarle.

-... que eres un crío, y que no digas más palabras como esas.- dijo con seriedad. Escuchó al peliazul gruñir de nuevo. –Me estoy aburriendo.- bostezó. –Lo sabía, eres tan aburrido como siempre.-

-¡Si te aburres, lárgate de aquí!. ¡Lárgate, y vete a donde sea que estuvieses antes de venir a Japón!- se relajó un poco, aunque continuó hablando. –No se que haces aquí entonces.- dijo en tono neutro, mirando a otro lado. –Déjame sólo.-

-Es que hace unos días... me enteré de que te habías escapado de tu casa, y tu perro guardián llamó a algunos de la clase por teléfono preguntando si te habían visto.-

-Sí, me marché... pero ya volví.- explicó lo más breve que pudo, sin mirarle. Pero recapacitó en algo que dijo Kane y que no había entendido. -¿Quién es mi perro guardián?-

-¿Quién va a ser?. ¡Kai!- contestó en tono obvio. -Siempre parecía tu perro guardián.-

-.....-

-En la escuela me pegó muchas veces por tu culpa.-

-¿¡Por mi culpa!?- preguntó molesto por aquella afirmación, y también por escuchar el nombre del bicolor. -¡Eras tú quien me insultaba, me pegaba, me molestaba a todas horas... y siempre te las ingeniabas para que me castigasen contigo!- se enojó más al escuchar que el chico rió. -¡¡Me quitabas mi chocolate!!- se quejó.

-Sí... Que buenos tiempos.- siguió riendo. –Era tan fácil y tan divertido hacerte rabiar…-

-¿Sí?- preguntó con ironía. –Pues cuando Kai te pegaba ya no te hacía tanta gracia.- le miró un momento. -¿Porque nunca te he caído bien?. ¿Porque siempre te has metido conmigo? Yo no te hacía nada. ¡Si no te caigo bien, solo pasa de mi, ¿vale?!- se puso de pie con enfado y se fue, pero se percató de que Kane caminaba tras él. –Oye, ¡no me sigas!-

-Es que eres tan tonto, que hasta te puedes perder caminando a tu mansión. Será mejor que te siga.-

-¡Ya estas otra vez!. ¡¡Olvídame!!. ¡Eres una lata!- siguió caminando. –Además, no pienso volver a casa nunca más. ¡Me voy con Brooklyn!-

-¿Ese tal Brooklyn es tu novio?- preguntó casi al instante. –Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Un chico tan feo y aburrido como tú con novio.-

-…ya se que soy feo y aburrido.- susurró.

Kane logró escuchar el susurro de Takao, y eso le dejó totalmente desconcertado. Su propósito era hacer rabiar al peliazul, no que aceptara lo que le decía tan dócilmente. Avanzó un poco más rápido y se puso a su lado.

-¿No vas a enfadarte conmigo?- preguntó extrañado.

-No tengo porque enfadarme si lo que me dicen es verdad.- suspiró con tristeza. –Por eso nadie me quiere. "Por eso Kai no me quiere"- pensó frustrado.

-¡No!- le discutió. -Tú no eres eso. Eres lindo y divertido, tú...- le alzó el rostro, haciendo que Takao se detuviera. –…perdóname.-

-¡Ja! Tú pidiéndome perdón. Eso es nuevo.- rió sin ganas. –Ya he llegado a casa de Brooklyn. Adiós.- pero Kane le detuvo por el hombro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ves triste.-

-No seas tan curioso.-

-... no es curiosidad. M-me preocupo por ti, y antes no me lo has querido contar.-

-Y no lo voy a hacer. Te reirás de mí, y ya he tenido bastante por hoy. Adiós.-

-¡No me burlaré de ti!- exclamó al instante.

Pero el peliazul no le creyó y le volteó a ver con enojo.

-¡Sí lo harás! Para ti será muy gracioso, vamos a comprobarlo. Yo estoy… enamorado de un chico.- no notó que la expresión de Kane se endureció al escuchar eso. –Y ese chico me engañó, volví con él y ahora me ha vuelto a engañar. Fin de la historia. ¡Venga, ríete, búrlate de mí!- exclamó con sarcasmo, intentando ser fuerte, pero las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y su voz se quebraba por momentos. –Dime que soy un idiota por dejarme engañar dos veces por el mismo chico. ¡Dilo!. ¡Ríete!-

-Sí que eres un idiota...- comenzó a decir, abrazando al peliazul. -Un idiota por llorar por ese imbecil que no vale la pena. No merece que llores por él.-

-No puedo evitarlo. No sabes como se siente que ames a alguien y que para esa persona seas nada.-

-Sí lo se.- le susurró limpiándole las lagrimas. –No me gusta verte llorar.-

-Pues tú me has hecho llorar todos estos años.- le recordó.

Kane ignoró aquello que sabía que era cierto. En ese momento tan solo sentía deseos de proteger a Takao.

-Ven conmigo.- pero vio al menor negar con la cabeza mientras intentaba separarse del abrazo. -Por favor...- aferró el abrazo.

-No.-

-Solo quiero ayudarte.-

-No.- repitió.

-¿¡Porque nunca me tienes en cuenta!?- preguntó con repentino enfado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Siempre me ignoras, y... ¡Bah! Da igual. Vete con tu querido Brooklyn.- soltó a Takao y se fue de allí caminando deprisa.

El peliazul no le dio importancia y subió al apartamento del pelinaranja. Tocó y tocó el timbre pero no había nadie. Así que se fue adonde había estado hacía un rato con Kane a pensar las cosas con calma.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

Un bicolor caía exhausto junto al cuerpo de un peliazul. Los dos estaban sudando, sonrojados y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué demonios llevan... esos chocolates que comes? Nunca te había visto... con tanta energía.- hablaba Kai intentando regular su respiración. -¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hecho?-

-Jeje... No lo se... perdí la cuenta.- le abrazó y recostó la cabeza en su pecho. –Me ha gustado mucho.- confesó con una sonrisa. -¿Y a ti?-

-.....-

El peliazul alzó la cabeza y miró a Kai al no recibir respuesta.

–Ha sido... diferente.- fue todo lo que dijo. –"Takao ha estado muy raro. No ha sido igual que las otras veces."- le miró y vio que éste le observaba con preocupación. –Claro que me ha gustado, no pongas esa cara.- le sonrió levemente, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando el menor se subió encima suyo. -¿De nuevo?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Jajaja... No, vamos a ducharnos.- comenzó a besar el blanco cuello y se dirigió a la oreja. –Yo te enjabono a ti, y tú a mí.- le mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja. -¿Qué me dices?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Claro.- contestó en un suspiró al sentir los labios de nuevo en su cuello. –Pero vamos ya... o sino...- si no le detenía seguramente iniciarían otra ronda, aunque no es que le desagradara a idea. Pero finalmente el menor se puso de pie. –"Juraría que le daba vergüenza que le viera desnudo."- pensó confundido.

-Vamos.- retiró las sábanas. –O te llevaré arrastrando, chico sexy.- se metió en el baño de la habitación y dejó la puerta entreabierta en una clara invitación al bicolor para entrar.

-Ahora mismo.- se puso de pie de un salto y se metió en el baño. Empujó al chico contra la pared de la ducha, arrinconándole con su cuerpo. –Vamos a ducharnos.- le dijo con una sonrisita pícara antes de besarle.

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? **¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?** ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?

-¿Porque Takao nunca me tiene en cuenta?- se preguntaba Kane con molestia mientras iba caminando por la calle. -Es como si yo no existiera para él.- resopló de forma sonora. -¿Qué tiene ese estúpido Brooklyn que no tenga yo? Yo le puedo consolar igual que ese idiota.- pateó una piedra que se atravesó en su camino. –A pesar de que yo...- bufó y desvió la mirada. -¿Quién será ese chico del que está enamorado? Cuando íbamos al instituto siempre le escuchaba decir que estaba enamorado de un chico que era perfecto, y que lo amaba con locura. ¿Será el mismo chico de ahora?- frunció el ceño. –¡Pues no creo que ese tipo sea gran cosa!- exclamó molesto. -¿Quién será?. ¿Será el mismo que dice que le ha engañado? O a lo mejor es ese Brooklyn.- se detuvo. -¿Porque no se puede fijar en otro chico?. ¿Porque no se puede fijar en... en mí?- dijo lo último en un susurro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Y esto ha sido todo por ahora, jeje... La reconciliación les ha durado poco a estos dos. A lo mejor algunos os preguntáis "¿Porque Kane?" Pues porque lo eché a suertes y me salió él, je… En realidad me salió Rei, pero... no quiero que sus fans luego me maten. (Advierto que no le va a pasar nada malo) y el segundo que me salió fue Kane, así que ya sabéis el porque, jejeje…

**¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE? ¿AMORIMPOSIBLE?**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KAILY HIWATARI

QUIMERA

NANCY-HIWATARI-17

NATALY

LACRYMA KISMET

RAVEN KINOMIYA

ONNAKITSUNE

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- alzó una ceja. -Ya volverá, tenemos que comer.- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a aquello. –Hay días en los que no entiendo a Takao. Se comporta muy raro.- observó detenidamente su cama. Las sábanas todavía estaban revueltas. –Incluso en la cama ha sido tan... diferente y raro. Ha sido todo lo opuesto a nuestra primera vez, y... no se, a lo mejor son cosas mías, pero, es como si no fuese la misma persona.- hizo una breve pausa. –Y eso de llamarme chico sexy...- se llevó una mano en al mentón. –Takao solo me llama así a veces. Es... muy raro todo esto.- reaccionó ante sus palabras. -¿Pero que cosas estás diciendo, Kai? A Takao no le pasa nada raro, solo bromea de vez en cuando y ya está.- se dijo, convencido.

Pasado un rato, el timbre sonó y bajó a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con un chico de cabellos azules, pero no era Takao.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el bicolor con seriedad.

-Hola, perro guardián. ¿Tú tampoco me recuerdas?- preguntó sonriente mientras lo apartaba y entraba a la mansión como si fuera su propio hogar.

* * *

-¡Os prohibí a ti y a esos niñatos que siempre iban contigo que os acercarais a Takao como algo más que amigos!-

-¡Tú no mandas sobre él!- le gritó. -¡Déjale ser feliz con quien él escoja!-

-¿Sí? Pues lo mismo te digo, porque por lo que he escuchado a ti te acaba de rechazar.- sonrió burlón. –Y además...- agregó señalando la mejilla enrojecida de Kane por el golpe. –Te odia. ¿Cómo va a enamorarse de ti?-

-Kai, sino fueses su hermano juraría que estás enamorado de él.- aseguró con seriedad.

* * *

-Me has llamado por mi nombre.- dijo feliz el peliazul. -¿Lo puedes repetir?-

-Claro que sí...- tragó saliva y forzó una leve sonrisa. –Takao.- dijo, y después miró el vaso. –Ahora bebe. Bebe.- insistió, pero el peliazul negó nuevamente.

-Es que no quiero agua.- miró a Hitoshi. -¿Tú quieres?-

-Sí, yo sí tengo sed.-

-"¡¡No!!"- pensó alarmado Voltaire. -¡Takao!- inesperadamente abrazó al mencionado, cayéndosele el vaso al suelo "sin querer" –Y cuéntame, ¿qué es de tu vida?-

-A-abuelo...- balbuceó sorprendido. -Eeh... yo no se…- siguió balbuceando, le daba miedo tener a Voltaire tan cerca, así que se alejó. –Esto... el vaso… Lo siento.- murmuró.

-No pasa nada.- contestó con una sonrisa, revolviéndole el cabello. –"¡¡Éste estúpido casi le da el veneno a Hitoshi!!"- pensó enfurecido mientras cogía el vaso del suelo que por suerte no se había roto. Al enderezarse, vio a Takao esconderse de nuevo detrás de Tetsuya disimuladamente. -¿Qué ocurre?. ¿No me digas que te doy miedo?- sonrió malicioso interiormente.


	11. ¿DOS TAKAO?

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aun así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas ¬¬…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

**-Negritas-** palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-¿Quién será ese chico del que está enamorado? Cuando íbamos al instituto siempre le escuchaba decir que estaba enamorado de un chico que era perfecto y que lo amaba con locura- frunció el ceño –¡Pues no creo que ese tipo sea gran cosa!- exclamó molesto -¿Quién será?. ¿Será el mismo chico que dice que le a engañado? A lo mejor es ese Brooklyn- se detuvo -¿Porque no se puede fijar en otro chico?. ¿Porque no se puede fijar... en mí?- dijo lo último en un susurró

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

-Mi amor, tengo que irme- le dio un rápido beso

-¿A dónde vas? Es la hora de comer-

-Me quedaría, pero no puedo. Me voy a casa-

-¿A dónde?. Si estás en tu casa...-

-Jajajaja... bueno, nos vemos mañana- interrumpió -¡Adiós chico sexy!- le palmeó el trasero y se fue corriendo

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- alzó una ceja -Ya volverá, tenemos que comer- se encogió de hombros –Hay días en los que no entiendo a Tyson... se comporta muy raro- miró la cama –Incluso en la cama a sido tan... diferente y raro, a sido todo lo opuesto a nuestra primera vez y... no se, a lo mejor son cosas mías pero, es como si no fuese la misma persona- hizo una pausa –Y eso de llamarme chico sexy...- se puso la mano en la barbilla –Tyson solo me llama así a veces, es... muy raro todo esto... ¿Pero que cosas estás diciendo Kai? A Tyson no le pasa nada raro, solo bromea de vez en cuando y ya está- pasado un rato, el timbre sonó y bajó a abrir la puerta -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con seriedad

-Hola perro guardián ¿Tú tampoco me recuerdas?- preguntó sonriente mientras lo apartaba y entraba a la mansión

-¿Perro guardián? Que... ¿Kane?. ¿Kane Yamashita?- éste afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza -¿El idiota que siempre molestaba a mi hermano y lo hacía llorar?-

-Ese soy yo- dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho -¿Dónde está la habitación de Tyson?-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Tyson me dijo que podía dormir con él esta noche- dijo mirando la mansión detalladamente

-Mentiroso. Mi hermano te odia como a nadie ¿Cómo te iba a decir eso?-

-Pues me lo dijo- miró las escaleras –Está arriba ¿verdad?- subió y abrió una puerta –Mmm... ésta no es. Demasiado ordenado para ser su habitación- cerró y abrió la que había al lado -¡Je! Ésta es la tuya ¿verdad perro guardián?- preguntó viéndolo acercarse a él con cara asesina

-¡Vete de mi casa ahora mismo!- cerró la puerta

-Entonces si no es esa, será esta- abrió la puerta de al lado -¡Sí, esta es su habitación!- ignorando a Kai, entró y cerró –Sin duda es suya, todo desordenado y colores alegres y llamativos por todas partes- dijo mirando alrededor. El bicolor entró molesto –Ya verás que bien lo vamos a pasar esta noche Tyson y yo- dijo sonriente

-¿Qué?- preguntó cabreado -¡Sal de aquí!- lo cogió del brazo, pero el chico se soltó -¡Niñato odioso!-

-¿Qué a sido ese ruido?- los dos se quedaron callados

-¿Qué?-

-Eso- señaló detrás de Kai y cuando éste se giró, Kane lo empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave –Jajajaja... que tonto eres perro guardián... jajaja...-

-¡Abre ahora mismo o tiro la puerta y te saco a patadas yo mismo!-

-¡Uy sí, que fuerte eres!- dijo con sarcasmo

Kai escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse y bajó rápidamente...

-Tyson, menos mal que has vuelto- le dio un fugaz beso –Ese idiota de Kane se a adueñado de tu habitación y dice que va a dormir contigo- explicó mientras subían las escaleras -Recuerdas quien es Kane ¿no? Kane Yamashita- el peliazul tocó la puerta

-Kane, abre, tengo que hablar contigo-

-Solo si el perro guardián se queda fuera-

-Estúpido niñato- masculló el bicolor

-Sí. Déjame pasar- la puerta se abrió –Explícate- dijo en tono neutro mientras cerraba la puerta

-Voy a dormir contigo- sonrió de forma pícara, pero Tyson no le prestó atención –Tu cama es grande y cabemos los dos- se tumbó -¿Hacemos una prueba?. Túmbate a mi lado-

-¿Cuándo te iras?- preguntó en el mismo tono mientras miraba por la ventana dándole la espalda

-No lo se- se acercó a él –Pero lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntos- lo abrazó por los hombros -¿En que lado de la cama vas a dormir?- el peliazul se soltó

-Tú dormirás en otra habitación- advirtió. Kane negó –Pues duerme en el suelo si eso te hace feliz, pero en mi cama no- se dirigió a la puerta y Kane se puso delante de él cortándole el paso

-Eh... eh... ¿y ya has hablado con tu novio Brooklyn?-

-No estaba allí- bajó la vista –Y no es mi novio, es un amigo- suspiró con tristeza

-¿Y estás con alguien?- preguntó sin poder esconder del todo su entusiasmo

-No estoy con nadie-

-¿En serio?- preguntó feliz

-¡Qué!. ¿También te alegra que nadie me haya querido nunca?- preguntó molesto

-¿Qué nadie te haya querido?- "¿Pero que dice? Si más de media clase se moría por él... Pero ese idiota de Kai no nos dejaba acercarnos a Tyson"- pensó con enfado –No, no es eso, yo... solo...-

-Me voy a comer algo- salió ignorando al chico, pero Kane le siguió a la cocina -¿Te apetece comer algo?- preguntó más por cortesía que por otra cosa

-A ti- susurró

-¿Cómo?- le miró

-Eh... eh... jejeje... Qué, lo que a ti te apetezca comer- n-ñ –No he dicho otra cosa- el bicolor entró

-¿Ya puedo echarlo de aquí?- señaló a Kane

-No- contestó el peliazul sin mirarle –Se quedará aquí hasta que él quiera irse-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron sorprendidos Kai y Kane

-¡¡Bien!!- exclamó Kane abrazándolo, pero Tyson ni se inmutó -¡Dormiremos juntitos!-

-¡Tú!- lo apartó -¡No toques a mi hermano!- se sentó entre ellos dos

-¿Porque nunca has dejado que alguien se acerque a Tyson? En la escuela y en el instituto no nos podíamos acercar a él porque nos pegabas y siempre...-

-¿Cómo?- interrumpió Tyson extremadamente sorprendido mirando al bicolor. Miró a Kane -¡Repite eso!- exigió

-Que Kai no quería que nadie se te acercara como algo más que un amigo...- El bicolor se puso de pie

-¡Niñato estúpido!- lo cogió del cuello de la camisa -¡Te dije que si decías algo, te las ibas a ver conmigo!-

-¡KAI!. ¡Suéltale ahora mismo!- ordenó en tono frío. El bicolor obedeció

-¡Guau Tyson! Tú si que sabes como dominarle-

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó el peliazul. Kane afirmo –Kai, vete de aquí- dijo cortante

-Pero Tyson, yo solo...-

-Vete- lo miró de forma fría –Hay un chico esperándote ¿no? Tu nuevo novio-

-No te entiendo-

-¡Sí me entiendes!- se puso de pie -¡Y ahora largo!- señaló la puerta

-Tengo que hablar contigo- lo cogió de la mano y lo puso de pie –**A**-**so**-**las**- dijo mirando a Kane que también se ponía de pie dispuesto a seguirles

-¡Suelta!- dijo Tyson de mala gana. Salió y Kai fue tras él cerrando la puerta cuando salió –Habla ya- dijo sin mirarle y con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro, y hace un rato estábamos bien- lo abrazó –Muy bien- le susurró en el oído

-Hace un rato, **tú** estabas bien- lo empujó furioso –Revolcándote con otro en tu cama ¿verdad?- miró al suelo –Mira Kai, no voy a enfadarme contigo porque no mereces la pena, y tampoco voy a llorar por ti. Solo te pido que me dejes tranquilo- dijo en un tono sereno

-Pe-pe-pero… ¿De que estas hablando?… El-el único que ha estado en mi cama has sido tú… ¿no lo recuerdas?- el peliazul lo miró con enfado

-¿Y como tienes cara para decir eso?. ¿Te crees que soy idiota o qué?. ¡Yo te vi cuando volví de comprar, le estabas diciendo a… **ese**, que le amas!-

-¿Pero que estas hablando?. No te entiendo, era a ti. ¿Porque te enfadas?. Viniste llorando y diciéndome que no te quería… Tyson- lo llamó con seriedad –Tú comportamiento es demasiado extraño, es como si fueses dos personas- le alzó el rostro –Y a ratos no recuerdas las cosas que has hecho… ¿De verdad no recuerdas lo que paso hace un rato entre nosotros?- preguntó mirándole a los ojos

-Hace un rato estuve en el parque con Kane- se separó –No quiero que me engañes más Kai, solo dime que no me amaste nunca, quiero la verdad-

-¡Tyson!- exclamó sorprendido

-Olvidémonos de esto, hemos terminado. Si es que alguna vez lo tomaste en serio- murmuró –Además, somos hermanos, y lo que hicimos a sido un error detrás de otro- el bicolor gruñó y lo sujetó por los hombros

-¡Me da igual que seamos hermanos!. ¡Me de igual!. ¡No me importa!. ¿Porque me dejas si yo no he hecho nada?. ¿Porque?- lo abrazó –No me dejes Tyson- suplicó aforrándose a él

-¿Porque te empeñas?- preguntó en tono frío –Solo me has hecho daño, me has engañado, te has reído de mí… Déjame en paz- se soltó –Y por cierto, yo decido quien se puede acercar a mí, no tú- se fue a la cocina y se sentó frente a Kane –Siento haberte echo esperar- fingió una sonrisa –Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- el chico se sentó junto a él

-Gracias- le sonrió –Serás un niño torpe y latoso, pero eres buena persona-

-Gracias- lo miró molesto –Supongo. Ahora cuéntame lo de Kai, porque no me quedó muy claro-

-¿Nunca te has preguntado porque le digo perro guardián a tu hermano?-

-Ya lo se. Porque me defendía cuando tú me molestabas, o sea, tooodos los días-

-No es por eso. Verás, todo comenzó un día de San Valentín, ese día no había instituto, así que fuimos a… digo, fueron, jejeje… a llevarte un regalo a tu casa. El primero fue Miguel, ¿te acuerdas de él?-

-¿Ese chico rubio que se sentaba detrás de mí en clase?-

-Sí. Te trajo creo que era… una rosa, y te iba a decir que tú le gustabas- el peliazul se sorprendió

-Espera ¿y tú como sabes eso Kane?-

-Pues…- pensó alguna excusa rápida –Porque Miguel me pidió que le acompañara, por eso- rió nervioso –Te sigo contando…-

FLASH BACK… …

-Vamos Miguel toca el timbre de una vez- dijo molesto

-Es que no puedo Kane, ¿y si me rechaza?. ¿Y si Kai nos ve?-

-Bah… Las amenazas de ese bobo me tienen sin cuidado. Él no puede obligarnos a que no nos acerquemos a Tyson- tocó el timbre

-De todos modos, seguro abrirá el mayordomo- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y tragó duro al ver al bicolor salir

-¿Qué queréis vosotros dos?- preguntó con enfado

-¿Está Tyson?- preguntó Miguel

-¿Para que lo buscas?- se fijó en la rosa que llevaba en la mano y frunció el ceño –Tyson no está y aunque estuviese no lo vais a ver- salió y cerró la puerta

-¿Porque no?- preguntó Kane molesto –¡Llámalo ahora mismo!- ordenó

-¿Para que es esa rosa?- preguntó Kai en tono frío al rubio ignorando a Kane

-Es para Tyson…- antes de terminar, el bicolor lo sujetó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo alzó del suelo

-¿Es que no tenéis bastante con que os lo diga todos los días?- lo zarandeó -¡No os acerquéis a mi hermano como algo más que amigos, si no queréis que os de una paliza!-

-¡Tú no puedes obligarnos!- le replicó Kane

-¿Queréis comprobarlo?- preguntó sonriendo malicioso. Los otros dos se quedaron callados –Largaos ahora mismo- dejó al rubio en el suelo de golpe –Y si sabéis de alguien más que venga con las mismas intenciones que tú- señaló al rubio –¡Decidle que no se acerque a Tyson o se las verá conmigo!- entró y cerró de mala gana –Niñatos estúpidos- masculló

-Kai- dijo el peliazul con una gran sonrisa –¿Con quien hablabas?- el bicolor le sonrió y Tyson se sonrojó levemente

-Con nadie-

-¿Me ayudas a hacer mis deberes me matemáticas? Es que no me salen las cuentas- dijo divertido

-Claro, vamos- se acercó a Tyson con una gran sonrisa

-¡Ese estúpido Kai!- exclamó Kane enfurecido. Se separó de la puerta donde tenía el oído apoyado -¡Tyson sí está ahí, lo he escuchado hablando con Kai ahora mismo!- pateó el suelo

-Con Kai siempre cerca de Tyson es imposible que alguien se le pueda acercar- suspiró resignado el rubio

FIN FLASH BACK… …

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- finalizó

-¡Vaya!- exclamó sorprendido –¿Ka-Kai enserio hizo eso?- Kane afirmó –Y… yo no sabía que le gustase a Miguel, nunca se acercó a mí-

-Porque Kai no nos dejaba. Y no solo le gustabas a él, a mí…, digoo- tragó duro –a más de media clase le gustabas Tyson, pero tú no parabas de hablar de que te habías enamorado de un chico perfecto y no hacías caso a nadie. Y para terminar, estaba tu hermano. Con él siempre contigo, no podíamos acercarnos a ti-

-¿Acercarnos? Hablas como si te incluyeras tú- rió levemente -¡Ja! Si yo no te he parecido ni siquiera algo bonito- rió –Yo soy el chico torpe ¿recuerdas?- el chico se quedó callado -¿Kane?-

-Eh… Sí, acercarnos, porque tú… eeh, yoo… bueno es que yo- tartamudeó. Miró al peliazul a los ojos

-Oye Kane, estás rojo ¿tienes calor?- se levantó y abrió la ventana –La verdad es que sí hace algo de calor, jejeje- se sentó de nuevo junto a Kane

-No. No es calor… es que tú me… bueno, yo teee- bufó nervioso -¡Te amo Tyson!- exclamó de golpe. Se acercó y le besó, pero apenas le tocó, el peliazul se apartó rápidamente y le miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- preguntó furioso -¡En la escuela me dijiste lo mismo y luego te reíste de mí!… Menos mal que yo no dejé que me besaras, sino…- Kane bajó la cabeza

FLASH BACK… …

-Oye niño torpe, tengo que hablar contigo- lo sujetó del brazo y tiró de él

-¡Kane, déjame o se lo diré a Kai!- le dijo con enfado

-Me da igual, es algo importante- siguió tirando de él hasta que lo sacó al patio. Se detuvieron junto un gran árbol

-Dímelo ya, no me gusta estar contigo- se soltó de forma brusca

-Es que… tú me gustas mucho Tyson… Te amo- lo abrazó y se acercó a besarle, pero el peliazul se retiró hacia atrás sorprendido

-¿Que tú qué?- los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Tyson se decidió a hablar –Es que… verás, a mí me gusta otro chico- bajó la vista, pero la subió rápidamente al escuchar a Kane reír a carcajadas -¿Qué ocurre?- alzó una ceja confuso

-¿Y te lo has creído? Jajaja… Eres más tonto de lo que pensé- siguió riendo mientras dejaba de abrazarlo –No me enamoraría de ti ni aunque fueses el último chico en la tierra, no me pareces ni siquiera algo bonito- siguió riendo. Se acercó -¿Creíste que te iba a besar?- Tyson afirmó con la cabeza -¡No!. ¡No quiero morir envenenado!-

-¿Entonces porque me has dicho eso?. Yo creí que era verdad-

-Ni que estuviera loco. Lo he hecho para reírme de ti un rato. Que ingenuo eres… es tan fácil reírse de ti- Tyson no dijo nada, lo miró un momento con el ceño fruncido y se fue de ahí corriendo -¡Tyson, espera!- lo vio alejarse –Creo que me he pasado- se sentó a la sombra del árbol –Pero es que me he puesto nervioso cuando me ha rechazado- suspiró y apoyó la espalda en el tronco –Si no le gustase ese chico tan, **perfecto** como él dice, estoy seguro de que yo tendría una oportunidad con él. Y para terminar, está Kai encima de él las veinticuatro horas del día ¡Dios! No se como Tyson no se harta de su hermano- miró a su derecha –Ah, y hablando del rey de Roma…- se puso de pie –por ahí viene el perro guardián

-¡Kane!- gritó y le dio un puñetazo -¡Te lo advertí!. ¡Deja de molestar a mi hermano!- gritó el bicolor furioso

-Ya te fue con el chisme- dijo con sarcasmo, pero en el fondo le dolía hacerle daño a Tyson

-¡Imbécil!- le dio otro puñetazo y se alejó –Agradece que estamos en la escuela y no puedo pegarte cuanto deseo-

FIN FLASH BACK… …

-Esa fue la broma más suave que me hiciste. Siempre me hacías sentir mal y triste-

-Lo siento- dijo con la vista baja

-Yo creí que ahora habías cambiado y podríamos ser amigos. Pero ya veo que yo siempre te voy a caer mal- Kane en un abrazo lo atrajo hacia él y lo sentó en sus piernas -¿Qué haces?-

-Escúchame bien- le sujetó el mentón –Te amo Tyson- inesperadamente le besó de nuevo. El peliazul no sabía porque, pero en ese momento Kai llegó a su mente, se sintió furioso y separándose de Kane, le dio un fuerte bofetada que le giró la cara

-¡Estoy harto de todos os riáis de mí!- le gritó -¡De que os burléis de mis sentimientos! ¡Que me utilicéis y cuando no os hago falta, busquéis a otro mejor!- salió corriendo y rápidamente, Kane salió tras él

-¡Tyson!. ¡No te vayas!. ¡Espera!. ¡Es verdad, yo te amo!- la puerta de la calle se cerró frente su cara –De verdad te amo- susurró. Sintió una presencia detrás de él y se dio la vuelta

-¡KANE!- lo agarró del cuello y lo miró con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué acabo de escuchar, eh?- preguntó con enojo apretando el agarre

-Aarg- le dio una patada en el estómago al bicolor y éste inmediatamente le soltó –Cof, cof… ¿Qué querías, matarme o qué? cof, cof, cof…- miró a Kai molesto

-¡Os prohibí a ti y a esos niñatos que siempre iban contigo que os acercarais a Tyson como algo más que amigos!-

-¡Tú no mandas sobre él!- le gritó -¡Déjalo ser feliz con quien él escoja!-

-¿Sí? Pues lo mismo te digo, porque por lo que he escuchado a ti te acaba de rechazar- sonrió malicioso –y además...- le señaló la mejilla roja por el golpe –Te odia ¿Cómo va a enamorarse de ti?-

-Kai, sino fueses su hermano juraría que estás enamorado de él-

-¿Y si así fue…?- el móvil sonó interrumpiéndole. Lo cogió rápidamente -¿Diga?… Papá, ¿a que se debe tu llamada?- puso cara de molestia –Hola Hiro, no, no estoy con Tyson- se alejó mientras seguía hablando

-Yo me largo a buscar a Tyson- salió sin que el bicolor se diera cuenta

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¡Brooklyn!- tocó la puerta -¡Brooklyn, abre!- tocó el timbre. La puerta se abrió

-¿Quién…?. ¡Tyson!- se vio abrazado con efusividad por el peliazul -¿Qué te pasa, Tyson?-

-¿Porque Brooklyn?- preguntó con rabia -¿Porque todo me pasa a mí?- aferró el abrazo

-¿Qué te pasa Tyson?- repitió acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarlo. De pronto, frunció el ceño -¡Fue ese imbécil de tu hermano!. ¿verdad?- preguntó furioso -¡Maldito desgraciado!. ¡Sabía que pasaría esto!. ¡Lo sabía!- soltó al peliazul –¡Voy a hacer que se retuerza de dolor ese desgraciado!- Tyson le sujetó del brazo

-¡No Brooklyn, no vayas!. ¡Quédate conmigo!-

-¡Tyson, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados cuando ese estúpido no hace más que reírse de ti!- casi gritó enfurecido. El peliazul bajó la cabeza –Lo siento- dijo en un tono suave

-No vayas, quédate, por favor- pidió. El pelirrojo suspiró, cerró la puerta y se acercó a Tyson

-Ven- lo abrazó por los hombros y se sentaron en el sofá -¿Me lo quieres contar?. Te sentirás mejor- le dijo en un tono suave

-No se… Perdóname Brooklyn-

-¿Porque?-

-Siempre te estoy molestando con mis tonterías y… Solo necesito tu compañía- lo abrazó

-No me molestas Tyson. Soy tu amigo y estoy aquí para ayudarte… y para matar a Kai en cuanto lo vea- masculló

-No. No te pelees por mi culpa. Tenía que haberte echo caso cuando me lo dijiste, no me tenía que haber fiado de Kai- dijo con voz entrecortada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza –Me lo merezco por confiado-

-¡No!. No digas eso- le alzo el rostro y vio que el peliazul se aguantaba las lágrimas –Tyson, llora si quieres. Desahógate-

-No voy a llorar por él. No esta vez- dijo decidido

-Pues desahógate de algún modo, no te lo guardes para ti. Es peor…-

-Lo encontré…- interrumpió –con otro chico en la cama…- antes de acabar, el pelirrojo se puso de pie sintiendo que las ganas de matar al bicolor le ganaban

-¡Voy a matar a Kai!- se dirigió a la puerta -¡Esto no se va a quedar así, va estar en silla de ruedas de por vida!- el peliazul se asustó al escuchar eso

-¡No Brooklyn!- corriendo lo abrazó por detrás –¡Para!. ¡Quieto!-

-¡No me detengas Tyson, si no lo matas tú, lo mato yo!. ¡Pero esto no se queda así!- intentó soltarse

-¡Cálmate!. ¡Por eso no quería contarte nada!-

-¡Tyson, no lo defiendas, déjame ir y hacerlo pedazos!-

-¡Cálmate ya!- tiró de él todo lo que pudo. Finalmente los dos se detuvieron para coger aire –Nunca te había visto tan… enfadado Brooklyn… Hasta das, miedo- dijo con la respiración algo acelerada por el forcejeo. El pelirrojo se intentó tranquilizar

-Tyson, me prometiste que me dejarías hacerlo- lo miró algo molesto –Me darías una oportunidad para darle su merecido a Kai-

-……-

-¡Vamos Tyson, hasta mi hermano quiere matarlo, y solo tiene cinco años!- dijo en un tono evidente –O sino pregúntale cuando Rosa lo traiga del parque. Kai desde el principio no nos ha caído para nada bien- frunció el ceño pensando en el bicolor. De nuevo, Tyson se quedó callado –Desde ese día que fui a tu mansión y lo vi, no me dio buena espina- hizo una pausa, lo que menos quería ahora Tyson, era escuchar el nombre de Kai, y él no paraba de recordárselo –Mph, oye Tyson, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche si quieres-

-No. Gracias pero no. Mi padre se preocuparía de nuevo. Y además, por mucho que huya, al final lo volveré a ver- se encogió de hombros

-Sigue contándome lo que te pasó- dijo más calmado sentándose de nuevo en el sofá

-Solo si no te pones así de histérico de nuevo- advirtió

-Te lo prometo- el peliazul se sentó a su lado y le contó lo que le pasó con Kai y con Kane

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

La noche llegó y un Kai preocupado, estaba en la entrada esperando impaciente al peliazul. Lo había llamado al móvil, pero no le contestó las llamadas. Por fin vio a Tyson aparecer y se sintió aliviado…

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas?- preguntó Kai algo molesto por la hora de su llegada. -¿Porque no me has cogido el móvil?-

El peliazul sacó la llave de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y cerró dejando al bicolor en la calle. Entró en su habitación a paso ligero al sentir a Kai llamarlo desde las escaleras. Cerró con llave y se quitó la ropa rápidamente, se acercó a la cama para coger su camiseta de tirantes y su pantalón corto, y poder dormir. Se detuvo asustado al ver un gran bulto dentro de su cama. Frunció el ceño, con decisión se acercó y retiró las sábanas, encontrándose con Kane de espaldas a él. Éste lentamente se giró…

-Tyson- bostezó -¿Dónde estabas? Son las doce y media y te he estado buscando toda la tarde- sonrió al verlo en ropa interior

-¿Qué tengo, que me miras como memo?- preguntó molesto

-Yo creo que la pregunta es, ¿Qué es lo que no tengo?-

-Bueno- giró la vista -¿Qué es lo que no tengo?- preguntó con desgano

-La ropa-

-¡Ah!- corriendo cogió la ropa debajo de la almohada -¡No me mires!- se vistió a toda velocidad y con un fuerte sonrojo -¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- preguntó cuando terminó de vestirse

-Vamos a dormir juntos- sonrió –Ven, ven aquí- se destapó y se hizo a un lado, pero Tyson no se movió –Ahora sí, ¿me vas a decir donde estabas?-

-¡No te importa!- lo miró de reojo –Sal de mi cama, quiero dormir- Kane negó con la cabeza –Te dije que dormirías en el suelo o en otra habitación- el chico le puso cara de puchero

-Tyson, no seas malo conmigo…- el peliazul le dio la espalda –Buenas noches- se tapó de nuevo

-¡Nada de eso!- lo destapó y lo tiró de la cama de forma brusca -¡FUERA!- gritó. Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó

-¡Hace frío, déjame entrar en la camita!-

-Estamos en pleno verano- dijo en tono frío dándole la espalda

-Jejeje…- se acercó con sigilo y se tumbó en la cama. Tyson al sentir movimiento, se giró

-¡Aaaahh!- gritó asustado al verlo tan cerca. Se levantó de un salto –Ggrrr… ¡Esto es el colmo!- le lanzó la almohada en la cara -¡Está bien, duerme ahí si eso te hace feliz!- salió y se encontró con el bicolor

-¿Porque gritas?- preguntó preocupado. Tyson le empujó

-¡CALLATE, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!- entró al cuarto de Hiro y cerró con llave -¡Estúpido Kai!. ¡Estúpido Kane!- masculló tumbado en la cama

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Kane bajó a la sala y vio a Tyson desayunando, sin pensarlo, rápidamente se acercó y se sentó a su lado…

-Buenos días Tyson- éste no respondió –Tyson…- le puso la mano en el hombro -¿Estás enfadado?-

-Discúlpate- exigió en tono frío. Kane le miró fijamente –Discúlpate por lo de ayer- siguió comiendo

-Esta bien- le cogió la mano –Siento haber dormido en tu cama- dijo con seriedad –Pero dormí muy a gusto y soñé contigo- sonrió

-Me alegró por ti- dijo cortante y sin mirarle –Discúlpate por besarme y reírte de mí- exigió con el ceño fruncido y soltando la mano del otro

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido –Yo no me reí de ti- el peliazul le miró con odio -¡No pienso disculparme por decirte lo que siento!- Tyson se puso de pie -¡Lo de ayer fue verdad!. ¡Créeme!-

-¡No te creo Kane!. ¡Ya no soy ese niño tonto al que engañabas cuando se te antojaba!- le dio la espalda –Cuando desayunes, te iras de **mi** mansión ¿ok? Hasta nunca- no dio dos pasos cuando Kane le detuvo abrazándolo por detrás

-Tyson, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-

-Nada, porque no te voy a creer, así que no insistas más- se soltó –Ayer me tratabas como cuando éramos niños, solo metiéndote conmigo, y hoy me amas ¿no?. ¡Ja!. ¿Sabes Kane?. ¡Odio que me engañen, y odio a las personas que lo hacen!- en ese momento Kai entraba a la sala -¡Y eso también va por ti!- le dijo al bicolor señalándolo -¡NO ME VOLVAIS A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA EN LO QUE OS QUEDA DE VIDA!- les gritó mientras salía de la sala

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kai confundido. Miró a Kane -¿Qué le has hecho?- lo miró de manera asesina

-¿Y tú?. Porque también está enfadado contigo-

-¡No te interesa!- el timbre sonó y enseguida el mayordomo entró

-Señorito Kai, su abuelo ha venido. Dice que le espera en el despacho de su padre-

-Puedes retirarte- el hombre salió –"No me apetece nada verlo"- pensó con el ceño fruncido –Mph… será mejor que lo vea ahora- se dijo. Miró a Kane –Y tú, te quiero a la de YA fuera de aquí-

-Sí, sí, sí- dijo con sarcasmo viendo a Kai salir fuera de la sala

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Salió de la sala cabreado y se fue al jardín, se sentó junto la piscina...

–Ya estoy cansado de esto. Estoy harto de todos- miró al agua y un reflejo en ella le llamó la atención

-Señorito, ¿Qué le ocurre?- se agachó a su altura -¿Es porque su padre y su hermano no están con usted?-

-Isabel… yo… estoy bien. Y llámame por mi nombre, no soporto que me hablen de usted y que me llamen señorito- le dijo mirando su reflejo en el agua

-…no estás bien, se te ve decaído. Hace un par de días estabas radiante de felicidad y ahora estás triste. Me gustaría ayudarte-

-¡Es que ya estoy cansado de que se burlen de mí!-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Eso no importa. No me gusta mi vida- murmuró

-¡Tyson!. ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- le riñó –Oh, lo siento-

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada ¿sabes? Siento envidia de tu hijo- le sonrió a la mujer levemente

-¿Porque?- preguntó desconcertada

-Porque tiene una madre que es muy buena y cariñosa- le sonrió –Yo puedo… ¿puedo abrazarte?- preguntó con indecisión

-Pues claro- lo abrazó

-Ojala mi mamá estuviera conmigo, la hecho mucho de menos- la abrazó rápidamente –Me siento muy bien así- susurró cerrando los ojos

-"¿Y si Tyson fuese…?- lo miró –"Son iguales, tiene que ser él"- Tyson- lo llamó suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-¿Sí?- se retiró un poco para verle la cara

-¿Te gustaría que yo…? No, nada- "Mejor que no me ilusione… Pero es que, el nombre… y el físico…"- miró la cara de Tyson detenidamente –"Lo he decidido, hablaré con el señor Hiwatari cuando vuelva"-

-¿Qué me ibas a decir Isabel?-

-No, nada. Una tontería- sonrió de manera forzada –Será mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, muchas gracias Isabel- la mujer se puso de pie y entró en la mansión

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¡Hola nieto!- lo abrazó, pero Kai no lo hizo -¿Ocurre algo?-

-No, nada- contestó con seriedad mientras se sentaba –Creí que estabas con mi padre en su viaje-

-No, estuve fuera de la cuidad arreglado unos asuntos que tenía pendientes… ¿Tu padre no ha vuelto?-

-No. Pero no debe tardar mucho- contestó con desgano

-¿Y donde está ese niño? Es extraño no verlo por aquí, molestando como siempre- dijo con seriedad -¿Se ha ido de aquí?- pregunto esperanzado

-¡No!- exclamo furioso poniéndose de pie -¡Así que borra esa sonrisa de tu cara!. ¡Y si tanto te molesta Tyson, no vengas!- salió dejando a Voltaire con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Kai nunca le había gritado -"Cada vez lo soporto menos"- pensaba Kai furioso dirigiéndose a su habitación

-Ese niñato me las va a pagar todas juntas- fue a la cocina -¡Fuera de aquí!- le gritó a Isabel, la cual salió sin rechistar

Cogió un vaso, lo lleno de agua y sacó un bote de cristal muy pequeño de su bolsillo. Echó unas gotas de ese líquido transparente al agua y agitó un poco el vaso con movimientos circulares para que todo se mezclara. Fue a la sala con el vaso en la mano…

-Tyson- lo llamó con suavidad –"¡Como odio su nombre!"- ¡Tyson!- exclamó, pero éste no aparecía -¿Y ahora donde demonios se ha metido?- escuchó la puerta de la calle –Seguro que es el niñato- vio entrar a la sala a su hijo e Hiro -¡Menos mal, ya habéis vuelto!- dejo el vaso en la mesa -¡Hiro!- exclamó mientras iba a abrazarlo, pero éste le pasó de largo ignorándolo

-Hola abuelo, me alegra verte- dijo en tono frío sin molestarse en mirarlo. Fue al jardín, al ver que Tyson estaba allí

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?. ¡Uno me grita y el otro me ignora!- frunció el ceño

-Hola papá- se dejó caer en el sofá –No se que le pasa a Hiro, a estado muy intranquilo todo el viaje. Me hizo llamar al móvil de Kai y se a empeñado en volver por la mañana en lugar de por la tarde como estaba previsto- se encogió de hombros –Será que tenía ganas de ver a Julia-

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Salió al jardín al ver a Tyson allí, buscó a Kai con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Se fijo en que su hermano tenía cara de tristeza, se acercó preocupado, pero en cuanto Tyson le miró, le mostró una cara de enfado. Estaba furioso por lo que había entre sus hermanos…

-¡Hiro!- dijo feliz -¿Cuándo regresaste? Pensé que volverías más tarde- se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza

-Vine antes porque tengo que vigilaros- dijo en tono frío y sin abrazarle

-Pues ya no hará falta, lo hemos dejado… para siempre- dijo sin poder ocultar su tristeza. Escondió la cara en el pecho de su hermano

-Tyson, antes también me dijiste lo mismo y luego…-

-No se de que me hablas, pero es verdad. Él me… me-me- se aclaró la garganta –Me di cuenta de que confundí mis sentimientos y como él era el primer chico que me trataba de manera especial, pues no se, me emocioné… supongo, jejeje…- rió sin ganas

-Me alegra mucho saber eso- se agachó a su altura, lo abrazó y lo levantó en sus brazos –Ya echaba de menos abrazarte, hermanito- dijo sonriente, siendo el abrazo correspondido de nuevo por el peliazul –Vamos dentro, papá querrá verte- lo dejó en el suelo y lo abrazó por los hombros. Entraron a la sala

-Hijo-

-Hola papá- lo abrazó -¿Cómo te ha ido el viaje?- le besó la mejilla. Se percató de que su abuelo estaba allí y con disimulo, se puso detrás de su padre

-¿A mi no me saludas?- preguntó Voltaire. Los tres le miraron como si fuese un bicho raro

-Hola- dijo simplemente, sin salir de detrás de su padre. El anciano le extendió un vaso de agua –No quiero- negó con la cabeza

-Toma, se te ve acalorado Tyson- le dijo con una falsa sonrisa. Ahora sí, todos le miraban como si fuese un bicho raro -¿Qué pasa?-

-Me has llamado por mi nombre- dijo feliz -¿Me lo puedes repetir?-

-Claro que sí... Tyson- miró el vaso –Ahora bebe, bebe- el peliazul negó

-Es que no quiero agua- miró a Hiro -¿Quieres?-

-Sí, yo si tengo sed-

-"¡NO!"- ¡Tyson!- inesperadamente lo abrazó tirando el vaso al suelo "sin querer" –Y cuéntame ¿Qué es de tu vida?-

-A-abuelo... eh... esteee... yo, no se- tartamudeó nervioso. Le daba miedo tener a Voltaire tan cerca y se alejó –Esto... el vaso, lo siento- murmuró. Su abuelo le revolvió el cabello

-No pasa nada- sonrió –"¡Este estúpido quería darle el veneno a Hiro!"- pensó enfurecido mientras cogía el vaso. Vio a Tyson esconderse de nuevo detrás de su padre disimuladamente -¿Qué ocurre?. ¿No me digas que te doy miedo?- sonrió malicioso interiormente

-¿Yo?. Digo, ¿a mí? No, no, no…- negó con la cabeza –¡Uy, que tarde se me a echo!. ¡Acabo de recordar algo!- salió de allí a toda velocidad

-Papá… ¿A que ha venido eso?-

-Sí- dijo Hiro

-A nada- contestó Voltaire con la cara de molestia de siempre –No me miréis así- se sentó en el sofá

-¡Que bien, por fin tratas con cariño a Tyson!. Hasta el pobre se asustó del cambio- le dijo sonriente sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo por los hombros

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¿Porque el abuelo es tan simpático de repente? Me dio miedo cuando me abrazó, se me puso la piel de gallina- dijo mientras un escalofrío lo recorriera –Siento como si tramara algo, jajaja… me estoy volviendo loco- se detuvo -¿Y ahora que hago?. Estoy aburrido. ¡Iré a la playa!- exclamó mientras comenzaba a correr –"A lo mejor Rosa y Elenita están ahí"- pensó sonriente. Llegó a la playa y miró por todos lados -¡Vaaaya, hay mucha gente hoy!- exclamó sorprendido –No me extraña, hoy hace muchísima calor- fijo la vista, para ver si encontraba a su amiga -¿Quee?- preguntó sorprendido –No, no puede ser…- se frotó los ojos con los puños –Creí, creí… jajaja, creí haber visto a un chico exactamente igual a mí- miró al cielo y se pasó la mano por la frente –Creo que el calor me afectó- sonrió y miró de nuevo la playa -¡Otra vez! No es una alucinación, lo… lo estoy viendo- cerro los ojos con fuerza –No puede ser- los abrió y por más que busco, ya no lo vio –Ay, no tenía que haberle quitado la vista de encima- se reprendió. Se encogió de hombros –Bueno, iré a una parte donde no haya tanta gente- se alejó

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-Jajajaja… Papá no aguantas nada debajo del agua- le salpicó un poco al hombre

-¿Qué no?- preguntó en un falso tono ofendido –Es que tú has hecho trampas Eric- le salpicó agua también

-No- lo abrazó –Estoy muy contento de estés conmigo papá-

-Aprovecharemos estos días, antes de que me vuelva a ir- el peliazul afirmó y bajó la vista –No te pongas triste-

-¡Ja!. ¿Triste yo? Tú sueñas- se soltó del abrazo –Cuando tú no estás en casa, puedo ver lo que quiera en la tele- sonrió y el hombre soltó una carcajada –Venga papá ¿te hace una carrera? Te doy ventaja porque eres más lento que una tortuga- rieron

-¿Siii? Ya veremos quien es el lento- vio que su hijo miraba algo fijamente. Le pasó la mano frente la cara –Hola. Papá llamando a Eric- el chico le miró -¿Qué miras?-

-¡Mira papá!. ¡Ese!. ¡Ese chico!- señaló fuera de la playa -¡Es mi doble!- salió del agua rápidamente –Voy a buscarlo ¡Que guay, voy a ver a mi doble!- dijo feliz. Aceleró el paso al ver que el chico se alejaba -¡Oye tú!. ¡El de la gorra!- corrió un poco más rápido –Jooo, no me oye- salió de la playa, pero el otro chico ya estaba lejos -¡Heeeyy!- se puso las manos a ambos lados de la boca -¡El de la gorra!. ¿Lo sigo o no lo sigo?. ¿Lo sigo o no lo sigo?- se decía en voz baja. Lo vio torcer en una esquina -¡Bah, otra vez será!- dijo quitándole importancia. Se fue de nuevo con su padre al agua

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Tyson iba tarareando una canción, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo de hace un momento…

-"Ese chico… ¿lo vi en realidad o lo imaginé? Era exactamente igual a mí, incluso juraría que el largo del pelo era igual que el mío"- pensó con asombro. Sacudió la cabeza -¡Imposible!. Imaginaciones mías… ¿dos Tyson? ¡Ja! Y entonces el abuelo se muere de un infarto- rió a carcajadas al imaginar la cara que pondría Voltaire si viese a dos Tyson

Llego a una parte de la playa donde no había gente, nadie iba a bañarse a esa zona debido a que habían muchas rocas y las olas tenían más fuerza. Se sentó un una roca disfrutando de la agradable brisa que empezó a soplar en ese momento. Se fijó en que unos chicos iban paseando cogidos de la mano y aprovechando la privacidad del lugar, se besaron. Tyson bajó la cabeza rápidamente…

-Que suerte tienen- murmuró mirando sus pies mover la arena –Ojala yo pudiera hacer eso con Kai… ¡NO!- dijo rápidamente pateando la arena -¿Porque demonios tiene que ser con Kai?- frunció el ceño –¡Hay más chicos, él no es el único sobre la tierra!. Además él me engaño, somos hermanos… Todo está en mi contra- apoyó los codos en sus piernas y las manos en sus mejillas –Puede que algún día, alguien se enamore de mí y… entonces seré feliz- se dijo esperanzado. Miró a su izquierda y vio que los chicos de antes seguían besándose -¡Aarg, yo no lo aguanto más!- exclamó con rabia poniéndose de pie

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Kane apareciendo de repente frente al peliazul

-¡Aaah!- del susto cayo sentado de nuevo en la roca -¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?- se llevó la mano al pecho

-Escuché lo que hablabas y…-

-¿Todo?- interrumpió exaltado poniéndose de pie

-Te escuché a partir de… Puede que algún día alguien se enamore de mí y… entonces seré feliz-

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? Eres un pesado- ¬¬

-Te cruzaste conmigo hace exactamente, cinco minutos, pero me ignoraste-

-¿Y que esperabas, un beso de buenos días?- preguntó con sarcasmo

-¿Entonces pasaste de mí apropósito?- se sorprendió

-Sí-

-¡Oye!- se quejó con cara de puchero, pero de pronto sonrió -¿Sabes? Lo del beso de buenos días me gustó- Tyson miró a otro lado ignorándolo –Tyson, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo más serio

-No quiero-

-Es que quiero explicarte porque me comporté así contigo todos estos años- le cogió la mano –Déjame explicártelo, por favor-

-¿Y que mentira me vas a contar?- se soltó de forma brusca -¿O que broma me vas a hacer?-

-¡Tyson, estoy harto de que no me creas y me ignores!-

-¡Pues tú solito te lo has buscado!- gruñó –¡Yo solo soy simpático con las personas que lo son conmigo, y tu nunca lo has sido!- miró a otro lado y se dio cuenta de que la pareja de antes se le había quedado mirando -¡Que miráis vosotros!- gritó

-Hacéis una bonita pareja- dijo uno de los chicos

-¡CALLATE IMBECIL!- gritó Tyson enfurecido por el comentario

-¿Sabéis que los que se pelean, se desean?- preguntó divertido el mismo chico

-Ggrrr… ¡LOS MATO!- Kane le sujetó por detrás -¿YO DESEAR A ÉSTE?. ¡NI LOCO!. ¿ME OÍS?-

-Tyson cálmate, estás muy exaltado- lo abrazó con algo más de fuerza y con disimulo lo pegó a él

-¡Oye!- dijo uno de los chicos llamando a Tyson –Pues yo no se si tú lo deseas a él, pero él se nota que está loco por ti- rieron los dos

-¿Sí?- preguntó Kane sonriendo tontamente -¿Tanto se me nota?- los otros afirmaron con la cabeza –Sí, es que es muy guapo- el peliazul se sonrojó -¿Habéis visto que lindo es? Por eso le amo- el peliazul se movió de forma brusca hasta separarse

-¡Ya esta bien Yamashita!. ¡Vale que te rías de mí cuando estamos a solas, pero delante de los demás, es demasiado!- dijo enfurecido

-¡Tyson, ya!- lo sujetó por los hombros -¡Me vas a escuchar quieras o no!- el peliazul le miró sorprendido, pero luego miró a otro lado con cara de molestia e ignorándolo

-¡Prepárate chico, esto me huele a declaración de amor!- gritó uno de los chicos

-¡KANE, SUELTAME PARA MATARLO!- Kane lo levantó en brazos y comenzó a caminar -¡BAJAME!-

-¡Buena suerte romeo!- gritó de nuevo el chico de antes

-¡Gracias!- siguió caminando -¿Sabes Tyson? No lo aparentas, pero pesas mucho- al peliazul le apareció una vena en la cabeza y lo abrazó por el cuello

-¿Sí?. ¡Pues ahora me vas a llevar en brazos hasta mi mansión!- apretó el agarre

-¿Quién a dicho que íbamos allí?- se sentó en la arena con el peliazul en sus piernas –Solo quería alejarme de esos memos- Tyson rió levemente –Tyson…-

-Dilo de una vez… **Te voy a escuchar**, para que luego no digas que te ignoro-

-Yo… siempre estuve enamorado de ti…- Tyson frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo -¡Déjame terminar, por favor!- el peliazul cerró la boca y se guardó lo que tenía que decir. Suspiró –Lo que pasa es que, como ya te dije, Kai no quería que nadie se te acercara y tú siempre me ignorabas… por eso me metía contigo y hacía que te castigaran conmigo, para poder estar cerca de ti, para llamarte la atención y que me hicieras caso… Para que notaras que existo-

-Mph… Yo, no se si creerte- susurró

-¡Por Dios Tyson!- dijo algo exaltado

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo!. ¡No puedo creer que hicieras todo eso solo para llamarme la atención!. Suena estúpido-

-Pero conseguía algo de tu atención, que me hablaras… Si Kai no hubiese estado siempre **protegiéndote**, yo me habría acercado a ti desde el principio de otra forma- le sujetó el mentón –Siempre te amé, y aún te amo-

-Pero tú siempre me decías que yo…-

-¡Olvida todo lo que una vez te dije!- interrumpió -**¡Todo!. ¡Todo!** Era mentira, no pienso que seas torpe, ni feo, ni aburrido… ni nada de eso. Por eso he venido a Japón, por ti. Me preocupé mucho cuando me enteré de que te habías ido y no te encontraban-

-……-

-Aquella vez que te dije que te amaba, en la escuela, era verdad, pero… cuando me rechazaste me asusté y por eso te dije esas cosas. Recuerdo que cada verano, siempre te llamaba por teléfono el día de tu cumpleaños, pero Kai no te pasaba las llamadas. Él sabía que yo te llamaría y estaba pendiente de mi llamada- el peliazul le miró sorprendido –Tyson…- bajó la cabeza –ya se cual será tu respuesta pero…- levantó la cabeza -¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

-……- "¿Kane va enserio?. ¡Kane va enserio!. Pero, no quiero, su versión es tan parecida a la que me contó Kai… Me recuerda a él, Kai también me dijo que fingía conmigo y cuando consiguió lo que quería…"- sintió una presión en sus labios que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos rápidamente. Kane le estaba besando –"¿Le digo que sí o que no?. ¿Qué hago?"- sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso –"Tal vez le diga que sí"- lo abrazó y se juntó a él. Cuando se separaron, vio en el rostro de Kane una gran sonrisa y estaba sonrojado al igual que él

-Tyson- dijo feliz. Lo vio bajar la cabeza y tocarse los labios con la punta de los dedos –Por favor… respóndeme algo- dijo en un tono triste

-Pues yo…- notó la tristeza repentina en el tono de voz de Kane. Entendía como se sentía, ya que él también sufría por amor –Kane, yo he…-

-Que no. Ya lo sabía. Después de todo, te entiendo a la perfección- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-¡No Kane! Yo…- se puso de pie -¡Mírame!- el chico alzo la cabeza –Necesito que cambies la opinión que tengo acerca de ti… No se si me expliqué bien, eeh… Quiero que a partir de ahora seas tú mismo conmigo ¿ok? No quiero que finjas nada- le sonrió –Dime lo que piensas, lo que quieres, lo que no quieres. Todo- Kane le sonrió –Quiero conocer al verdadero Kane- se agachó a su altura -¿de acuerdo?-

-Pero Kai…-

-Kai no importa. Olvidémonos de él, no le hagas caso. Yo procuraré que no se acerqué a ti-

-Se que lo que voy a decir es una soberana estupidez pero, Kai se comporta como un novio celoso. Es demasiado… protector contigo. No se, ¿Qué más le da a él si alguien sale o deja de salir contigo?- Tyson le miró con seriedad –Eeh, no me hagas caso. Olvida eso, solo fue un comentario sin sentido, jejeje…- el peliazul se puso de pie -¡Oye, espera!. ¡No me has dicho tu respuesta! Bueno, jajaja- rió son ganas -Que tonto soy, eso era un no-

-Kane, te prometo que me lo voy a pensar. Pero ya te he dicho que primero quiero conocerte realmente- Kane no sabía si alegrarse o no. Si Tyson le amase, le habría dicho que sí, y no que se lo pensaría. Pero ahora podía estar cerca de él y haría que el peliazul se enamorara de él. Una mano se extendió frente a él -¿Vamos?- le sonrió

-¿A dónde?- preguntó extrañado

-Hace mucho que no vienes a Japón ¿verdad?- Kane asintió –Vamos a recorrerlo, vamos a divertirnos juntos, la ciudad ha cambiado mucho en estos años-

-¡Sí!- le dio la mano y se levantó con ayuda del peliazul –Pero, ya casi es la hora de comer- dijo mirando su reloj

-No importa- sacó el móvil –Llamaré a casa para que no me esperen a comer. Comeremos juntos ¿vale?- Kane asintió con una gran sonrisa

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Isabel se dirigió al despacho del señor Hiwatari, tocó un par de veces y cuando éste le dio permiso, entró...

-Señor, el señorito Tyson ha llamado por teléfono, dice que no lo espere para comer-

-¿Qué?- dejo de mirar los papeles que tenía en las manos para mirar a la mujer -¿Y donde va a comer?-

-Me dijo que iba a comer fuera con una amigo llamado…- pensó el nombre un momento –Kane, y que quizá tampoco llegaría a cenar- al hombre le extrañó

-Bueno esta bien, puedes retirarte- volvió la vista a los papeles, pero no escuchó a la mujer salir y la volvió a mirar -¿Ocurre algo?-

-Necesito hablar con usted-

-Está bien. Siéntese- Isabel se sentó –Usted dirá ¿sobre que quiere hablar?-

-Es… sobre el señorito Tyson-

-¿Hizo algo malo en mi ausencia?- Isabel negó con la cabeza -¿Entonces?-

-Pues verá… esto es… bu-bueno, es- tomó aire -¿El señorito Tyson es su hijo realmente?- soltó de repente mirando al suelo por lo que no pudo ver la reacción asustada del hombre

-¿Po-po-porque?- rápidamente recobró su porte serio -¿Porque me pregunta eso?-

-Necesito saberlo señor- dijo simplemente sin saber que más decir aún con la vista en el suelo

-Pues claro… ¡Claro que sí!. Es mi hijo y de Tsuki ¿Cómo se atreve a dudar eso?- dijo con seriedad, aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso

-Lo siento mucho señor. Yo solo… es que él se parece mucho a…, es igual que mi… Bueno, jejeje, ya veo que me equivoqué- tartamudeó en voz baja –Claro, él ahora estará en Rusia y no puede estar aquí y…- siguió diciendo incoherencias y el hombre enarcó una ceja –Pues bueno- se puso de pie –me retiro, gracias por su tiempo señor- salio de ahí con cara de tristeza. Se detuvo en el pasillo –Creí que por fin te había encontrado hijo mío- dijo con tristeza –Pero es que tiene que ser él, es igual, tiene que ser él. Todo coincide, el físico, el nombre, su manera de hacer algunas cosas… ¡Ya se! Si Tyson es mi hijo, tiene que tener la medalla de plata que guardé en la canasta- se dijo más animada

El señor Hiwatari que había abierto la puerta para preguntarle a Isabel, porque le había hecho esa pregunta sobre Tyson, se detuvo en seco en el umbral de la puerta al escuchar a la mujer hablar sola. Silenciosamente cerró de nuevo y se sentó en el escritorio extremadamente nervioso, y con la cara algo pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sentía como si algo le oprimiera el pecho con fuerza…

-Isabel… Isabel es la madre de Tyson- dijo en un hilo de voz –Es una broma. No, no es cierto… esto… esto no puede estar pasando. No ahora- miró al techo –Creí que éste día nunca llegaría… Que nos fuésemos de Rusia no sirvió de nada para evitar que su madre le encontrara- se dijo con frustración. Frunció el ceño –No voy a permitir que me separen de Tyson, él es mi hijo. Esa mujer le abandonó, tuvo la sangre fría de abandonar a su propio hijo así como así tan solo siendo un bebe- se puso de pie –Tengo que alejarle de aquí, y ya se lo que haré- salió y fue a la cocina. La encontró de espaldas a él, cocinando -¡Isabel!- la llamó cortante. Ésta se giró asustada

-Sí, señor- bajó la vista

-Usted…-"Esa expresión, esa expresión en su cara. Es la misma que pone Tyson cuando está asustado"- aprovechando que la mujer tenía la vista baja, la miró de arriba abajo disimuladamente –"Pelo azul"- pensó –"Ojos color zafiro"- se angustió –"Y esa expresión. Esta mujer es su madre, ¿sino como sabía lo de la medalla?"- Isabel, está despedida- dijo en tono frío

-¿Qué?- levantó la vista –Pe-pero ¿Qué hice señor?. ¿Fue por preguntarle sobre el señorito hace un momento?. Lo lamento-

-Por hoy trabaje su día. Antes de irse, pase por mi despacho para recibir su finiquito- salió con el ceño fruncido y cerró de un portazo

-No debí de haberle preguntado nada. ¡Maldición! Ahora no podré saber si Tyson es mi hijo- se dijo angustiada

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¿Sabes? Creí que de verdad estabas enfadado conmigo- unos brazos rodearon su cuello

-¿Y por que iba a estar yo enfadado contigo?- sonrió

-Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros- le susurró –No se, te comportaste de ese modo tan extraño conmigo, y me dijiste esas cosas tan raras. Y cuando me dijiste que lo dejáramos, me llevé un buen susto-

-¿De que estás hablando?- dijo divertido salpicándole agua -¡No inventes!- Kai le miró con el ceño fruncido –Oye, no me mires así mi amor- se atrevió a darle un fugaz beso en los labios, aunque hubiese gente a su alrededor –Te juro que no se de lo que me hablas- sonrió

-¿Sabes que? Estoy seguro de que tú tienes un grave problema de amnesia- el peliazul rió

-Eres muy divertido chico sexy- el bicolor enarcó una ceja –Oye, me gustaría presentarte a mis padres- ahora fue el turno de Kai de reír a carcajadas -¿No quieres?- preguntó con cara de puchero

-A tus padres, ya ¿y donde vives?- preguntó con sarcasmo mientras reía

-Pues allí- señaló una casa enfrente de la playa. El bicolor seguía riendo -¡Jooo, es enserio! Mi madre sabe que tengo novio y quiere conocerte- Kai dejó de reír de golpe

-Tu madre… mph, no bromees con eso- miró a otro lado molesto

-No bromeo. Mira, mi madre termina de trabajar a eso de las diez, diez y media de la noche. Te la presentaré- los brazos que rodeaban su cintura se alejaron -¿Qué pasa?-

-No me ha gustado tu broma- dijo con seriedad mirando a otro lado

-¿Broma?. No… Bueno, pues te presentaré a mi padre- dijo nervioso –Por favor- rogó abrazándolo –Quiero tener una relación formal contigo… ¿Es que tú no quieres?-

-Yo… sí, claro, me encantaría pero… ¿te estas escuchando?. ¡Nos mataran!-

-¡No!. ¿Porque?. Mi madre no dirá nada, ya lo verás- Kai se molestó y se soltó

-¡Ya sabes que odio que hables de ella así como así!- salió del agua y el peliazul le siguió

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿He hecho algo malo?- preguntó confuso

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- preguntó molesto mientras cogía una toalla y se secaba -¡Odio cuando te comportas de esa forma tan extraña, no eres tú!. ¡Me hablas de forma diferente, todo lo haces de forma diferente!. ¿Porque haces esto?-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-¿Ves?. ¡Te haces el tonto!- comenzó a vestirse -¡Hasta que no te comportes conmigo como siempre, no vuelvas a hablarme!- se terminó de vestir y se fue de allí con cara de enfado

-¿Qué te pasa?- Kai no contestó y seguía alejándose –El chico sexy está raro. Si no quería conocer a mis padres, con que me lo hubiese dicho, lo habría entendido- se cruzó de brazos –No era necesario que se enfadara- frunció el ceño

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

Poca cosa, solo decir que pronto intentaré publicar un RayxTyson y un BrooklynxTyson (sin Kai de por medio ¬¬U Sin estorbos), antes de que a mi Kaily y a mí nos quiten internet, y si alguien me quiere dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-In

**REVIEWS:**

**KAILY HIWATARI: -** ¡Hola manita! n-n Sí, Kai tiene mucha cara, pero Eric tiene más ¬¬U Y bueno, la verdad, Kai sospecha de Eric desde que lo conoce, aunque eran pequeñas sospechas. Pero piensa que para Kai solo existe "un Tyson", así que todo lo que hace el peliazul, piensa que es alguna broma o algo por el estilo, jejeje... ¡Sayonara! nxn

**NANCY-HIWATARI-17: -**Jejeje... Odia a quien quieras chica, jajaja… Mientras no sea a mí, jijiji… n-ñUU ¿Matar a Ty-chan? O.O ¡Ni loca!. ¡No! Antes mato a Kai ¬¬U o a cualquiera ¬¬UU ¡Sayonara! nxn

**ARI-YUNA: -** Me gustó tu teoría, lo malo es que no se puede resucitar a Tyson ¬¬U jejeje... ¿Qué hace Eric en casas ajenas? Mmm, pues ya lo leíste en el capi anterior n-ñUU . ¿Porque no puse a Ray? Porque luego no quiero que sus fans se me lancen al cuello, no le iba a pasar nada malo, ni nada de eso, pero bueno. ¿Porque Ty-chan no ha visto a su doble? Pues ya lo ha visto, pero él piensa que es efecto del calor n-ñU ¿Serán las preguntas respondidas? Pues ya ves que sí, unas mejor explicadas que otras, pero respondidas al fin y al cabo. ¡Sayonara! nxn

**SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN: -**Cuando pusiste eso de "sois todos una bola de imbéciles" ¿me incluiste a mí? ¬¬ ¿y que importancia tiene quien hiciera gay a quien? Te explico que las cosas no van a ser siempre así, de hecho queda poco para que el fic acabe, no se cuantos capis quedan exactamente porque no me apetece mirarlo ahora. Y el tema de los hijos, en realidad es un tema que ni me va ni me viene, me da igual, pero lo incluí porque me pidieron que el fic fuese mpreg (embarazo masculino ¬¬) y como no quería que en los reviews me llenaran de criticas hasta el cuello por escribir eso, pues escribí lo de adoptar niños para complacer "en parte" a los que me pidieron el mpreg ¡Sayonara! nxn

**LACRYMA KISMET: -** El pobre Hiro casi se trauma y se infarta de ver a sus hermanos en esa situación O.O ¿Y quien no se traumaría si descubre a sus hermanos in fraganti? Wa, no entiendo a la gente, todos me piden que desaparezca del mapa a Mariam y Rosa y ahora que lo hago, todos dicen que sienten lastima por ellas o-O? Bueno, espero leerte de nuevo Lacryma ¡Sayonara! nxn

**QUIMERA: -** Tu lista de insultos se amplia cada vez más, XD XD Pues, Brooklyn no pudo matar a Kai por que Ty-chan lo impidió, pero el pelirrojo no estará tranquilo hasta salirse con la suya, eso te lo aseguro (sonrisa maliciosa XD XD) ¿Kane? Pues está sustituyendo a Ray n-ñU ¿porque? pues ya lo dije en el capi anterior. Creo. O.O? Si aun así te queda duda, cuando hablemos por msn te lo explico mejor y sin que nadie más se entere ¿Ok? Porque esto lo lee todo el mundo XD ¡Sayonara! nxn

**NATALY: -** Pues, creo que de nuevo se cortó tu review, ¿porque ya no me sorprende? n-ñU Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic T-T (lloro de felicidad) y más ahora que estoy un poco depre TT-TT Kai tiene suerte por tener dos Tyson, pero él no lo sabe n-ñU Pero cuando se entere, pues él... (me cayo, que sino acabo diciendo lo que pasa casi al final ¬¬U) ¡Sayonara! nxn

**ZEIRIY: -** ¡Cuanto tiempo sin leerte por aquí! XD XD Tengo la canción de Aventura que me dijiste (creo que fue en el capi. seis o siete, no lo recuerdo) Y me gusta mucho la canción, sí, viene bien con el fic. Pero no se en que capi ponerla y eso n-ñU Bueno, ya veré lo que hago. Espero leerte de nuevo ¡Sayonara! nxn

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO… …**

Kane: -Mph, como sea- desvió la mirada molesto –Pensabas en otro, no en mi- dijo con tristeza. El peliazul le abrazó

Tyson: -Perdona, pero te dije que no lo hicieras-

Kane: -Estás enamorado de tu hermano mayor- aseguró en tono frío –Por eso nunca te molestaba que Kai estuviese contigo las veinticuatro horas del día ¿verdad? Porque le amas- del susto, Tyson se soltó de golpe

Tyson: -¡No!. ¡No!. ¡No!. ¡Kane, esa es la estupidez más grande que he oído!- rió de manera bastante forzada

Kane: -Tyson, estas temblando- dijo en tono seco

Tyson: -¡Es de frío!- recordó que estaban en pleno verano y pasó saliva nervioso, reprendiéndose por no encontrar una excusa mejor –Kane, he-he… pensado que… ¡Sí quiero ser tu novio!-

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**


	12. CELOS Y MALENTENDIDOS

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

**-Negritas-** palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- preguntó molesto mientras cogía una toalla y se secaba -¡Odio cuando te comportas de esa forma tan extraña, no eres tú!. ¡Me hablas de forma diferente, todo lo haces de forma diferente!. ¿Porque haces esto?-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-¿Ves?. ¡Te haces el tonto!- comenzó a vestirse -¡Hasta que no te comportes conmigo como siempre, no vuelvas a hablarme!- se terminó de vestir y se fue de allí con cara de enfado

-¿Qué te pasa?- Kai no contestó y seguía alejándose –El chico sexy está raro. Si no quería conocer a mis padres, con que me lo hubiese dicho, lo habría entendido- se cruzó de brazos –No era necesario que se enfadara- frunció el ceño

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un par de chicos que no paraban de reír…

-Jajajajaja… Kane, eres muy gracioso- seguía riendo –Espérame en la sala¿de acuerdo?- se limpió las lagrimas que se le habían escapado de tanto reír todo el tiempo –Voy a saludar a mi padre- se dirigió al despacho y entró sin tocar -¡Papá!. ¡Papá!- exclamó sonriente -Oh, lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado- dijo al ver que Isabel estaba allí –Luego vuelvo- se dirigió a la puerta

-¡Hola hijo!- se levantó y lo abrazó -¿Qué tal?. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?-

-¡Me lo he pasado muy bien!- exclamó sonriente -¡Hola Isabel!- se acercó a ella

-Hola señorito- el peliazul frunció el ceño molesto

-Jooo, papá… Le he dicho a Isabel un millón de veces que me llame simplemente Tyson, y no quiere- se quejó -¿Es que no te gusta mi nombre, o qué?-

-Su nombre es muy bonito señorito- contestó sin mirarlo –Con permiso, ya me voy… Encantada de haberle conocido señorito-

-¿De haberme conocido?. ¿Porque dices eso?-

-Mis servicios ya no son necesarios en esta casa- se acercó a la puerta y el peliazul le impidió salir

-¿Porque no?- la mujer no contestó -No te vayas, quédate por favor-

-Creo que eso no depende de mí, señorito-

-¡Papá! Por favor, por favor, dile a Isabel que se quede- su padre no dijo nada -¡¡Papá!!- le dijo molesto -¡Concédeme eso, por favor!-

-Señorito, no se preocupe por mí-

-Tyson, quítate de la puerta, Isabel tiene que irse- le dijo con seriedad el hombre

-¡No!. ¡Isabel necesita trabajar!. ¡Contrátala de nuevo!- el hombre de nuevo no dijo nada -¡PAPÁ!- le gritó

-No, no, no- se agachó a la altura del peliazul –A un padre no se le grita de ese modo-

-Es que, no quiero que te vayas. Yo… te quiero mucho- el señor Hiwatari sintió como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de él al escuchar eso –Tienes que seguir enseñándome a cocinar en tus ratos libres¿recuerdas?- la mujer rió –Papá- vio que éste desviaba la mirada –Está bien- frunció el ceño y salió molesto de ahí

-¡Hijo!-

* * *

-¡Kane!- lo vio sentado en el sofá hablando con Hiro -¡Ven conmigo!- le cogió la mano y lo llevó a la entrada

-¿Qué ocurre Tyson?-

-¡Nadie debe pasar por esta puerta!- Kane le miró interrogante -¡Tú solo hazme caso, por favor!- rogó. Su padre e Isabel se acercaron –Isabel, no vamos a dejar que te vayas- dijo con seriedad

-Bueno, tendré que irme a dormir a mi casa, sino mañana vendré a trabajar muerta de sueño- rió

-¿Qué?. ¿Enserio?- la mujer afirmó. Miró a su padre -¿Enserio?- repitió

-Sí- Tyson sonrió –Y ahora espero mi recompensa- el peliazul sin pensarlo, lo abrazó con fuerza

-Te quiero mucho papá- le besó la mejilla -¡Eres el mejor padre del mundo!- dijo sonriente

-Eso ya lo se- dijo con altanería fingida -¿Ya estás contento?-

-¡Sí! Gracias papá-

-Sigo pensando que te consiento demasiado- le revolvió el cabello mientras reía

-"Si Tyson es mi hijo, tiene que tener la medalla de plata"- le miró el cuello, pero no le vio nada –"A lo mejor lo perdió o… no se… Pero Tyson, tiene que ser el. Tiene que ser mi hijo"- el peliazul le miró

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó al sentir la insistente mirada de la mujer

-¡No!. Solo quería decirle que le agradezco esto señorito- sonrió –Hasta mañana- el peliazul la despidió con la mano, pero el hombre no lo hizo. Se preguntaba si había echo bien al conceder la petición de Tyson. Los tres se fueron a la sala

-Mmm… Oye papá¿porque habías despedido a Isabel? Ella es buena, y también me está enseñando a cocinar-

-Eeeh… ¿Has visto a Kai? Mira las horas que son y no ha regresado- dijo nervioso señalando la esfera de su reloj

-¿No ha vuelto? Pero si ya pasan de las once, y él siempre suele venir a las diez más o menos- dijo con preocupación

-Tranquilos- dijo Hiro –Ya volverá-

-"Voy a buscarlo"- pensó Tyson decidido. Dio un paso y se detuvo en seco –"¡No!. ¡No me importa donde éste, con quien esté, y mucho menos lo que esté haciendo!"- dio otro paso hacia la puerta –"Pero… a lo mejor le a pasado algo¿y si…?"- sacudió la cabeza un par de veces –"¡Aarg, me da igual!"- pensó con enfado –"¡Que el idiota de Kai haga lo que quiera!"-

-¿Tyson?- dijo Kane al verlo algo nervioso

-Ya tengo sueño- se desperezó –Mejor me acuesto ya. Nosotros ya hemos cenado- le dijo al hombre –Buenas noches- se dirigió a las escaleras seguido de Kane –"Seguro que está con su novio"- frunció el ceño –"¡Pues que le aproveche!"-

-Espera hijo- el peliazul se dio la vuelta –No me has presentado a tu amigo-

-Ah sí- los dos se acercaron de nuevo –Pero papá, tú a él ya lo has visto muchas veces. Es Kane Yamashita, un antiguo compañero de clase-

-Sí, ya te recuerdo- le dijo el hombre a Kane –Te vi un par de veces. Pero nunca antes te había visto con Tyson-

-Bueno, es que yo... jejeje...- se intentó explicar nervioso

-Papá, esta noche dormirá aquí-

-Por mí no hay problema, llévalo a una habitación de invitados- miró a Kane –Encantado de volver a verte, chico- le extendió la mano y Kane la estrechó

-Igualmente señor-

-¿Vamos Kane?- éste afirmó y siguió a Tyson, el cual ya subía las escaleras

-Sí, voy. Buenas noches- le dijo a Hiro y al hombre

-Buenas noches- contestaron ambos a la vez

-Ya estoy en casa- dijo el bicolor mientras cerraba la puerta. Tyson en cuanto lo escuchó, bajó corriendo las escaleras sin pensarlo

-¡Kai!- dijo feliz -¿Dónde estabas…?- sacudió la cabeza –Digo… Te parecerá bonito llegar a estas horas- le dijo con seriedad. Kai se detuvo frente a él mirándolo de forma fría y luego lo pasó de largo entrando a la sala. Kane fulminó con la mirada al bicolor, mirándolo desde las escaleras

-Hijo¿qué horas crees que son estas de llegar, eh? Me podías haber avisado de que llegarías tarde- dijo molesto

-Lo siento papá, se me pasó la hora- dijo simplemente

-¿Te ocurre algo? Estas muy serio-

-Bueno yo... os quería preguntar algo- se calló un momento -¿No notáis a Tyson extraño últimamente?-

-Pues no. Yo lo veo como siempre- dijo el hombre -¿Porque lo preguntas Kai?-

-Es que, Tyson está muy raro, y si digo raro es poco. Últimamente no para de decirme que se llama Eric, y se enfada conmigo si le llamo Tyson-

-¿Tyson, extraño?- se preguntó Hiro mientras se ponía a hacer memoria

-Y no solo eso. Olvida muchas conversaciones que hemos tenido y también olvidó que nosotros…- rápidamente se calló, se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza para que no le viesen su padre y su hermano –Bueno, olvida más cosas. No es él, no se que le pasa. Hoy le dio por hablar de mamá a la ligera, como si estuviese viva. Eso me molestó mucho-

-Pues yo insisto en que no le veo nada extraño-

-Espera papá, Kai tiene razón, a mí también me ha pasado- dijo Hiro -Tuve una conversación con él en la playa y no se como, pero cuando volví él ya estaba aquí, y decía que no había hablado conmigo en la playa ¿Y como demonios llegó antes? Cuando yo me fui, él se quedó en la playa y yo vine directamente aquí-

-Vamos a preguntarle para que os quedéis más tranquilos- dijo el hombre

Los tres subieron arriba, en el pasillo se escuchaban risas que provenían de la habitación de Tyson. El hombre abrió la puerta y la imagen que recibieron los tres fue algo comprometedora. Kane estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Tyson y ambos solo con camiseta de tirantes y bóxer…

-¡Tyson!-

-¡Pa-papá!- tragó duro –Kane aparta- los dos se levantaron inmediatamente de la cama –Estooo… lo puedo explicar, jejeje… Es que Kane me hacía cosquillas- rió nervioso

-Sí- dijo Kane. Vio la mirada asesina que le dirigía Kai, pero no le importó en absoluto

-Ay hermanito- dijo Hiro en un suspiro mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros –Cuando vayas a hacer esas cosas con tu novio, cierra con llave- Tyson y Kane enrojecieron completamente –Y por lo menos esperad a que todos estén durmiendo para evitaros molestias como esta- rió divertido

-¡Que no Hiro!. ¡Solo me hacía cosquillas!- se explicó aún sonrojado. Miró a Kai -¡Es verdad!- le dijo con carita suplicante. Reaccionó –"¿Y que hago yo diciéndoselo a él?"- se preguntó confuso

-Sí, ya- dijo Hiro con sarcasmo mientras reía

-Hiro, ya vale- dijo el hombre con seriedad –Tyson, mañana por la mañana hablaré contigo-

-¡Papá!. ¡Papi!. ¡No te enfades conmigo!. ¡Te juro que no hacíamos nada malo!- dijo preocupado

-No estoy enfadado- le sonrió levemente -Buenas noches- los tres salieron

-Jooo, vaya- se tumbó bocaarriba en la cama con los brazos extendidos –Y encima estaba mi hermano Hiro para ayudar- masculló –Ojala que papá no me regañe mañana- dijo mirando al techo. Sintió a Kane sentarse de nuevo sobre sus piernas –¿Kane?- se sonrojó

-Alegra esa carita bonita- dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas. El peliazul no paraba de reír –Se que donde más cosquillas tienes, es aquí- le hizo cosquillas en los costados. Se detuvo -¿Cómo te lo has pasado hoy?-

-Muy bien. Me ha gustado el Kane de hoy, es simpático, cariñoso, divertido…-

-Y muy atractivo- interrumpió con una sonrisa pícara

-Si, bueno. No estás mal- sonrió divertido

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¡Oh, no oigo nada!- se separó de la pared en la que tenía apoyada la oreja –Escuché las risas de Tyson y ahora solo escucho murmullos. ¡Como ese imbécil se pase con Tyson, lo mato!-

Salió, y sin hacer ruido, apoyó la oreja en la puerta de la habitación del peliazul. Sonrió satisfecho. Ahora sí escuchaba todo lo que hablaban…

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¡Oye!. ¡No te creas el chico más irresistible del mundo!- dijo divertido

-Claro que no. Tú eres el chico más irresistible del mundo- antes de que el peliazul dijera algo, volvió a hacerle cosquillas

-Kane, jajajaja… No seas tonto, jajaja… ¡Déjame!-

-Nunca me cansaría de mirarte- le susurró con voz sedosa. Se inclinó un poco -Te amo Tyson-

-Kane- sintió como le acariciaba los costados -¡Kane!- dijo nervioso

-También se que en el cuello siempre has tenido muchas cosquillas- se echó completamente encima del peliazul y repartió pequeños besos en su cuello

-Ka-Kane… no hagas eso- tartamudeó nervioso. Sentía las manos moverse con más libertad bajo su camiseta –Es-espera… no lo ha-gas-

-Tranquilo Tyson- susurró. Besó sus labios introduciendo su lengua en la boca del peliazul rápidamente

Tyson contestó al beso de forma tímida y nerviosa, apoyó sus manos en el pechó de Kane pero no lo apartó, solo las mantuvo ahí, hasta que sus brazos reaccionaron y se enlazaron en el cuello del otro jugando con el pelo de su nuca. Los besos bajaron de nuevo a su cuello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole más libertad a Kane. Unos pequeños gemidos escaparon de su boca, escuchar eso hizo sonreír a Kane entre besos, el cual se llenó de confianza para seguir con lo que hacía…

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-"¡Voy a matar a ese niñato odioso y aprovechado!"- pensó furioso. Sentía como la sangre le hervía, porque Tyson estaba con otro que no era él, y lo estaba disfrutando. Escuchó un gemido del peliazul y cerró los puños con fuerza, conteniéndose para no entrar ahí y matar a Kane de una paliza. Una segunda opción pasó por su cabeza, entrar y tirar a Kane por la ventana por tocar a su hermano, pero simplemente sus pies no le respondían, tenía miedo de lo que se encontraría ahí dentro. Gruño sintiéndose más celoso que nunca y separándose de la puerta. Se encerró en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada –Tyson, te odio- mascullo lleno de rabia y apretando la almohada en sus manos

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Tyson seguía disfrutando de las caricias y los besos de Kane. Ambos estaban sin camiseta. Una parte de él le decía que alejase a Kane, pero otra parte le decía que no lo hiciera. Solo quería sentirse amado, sentir que alguien le quería de verdad. Sin saber como, su cabeza comenzó a imaginar que quien estaba con él en ese momento era Kai y no Kane. Recordó fugazmente su primera vez con el bicolor, deseaba volver a estar con él, entre sus brazos. Pensó con más fuerza que estaba con Kai, imaginando que esas manos y esos labios que recorrían su cuerpo eran de él. Aunque las caricias y los besos eran distintos, se esforzaba en imaginar que era Kai…

-Tyson- le susurró al oído –Abre los ojos, mírame- le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja –Mírame- le alzó la barbilla y le miró la cara. El peliazul negó con la cabeza, no quería que al abrir los ojos desapareciera Kai y volviera Kane

-No- negó de nuevo en un hilo de voz –Continua, bésame- inmediatamente, unos labios hicieron contacto con los suyos, beso que él respondió de inmediato. Los besos bajaron de nuevo a su cuello y a continuación a su pecho

-Te amo Tyson- escuchó el peliazul en un susurró

-Te amo…- jadeó -¡Te amo Kai!- Kane de la impresión quedó sentado sobre las piernas del peliazul y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-……- no podía creer que el peliazul hubiese dicho eso. ¡Era imposible!. Tyson que seguía con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente y como era normal, Kai desapareció. Al ver la cara de Kane, se sentó

-¿Kane?- le extrañó que se detuviera de golpe. Fue sujetado por los hombros -¿Qué pasa?. ¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó nervioso

-¿A quien tienes delante?-

-A-a ti- tartamudeó -¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-¡Pero quien soy yo!-

-Kane- contestó sin entender a que venía eso

-¿Entonces… porque… porque me has llamado Kai?. ¿Porque?-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió. Él no había dicho eso, estaba seguro. Kane le estaba mintiendo -¡No!. ¡No yo no he hecho eso!-

-¡Sí, sí lo has hecho!- bajó la cabeza y Tyson se desconcertó –Por eso… por eso no quisiste abrir los ojos-

-No. Yo solo…-

-¡Pensabas en Kai!- interrumpió -¡Estabas pensando en tu hermano, maldita sea!- exclamó algo exaltado

-Kane- se asustó –"¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?"- se reprendió –No es… Me refiero a que… Kai, eeh… No me refería a mi hermano. Es que conozco a otro Kai- se intentó explicar de forma torpe y con voz temblorosa –Se llama igual que mi hermano. Que coincidencia¿no? jejeje…- rió nervioso rogando porque Kane se creyera eso

-Mph, como sea- desvió la mirada molesto –Pensabas en otro, no en mi- dijo con tristeza. El peliazul le abrazó

-Perdóname, pero te dije que no lo hicieras-

-Estás enamorado de tu hermano mayor- aseguró en tono frío –Por eso nunca te molestaba que Kai estuviese contigo las veinticuatro horas del día¿verdad? Porque le amas- del susto, Tyson se soltó de golpe

-¡No!. ¡No!. ¡No!. ¡Kane, esa es la estupidez más grande que he oído!- rió de manera bastante forzada

-Tyson, estás temblando- dijo en tono seco

-¡Es de frío!- recordó que estaban en pleno verano y pasó saliva nervioso, reprendiéndose por no encontrar una excusa mejor –Kane, he-he… pensado que… ¡Sí quiero ser tu novio!-

-Mmm… Mejor que no Tyson- suspiró

-¿Qué?- dijo desconcertado –Pe-pero…- bajó la vista sin saber que decir

-¡Que no, Tyson!- se levantó de las piernas del peliazul –Tyson, no se como reaccionar, tú… Tu hermano¿no será que lo que sientes por él sea… no se, que lo admires porque siempre te a protegido y a estado ahí para ti?- el peliazul bajó la vista y un pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-Yo a Kai lo quiero como mi hermano ¿Cómo no voy a quererlo?- preguntó ampliando un poco su sonrisa –Es solo que… yo conozco a otro Kai. Te aseguro que no es mi hermano- dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo. Sorprendiéndose ligeramente de que su voz no hubiese temblado

-Te creo- dijo en un suspiro

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió

-Que te creo. ¿Todavía quieres que seamos novios?- Tyson se maldijo por haber dicho eso antes

-S-sí- asintió con la cabeza –Pero no me presiones¿de acuerdo?- pidió

-No lo haré- se acercó -¿Puedo dormir contigo, o prefieres que me vaya a otra habitación?-

-¡Claro!- se apartó a un lado –Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde- el chico se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó acurrucándolo en su pecho -"Kai"- pensó abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos

Kane sabía perfectamente que el peliazul no le amaba, pero una oportunidad había llegado a él y no la iba a dejar escapar. Ahora se encargaría de que Tyson se fijara en él y olvidara a esa persona que tenía en mente…

Todavía no se creía eso¿Kai? Eso debía de ser una broma de muy mal gusto. O puede que Tyson le hubiese dicho la verdad y fuese otro Kai, después de todo, su hermano no es el único en la tierra con ese nombre. Aunque le daba que pensar, ya que Kai se comportaba demasiado sobre protector con el peliazul, como si fuese de su propiedad, como si estuviese enamorado de el…

No, también eran imaginaciones suyas, ellos son hermanos, no pueden amarse. ¡Eso es imposible!… No solamente, Kai es demasiado protector y Tyson ama a un chico que se llama igual que su hermano. Sí, esa era la explicación más lógica. Y aforrándose a esa idea, cerró los ojos para minutos después, caer en un profundo sueño…

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

A la mañana siguiente, Tyson salía de su habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Kane. Bajó al despacho donde su padre ya le esperaba…

-Buenos días papá-

-Buenos días hijo. ¿Porque no pasas?- le preguntó al verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta

-Ah, sí- entró y cerró -¿Y, que me querías decir?-

-¿Te ocurre algo con tus hermanos Tyson?- preguntó sin rodeos

-¿Qué?. ¿Algo como qué?-

-No se, por eso te pregunto. Ellos aseguran que te comportas de una forma muy extraña con ellos-

-Mmm, no se de lo que hablas papá. Yo siempre me comporto igual con ellos- dijo con sinceridad

-Ellos dijeron ayer, que últimamente olvidas todas las conversaciones que has tenido con ellos y que haces cosas raras-

-No se porque mis hermanos dicen eso de mí. Yo actúo como siempre, y recuerdo todo lo que he hecho con ellos- dijo con simpleza

-Tal vez son cosas de tus hermanos, lo cierto es que yo no te noto nada extraño como ellos aseguran- aseguró quitándole importancia al asunto -Y ahora… Kane¿qué es?-

-¿Que es, de qué?-

-¿Es tu amigo, o es tu novio?-

-……- sabía que su padre le haría esa pregunta, pero no tan directamente

-¿Porque no me contestas?- se acercó –Es tu novio¿verdad?-

-Sí- susurró

-¿Es el chico del que me hablaste aquella vez?-

-¡Sí, sí!- dijo con una falsa sonrisa -¡Es ese, el mismo!- el hombre sonrió

-¿Ves? Te lo dije. Sabía que ese chico se enamoraría de ti- el peliazul sonrió de manera fingida

-Sí, ya, jejeje… Pero papá, te juro que ayer no hacíamos nada malo. Solo me estaba haciendo cosquillas- el hombre le miró con algo de seriedad

-Mph, solo espero que ese chico tenga buenas intenciones contigo. ¿Dónde está ahora?-

-Durmiendo-

-¿Dónde?-

-En una habitación de invitados- mintió riendo nervioso –Papá, creo que iré a despertarle¿puedo irme ya?-

-Sí, ve. Pero bajad rápido que tenemos que desayunar- el peliazul afirmó y salió rápidamente de ahí

Cuando su padre le asaltaba con preguntas, le ponía de los nervios y solo deseaba escaquearse rápidamente. Subió arriba para llamar a Kane, pero cuando faltaban unos cinco pasos para llegar a la puerta, unos brazos le sujetaron y lo metieron en una habitación empujándolo a la pared…

-¡Ay!- se quejó al sentir su espalda golpearse en la pared. Miró arriba -¡Kai!- exclamó sonriente, pero la cara con la que le miraba el bicolor le desconcertó -¿Qué…?- Kai se acercó hasta hacer rozar sus labios -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó nervioso

-Ahora soy yo el que te pregunta… ¿te lo pasaste bien revolcándote con otro en tu cama… **hermanito**?-

-¿Qué?. ¡No!. Yo expliqué ayer que Kane solo me hacía cosquillas, jejeje… Fue una tonta confusión- explicó aún nervioso

-¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota?- Tyson negó con la cabeza –A ver si te suena esto… También se que en el cuello siempre has tenido muchas cosquillas- el peliazul se sorprendió -¿Te suena, o no?-

-Que… tú, anoche… ¿estuviste escuchando?- Kai no dijo nada un momento

-Sí. Pero me fui en la mejor parte- dijo con sarcasmo mientras sonreía -¿Es mejor que yo?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Es mejor que yo en la cama?-

-No… No, no pasó nada- tartamudeó

-Mentiroso, se notaba que lo disfrutabas-

-No pasó nada- frunció el ceño -¡Además, tú y yo no tenemos nada!. ¡Terminamos! Yo no te fui infiel, en cambio tú- le golpeó el pecho con el dedo índice –Me engañaste dos veces. Te acostaste conmigo sin decirme que tenías novia, y te revolcaste con otro en tu cama el otro día, siendo yo tu novio… ¿Y él?. ¿Él es mejor que yo?-

-Tyson, deja de decir tonterías¿quieres? Me acosté contigo. No tengo la culpa de que no lo recuerdes- bufó

-¡Idiota!. ¿Porque demonios…?-calló de golpe

-Qué-

-Nada- miró a otro lado

-¿Kane es tu novio, Tyson?- el peliazul afirmó cabizbajo. Kai se sintió fatal al saber eso, pero se sintió más furioso aún –Te voy a confesar algo- dijo en tono frío. Tyson alzó la cabeza –Tú dices que te engañé, que me reí de ti… De acuerdo, lo confieso. Te dije que te amaba para llevarte a la cama y punto, no te he amado, no te amo, y no voy a amarte- dijo lo más frío que pudo. Lágrimas silenciosas no tardaron en salir de los ojos del peliazul –Pero te confieso que me divertí mucho contigo- sonrió con malicia

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo y sorprendido mientras su cara se bañaba en lágrimas –Kai…- se quedó sin palabras. El bicolor le sujetó la barbilla

-¿Porque te sorprendes? Tú ya lo sabías… Solo deseaba, probar algo prohibido- le susurró

-¡Me utilizaste, tú…!-

-¡No te utilicé, lo disfrutaste!- siseó con el ceño fruncido

-¡NO!. ¡Suéltame!. ¡Quiero irme!- se limpió las lagrimas rápidamente, no quería que Kai le viera llorar por él -¡Quiero irme de ésta casa!-

-Jajaja… ¿Te irás de casa? Por mí mejor… ¿O se lo vas a contar a tu novio?- preguntó con sarcasmo

-¿Porque Kai?. ¿Porque me haces todo esto?. ¿Porque me odias?- preguntó con rabia -¡Tú me dijiste que me amas y que no me harías sufrir!. ¡Me lo prometiste!. ¡Que no me engañarías de nuevo!. ¡Te creí, Kai!- dijo sollozando -¡Te odio!. ¡Yo te amaba de verdad!… ¡Te amo!- Kai relajó el gesto y abrió la boca para disculparse, pero recordó cuando la noche anterior escucho lo que pasó en la habitación de Tyson y se volvió a enfurecer

-¿Me amas?- preguntó con sarcasmo volviendo a fruncir el ceño -Pues lo siento por ti, porque en ningún momento fuiste correspondido- el peliazul se sentía morir en ese momento, y sin poder aguantarse más, lloró desconsolado y lleno de rabia por volver a creer en Kai –Como te dije aquel día… quería ser el primero, solo eso- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia

-¡Nunca más me volverás a engañar!- le gritó enfurecido -¡Te o...!- sus labios fueron sellados con un apasionado beso –Te odio- murmuró cuando el bicolor se separó. Otra vez, Kai quería disculparse con el peliazul, pero de nuevo estaba ese maldito recuerdo haciendo que se enfureciera

-Sí, ya- dijo con sarcasmo –Se que cuando quiera puedo meterme en tu cama y tú me recibirás con los brazos abiertos- rió –Y con las piernas abiertas también- inmediatamente recibió un puñetazo que le hizo girar la cara y retroceder un par de pasos, al ver que iba a recibir otro, le sujetó la muñeca –Oh, no te enfades hermanito- con la otra mano le sujetó la barbilla y le volvió a besar de forma brusca

¿Dónde estaba el Kai que él amaba?. ¿Del que se enamoró?. ¿Porque le había echo eso?. ¿Dónde estaba el Kai cariñoso que él adoraba?. ¿Todo había sido mentira? Todo lo que pasó durante éste tiempo fue… ¿mentira¡Se sentía un completo imbécil!. ¡Se odiaba por haber creído de nuevo en Kai! Ahora lo veía todo con claridad, Kai nunca, nunca valió la pena...

De pronto fue separado con la misma brusquedad, Kai lo sujetó del brazo y tiró de él hasta sacarlo de la habitación...

-¡Lárgate!- cerró con un fuerte portazo. Escuchó al peliazul llorar, lentamente llevó la mano al pomo de la puerta., pero no la abrió. Sentía que se le partía el alma de escucharlo llorar así -Kai, eres lo peor que puede existir- se dijo a sí mismo con desprecio -¡Y todo por tus estúpidos celos!- masculló sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo

Abrió la puerta con la intención de disculparse, de decirle a Tyson que todo lo que le dijo es mentira, que le ama y que lo que le dijo solo fue por culpa de sus celos. Porque estaba celoso de Kane. Se encontró con su hermano llorando desconsolado, sentado en el suelo… ¡Y en los brazos de Kane! Otra vez los celos le comían por dentro, se mordió la lengua para no volver a decir cosas de las que se acabaría arrepintiendo también, y cerró…

* * *

El peliazul cayó sentado en el suelo, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir. Sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho de solo recordar las palabras de Kai. Lloraba amargamente y por más que quería, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir…

Kane salió de la habitación al escuchar el llanto de alguien y se sorprendió al ver que era el peliazul…

-Tyson- sin pensarlo se acercó -¿Qué te ocurre? Dime- se arrodilló y lo abrazó contra su pecho –Sshhh, no llores. Tranquilo- le susurró en tono dulce mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para confortarlo

Tyson no dijo nada, aunque quisiera hablar no podía, era como si se hubiese quedado sin voz. Se aferró a Kane y descargó su dolor. Deseaba poder echar el tiempo atrás, a donde todo empezó con Kai y poder cambiar las cosas, hacer que nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos. Se sentía peor porque él fue quien inició todo eso la noche que besó al bicolor pensando que éste dormía. Deseaba cambiar el pasado con todas sus fuerzas, seguiría sufriendo por amor, pero no del mismo modo, no de esa forma tan dolorosa…

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Una semana después…

El bicolor caminaba cabizbajo por el parque, ya estaba anocheciendo y sabía que debía volver a casa, pero no quería. No quería ver a Kane y a Tyson juntos, abrazándose y besándose cada vez que tenían oportunidad, como llevaban haciendo esta última semana. Por culpa de su estupidez, había perdido el amor de Tyson y probablemente para siempre. Por su maldita culpa y sus celos, otro estaba ocupando el que debía de ser su lugar junto al peliazul...

Levantó la cabeza y miró al frente al escuchar pasos, el chico que se acercaba a él le resultaba conocido, muy conocido. Se detuvo a observar a ese chico. ¡Ya lo recordaba! Ese chico estuvo en su mansión unas cuantas veces, ese chico pelirrojo que era amigo de Tyson. Le extrañó el ver que el chico lo miraba de manera fulminante, como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada, pero no le dio importancia. Se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero el pelirrojo se detuvo frente a él impidiéndoselo…

Antes de abrir la boca, recibió un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo. Se frotó la mejilla golpeada y miró con furia al pelirrojo frente a él. Se puso de pie…

-¡OYE TÚ!. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?- gritó furioso

-¿QUE QUÉ PASA?- preguntó sintiendo que iba a explotar de furia -¡QUE TE VOY A MATAR, ESO ES LO QUE PASA!- se le lanzó encima cayendo ambos al suelo

Comenzó a golpear al bicolor sin control alguno, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas y en todas las partes que le fuera posible. No iba a parar hasta verlo retorcerse de dolor, o ni siquiera eso. No se iba a detener, tenía que matar a ese desgraciado que para lo único que servía, era para hacer sufrir a los demás. Recibió unos cuantos golpes de Kai, pero no le importó en absoluto…

La gente se aglomeró a su alrededor, viendo con sorpresa la pelea de esos dos chicos. Cuatro de los chicos que estaban en ese grupo, se acercaron a ellos. Dos sujetaron al pelirrojo, y los otros dos a Kai, separándolos a bastante distancia a duras penas, ya que Brooklyn y Kai, forcejeaban todo lo que podían para liberarse y seguir golpeándose…

-¡SOLTADME!- gritó el pelirrojo -¡TENGO QUE DESHACERME DE ÉL!- forcejeó

-¡NO OS METAIS EN ESTO!- gritaba Kai a los chicos que los sujetaban, aunque él ya no forcejeaba, ya que estaba exhausto de la pelea y no le quedaban casi fuerzas. Ese chico tenía mucha fuerza

-¡KAI!. ¡NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR LAS COSAS QUE LE HAS HECHO A TYSON, NUNCA!- el bicolor abrió los ojos de par en par, comprendiendo enseguida, el porque de esos golpes. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza, fue que se merecía esos golpes y muchos más. Bajó la cabeza, pero rápidamente la levantó. ¿Acaso ese chico sabía las cosas que habían pasado entre Tyson y él? -¡VOY A MATARTE!- siguió forcejeando -¡SOLTADME SI NO QUERÉIS QUE DESPUÉS DE MATAR A KAI, OS MATE A VOSOTROS DOS!- le gritó a los que le sujetaban -¿ES QUE ESTAIS SORDOS?-

-Cálmate chico- dijo uno –Solucionad vuestras diferencias de otro modo- sugirió

-¡CALLATE!- ordenó Brooklyn -¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!- finalmente se soltó y se acercó con furia al bicolor –Si me entero de que te acercaste a Tyson, o que te volviste a pasar de la raya con él…- gruñó apretando los puños -¡Te mato sin contemplaciones!- se fue, no sin antes darle un último puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire al bicolor

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Tres meses después…

-¡Sí!. ¡Pásame el balón, Andy!-

-Jajaja… Toma- el peliazul fue a recibir la pelota, pero Kane se la quitó en el camino ¡Eh!- bufó el pequeño

-¡Estás ante el que era el mejor jugador de fútbol en el instituto, pequeño Andy!- dijo Kane jugando con el balón en sus pies. De repente un rayo pasó por su lado y se sorprendió al ver que no tenía el balón -¿Qué?-

-¡Que lento eres Kane!- dijo Brooklyn sonriente

-Sí, ya- dijo con sarcasmo mientras reía y se acercaba a quitarle el balón. Andy y Tyson se sentaron aburridos en el césped

-Ya están de nuevo comprobando quien es mejor futbolista- suspiró el pequeño aburrido –Tyson, tengo sed ¿Me das agua?-

-¡Claro!- le cogió la mano y lo llevó a la cocina –Y luego me dicen a mí que soy un crío-

-¡Lo eres!- Tyson ignoró esa voz del que estaba también en la cocina

-Tyson, mi hermano me dijo que hace poco fue tu cumpleaños… ¡Y que cumpliste dieciocho años!- exclamó emocionado. El peliazul afirmó con la mirada triste –Y me dijo que no te pudo regalar nada por ese viaje que hicimos a Londres y… ¿Qué quieres que te regale?- el peliazul se encogió de hombros

-Tu hermano te a dicho que me lo preguntes¿verdad?- aseguró mientras llenaba el vaso de agua –Toma- se lo dio –Pues dile a tu hermano, que no quiero nada. Me conformo con que me llamara por teléfono para felicitarme- le pasó la mano por el cabello mientras sonreía

-Mph¿podéis largaros ya? Me estáis molestando- dijo en tono cortante. Tyson ni siquiera le miró y cogiendo al niño de la mano, salieron de ahí

Desde ese día no había cruzado palabra con Kai, excepto delante de su padre que fingía que todo iba a las mil maravillas con el. Todavía le dolían las palabras que le dijo, pero lo disimulaba también. No permitiría que el bicolor viera que lo está pasando mal. Recordó el día en que Kai regresó a casa todo golpeado, y por más que su padre e Hiro le preguntaron, Kai no dijo nada. Y a él, la verdad poco o nada le importó lo que le hubiese pasado al bicolor. Aunque el ya sabía que el responsable de eso fue Brooklyn…

El pelirrojo le había dicho varias veces que se fuese a vivir con él y Andy, pagando su parte claro, pero se negó. No iba a huir de Kai, no de nuevo. La voz de Andy llamándolo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

-¡Tyson!. ¡Tyson!-

-Dime-

-¡Hiro está jugando también!. ¡Vamos a animar a Hiro!- fue corriendo al jardín trasero, dejando al peliazul atrás -¡Vamos Hiro, eres el mejor!- vio las miradas asesinas de Kane y su hermano –Sí, sí. Vosotros también. ¡Brooklyn!. ¡Kane!- dijo con una risa nerviosa -¡Ánimo!-

Tyson suspiró resignado, no le apetecía para nada estar con gente en esos momentos. Solo quería dormir un buen rato, estar solo y no pensar en nada. Sintió unas manos en su cintura y aunque ya sabía a quien pertenecían, no se inmutó y actuó como si no hubiese nadie…

-¿Tú no juegas?- ronroneó en su oído

El peliazul seguía ignorándolo. Ni siquiera se ponía nervioso o se sonrojaba como le pasaba antes cuando tenía a Kai cerca. Ya no sentía las típicas mariposas en el estómago. Simplemente, nada. Solo miraba las escaleras con seriedad, deseando subir a su habitación y lanzarse a la cama para dormir, dormir un buen rato. No tenía ganas ni de pensar…

Aunque estaba callado, un fuego le quemaba por dentro, sentía deseos de golpear a Kai hasta hacerle sentir el dolor que le hizo sentir, y que aún sentía. Apartó las manos de Kai de su cadera con una mueca de repulsión en su cara y tocándolas lo menos posible, como si le fuese a contagiar algo si lo tocaba. Se fue a su habitación y se echó en la cama bocabajo quedándose dormido con rapidez. Sintió unas caricias en su cabeza y abrió los ojos de forma pesada. Sonrió al ver quien estaba junto a él…

-Perdona por despertarte pero, la cena está lista- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que el menor respondió

-¿Cena?- se sentó y se desperezó -¿Tanto he dormido? Apenas eran las cinco cuando me acosté y ya son… las diez- dijo mirando el reloj -¿Y Brooklyn, y Andy?. ¿No se habrán enfadado?-

-Bueno… Andy no paraba de preguntar por su amigo Tyson- sonrió -Vamos- Kane le ayudó a levantarse y bajaron cogidos de la mano –Ya volví- se sentó junto al peliazul

-Ya era hora parejita- sonrió Hiro –Tyson, últimamente te la pasas durmiendo. Casi no te veo el pelo-

-Imaginaciones tuyas- dijo con simpleza. Sintió la insistente mirada de Kai sobre él, pero la ignoró, como llevaba haciendo estos meses

-Se me olvidaba Tyson. Brooklyn me dijo que te preguntara, si te apuntas a venir al campo mañana…-

-No me apetece- interrumpió en tono neutro

-¡Nada de eso!- dijo Kane –¡Vas a venir con nosotros, y te vas a divertir!- el peliazul solo afirmó con la cabeza

-Muy bien Kane. A ver si tú consigues sacarlo de aquí aunque sea por un día- dijo el hombre mirando al peliazul

-Entonces vamos a ir… Kane, Tyson, Brooklyn, Kai y yo- dijo Hiro enumerando con los dedos. Cuando Tyson escuchó el nombre de Kai, sintió como si hubiese recibido una patada en el estómago y gruñó levemente. Para un día que creía que estaría sin él…

-No pienso ir a ese dichoso día de campo- dijo el peliazul poniéndose de pie

-¡Tyson!- dijo Hiro

-Tyson, mañana vendrá el abuelo a hacernos una visita. Yo que tú, iría con ellos- inventó para ver si así hacía a su hijo cambiar de opinión

-Prefiero la compañía del abuelo, a otras mucho peores- dijo mirando al bicolor descaradamente. Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par –Ya he acabado, se me ha ido el hambre. Buenas noches- subió a su habitación, cogió el móvil y marcó un número –Hola Brooklyn-

-¡Tyson!. ¿Ya te lo ha dicho tu hermano? Ya verás que bien lo vamos a pasar-

-No pienso ir-

-¿Qué?. ¿Porque no?-

-¿Te parece poco que Kai también vaya?- preguntó con enfado

-Tuve que invitarlo, Hiro me dijo… Se lo diré a mis hermanos. ¿Qué querías? Que le dijera, no, invita solo a Tyson… ¡No!-

-Bueno, solo quería que lo supieras. Adiós amigo-

-¡No!. ¡Tú vas a ir, o dejo de llamarme Brooklyn Masefield! Y ahora sí, buenas noches- colgó dejando a Tyson con la palabra en la boca

-¿Tyson?. ¿Con quien hablabas?-

-Con Brooklyn. Le he dicho que no voy a ir- no dijeron nada más. Se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama abrazándose de inmediato

-¿Porque no quieres ir?- le dio un pequeño beso –Me voy a aburrir son ti- el peliazul no contestó –Muy bien, si tú no vas, yo tampoco voy-

-¡No!. Ve y diviértete con los demás- pidió

-Vamos Tyson, si me das a elegir entre un día de campo y estar contigo. No hace falta que te diga la respuesta¿no?- Tyson sonrió levemente -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ya llevas unos días que estás muy triste y distante-

-Lo siento Kane, prometo hacerte más caso a partir de ahora- se apegó a él

-¡No!. No es eso. Es con todos. Siempre estás solo, ya apenas ríes, no recuerdo casi el sonido de tu risa- le acarició la mejilla -Cuéntamelo- pidió. Tyson se acercó a besarle, y él se retiró –Tyson, siempre que quieres evadir un tema, me besas, o te vas… ¡Dímelo!. Vamos, será nuestro secreto¿vale?- le sonrió. El peliazul le miró fijamente e inesperadamente se subió sobre Kane, atacando su cuello con besos -¡Tyson!- sintió las manos colarse bajo su camiseta -¡No hagas esto, escúchame!- fue silenciado con un beso. Le sujetó por las mejillas y lo separó mirándolo seriamente. Tyson bajó la vista y sin decir nada, se volvió a tumbar junto a Kane dándole la espalda –Esta bien… No te presionaré más- le abrazó –Solo espero que algún día confíes en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo. Yo siempre estaré ahí para escucharte y apoyarte- Tyson se giró hacia él con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias, Kane- lo abrazó y apoyó la frente en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias en su espalda

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Sentía continuo movimiento en la cama y los molestos rayos del sol golpear en su cara, estaba muy incomodo, tanto que le comenzaba a doler la espalda. Se puso la mano sobre los ojos, pero el movimiento no le dejaba pegar ojo y a parte de eso, había un molesto ruido que ahora no sabía identificar lo que era, pero que tampoco le dejaba dormir…

-Kane, no te muevas tanto- se quejó en voz baja. Escuchó unas risas ¿Risas? Se supone que solo él y su novio estaban ahí –Kane…- abrió los ojos lentamente -¿Dónde estoy?- murmuró

-Buenos días dormilón- escuchó de nuevo las risas. Con pesadez se sentó y se fijó en que no estaba en su habitación, estaba en… ¡Un coche! -¿Qué?. Pe-pero… ¿qué?- vio a su hermano conduciendo y al lado, estaba Brooklyn mirándole sonriente -¡Brooklyn!- frunció el ceño

-Te dije que ibas a venir- dijo riendo. Tyson miró a su derecha y vio a Kane, también sonriéndole y con un cojín sobre las piernas, miró a su izquierda y ahí estaba Kai mirándole con indiferencia

-¡Brooklyn, esto no te lo perdono!- se fijó en que llevaba las zapatillas y la ropa de dormir puestas -¡Kyyaaa!-

-Jajaja… Tranquilo hermanito. Kane te ha traído ropa para que luego te cambies-

-¡Pues no se donde, Hiro!- dijo molesto

-Aquí, en el coche- dijo con simpleza

-¡Brooklyn, te voy a matar por subirme al coche a la fuerza!- gruñó

-Fui yo quien te subió al coche, jajaja… Y no fue a la fuerza- dijo Hiro mientras reía. El peliazul bufó

-Kane- le susurró

-Dime, Tyson-

-¿Me cambias el sitio?- le dijo al oído

-¿Porque? A mí me gusta estar junto a la ventana-

-Por favor- rogó –"No quiero tener a Kai al lado"- Porfiss- rogó poniéndole su mejor carita de puchero

-No. A la vuelta quizás te deje- le contestó riendo

-¡Kaane!- se cruzó de brazos

-No te enfades- le alzó el rostro –Eres un niño caprichoso¿lo sabías?- le dio un pequeño beso –De acuerdo, te lo cambio-

-¿Síí?- lo abrazó -¡Gracias Kane!- el peliazul pasó por encima de Kane y se sentó junto a la ventana –"Menos mal que me a cambiado el sitio"- suspiró aliviado. Se abrazó al brazo de Kane y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro –Oye Hiro- miró por la ventana –Parece que va a llover, el cielo se ha oscurecido mucho. No me gustan esas nubes-

-No lo creo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?. ¿Y si es una tormenta?- preguntó asustado. Kane le pasó el brazo por la cintura

-¿No me digas que todavía le temes a las tormentas?- rió. El peliazul afirmó con la cabeza

-Si solo fuese miedo… Es terror lo que siente, si se encuentra solo en una tormenta es capaz de llorar, jajaja…- rió a carcajadas

-¡No te rías de mí!. ¡Tú le temes a las alturas y yo no me río de eso!- Hiro continuó riendo

-Tranquilo, si hay tormenta, aquí estoy yo para pasarla contigo- Tyson afirmó sonriente a lo que le dijo Kane

-Además, vamos a ir a la cabaña que mis padres tienen en el campo. Si llueve, entramos ahí y listo- dijo Brooklyn

-Kai¿te ocurre algo? Ya sabemos que no eres de muchas palabras pero, no has abierto la boca en todo el viaje- el bicolor despertó de su ensoñación, ya que sin darse cuenta, se había quedado mirando al peliazul desde que éste despertó

-No me ocurre nada- miró por la ventana junto a él -¿Falta mucho?-

-Pues como una media hora, más o menos-

-Jooo, Hiro, yo ya quiero llegar. Quiero vestirme- se miró a sí mismo

-Pero si así te ves muy bien- el peliazul se sonrojó y Kai se percató de ello –Te ves bien con cualquier cosa- le susurró Kane –Y así despeinado te ves adorable- él y el peliazul se sonrieron y se volvieron a unir en otro beso. Kai miró con enojo a la ventana

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Por fin llegaron a su destino y entre todos bajaron las cosas que habían llevado, que sobre todo eran alimentos. Tyson no paraba de mirar al cielo una y otra vez, no le gustaban para nada esas nubes tan oscuras. Un brazo rodeó sus hombros…

-Vamos amigo, no te preocupes tanto- le sonrió

-Brooklyn, de un momento a otro hará tormenta, lo se- miró al pelirrojo -¿Porque no nos vamos?-

-Jajajaja… ¡Que gracioso eres Tyson!-

-¡Brooklyn!… Voy a pasar un día pésimo cerca de Kai, y lo sabes- bajó la cabeza. Caminaron un poco alejándose de los demás –Siempre que le miró a los ojos, me acuerdo de lo que me dijo esa vez, me hizo mucho daño escuchar esas palabras- dijo con tristeza

-Poco a poco lo superarás- lo abrazó –Además, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte amigo y estás con alguien que te ama de verdad… Y que por cierto, a mí y a Andy nos cae muy bien- le sonrió. El peliazul afirmó con la cabeza baja y eso no le gustó mucho al pelirrojo, así que con duda le preguntó

-Porque tú amas a Kane… ¿Verdad?-

-… sí- contestó en un hilo de voz

-Entonces, no tienes que pensar en nada más. Intenta pasarlo bien¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí. Pero antes… espérame aquí un momento- Brooklyn afirmó. El peliazul se acercó a Hiro y lo cogió del brazo -¡Ven Hiro, he visto algo dentro del río que te va a encantar!- sonrió tirando de el mayor

-¿Sí?. ¿Y que es?- se asomó a la orilla

-Esto- lo empujó al agua –Jajaja… Eso por subirme al coche contra mi voluntad- rió

-¡Hiro! Jajajaja…- Brooklyn se acercó –Tu hermanito te dio tu merecido¿eh?- le extendió el brazo –Dame la mano. Te ayudaré a salir- Hiro le cogió la mano y cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, Tyson empujó a Brooklyn al agua haciendo que éste cayera encima de Hiro -¡Perdona Hiro!- se quitó rápidamente de encima del otro que comenzó a toser al haber tragado algo de agua -¡Oye!- miró al peliazul -¿Y que te he hecho yo?- se quejó

-Me la debías, por engañarme con lo de los poderes, y por hacerme creer a veces que yo te… eeh, bueno. ¡Me la debías!- rió con ganas

-Tyson- dijo Kane levantándolo en brazos -¿Qué pasaría si yo ahora te lanzo al agua?- sonrió divertido –Está fría, como a ti te gusta- dijo en tono juguetón

-¡No Kane!. ¡No bromees con eso, sabes que odio el agua fría!- pataleó -¡Agua fría no!- se colgó a su cuello. Hiro y Brooklyn salieron del agua y se acercaron a ellos con miradas asesinas -¡Aah!- gritó asustado -¡Kane, suelta!. ¡Esos dos no piensan nada bueno, quieren matarme!- se intentó bajar, pero Kane no se lo permitía mientras reía a carcajadas

-¿Yo?. ¿Qué le haría a mi dulce hermanito?- se acercó más

-Sí. Solo queremos que te refresques amigo, pareces acalorado- el peliazul por fin saltó de los brazos de Kane y se escondió tras él abrazándolo -¡No te escondas cobarde!- exclamó el pelirrojo

-Dejadlo ya, no lo ha hecho con mala intención- dijo Kane mirando al peliazul abrazado a él -¿A que no, Tyson?- el peliazul negó con carita inocente -¿Veis?- dijo mirando a los otros dos. Hiro y Brooklyn corrieron al mismo tiempo hacia Tyson, uno pasando a cada lado de Kane para rodear al peliazul, pero éste se soltó de Kane, y salió corriendo al bosque, perdiéndose de vista entre los árboles -¡Tyson!. ¡No te alejes o te perderás!- pero el peliazul no le había escuchado

-Ooh, miradme, estoy completamente empapado- Brooklyn rió –Y tú cállate, porque estás igual que yo- dijo mirándolo de reojo

-Me río porque…- se acercó a susurrarle al oído –Si no nos podemos vengar de Tyson, nos vengaremos con su novio- se alejó -¿Sí, o no?- Hiro sonrió maliciosamente

-Perfecto- se acercaron a Kane y cada uno lo cogió de un brazo -¡Me gusta como piensas Brooklyn!-

-¡Gracias!- exclamó sonriente mientras llevaban a rastras a Kane al río

-¡Soltadme!. ¡Yo no os lancé al agua!- dijo forcejeando

-Ya, pero fue tu novio. Así que…- lo lanzaron al agua –Ya me siento mejor¿tú no?-

-Sí, mucho- contestó el pelirrojo

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Tyson, después de correr un rato sin parar, se detuvo y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol con la respiración agitada…

-No puedo… más- apoyó la cabeza y miró al cielo –Ojala que no truene- deseó en voz alta –Odio los truenos-

-Cobarde-

-¿Qué?- se giró y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba Kai, sentado igual que él en la otra cara del tronco –Imbécil- mascullo poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda

-Te he oído- dijo poniéndose también de pie

-Lo que me importa- murmuró de nuevo –"¿Qué hace aquí? Será mejor que lo ignore"- se fijó en que el árbol de enfrente tenía las ramas bajas y era fácil treparlas. Se acercó y subió por ellas hasta sentarse en una, apoyando la espalda en el tronco –"A ver si así se va de una vez"- pensó molesto

-¿Así que quieres jugar?- se dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Subió por las mismas ramas que utilizó el peliazul y se sentó a su lado

-¡Oye!. ¡Quita de ahí!. ¿Es que estás sordo?. ¡Quítate!-

-No- dijo con naturalidad. Tyson se movió un poco y la rama crujió –Yo que tú no me movía mucho- advirtió

-¡Bájate!- le cogió del brazo apretando el agarre -¡Baja!- masculló mirándolo de forma asesina -¡Yo subí primero, baja de aquí ahora mismo!-

-No me voy a mover de aquí- dijo con la misma tranquilidad de antes

-¡Muy bien!- se puso de pie apoyándose en el tronco y la rama crujió de nuevo

-Si te sigues moviendo, la rama se romperá y nos caeremos, y no es por nada, pero no estamos cerca del suelo precisamente- dijo mirando abajo

-¡Me da igual!. ¡Con un poco de suerte, la rama se rompe cuando yo me vaya. ¡Tú te caes, te rompes todos los huesos, y todos felices!- pasó a otra rama con cuidado -¡Ahora muévete a ver si con suerte se rompe!- pasó a otra rama, pero un pie se le escurrió -¡Aaahh!- se quedó colgando agarrándose con ambas manos

-¡Tyson!- todo lo rápido que pudo, llegó a la rama en la que estaba el peliazul, el cual se intentaba subir a la rama en vano -¡Dame la mano!-

-¡Olvídame!. ¡Yo… puedo solo!- el bicolor sonrió -¡Quita esa estúpida… sonrisa!-

-¿Sabes que si le deseas algo a alguien, te puede pasar a ti?- sonrió de nuevo -¿Y si ahora eres tú el que se rompe todos los huesos, eh?-

-¡Si con eso no te viese nunca más, no me importaría!. ¡Ojala!- gritó

-Pues entonces suéltate- y para su sorpresa y susto, Tyson se soltó –¡NO!- justo a tiempo le cogió la mano derecha -¡Idiota!- le cogió la otra mano -¿Porque te sueltas?- preguntó enfadado -¡Solo bromeaba!. ¿Es que no ves a la altura a la que estamos?- tiró de él hasta subirlo a la rama -¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- ordenó molesto -¡Nunca!. ¿Me oyes?-

-"Como si te importara"- soltó las manos de Kai y continuó bajando

-¡Espérame!. ¡Ten cuidado!- le siguió

-¿Porque no me olvidas?. ¡Déjame solo!- cuando llegó al suelo, salió corriendo

-¡Espera, no te vayas!- bajó algo más rápido y le siguió

-¡Olvídame!- gritó mientras corría más rápido. No llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo cuando una gota cayó en su mejilla. Se detuvo –Oh, no- miró al cielo para comprobar que estaba comenzando a llover –Vaya… Y ahora me he desorientado- miró a su alrededor un par de veces intentando reconocer el camino, pero no pudo -¿Dónde estaba el coche?. ¿Por donde era?- se puso nervioso al comprobar que llovía con algo más de intensidad. Un trueno se escuchó -¡Aaah!- se tapó las orejas -¡No quiero que haya tormenta!. ¡Kaane!- gritó -¡Kaane!- gritó de nuevo –Tengo miedo- murmuró. De nuevo salió a correr –Kai tiene razón, soy un cobarde-

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¿Dónde está Tyson?- preguntó Kane preocupado asomándose a la ventana de la cabaña

-No lo se. Ya debería haber vuelto… Y por si fuera poco, Kai tampoco está-

-"¿Y si están juntos?"- se preguntó el pelirrojo

-Voy a salir a buscarlos- dijo Hiro acercándose a la puerta

-¿Estas loco?. ¡Ahí fuera está cayendo un diluvio y puede que tú también te pierdas!- lo sujetó del brazo

-Tiene razón Hiro- dijo Kane -Además, a lo mejor están juntos y se resguardaron en algún sitio. Yo también quiero buscarles pero, debemos ser pacientes- intentaba estar tranquilo, pero deseaba como loco salir a buscar al peliazul

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

El peliazul encontró una pequeña cueva y entró sin pensarlo, no era gran cosa pero al menos le guarecía de la fuerte lluvia que en esos momentos había…

-Estoy helado- dijo mientras tiritaba de frío. Se quitó la camiseta y la escurrió, se la puso e hizo lo mismo con el pantalón corto –Lo sabía, sabía que haría tormenta- se sentó en el suelo y miró fuera –Me pregunto si los demás estarán bien… ¡¡Aachú!! Creo que el frío me ha calado hasta los huesos… ¡A-achú!- escuchó un trueno e inmediatamente, flexionó sus rodillas contra su pecho y se tapó las orejas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero por desgracia, seguía escuchando los truenos –No soy un cobarde, no soy un cobarde…- se repetía una y otra vez en un susurró. Inesperadamente, unos brazos fríos y mojados le abrazaron con fuerza y de forma protectora. Abrió los ojos –Kai…- susurró

-Pensé que no te iba a encontrar- le susurró al tiempo en que aferraba el abrazo

-Kai estas… mojado…- lo empujó suavemente por los hombros –Deberías de escurrir tu ropa- el bicolor se puso de pie, se quitó la camiseta y la escurrió. Tyson bajó la vista incomodo, y Kai al notar eso, no se quitó los pantalones. Vio que el peliazul temblaba

-¿Tienes mucho frío?-

-No… ¡achu!. Jeje, bueno, solo un poquito, pero ya se me pasará- contestó algo nervioso

-Deberías de quitarte la ropa- sugirió. Tyson negó rápidamente –Te dará más frío…- el peliazul volvió a negar antes de que acabara de hablar. El bicolor le cogio las manos y lo puso de pie –Vamos, hazme caso, por lo menos la camiseta- se la quitó a pesar de que Tyson se lo impedía. Otro trueno se escuchó y el peliazul se abrazó a sí mismo asustado, detestaba ese sonido tan desagradable desde niño. Kai le abrazó lentamente

-Estás helado- lo apegó a él y le frotó la espalda para que entrara en calor

-Déjame- ordenó Tyson en tono frío

-Solo quiero que no tengas frío. No te voy a hacer nada- aseguró

-No- se separó y se sentó, apoyando la espalda en la pared. El mayor se sentó a su lado –Kai, no te acerques, siéntate en… ¡achu! otro sitio- se levantó y se sentó en otro lado, el bicolor le imitó y eso le molestó -¿Porque no me dejas en paz?- el bicolor no dijo nada, le abrazó he hizo que se recostara quedando él encima -¿Qué demonios haces?. ¡Tengo novio!. ¿Sabes?. ¡Y no le voy a ser infiel, y menos contigo!- exclamó enfadado -¡Muévete de una maldita vez y quítate!-

-Sshhh, ya. No te enfades- dejo caer su peso casi por completo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle cuando su piel hizo contacto con la del peliazul –Solo quiero darte calor- le susurró, provocando que Tyson enrojeciese como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía

-Kai, levántate- ordenó. Un trueno se escuchó -¡No, no te levantes!- exclamó abrazándolo por el susto. Kai rió –Ya se que soy un cobarde, pero no puedo evitarlo- se abrazó más fuerte cuando escuchó otro trueno

-Mph, es una pena que tu novio no esté aquí… sino, él te haría compañía- frunció un poco el ceño. Tyson no dijo nada, tan solo cerró los ojos y se quedó así un momento hasta que se decidió a hablar

-…Kai-

-Dime-

-No quiero seguir peleado contigo… No me gusta estar así. Ya se que no volverá a ser como antes, pero al menos quiero que nos hablemos bien, como hermanos-

-Yoo… no se- un brillo de tristeza se reflejó en su mirada. Escondió el rostro en la unión del cuello y el hombro del peliazul. No quería una relación de hermanos, él quería algo más pero, no se atrevía a decírselo ahora que Tyson estaba con otro y después de lo que le hizo hace meses

-Bueno, está bien. Seguiremos así- se quedaron callados por largo rato, solo escuchando la respiración del otro, el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos

-Perdóname- murmuró

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido

-¡Perdóname, por esas cosas que te dije!… Me pasé contigo. Ese día estaba cabreado y-y celoso, y yo no supe controlarme- dijo angustiado -¡Perdoname!-

-Ya no importa. Pero, me lo podrías haber dicho de otra forma… menos dolorosa para mí- dijo en voz baja

-¡Sí importa!. ¡Te dije cosas que no sentía y que no quería decir! Yo… yo… ¡Me dolió escuchar como te entregabas a otro!-

-No me he entregado a Kane… No todavía-

-Pero yo escuché…-

-¡Pero al final no pasó nada!- interrumpió –Como puedes decir que… te dolió, si tú nunca me amaste-

-¡No fue verdad lo que te dije!. ¡Sí te amo!. ¡Te amo con toda mi alma!- dijo con algo de desesperación. Tyson frunció el ceño

-Quieres que lo hagamos- aseguró

-¿Qué?. ¡No! No, yo no…-

-¡Quieres que me abra de piernas¿Verdad?- preguntó con enojo –¡Como tú dijiste aquella vez!… Que mal disimulas Kai- miró a otro lado –La primera vez que… paso eso entre nosotros, fue lo mismo. Tú eras frío y distante conmigo, y de repente una tarde eres todo lo contrario ¿Y para qué? Para que me abra de piernas ¡Pues déjame decirte algo, no lo voy a hacer!-casi gritó -¡No soy algo que puedes usar cuando se te antoje, y cuando te aburres, deshacerte de el hasta que lo quieras volver a utilizar!. ¡No soy un juguete!-

-¡No digas eso!. ¡Yo te quiero… y no solo a tu cuerpo!. ¡Te amo a ti, amo tu alma y amo tu corazón!-

-Espera que lo pienso, mmm… ¡NO! Uy, casi lo consigues Kai, tendrás que esforzarte más- dijo con sarcasmo -¡No me creo tu palabrería!. ¡Ahórratela!- lo empujó apartándolo y se sentó –Ya no tengo frío- dijo en tono seco mientras se frotaba los brazos –Aléjate de mi, me he estado aguantando las ganas de matarte a golpes todo este tiempo… ¡No me provoques!-

-¿Quieres pegarme?- se arrodilló frente a él –Adelante, hazlo- Tyson gruñó, levantó el puño y lo pasó rápidamente rozando la mejilla del mayor mirándolo a los ojos de forma fría

-¡CALLATE!. ¡NO QUIERO VERTE, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE… NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI!-

-Todo esto es… ¡Es insoportable!- lo agarró de la nuca, lo atrajo hacia él y le besó, pero no le dio tiempo a profundizarlo, ya que un trueno se escuchó haciendo que se separaran. Tyson le dio un puñetazo -¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-¡NO!- le dio otro –Ahora sí me siento algo mejor- se puso de pie, cogio su camiseta y se la puso –No soporto estar aquí un minuto más-

-¡No te voy a dejar salir con esta lluvia!- se puso delante

-¡Tú no mandas sobre mí!- lo empujó a un lado

-¡No salgas!- ordenó cogiéndolo del brazo. Tiró de él y lo metió dentro

-¡Aarg, suelta!… ¡No sabes como te odio!. ¡Ojala no fueses mi hermano!. ¡Ojala nunca hubiese ocurrido nada entre nosotros!… ¡OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIESE CONOCIDO!- se sentó dándole la espalda

-… no le amas- dijo con seguridad mientras se ponía su camiseta que ya estaba casi seca

-……-

-No amas a Kane-

-……-

-Estás con él para olvidarme a mí-

-¿Eso crees?-

-No lo creo. Lo se-

-Pues siento decepcionarte-

-A mí no me engañas, te conozco perfectamente-

-……- frunció el ceño

-Déjale… Deja a Kane-

-No-

-¡No lo amas!. ¡Déjale y vuelve conmigo!-

-No gracias- dijo con sarcasmo, para luego pasar un tono neutro –Con Kane soy feliz-

-¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tú-

-Pues es verdad. No te creas que contigo fui más feliz-

-¡Sí lo fuiste!. ¡Y lo puedes volver a ser si vuelves conmigo!… ¡No te arrepentirás!-

-Claro que no arrepentiré, no me puedo arrepentir más de lo que ya lo hago- hizo una pausa –Me arrepiento de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… Pero sobre todo, me arrepiento de que mi primera vez fuese contigo- dijo con serenidad. El bicolor se quedó estático en su sitio y con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¿Dónde pueden estar?- preguntó Hiro con preocupación mientras se asomaba a mirar por la ventana

-No lo se amigo- le puso la mano en el hombro –Pero tranquilo, seguro estarán bien-

-¿Les habéis llamado al móvil?- preguntó Kane

-Solo a Kai. Como Tyson está en pijama, no lo lleva encima- contestó Hiro

-¿Y?- preguntó de nuevo Kane

-No tiene cobertura-

-¡Que mala suerte!-

-En cuanto pare de llover, saldremos a buscarlos- Hiro y Kane afirmaron

-Solo espero, que Tyson esté con Kai en este momento, sino, Tyson tiene que estar muy asustado por los truenos- dijo Hiro con preocupación sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

-Mph- "No se si es mejor que esté solo, o mal acompañado"- pensó el pelirrojo con preocupación

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Kai y Tyson estaban sentados, cada uno lo más alejado que podía del otro, sin mirarse y sin hablarse. El peliazul miró a su izquierda y se percató de que apenas llovía, la tormenta estaba pasando y eso le hizo suspirar aliviado. Se asomó a la salida y vio un arco iris que le sacó una sonrisa…

-Que bonito- murmuró mirándolo fijamente. Giró la cabeza con disimulo, y a su espalda vio al bicolor sentado cabizbajo, volvió a mirar al frente –Vamos, ya a parado- dijo con seriedad. Al no escuchar ruido, se dio la vuelta y vio que Kai no se había movido –Vamos, Kai- se acercó –"A lo mejor se a dormido"- Kai- inesperadamente, el mayor se puso de pie y con la mirada oculta tras su flequillo, salió de ahí. Tyson le siguió manteniendo la distancia con él –Kai, no corras tanto- se quejó acelerando un poco el paso para no quedarse muy atrás

-……-

-¡Kai, espérame!- exclamó enfadado. Se detuvo al escuchar una voz llamándolo -¡Kai, para!. ¡He escuchado la voz de Hiro!- pero el bicolor no le hizo caso -¡Cabezota!- se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde escuchaba la voz de su otro hermano -¡HIRO!- gritó

-¡TYSON!-

-¡POR AQUÍ!- vio a su hermano salir entre los árboles -¡Hiro!- fue corriendo hasta él y lo abrazó

-Menos mal que te he encontrado- sonrió ampliamente devolviendo el abrazo -¿Dónde estabas?. ¿Estás bien?- lo miró de arriba abajo –Estás algo mojado-

-Sí, estoy bien. Encontré una pequeña cueva y nos metimos ahí-

-¿Nos metimos?-

-Sí. Kai y yo-

-¿Y donde está él?-

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros –Se fue por allí- señaló el camino

-Vamos a buscarlo- Tyson asintió

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Kai caminaba cabizbajo, le daba igual perderse. En realidad, todo le daba igual en ese momento, se sentía muy mal por lo que Tyson le dijo. Chocó con algo que le hizo alzar la cabeza…

-Oh, eres tú- dijo con desgano

-Os estábamos buscando, a ti y a Tyson- dijo Brooklyn con seriedad

-Mph-

-¿Dónde está Tyson?- preguntó rápidamente

-Con Hiro-

-Perfecto- lo miró fijamente un momento -Te quería preguntar algo… ¿Tú realmente amas a Tyson, o solo disfrutas viéndolo sufrir?-

-¡No te importa!- miró al pelirrojo sorprendido -¿Y tú como sabes que…?. Tyson te lo contó todo¿verdad?-

-Entonces Tyson tiene razón, no le amas- el bicolor sonrió con tristeza

-¿Y él a mí sí?-

-Pues ahora no lo se con exactitud, pero déjame decirte, que antes sí te amo más que a nada en éste mundo, y sufrió mucho por tu culpa-

-¿Porque todo es tan complicado?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Es como si algo no quisiera que estemos juntos… Estamos un día como pareja, tres como hermanos y diez peleados-

-Mmm… Nunca creí que diría esto, porque la verdad es que no me caes para nada bien pero… si de verdad le amas, lucha por estar con él-

-¡Pero yo ya estoy cansado de hacerlo, y de suplicarle que volvamos!. Y entiendo que no quiera, ha sufrido mucho, demasiado- bajó la cabeza –No sirvo como pareja, ni siquiera sirvo como hermano- unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos

-No digas eso- dijo palmeándole la espalda levemente y mirándolo sorprendido al verlo llorar

-Yo ya no se que hacer-

-Yo podría…- "No me creo que le vaya a decir esto"- Yo podría ayudarte- dijo con algo de indecisión

-¿A mí?- preguntó incrédulo

-Averiguaré si Tyson ama a Kane realmente- se puso la mano en la barbilla –Aunque yo creo que sí- murmuró para él de manera imperceptible

-¿Y con eso, qué?-

-Y si no lo ama… Me las ingeniaré para que Tyson deje a Kane y estéis juntos-

-¿En serio harías eso?- preguntó sin salir aún de la sorpresa

-Sí, pero no por ti, eso tenlo bien claro. Lo hago por Tyson, solo quiero que sea feliz-

-Bueno… Gracias de todas formas- se secó los rastros de lágrimas –Yo estoy seguro de que no ama a Kane, pero, también se que tampoco me ama a mí- Brooklyn le miró interrogante –Me lo a dicho-

-Tyson puede hablar lo que quiera. Es normal que lo diga, entiéndelo, te encontró con otro en la cama. Está enfadado y decepcionado-

-Pe-pero… No lo entiendo, yo no he estado con nadie que no sea él- suspiró con tristeza –Creo que puso eso como excusa para terminar conmigo… No lo se-

-Tyson no haría eso- dijo Brooklyn inmediatamente

-… y¿cuándo vas a intentar averiguar algo?-

-¡Je! Paciencia, en éste tiempo he conocido a Tyson lo suficiente como para saber lo que tengo que hacer. Se que directamente no me lo va a decir, es un cabezota. Pero también es muy inocente y fácil de engañar-

-Sí, es un cabezota- repitió el bicolor sonriendo con nostalgia

-La mejor forma será engañándolo-

-¿Cómo?-

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros –La verdad, yo soy de los que improvisan las cosas. Puede que con celos… no lo se- sonrió

-Confío en ti-

-Tampoco te queda otro remedio- rió levemente. Llegaron a donde tenían el coche, y en ese momento, también llegaba Kane

-Brooklyn¿no has encontrado a Tyson?- preguntó preocupado

-No. Pero Kai me a dicho que está con Hiro- escucharon unos ruidos a sus espaldas, se giraron y vieron al peliazul acompañado de Hiro

-¡Tyson!-

-¡¡Kane!!- se acercó corriendo y le saltó encima abrazándolo, cayendo ambos al suelo

-¿Estás bien?-

-¡Sí!- le dio un pequeño beso -¡Me alegra mucho verte!- se fundieron en un largo beso. El bicolor que miraba la escena, desvió la mirada

-Tyson levántate, el suelo está mojado y Kane se va a empapar- dijo Hiro con una sonrisa. El aludido se separó del beso, se puso de pie y ayudo a Kane

-¿Te pudiste refugiar de la tormenta?-

-Sí. En una pequeña cuevita- sonrió

-Estarías asustado de estar solo en esa cueva-

-Bueno… No mucho- dijo con una risita nerviosa. Se acercó a susurrarle –Pero me hubiera gustado estar contigo- Kai se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos de ahí. El pelirrojo que se percató de ello, fue con él

-No soporto verlo feliz con otro-

-……-

-Pero tampoco soporto verlo triste- se dio la vuelta y miro como Kane y el peliazul seguían abrazados, susurrándose cosas al oído, riendo y besándose -¿Sabes Brooklyn? Mejor olvidemos lo de antes. Tyson se ve feliz con Kane y… si Tyson es feliz, yo también lo soy- volvió la vista al frente –Dejémoslo estar- susurró

-Eeh… ¡Vaya!… Yo, no se que decir Kai… Tú, de verdad debes de amar a Tyson, como para hacer eso- el bicolor sonrió levemente

-Claro que le amo. Nadie se imagina cuanto-

-¡KAI!. ¡BROOKLYN!- los mencionados miraron a sus espaldas -¡NOS VAMOS A CASA!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Brooklyn sorprendido –Vamos Hiro, un ratito más- pidió acercándose a él. Hiro negó –Vamos amigo- lo abrazó por los hombros

-He dicho que no Brooklyn- rió Hiro correspondiendo el abrazo –Mira a mis hermanos, todavía están algo mojados, lo mejor será que nos vayamos antes de que pesquen un resfriado-

-Oh, vale- dijo resignado –Al final hemos hecho de todo menos comer- se quejó

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Hiro sonriente mientras caminaba, llevando a su amigo al coche

Subieron al coche, el camino de vuelta fue silencioso. Solo se escuchaban de vez en cuando, los susurros y las risas de Tyson y de Kane. Dejaron a Brooklyn en su apartamento, y se fueron a la mansión. Lo primero que hicieron cuando llegaron fue bajar las cosas e ir rápidamente a darse una ducha caliente…

El primero en acabar fue Kai, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá dejándose caer de forma pesada debido al cansancio. Al cabo de un rato, Kane entró y le miró con la cara de pocos amigos de siempre, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá…

-Kane- susurró Kai –Tú… amas mucho a Tyson¿verdad?-

-Sí- contestó en tono cortante –Y hagas lo que hagas, no me voy a separar de él-

-No voy a hacer nada. Solo, quería agradecerte-

-¿Qué?- lo miró sorprendido -¿Tú, a mí?- preguntó extrañado

-Sí, quiero agradecerte el que estés haciendo feliz a mi hermano-

-Mph, y así seguirá siendo- dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos

-¿Porque no… olvidamos nuestras diferencias y empezamos a llevarnos bien?-

-¿Cómo?- abrió los ojos de par en par –Tú no eres el Kai que yo conozco-

-Soy el mismo- dijo simplemente -¿Y que opinas? Di¿nos llevamos bien, sí, o no?-

-Eh… claro, claro- contestó sin salir de la sorpresa. El bicolor le extendió la mano y él la estrechó

-Después de todo, nos vamos a ver mucho- dijo Kai en voz baja, más bien para él mismo

-Me siento raro haciendo esto- confesó Kane al ver su mano estrechada con la del bicolor

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el peliazul sonriente mientras entraba a la sala

-Pues nada. Cosas nuestras- contestó soltando la mano. Tyson se sentó a su lado y él le pasó un brazo por la cintura

-¿Cosas vuestras?-

-Sí- dijo simplemente. Tyson no preguntó más, pues sabía que Kane se lo contaría todo cuando estuviesen a solas

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

La noche llegó y Kai no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Estaba muy nervioso, más que otras veces. Deseaba ir a ver a Tyson, tocarle, besarle, abrazarle… pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. No debía. Algo exasperado, se levantó y a paso tranquilo bajó al jardín trasero para tomar un poco de aire fresco…

Lo que no esperaba, es que hubiese alguien allí, y mucho menos que ese alguien fuese el peliazul. Estaba sentado en el césped, cerca de la piscina y mirando la luna fijamente. Se quedó a observarlo un momento, en silencio, después se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, él que quería dejar de pensar en Tyson, y se lo encuentra ahí. De nuevo se detuvo y volvió a caminar sobre sus pasos, acercándose al peliazul, se paró junto a él, tomo aire y se sentó a su lado…

-No puedes dormir- aseguró en voz baja mientras miraba el cielo

-Y tú tampoco- contestó el peliazul con seriedad. Se quedaron bastante rato en silencio, ambos observando el cielo como si fuese la primera vez que lo veían, hasta que Tyson rompió ese silencio –Kane me contó lo que hablaste con él cuando volvimos- dijo con voz serena

-Mph- miró al suelo, su mirada cobró un brillo de tristeza –Tyson- lo llamó casi en un susurro

-Dime, Kai-

-Yo… tampoco quiero seguir peleado contigo… ¿Te das cuenta de que éste año nos lo hemos pasado peleando como nunca?-

-Sí-

-Tyson… Olvidemos- calló un momento -…todo- dijo con esfuerzo –Y volvamos a ser los hermanos que fuimos. Quiero que todo sea como siempre ha sido… Como debió de seguir siendo- dijo lo último de forma casi imperceptible

-¿Sabes cuantas veces hemos tenido ésta conversación?-

-……-

-Pero, sí- sonrió con nostalgia –Me gustaría que todo fuese como antes-

-¿Entonces? Me… me… ¿perdonas?-

-Dijiste que lo olvidáramos todo- dijo simplemente. El bicolor se sintió confundido, quería que todo fuese como antes sí, pero porque él sabía que ya todo estaba perdido con Tyson y no podría conseguir su amor de nuevo. Pero él no quería que olvidasen lo que ocurrió entre ellos… Bueno, ya daba igual

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso- sonrió levemente. Tyson se dejó caer hacia atrás y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. El mayor le imitó

-Las estrellas son muy bonitas¿verdad?- sonrió

-Sí-

-Kai- lo miró por primera vez -¿Sabes que me pasó hace un tiempo?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirando a su vez al menor

-Vi a un chico en la playa y era igual que yo- rió -¿Te lo imaginas?. ¡Dos Tyson!- siguió riendo

-¿Igual que tú?- preguntó confundido

-¡Sí!. Parecía mi doble. Incluso podría jurar que el largo de su pelo, era casi exacto al mío, jajaja…- Kai en cambio no rió

-¿Un chico igual que Tyson?- se preguntó en un murmullo -¿Y si…?-

-Kai¿qué murmuras, eh?-

-No, nada. ¿Y cuando te pasó eso?- preguntó curioso

-Pues- se paró a pensar –Hace unos meses…- dejó de sonreír -… el día que empecé a salir con Kane- dijo en voz baja

-Ah- contestó simplemente. Se quedaron observándose por largo rato el uno al otro sin decir nada –"Quiero besarle, quiero besarle"- pensaba nervioso, mirando los labios del menor –"¡Pero no puedo hacer eso!"- miró de nuevo al cielo sintiendo como las ganas de besar al peliazul le estaban ganando –Y… ¿Cómo te va con Kane?- preguntó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza

-Bien- contestó con simpleza -¿Y tú?- le preguntó sin dejar de mirarle

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó confundido volviendo a mirar a Tyson

-¿Estas… con alguien?-

-No- el peliazul suspiró aliviado en su interior

-¿Y por que no?- curioseó

-Porque sino puedo estar con la persona que amo, no quiero estar con nadie. Solo quiero estar con esa persona- se incorporó quedando sentado y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –Creo que entonces, me quedaré soltero toda mi vida- rió un poco de manera fingida. Tyson también se sentó

-No digas eso- se calló sin saber que más decir

-Digo la verdad-

-Pero… Hay muchas personas de las que te puedes… enamorar-

-Pero yo, no quiero enamorarme de otra persona- miró al peliazul y éste se estremeció

Se acercó a su rostro, quería darle un beso, solo uno y con eso sería feliz toda su vida. Cuando apenas unos centímetros separaban sus labios, se detuvo de golpe, cerró los ojos con fuerza y finalmente le besó en la mejilla…

-Buenas noches- se puso de pie -Te amo- susurró, sin saber que el menor le había escuchado. Le miró un momento y se fue de allí

-Te amo- susurró también cuando lo vio entrar a la mansión. Se puso la mano en la mejilla donde Kai le besó y sonrió ampliamente

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

Sí, sí, lo se. Me quedó muy largo, pero bueno ya que. Y bueno, las que querían que Brooklyn le diese su merecido a Kai, espero que estén contentas, jijiji... Pero a pesar de todo, que sepáis que yo aprecio a Kai ¿eh? Que no haya mal pensadas/os

Y lo de siempre, espero vuestros lindos reviews que son los que me dan ánimos, pero, si alguien me quiere dejar uno, que no lo haga por Log-in porque en mis fics no se permite. Por favor, dejádmelo anónimo

**REVIEWS:**

**ZEIRIYU: -**Por eso pongo al final de cada capitulo que si alguien me va a dejar un review que no lo haga por Log-in, porque en mis fics no se puede (no me preguntes porqué, porque no lo se, jejeje…) Y sí, yo también escucho música mientras escribo, me gusta. Por cierto¿cuándo vas a actualizar tu fic, de "Una carta nunca enviada"? Oh, ya quiero leer la conti!! Conti¡Sayonara!

**SENSHI HISAKI y YAMI HISAKI: -**Pues yo tampoco sabía que el apellido de Kane fuese Yamashita, pero lo vi por ahí en una pagina, jejeje... Y bueno, la otra vez no me asustaste, más bien me sorprendiste porque creí que me insultabas a mí. Y hablando del tema de Internet, ya casi, casi convenzo a mi madre para que no nos lo quiten, pero aún no me dice una respuesta segura. Pero en el caso de que nos quitasen Internet, sí, me temo que no sabréis nada más de nosotras y yo me quedaré en ascuas pensando como acaban tus fics, sobre todo el de Dos Palabras, ese es mi favorito sin duda. Por cierto¿Cuándo lo vas a actualizar¡Sayonara!

**KAILY HIWATARI: -**Pues ya has leído que no, Kane no pierde el tiempo, fue ver una oportunidad y la cogió al vuelo, jejeje… Y sí, Kai se pasó con Tyson veinte pueblos, pero ya sabemos que los celos nos hacen hacer cosas muuuy estúpidas de las que nos acabamos arrepintiendo más tarde ¡Sayonara!

**ARI-YUNA: -**Jajaja... Sobre el veneno que yo escribí es uno incoloro e insípido. Pero, maldición no me acordé de su nombre, que mala memoria gasto (con cascaditas) Oye, tus formulas son muy interesantes, sí, sí, me gustan. Y por cierto, esperamos una pronta actualización tuya, onegai ¡Sayonara!

**QUIMERA: -**La pregunta que me hiciste, la responderá "el padre" de Tyson más adelante, y ahora que pienso… ¡¡No puse su nombre ni una sola vez¡Sorprendente! Pero sí, el tipo tiene nombre. Y también Isabel explicará porque abandonó a Ty-chan. Y espero que estés feliz porque Brooklyn pegó a Kai, le pegó tan fuerte que le quitó hasta las ganas de intentar soltarse de los chicos que le agarraban jejeje... (Creo que las fans de Kai me matarán) Weno… ¡Sayonara!

**RAVEN KINOMIYA: -**¡Hola Raven! Creí que te habías olvidado de mí… En fin, al parecer la pareja KanexTyson está gustando y más de lo que yo pensaba. Creí que no le iba a gustar a nadie, jijiji... Y sip, su momento a esa pareja le a durado por ahora tres meses, jejeje... y lo que le quede, hasta que alguien o algo intervenga, ya se que estás pensando "Kai interviene" pero puede que te lleves una sorpresa, jajajaja... ¡Sayonara!

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO… …**

-No puedes-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no puedes irte- suspiró –Brooklyn nos a encerrado y se ha ido con Andy a no se donde-

-Llámale al móvil y dile que nos ha encerrado sin darse cuenta…-

-Nos a encerrado a propósito- interrumpió

-¡Será una broma!- exclamó con asombro. Tyson negó con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la puerta y la intentó abrir pero no pudo -¡Estamos encerrados!-

-Ya te lo he dicho Kai- dijo sentándose en el sofá. Su móvil sonó -¿Kane?- preguntó rápidamente

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**


	13. ¡NO ME LO QUITARÁS!

ADVERTENCIAS: Este fic es YAOI (relación chico-chico), así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

Se acercó a su rostro, quería darle un beso, solo uno y con eso sería feliz toda su vida. Cuando apenas unos centímetros separaban sus labios, se detuvo de golpe, cerró los ojos con fuerza y finalmente le besó en la mejilla…

-Buenas noches- se puso de pie -Te amo- susurró, sin saber que el menor le había escuchado. Le miró un momento y se fue de allí

-Te amo- susurró también cuando lo vio entrar a la mansión. Se puso la mano en la mejilla donde Kai le besó y sonrió ampliamente

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Dos semanas después…

-Señorito Tyson- tocó la puerta –Tiene una llamada telefónica-

-¿De quién?-

-No me lo quiso decir- la puerta de la habitación del peliazul se abrió

-Buenos días Isabel- le sonrió y la mujer le respondió el saludo. Bajó a la sala y cogió el teléfono -¿Sí?-

-¡Tyson!- exclamó

-Brooklyn- sonrió –Hola amigo, ¿qué…?-

-¡No hay tiempo para saludos!- interrumpió -¡Necesito que vengas a mi apartamento, hay algo muy importante que tengo que contarte!-

-¿Y no me lo puedes decir por teléfono?-

-Las cosas **muy importantes** no se dicen por teléfono- dijo en tono evidente -¿No quieres venir a verme?- preguntó en un falso tono ofendido

-Sí, sí quiero. Ahora mismo voy-

-¡No tardes!. ¡Y ven tú solo!-

-¿Yo solo?- repitió, pero el pelirrojo ya había colgado -¿Porque tanta prisa?- murmuró colgando el teléfono –Bueno, da igual. Iré ahora mismo-

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Kane acercándose a él

-Voy a ver a Brooklyn- se dieron un fugaz beso

-Te acompaño- dijo rápidamente cogiéndole la mano

-Es que… Brooklyn me dijo que fuese solo. No te lo tomes a mal, es que dice que me tiene que contar algo importante- rió un poco nervioso –Ya sabes- se rascó la nuca

-Bueno vale. Pero vuelve pronto, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí- se unieron en otro beso, ésta vez más prolongado –¡Nos vemos luego!- salió corriendo. Con rapidez llegó al apartamento de su amigo, tocó el timbre y la puerta rápidamente se abrió

-¡Hola!-

-¿Qué era… eso tan importante… eh?- pregunto jadeando con las manos puestas en las rodillas para coger aire

-¡Ah si, eso!- le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta llevarlo a la sala

-Oye amigo, ¿porque tanta impaciencia?-

-Ssshh- le puso el dedo en los labios –Calla- le musitó –No hagas ruido- le pidió con nerviosismo

-¿Porque?- preguntó cuando apartó la mano de Brooklyn

-Andy está durmiendo- miró al pasillo y luego al peliazul

-¿Todavía? Pero si es tarde para que aún esté en la cama, luego no va a tener sueño- se acercó al pasillo y el pelirrojo le detuvo

-Déjalo que duerma un ratito más. Esta noche no la ha pasado muy bien, ha tenido unas pesadillas y eso. Ya sabes, cosas de niños- rió nervioso

-Ah- ambos se sentaron en el sofá y Brooklyn sonrió mirando a Tyson

-Oye, ¿me haces un favor?- el peliazul asintió –Necesito comprar algo para Andy, ¿te esperas aquí? Solo será un minuto, no tardaré más-

-Bueno… es que… ¿Y porque no…?-

-¡Mal amigo!- interrumpió mirándolo de reojo –Voy a la tienda que hay aquí abajo y vuelvo rápido-

-Vale, vale. Me quedo-

-Además, a Andy le alegrará verte cuando despierte- sonrió dejando un papel encima de la mesa, al cual Tyson no le dio importancia -¡Hasta luego!-

-¡Hasta luego!- escuchó que la puerta había sido cerrada con llave -¡Me a encerrado sin darse cuenta!- se acercó corriendo a la puerta -¡Brooklyn!- se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y lo que vio le dejo pasmado y desconcertado

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Brooklyn salió y cerró la puerta con llave mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Tocó la puerta que había frente a la suya y una mujer anciana de unos sesenta años abrió…

-Hola señora Naoko- saludó sonriente

-¿Vienes a recoger al pequeño Andy?-

-Sí- el niño salió con las manos llenas de galletas –Otra vez te has comido las galletas de la señora Naoko- dijo mientras lo miraba con enfado

-Es que las hace muy buenas hermano- se excusó. Escucharon la voz del peliazul llamar a Brooklyn -¿Ese es Tyson?- se paró frente a la puerta y saludó con la mano -¿Ya está dentro?- el mayor afirmó

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano señora. Espero que no haya sido mucha molestia-

-Pero si solo a estado aquí quince minutos- se quejó -¿Porque se escuchan gritos ahí dentro?-

-Por nada, señora, por nada- contestó nervioso mientras con disimulo la empujaba dentro –Hasta otro día- dijo en tono cantarín mientras cerraba la puerta. Se giró hacia la puerta de su apartamento -Adiós Tyson, disfruta de tu estancia- cogió al pequeño en brazos –Andy, despide a Tyson-

-¡Adiós Tyson!-

-¿Cómo que adiós?- preguntó Tyson confundido -¡Abridme la puerta!. ¿Qué hace Andy ahí, Brooklyn?- golpeó la puerta

-Adiós- dijeron los hermanos mientras se alejaban

-Hermano- dijo Andy -¿Porque has encerrado a Tyson con el niño malo?- preguntó algo molesto -¡No me gusta ese niño!- se cruzó de brazos. El mayor no contestó, tan solo sonrió ampliamente

-Me han encerrado- dijo el peliazul intentando abrir -¡No me dejéis aquí!- golpeó la puerta -¿A que demonios está jugando Brooklyn?- se preguntó dándose la vuelta. Se dirigió a la habitación de Andy, pero se detuvo antes de entrar. Miró a la puerta que había a su espalda y suspiró –Brooklyn es un despistado, se ha dejado la luz del baño encendida - dijo mientras llevaba la mano al pomo de la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto de cogerlo, ésta se abrió. Miró al frente -¡Kai!- casi gritó de la impresión

-¡Tyson!- los dos se miraron sorprendidos

-¿Qué?. ¿Cómo?… ¿Tú?- tartamudeó nervioso

-Puess…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- consiguió preguntar interrumpiendo al mayor

-Brooklyn me llamó esta mañana por teléfono, me dijo que viniese aquí rápidamente porque tenía algo muy importante que decirme y que viniese solo-

-¿Y que te a dicho?. Digo, si me lo quieres y puedes decir-

-Te lo diría pero… no me dijo nada-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no me ha dicho nada. Cuando llegué me dijo, siéntate, estuve un rato esperando pero él no me decía nada. Más tarde tocaron el timbre, Brooklyn me miró y me tiró encima el café que se estaba bebiendo- le señaló una mancha oscura en la camiseta –Y juraría que me lo tiró encima a posta- puso cara de molestia mirando la mancha de café –Porque estaba como a unos diez pasos de mí y sin decir nada, y cuando tocaron el timbre, se acercó a mí casi corriendo, me tiró el café encima y después me metió a la fuerza en el baño, diciéndome que me lavara porque la mancha de café es difícil de quitar-

-¡Ese Brooklyn!- exclamó golpeando el suelo con el talón -¡Ya verá cuando le pille, lo voy a tirar a un pozo sin fondo!- gruñó

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al escucharlo decir eso -¿Dónde está Brooklyn? Quiero irme ya y todavía no me a dicho nada- miró a su alrededor

-No puedes-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no puedes irte- suspiró –Brooklyn nos a encerrado y se ha ido con Andy a no se donde-

-Llámale al móvil y dile que nos ha encerrado sin darse cuenta…-

-Nos a encerrado a propósito- interrumpió

-¡Será una broma!- exclamó con asombro. Tyson negó con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la puerta y la intentó abrir pero no pudo -¡Estamos encerrados!-

-Ya te lo he dicho Kai- dijo sentándose en el sofá. Su móvil sonó -¿Kane?- preguntó rápidamente

-No amorcito, jajaja…-

-¡BROOKLYN!- gritó -¡Sube ahora mismo y sácanos de aquí, o vas a morir joven y yo me quedaré con tu hermano!- amenazó con rabia. Escuchó al pelirrojo reír a carcajadas -¡No tiene nada de gracioso!- dijo exaltado apretando el móvil en su mano -¡Sácanos de aquí!. ¡YA!-

-Jajaja… ¿Sácanos? Entonces ya has visto la sorpresita que te guardé, jajajaja… Asómate al balcón-

-Voy- corriendo se dirigió al balcón, miró abajo y vio a los dos pelirrojos saludarle con la mano –Ggrrr... ¡Aparta a Andy de tu lado para que pueda tirarte algo a la cabeza desde aquí!- el bicolor también salió

-¡Que sorpresa, pero si es Kai!- exclamó fingiendo asombro –Me pregunto como ha ido a para ahí- rió a carcajadas -Pásamelo Tyson-

-¡Que!- dijo el bicolor de mala gana cuando cogió el teléfono

-¿Otro que está enfadado?- preguntó divertido

-Mmm-

-En el fondo se que estás brincando de alegría por estar a solas con Tyson… Lo he hecho por ti, en el fondo hasta me caes bien y todo-

-A mí no me cae bien el niño malo- escuchó decir a Andy

-Mph, ¿se supone que te tengo que dar las gracias o algo así?- preguntó con un ligero tono de sarcasmo

-No estaría mal-

-Sube y abre la dichosa puerta- ordenó en tono frío

-No- negó riendo. El peliazul cogió el teléfono

-¡Sino nos abres la puerta, arrasaré con todo lo que tengas en la nevera!- amenazó

-Me parece un precio justo, ya que nosotros nos pegaremos el atracón en tu bonita mansión. Isabel cocina muy bien, jajaja… Y a Hiro le alegrará ver a su queridísimo amigo de la infancia- Tyson colgó molesto y entró en la sala seguido de Kai

-¡Brooklyn se ha pasado de la raya!-

-Mira Tyson, hay un papel encima de la mesa-

-¿Y…?-

-Creo que esta letra es de Brooklyn, y es para nosotros- el peliazul se acercó a Kai y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de éste leyó la nota sin percatarse del fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor

-Hola tortolitos, espero que no os enfadéis mucho conmigo, solo lo hago por vuestro bien. No aviséis a nadie de que estáis aquí, o sino, me encargaré de teneros encerrados de por vida y espero que no me hagáis llegar a esos extremos. No os abriré hasta que hagáis las paces. Nos vemos- Tyson frunció el ceño, le quitó el papel de las manos a Kai y lo hizo añicos -¿Pero que se cree éste?… ¡Sí claro, encerrarnos de por vida!- dijo con sarcasmo –¡Ya me gustaría ver como hace eso!-"Estar encerrado con Kai de por vida. Los dos solos y…"- pensó mirando al bicolor -¡No, mejor no quiero ver como hace eso!- se sonrojó levemente -Además, nosotros ya hicimos las paces, ¿verdad?- el bicolor afirmó –Voy a llamarle- dijo cogiendo el móvil y marcando el número

-¡Hola!-

-Andy, dile a tu hermano que se ponga al teléfono… ¿Andy?… ¡Andy, no cuelgues!- volvió a llamar -¡Ha apagado el móvil!- se quejó mirando a Kai

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-Toma, le he contestado lo que me has dicho- le dio el móvil a Brooklyn

-Muy bien hermanito- le revolvió el cabello

-¿Y a donde vamos?-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos con Hiro y nos damos un chapuzón en la piscina? No nos hemos puesto los bañadores por nada-

-¡Sí!- exclamó cogiendo al mayor de la mano

-Y como seguro que Hiro nos invita a comer, nos quedaremos- sonrió

-¡Sí!. ¡Sí!. ¡También me gusta estar con Hiro!-

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-

-No lo se Tyson- contestó encogiéndose de hombros. No le importaba en absoluto la situación en la que se encontraban, es más, deseaba estar así todo el tiempo posible

-Esto sí que no se lo perdono- masculló encorajado

-Ya, tranquilo. Seguramente volverá dentro de diez minutos-

Dos horas y media después…

-¿Dentro de diez minutos, no?- lo miró de reojo

-¿Qué quieres? No soy adivino- se quejó el bicolor

-En fin- dijo en un suspiro -¿Quieres comer algo? Yo ya tengo hambre-

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Tyson- comentó en un tono evidente. Como respuesta recibió un cojín del sofá estampándose en su cara -¡Oye!- se quejó lanzándoselo de vuelta

-Jajajaja…- rió mientras lo esquivaba –No me has dado, que mala puntería tienes Kai- lo cogió del suelo y al enderezarse, otro cojín le golpeó en la cabeza -¡Kai, eso es trampa!-

-El sofá tiene dos cojines por si no lo habías notado- dijo sonriente –Y eso no a sido trampa- se lo lanzó de nuevo

-¡Esto es la guerra!- exclamó sin dejar de reír. Siguieron jugando bastante rato, hasta que finalmente decidieron dejarlo, ya que el peliazul golpeó una figura que había en una estantería y casi la tira al suelo –Que divertido… No hacíamos esto desde que… éramos unos críos- dijo sonriente y con la respiración agitada

-Sí- se sentaron en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared -¿Recuerdas… cuando de pequeños, le gastábamos bromas a Hiro?- los dos rieron

-Sí, y se enfadaba un montón. Pobrecito, nos pasábamos con él. Y luego, estaba sin hablarnos un par de días y papá nos regañaba, jajaja…-

-En verdad le hacíamos unas bromas muy pesadas- el peliazul asintió con la cabeza

-¿Te acuerdas de ese perrito con el que siempre jugábamos camino de la escuela?-

-Sí. Y tú le suplicaste a papá para poder llevártelo a casa, pero él no quiso-

-Es que el pobre estaba abandonado y me daba lastima. Y ese perro me gustaba mucho, era muy bonito- sonrió –Y hablando de escuela, aún recuerdo la sorpresa que se llevó papá cuando se enteró de que habías suspendido un curso, jajaja… y de que irías a mi clase. No entendía como tú, con las buenas notas que siempre tenías, hubieses suspendido un curso, jejeje...-

-Ya te dije que lo hice para estar en tu clase y sentarme contigo-

-Eeh, sí- dijo algo serio –Y siempre me ayudabas a responder en clase las cosas que no entendía- sonrió levemente

-Eras muy despistado. Pero en algunas ocasiones, tú me tuviste que ayudar a mí- se miraron

-Sí… ¿Porque…?. ¿Porque querías estar en mi clase?- preguntó con indecisión

-Porque me gustabas- respondió sin rodeos -Por eso suspendí un curso- finalizó con sencillez –Ya te lo dije en el parque de atracciones, tú me has gustado desde que tenía quince años, o incluso creo que antes, pero no me di cuenta hasta que tenía esa edad… y quería estar siempre contigo- el peliazul se ruborizó y se sintió incomodo, pero no dejó de mirar al mayor a la vez que éste tampoco dejaba de mirarle a él. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente -Y yo…- cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración del menor chocar con la suya -…aún te…- cuando pensó que sentiría sus labios sobre los de Tyson, éste se levantó rápidamente con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. Abrió los ojos y lo miró confundido

-¿Te apetece algo de comer?- preguntó sin mirarle –Yo tengo… mucha hambre- dio un par de pasos y se detuvo cuando Kai le sujetó la manga de la camiseta -¿Quieres algo?- preguntó sin voltear y con voz temblorosa debido a los nervios que sentía

-Siéntate- pidió

-Des-desde aquí también te escucho- el bicolor tiró con suavidad del agarre y lo hizo retroceder un paso

-Siéntate, por favor. Quiero preguntarte algo-

-…vale- se volvió a sentar donde antes estuvo, pero alejado del mayor -¿Qué me quieres preguntar?- bajó la cabeza

-Brooklyn sabe todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ¿verdad?- aseguró –Y cuando digo todo, es todo-

-Pues… bueno verás, yo no quería pero… Necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y…- tartamudeó

-Solo respóndeme sí o no-

-… sí- susurró –Lo siento, se que eso es privado y que nadie debe saberlo, y más aún en nuestro caso. Pe-pero… Brooklyn es de fiar y no dirá nada a nadie. Te lo prometo- lo miró algo nervioso al no escuchar a Kai hablar -¿Estas enfadado?-

-No- respondió con sinceridad –Gracias-

-¿Porque?-

-Por perdonarme a pesar de las cosas que te he hecho-

-Ya hablamos de ese tema. N-no me gusta recordarlo- frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sintió una mano en su mejilla y miró al mayor relajando inmediatamente el gesto de molestia de su cara

-Lo de hace un momento… yo quería decirte que yo todavía te…-

-¡No lo digas!- interrumpió nervioso subiendo ligeramente el tono de voz. Kai bajó la cabeza lentamente sin apartar la mano de la mejilla del peliazul

-Por lo menos, ¿me quieres como antes?. ¿Me quieres como un hermano?- calló un momento -¿Cómo tu hermano?- preguntó con esfuerzo, odiaba que el peliazul y él fuesen hermanos

-Claro que te quiero Kai- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Le alzó el rostro –Hiro y tú sois los mejores hermanos y no os cambiaría por nada. Os quiero mucho a los dos- se acercó y lo abrazó lentamente

-Pe-pero yo te he hecho unas cosas imperdonables y…-

-Kai- interrumpió con algo de seriedad –Por favor, ya te he dicho que no me gusta recordar eso- recostó la cabeza en su hombro -¿Me abrazas?- preguntó en un susurró, notando como Kai había dado un pequeño respingo y sin decir nada le abrazó rápidamente

Ya llevaban bastante rato así, abrazados y en silencio. Kai se estaba empezando a desesperar, no porque no le agradase estar así con Tyson, al contrario, se sentía en las nubes pero… ese era el problema, tener al peliazul tan cerca y no poder besarle, decirle que le ama… Es más, le extrañó que Tyson le pidiera que le abrazase…

Con un lento movimiento de cabeza observó a Tyson y sonrió levemente, el peliazul tenía los ojos cerrados. Fijó su vista con atención en los labios entreabiertos, quizá, quizá ahora podría besarle. De solo pensar en eso sentía un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero primero debía asegurarse de que el menor en realidad dormía. Lo más lento que pudo, se acercó a la mejilla del peliazul y depositó un pequeño beso en ella. Nada, Tyson seguía con los ojos cerrados, sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió a la oreja del menor mientras repartía pequeños besos en su mejilla…

-Lo que quería decirte antes es que… sigo amándote Tyson y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo- le murmuró –Aunque seamos hermanos, aunque estés con otro chico, aunque me odies o aunque nos tratemos como los hermanos que somos… Yo te voy a seguir amando- aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Se dirigió a los labios del menor, pero la sangre se le congeló al ver que Tyson tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y le miraba sorprendido y asustado –Ty-Tyson, yo…-

-¡Yo no he oído nada de lo que me has dicho!- exclamo poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo -¡Estaba dormido y no he escuchado nada!- se pasó la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo

-¿Porque mientes?-

-¡No miento, no miento!- negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-Si estabas dormido, ¿cómo sabes que te he dicho algo?-

-……- quería excusarse con algo, pero nada le venía a la cabeza. Kai notó que el peliazul estaba muy tenso así que mejor pensó cambiar de tema y actuar como lo llevaban haciendo estas semanas

-¿No ibas a preparar algo de comer?-

-¡Ah sí, sí!-

-Pero ninguno de los dos sabemos cocinar-

-¡Je!- se subió las mangas hasta los codos –Para tu información, **yo se cocinar**- dijo levantando la cabeza con orgullo

Kai se sorprendió al notar el repentino relajamiento de Tyson, había pasado de estar extremadamente nervioso, a estar tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Si no quería que el peliazul se alejase de él, tenía que tratarlo como siempre había echo cuando eran unos niños…

-Seguro moriremos envenenados- el peliazul calló al suelo al estilo anime

-¡Oye!. ¡Yo se cocinar y nadie va a morir envenenado!- exclamó dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Ten cuidado de no prenderle fuego a la cocina- le advirtió divertido mientras se ponía de pie –Te recuerdo que estamos encerrados y moriríamos fritos, jajaja...- se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer en el

-¡Ja!. ¡Ja! Muy gracioso Kai- dijo con sarcasmo desde la cocina -¡Aay!-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado. Rápidamente fue a la cocina y se encontró al peliazul con el dedo índice metido en la boca y con cara de puchero -¿Te has cortado?- se acercó

-Me he cogtado y me duege mugyo eg dedo- se quejó

-Sácate el dedo de la boca- le retiró la mano –A ver, déjame ver- observó el corte y se sorprendió -¿Cómo te has cortado tanto?-

-Ha sido tu culpa- le reprochó –Tú te estabas metiendo conmigo y me has despistado-

-Lo siento- le depositó un pequeño beso en la palma de la mano

-¡Claro que es tu culpa, no intentes negarlo…!. ¿Eh?- se sorprendió -¿No te enfadas conmigo porque te he echado la culpa?- en ese momento se sonrojó al recordar que el mayor le había besado en la mano y un escalofrío recorrió su brazo

-No. ¿Sabes donde guarda Brooklyn el botiquín?-

-Ni idea- negó con la cabeza

-Mmm, iré a buscarlo- salió de la cocina

-Como escuece- masculló. Abrió el grifo y metió el dedo bajó el chorro de agua fría. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando el bicolor entró con el botiquín en las manos -¿Ya lo has encontrado?- preguntó incrédulo

-Sí. Sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte. Estaba en el cuarto de baño- sacó lo que necesitaba y comenzó a desinfectar la herida con cuidado

-¡Kai!. ¡Escuece!- se quejó intentando apartar la mano

-No te muevas tanto, ya casi he terminado-

-¡Pero es que me escuece!- Kai sonrió

-Pareces un niño pequeño- comentó ganándose la atención del peliazul –Siempre me a encantado eso de ti- susurró ampliando su sonrisa. Alzó la mirada y notó que el menor se estaba incomodando de nuevo –Lo siento-

-No pasa nada- el mayor cogió una tirita y se la puso con cuidado

-Listo- le alzó el rostro –No vayas a llorar. No soy tan malo curando, ¿no?-

-Mejor no te dediques nunca a eso- los dos rieron

-Te ayudo a cocinar- propuso

-Entonces ahora sí que moriremos envenenados, jajaja...- el mayor se encogió de hombros mientras que también reía

-Bueno, tarde o temprano tenemos que morir, ¿Qué más de ahora?- preguntó mientras seguía riendo

-¡Oye!… Muérete tú, yo soy joven aún, jajaja...- bromeó

-¿Y yo soy viejo?- preguntó incrédulo –Solo te llevo un año- lo miró de reojo –Nadie es viejo con dieciocho años y te recuerdo que **tú** precisamente tienes dieciocho años. ¡**Viejo**!- sonrió

-Ya, pero tú cumplirás diecinueve a finales de año y serás más viejo- se excusó riendo divertido –Y yo me conservo siempre joven y guapo- se hecho el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto presumido

-Sí que lo eres- el menor bajó la vista

-Eeeh… em… mmm- balbuceó nervioso intentando decir algo mientras jugaba con sus manos

-Pero yo soy más guapo que tú- finalizó volviendo a reír. Tyson le dio un golpe fingido en el hombro

-Será mejor que cocinemos algo de una vez. Me estoy muriendo de hambre. Kai, si me vas a ayudar quiero que hagas lo que yo te diga- el bicolor afirmó con la cabeza

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-Brooklyn amigo, sí que eres despistado- negó con la cabeza –Solo tú puedes cerrar la puerta y dejarte la llave en tu apartamento- el pelirrojo pensó alguna mentira rápida que decirle a Hiro

-Pues... la vecina de enfrente tiene una copia de la llave de mi apartamento, pero no viene hasta mañana. Está de viaje en no se donde-

-¿Y donde vais a dormir entonces?-

-Pues aquí- le contestó Hiro a su padre en tono evidente

-¿En serio?- preguntó Brooklyn –Vaya, gracias Hiro- el mencionado y el se sonrieron hasta que el hombre dijo algo que le puso los pelos de punta al pelirrojo

-Hiro, ¿dónde están tus hermanos?-

-No lo se- contestó

-Tyson me dijo esta mañana que iba al apartamento de Brooklyn- comentó Kane mirando de forma desconfiada al mencionado. Los demás también fijaron su atención en el pelirrojo

-¿Eeh?- abrió los ojos de par en par -¡Ah sí!… ¡Eso!- rió nervioso –Pues, sí, Tyson estuvo esta mañana en mi apartamento, pero se fue rápido, muy rápido, jejeje…- nadie dijo nada y continuaron comiendo tranquilamente –"Phew… De la que me he librado"- vio que Kane le seguía mirando con algo de desconfianza y tragó duro –"Por ahora"- pensó mientras una gran gota bajaba por su cabeza –"Solo espero que esos dos se reconcilien de una vez. No voy a estar aquí de mantenido con mi hermano"- pensó mirando a su pequeño hermano comer alegremente. Un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¡Te dije que no tenías que haber cocinado tu solo!- protestó el peliazul mirando su plato de comida -¡Sabe a quemado!- lloriqueó

-Calla y come- contestó con seriedad

-¡Ahora no tengo con que quitarme el gusto a quemado!- siguió quejándose

-Bebe agua- propuso en el mismo tono de antes

-Si el agua me hubiese quitado éste mal sabor, ya me habría bebido por lo menos 3 litros- miró de reojo al bicolor sentado frente a él

-Mmm, hoy estas más quejita de lo normal Tyson- lo miró y el menor desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado –Y más nervioso- sonrió

-¿Cómo no voy a quejarme?. ¡Primero me corto en el dedo por tu culpa!. ¡Después te empeñas en cocinar tú solo sin ayuda de nadie y para colmo, la comida te sale carbonizada!. ¡Y…!- enmudeció de golpe

-¿Y…?-

-¡Y nada!- exclamó cortante. Siguió comiendo –"Y estar encerrado contigo me pone nervioso"- finalizó en su mente

-¿Prefieres comerte eso a decírmelo? Entonces es algo importante. Quiero saberlo- dijo sonriente

-Es una estupidez- comió con más rapidez

-Me gusta escuchar estupideces-

-¡Déjalo ya!- dejo caer los cubiertos en el plato –No quiero más. Tengo un sabor horrible en la boca- dijo con una mueca de asco

-Jajaja… Pues lávatela con agua-

-No me quitará el mal sabor. Eres un pésimo cocinero-

-Gracias- contestó divertido mientras se acercaba a él -¿Sabes?-

-¿Qué?- contestó con interés

-Yo se un truco para quitarte el sabor a quemado de la boca- se sentó junto al peliazul

-¿Cuál?- preguntó rápidamente –Y no me vuelvas a decir, bebe agua- dijo imitando la voz del mayor

-No-

-¿Entonces cual es ese truco?-

Con un rápido movimiento de Kai, unió sus labios con los del menor el cual abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero no le alejó de el. Pasó la lengua repetidas veces por los labios del peliazul hasta que éste abrió la boca ligeramente, permitiéndole acceso a Kai profundizando así el beso al tiempo en que lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, temiendo que se alejase de él. Se separaron lentamente. El bicolor sonrió al ver que Tyson seguía con los ojos cerrados…

-El sabor a quemado es mejor en tu boca- comentó soltando una risa floja haciendo que el menor abriese los ojos rápidamente

Antes de que Tyson pudiese decir algo, se volvió a acercar a besarle, pero esta vez el beso no duró demasiado porque el menor se separó…

-Kai- fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Inesperadamente sintió los besos del mayor en su cuello –Pa-para Kai- pidió nervioso aunque no lo apartaba –Yo tengo… novio- pero el bicolor no se detuvo. El menor frunció casi imperceptiblemente el ceño –Kai… por favor- rogó intentando no hacer evidente que eso le estaba gustando. Kai se separó y miró a Tyson con atención, éste estaba sonrojado y con los labios entreabiertos, los cuales parecía que le llamaban a gritos para que le besara de nuevo

-Ya se que tienes novio, pero a mí no me importa. Solo quiero estar contigo, Kane no me importa lo más mínimo. Tyson, te amo y no quiero perderte, no quiero- lo abrazó

-Pero… Pero Kai… es que…- balbuceó

-Le voy a contar a papá que estoy enamorado de ti- le dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. El peliazul sintió que de golpe se había quedado sin oxígeno y un escalofrío le subió a lo largo de la columna vertebral

-Ah… aam… Eeeh, tú… y yo… Mmm… Kai…- tartamudeó nervioso. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente con fuerza -¿TÚ ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ?. ¡SI SE ENTERAN NOS MATARÁN!. ¡NO JUEGUES CON ESO!- gritó sorprendido y algo molesto

-No juego. Llevo pensando esto hace unos días y está decidido. Es lo que haré en cuanto lleguemos a casa- contestó tranquilamente

-¡KAI!. ¡Somos hermanos!. ¡HER-MA-NOS!- exclamó exaltado -¿Sabes como le sentará a papá saber eso?. ¡Le va a dar un infarto!- frunció el ceño

-No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión- volvió a responder con la misma tranquilidad y seguridad

-Kai, no lo hagas, te lo suplico- rogó abrazándolo –No lo hagas- repitió esperando un de acuerdo, o algo por el estilo

-He dicho que no. Te amo y quiero que todo el mundo se entere- dijo en tono firme

-¡Que no Kai!. ¡Te ordeno que olvides eso!-

-No-

-Kai… Si se enteran, entonces, sí nos separarán- aseguró con voz trémula, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta –No quiero que lo hagas ¡No lo hagas!-

-No tengo nada que perder- desvió la mirada –No puedo estar contigo aunque sea lo que más quiero en la vida… Por lo menos, si nos separaran, no se… me haría antes a la idea de… que no podré estar contigo, aunque te ame-

-¡Pero Kai!. ¡Cuando Hiro se enteró de lo nuestro ya ves lo que pasó, dijo que nos separaría, no quería que nos acercáramos e incluso dejó de hablarnos!. Entonces… si papá se enterara de esto…-

-Me da igual- se encogió de hombros –A estas alturas ya todo me da igual, estoy harto de todo y de todos-

-¡Pero, no puedes decírselo, no debes!- insistió sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos y bajar rápidamente por sus mejillas

-No llores Tyson- le sonrió levemente –No te preocupes tanto-

-¡Ponte por un segundo en el lugar de papá!. ¡Imagina como te sentirías si un día recibieses una noticia como esa!- replicó -¿Y como no voy a llorar?. ¡Si estoy muerto de miedo!. ¡Compréndeme!- pidió

-¿Te he dicho que eres un cobarde?- le preguntó sonriendo divertido

-¿Te he dicho que estas loco?- respondió con enfado limpiándose las lagrimas –Kai… ¡Pídeme lo que quieras, haré lo que sea!. ¡Tú solo pide y yo haré lo que sea sin rechistar, pero, por favor no le digas nada a papá!- apoyó la frente en el pecho del bicolor mientras murmuraba algo

-¿Has dicho algo?- el menor afirmó con la cabeza -¿Qué?. No lo he escuchado- Tyson levantó la cabeza

-¡Que te amo!- exclamó nervioso -¡Te amo como no he amado a nadie!… Si te alejas de mí, yo… Yo me moriría sin ti Kai- el bicolor abrió los ojos de par en par y a continuación sonrió, pero inmediatamente recordó algo que hizo que su rostro se tornara serio

-Estás olvidando algo- dijo cuando salió de la sorpresa

-¿Qué?-

-Tu novio-

-…mph- bajó la vista reprochándose el haberle dicho al bicolor lo que sentía por él –Esto es incorrecto. Está mal. Tenemos que olvidarnos de esto de una buena vez por todas y seguir con nuestros caminos-

-Mi camino es junto a ti-

-No. Tu camino es junto a alguien a quien ames y que puedas amar, no conmigo-

-¿Porque te importa tanto lo que puedan decir o pensar los demás?- preguntó algo molesto

-No es por los demás, es por nosotros-

-¿Por… por nosotros?- repitió confundido

-Sí. Para que luego no tengamos que arrepentirnos de errores que cometimos en el pasado- le respondió en tono neutro

-¡Nunca me he arrepentido de lo que siento por ti, ni voy a hacerlo!- le buscó la mirada pero Tyson la evitaba –Y a ti tampoco te importó una vez, la vez que te entregaste a mí y yo me entregué a ti. Estábamos dispuestos a enfrentar lo que fuese necesario para poder estar juntos, incluso a Hiro y yo todavía estoy dispuesto a hacer eso, pero… ya veo que tú no-

-Tengo miedo- murmuró con la cabeza baja como si fuese un niño regañado -¿Es que tú no tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros?. ¿De lo que digan los demás de esto?. Lo que dirá papá, Hiro, el abuelo... Cada persona que sepa esto…-

-Solo tengo miedo de perderte- interrumpió

-Yo... tengo miedo de todo. Esto es…-

-Esto es lo que sentimos y no podemos evitarlo, ni quiero que lo evitemos- los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento -Tyson, tu cumpliste los dieciocho hace poco y me preguntaba si… ¿Serías capaz…?. ¿Te gustaría irte de aquí conmigo?… ¿Fuera del país, a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca?- lo abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que la respuesta que recibiría a su propuesta, sería no

-Sí- susurró

-¿Sí?- repitió incrédulo -¿Has dicho que sí?- sonrió. El peliazul simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Kai dejó de sonreír –No te estoy obligando. Si no quieres, di que no y ya está. Lo entenderé-

-Sí quiero ir contigo- aseguró con firmeza -¡Me voy contigo Kai, a donde sea!- exclamó con decisión mirándole a los ojos

-¿En… serio?- preguntó con dificultad, ya que las palabras se resistían a salir de su boca. Tyson afirmó en un movimiento de cabeza firme

-Solo espero que ésta vez no me decepciones. Por favor Kai- pidió suplicante en voz baja. Kai se sorprendió, ¿Tyson le estaba dando otra oportunidad de estar a su lado de nuevo? Eso le hizo pensar, ¿si hubiese sido al revés, él también habría perdonado a Tyson tantas veces?… Sí, lo hubiese hecho. Sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó a darle pequeños besos en los labios

-¡No lo haré!… ¡Te lo prometo!… ¡No te fallaré!… ¡No te decepcionaré!… ¡Te amo!. ¡Te amo!- exclamaba entre besos

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Kane acababa de llegar a la mansión, había salido a buscar a Tyson porque ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y no había vuelto al igual que Kai…

-¿Y…?- preguntó Hiro rápidamente

-Lo he visto cerca de la playa- contestó. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso –Lo he llamado un par de veces, pero no me a escuchado. Estaba algo lejos y lo he perdido entre la gente-

-¿Y estaba con Kai?- volvió a preguntar Hiro

-No. Iba solo-

-¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó Brooklyn ganándose la atención de los otros dos -¡No has podido ver a Tyson, eso es imposible!. ¡Yo mismo cerré con lla...!- tosió un par de veces con nerviosismo –Jijiji...- soltó una risita floja mientras una gran gota bajaba por su cabeza al darse cuenta de que casi habla de más

-¿Te ocurre algo amigo? Te ves alterado-

-No me ocurre nada Hiro- negó con la cabeza. Miró al frente y pasó saliva el ver que Kane le miraba con desconfianza –Yo… Voy-voy al jardín, sí, sí, al jardín- comentó mientras salía hacía allí –Voy a… ver que hace Andy. Es tan travieso, jejeje... Seguramente estará haciendo de las suyas- puso de excusa para salir de ahí. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y llamó al peliazul por teléfono –Es imposible que se haya escapado de ahí. ¡Imposible!- murmuraba -¿Y donde demonios se metió Kai entonces?- se preguntaba intrigado –Oh vaya, tiene el móvil apagado. Y no tengo el número de Kai-

-Hermano, ¿qué te pasa?-

-Nada- contestó sin dejar de mirar al suelo –Andy-

-Que-

-Tengo que hacer algo, entra dentro con Hiro y Kane…-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo que hacer algo importante- miró al pequeño –Y recuerda, ni una sola palabra sobre que Kai y Tyson están en nuestro apartamento-

-Aja. No diré nada de nada-

-Ni aunque te ofrezcan chocolate- advirtió

-… eem- el mayor le miró con seriedad –Sí, ni aunque me ofrezcan chocolate- puso cara de niño bueno. Brooklyn afirmó con la cabeza y sin decir nada salió corriendo de la mansión en dirección a su apartamento

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Entró a toda velocidad en su apartamento, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. En cuanto entró en la sala se detuvo tan de golpe que parecía que sus pies se habían quedado pegados al suelo. Se desconcertó totalmente al encontrarse a Kai tumbado encima del peliazul, ambos en el suelo, sin camiseta y besándose de tal forma, que a Brooklyn le pareció que iban a devorarse el uno al otro…

Sonrió de forma pícara y se recargó en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos…

-¡Ejem!. ¡Ejem!- el pelirrojo casi suelta una carcajada al ver la reacción asustada de Kai y Tyson –Hola… **Tortolitos**- sin poder aguantarse más, empezó a reír. Observó primero al peliazul y éste estaba completamente ruborizado, pasó la vista a Kai y éste parecía atravesarle con su fría mirada -¿Os interrumpo?- preguntó de forma inocente

-Mph- gruñó el bicolor de mala gana poniéndose la camiseta

-N-no- Tyson también cogió su camiseta y se la puso cabizbajo intentando esconder su sonrojo

-¿A que has venido?- preguntó sin más rodeos

-Jejeje… Kai, deja de mirarme así. Parece que me quisieras matar-

-Mph-

-Ya, ya. ¿Cómo habéis conseguido salir de aquí?- preguntó mirando a ambos chicos

-Pues mira- comenzó Tyson –yo he descubierto que puedo volar y me di un paseo por ahí- respondió tranquilamente. Brooklyn frunció el ceño ligeramente

-¿Para esa estupidez nos molestas?- preguntó Kai

-Kane asegura que te vio caminando cerca de la playa. No mintáis, se que habéis salido de aquí, lo que me pregunto es como lo habéis hecho-

-Como ya he dicho antes amigo, he descubierto que puedo volar y di un paseo… ¿Cómo demonios vamos a salir de aquí?- preguntó mosqueado -¡Si tú nos has encerrado!- lo señaló

-Pero Kane dijo…-

-Me habrá confundido con otra persona. Los dos hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo, ¿verdad Kai?-

-Sí- los dos se miraron embobados mientras se sonreían

-Y este… ¿qué hacíais los dos en el suelo, eh?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Los otros dos lo voltearon a ver rápidamente -¿Cosas de enamorados?- rió divertido

-Intentábamos hacerlas- comentó el bicolor mirándolo de forma molesta

-¿De verdad?- fingió sorpresa –No me había dado cuenta- negó con la cabeza

-¡Acabo de recordar algo!- exclamó de repente el peliazul con una sonrisa

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con interés Brooklyn

-¡Voy a matarte!- casi gritó a la vez que salía corriendo tras el pelirrojo -¡Vuelve aquí!- Brooklyn salió rápidamente y de nuevo cerró la puerta con llave -¡No!. ¡No nos encierres!- gritó golpeando la puerta con el puño -¡Abre la puerta!-

-No te canses- Tyson le volteó a ver. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él –Es más, ¿porque no le pedimos que nos encierre aquí un par de días?- le susurró en tono sensual, haciendo sonreír al menor por la propuesta -¿Qué me dices?- le besó y mordió el cuello con suavidad

-Sí… Me parece perfecto- se acercó a besarle –Se lo diré en cuanto lo vuelva a ver- ambos sonrieron contra el beso en el que se acababan de fundir

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Tocó la puerta de su apartamento un par de veces…

-Chicos, ¿puedo pasar, o estáis haciendo algo… ejem, privado?- preguntó mientras reía

-¡Lárgate ya Brooklyn!. ¡Y si puede ser posible, no vuelvas en un par de días!- exclamó Kai

-Vaya, vaya. Y antes os molestaba estar encerrados- comentó divertido -¿Y si ahora no quiero que estéis en **mi** apartamento, eh?-

-¡LARGATE!- gritaron molestos al unísono el bicolor y Tyson

-Bueno, bueno, ya me voy, jejeje... Me echan de mi propio apartamento- dijo en voz baja

-¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó Kai con sarcasmo

-Que… Vuestro padre a dicho que os espera una buena cuando lleguéis a casa-

-¿Qué?. ¿Porque?. ¿Qué hemos hecho?- preguntó el peliazul sorprendido

-Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, ya pasan de las ocho y media y no habéis dado señal de vida en todo el día. Os hemos llamado por teléfono pero los tenéis apagados y… podíamos haber llamado al de mi apartamento, pero entonces sabrían que estáis aquí y me matarán- rió un poco con nerviosismo

-¿Ya es tan tarde?- Tyson se sorprendió y miró el reloj -Abre la puerta Brooklyn-

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó el bicolor –Vamos a quedarnos un rato más, por favor-

-Jejeje, vale. ¡Brooklyn, abre la puerta y nosotros nos iremos cuando queramos!- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su amigo le escuchara. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, ya comenzaba a pensar que esos dos se adueñarían de su apartamento

-Vale- metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró un par de veces. Abrió la puerta pero no pasó del marco de ésta –Os dejo la llave en el mueble de la entrada. ¡Adiós parejita!- exclamó en tono cantarín mientras cerraba la puerta

-Kai- susurró el peliazul sonriente -¿Porque le has dicho un par de días? Podías haberle dicho un mes-

-Jajajaja... Sí. Por mí encantado, estaríamos a solas y sin interrupciones. Pero, pobre Brooklyn-

-¡Ja!. ¿Tú sintiendo lastima por alguien?- preguntó con una mezcla de incredulidad y sarcasmo

-¡Hey!. ¡No soy tan malo!- se quejó -¿Seguimos con lo que hacíamos?- el menor le cogió la mano

-¡Claro! Ya te lo iba a preguntar yo, jajaja…- se dirigieron a la sala y se tumbaron en el sofá –Esta vez prefiero el sofá, me duele la espalda de estar tanto rato tumbado en el suelo- comentó mientras reía abrazando al mayor por el cuello

-Me encanta escucharte reír- le susurró

Se inclinó para darle pequeños besos por el cuello y suaves mordiscos. Rápidamente le retiró la camiseta y bajó los besos al pecho, haciendo más presión con sus labios sobre la piel morena al tiempo que le daba suaves caricias en los costados…

-Kai…- dijo en un largo suspiro –Kai, te amo-

-Y yo a ti- con un movimiento imprevisto por parte del peliazul, Kai se vio en el suelo y con el menor sobre su cuerpo. El bicolor se quejó por el golpe en su espalda

-Y al igual que antes, estamos en el suelo- depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios –Y no te quejes, tú antes me has tirado a mí al suelo- le retiró la camiseta al mayor y la lanzó sobre el sofá

-¡El suelo está muy frío!- exclamó cuando la piel de su espalda hizo contacto con la fría superficie. Un escalofrío le recorrió por completo

-Pero yo estoy calentito- le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se recostaba por completo sobre el otro cuerpo –Yo te haré entrar en calor Kai-

Besó los labios del bicolor hasta que ambos sintieron falta de aire. Descendió hasta su pecho dejando un camino húmedo de besos en el recorrido, donde se detuvo un momento a lamer y succionar sus pezones, sonriendo cuando escuchaba la respiración del mayor más acelerada. Lentamente, descendió la mano hasta llegar al pantalón, donde jugó un momento con el botón de éste hasta que por fin se decidió a desabrocharlo al tiempo en que se acercaba a besarle de nuevo en los labios…

El teléfono sonó impidiendo que volvieran a unirse en otro beso y haciendo que ambos dieran un pequeño respingo. Giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y miraron el teléfono con odio, como si con sus miradas pudiesen despedazarlo y desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra, así estuvieron hasta que éste dejó de sonar…

-¿Porque no me sorprende otra interrupción?- preguntó con sarcasmo el peliazul –No me extrañaría que ese maldito trasto volviese a sonar- y casualmente, el teléfono volvió a sonar sacando un bufido de molestia de ambos chicos -¡Malditos teléfonos!- exclamó poniéndose de pie -¡Solo sirven para incordiar y sonar en los peores momentos!- descolgó -¿Quién es?- preguntó de mala gana -¡Brooklyn!. ¿Porque demonios molestas ahora?. ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer o qué?… ¿Importante?- preguntó confundido -¿Qué?. ¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?… Mph, no pienso ir a casa, estoy haciendo… emm… ¡Cof!. ¡Cof!… Estoy ocupado… ¡No te rías!- exclamó algo exaltado –Ya te he dicho que no pienso ir a casa. No nos esperéis hasta la noche por lo menos- vio a Kai dirigirse al baño –Oye amigo, ¿porque no llamas en otro momento?… Sí, ya me has dicho antes que mi padre estaba enfadado- bufó –Esta bien. De acuerdo, ahora mismo vamos hacia allí. Nos vemos- colgó –Hoy Brooklyn me está sacando de mis casillas-

Se dejó caer en el sofá de forma pesada aunque había una sonrisa en su rostro. No podía negar que el pelirrojo era el mejor amigo que cualquiera podía desear, desde el principio Brooklyn había sido bueno y comprensivo con él, y además le había apoyado y ayudado en sus problemas. Estaba completamente seguro de que sino estuviese perdidamente enamorado de Kai, se habría enamorado del pelirrojo. Y pensar que cuando conoció a Brooklyn no le cayó bien en absoluto…

Sin duda, Brooklyn era el mejor de los amigos, incluso le había ayudado a reconciliarse con Kai a pesar de saber como detestaba su amigo al bicolor, le ayudó a su manera, pero le ayudó. Y sabiendo también que Kai y él son hermanos. Una pequeña risa se le escapó…

-¿De que te ríes?- preguntó entrando a la sala

-¿Eh?- miró al mayor –No, de nada en especial. Solo pensaba cosas- se acercó a Kai -¿Nos vamos?-

-Vamos- repitió sin ganas ya que no le apetecía irse de ahí -¿Y que quería Brooklyn, a parte de molestar de nuevo?-

-Lo de antes, que papá está enfadado con nosotros. Dice que nos llamó al móvil a los dos para hablar con nosotros, pero los teníamos apagados. Lo que me a dejado intrigado, es que me ha dicho que está más enfadado conmigo, ¿porque será?-

-No lo se. A lo mejor es porque no sabe donde estas- el peliazul cogió la llave, salieron y éste cerró la puerta

-Y tampoco sabe donde estas tú- comentó mirándolo de reojo

-Pero yo soy mayor de edad y tengo más libertad- dijo con arrogancia

-¡Y yo también lo soy!- exclamó mientras pulsaba el botón y esperaban al ascensor. Cuando éste abrió la puerta entraron

-Ya, pero tú eres el niño mimado de papá- sonrió

-¡Yo no soy un niño mimado!- se quejó.

-Sí lo eres- aseguró en un tono tranquilo, mirando con diversión la reacción del menor

-¡Kaiii deja de molestarme!- ordenó. El ascensor se abrió e inmediatamente salieron –Además, lo veo justo porque Hiro y tú sois los niños mimados y consentidos del abuelo- se defendió mirando al bicolor de reojo. Inesperadamente, el bicolor sujetó su mano y a continuación entrelazó sus dedos. Tyson le miró sorprendido, ya que iban caminando por la calle -¿Kai?-

-Mejor cambiemos de tema. No me gusta hablar del abuelo- desvió la mirada frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-Eeh... mmm... Nunca creí que iría así- dijo mientras miraba sus manos unidas –caminando por la calle y cogidos de la mano-

-A mi me importa bien poco lo que los demás digan o piensen de mí, pero si a ti te molesta…-

-Nop- respondió sonriente –Pienso igual que tú- se apegó un poco al mayor

Llegaron a la mansión, Tyson se disponía a meter la llave en la cerradura pero el bicolor le sujetó la muñeca para que no lo hiciera…

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó dándose la vuelta para encararlo

Kai le dio un sorpresivo beso en los labios, sacando una amplia sonrisa en el peliazul…

-No se cuando podré volver a besarte de nuevo- le dio un rápido beso y se separó pera que Tyson pudiese abrir la puerta. Ambos entraron a la sala

-¡Hola a todos!- exclamó un sonriente Tyson -¿Porque me miráis así, eh?- preguntó confundido. El bicolor también se extrañó

-Tyson- le llamó con seriedad su padre –Ven conmigo al despacho, tengo que hablar contigo

-Voy- respondió en tono cantarín abrazándolo del brazo –Papá, ¿porque me miras así?- se soltó lentamente. El mayor no respondió y se dirigió al despacho seguido de Tyson

-Siéntate- ordenó en cuanto entraron. El peliazul obedeció al instante ya que su padre nunca le habló de manera tan fría y cortante, le recordaba a su abuelo –Explícate- dijo en el mismo tono

-Eeh… pu-pu-pues… esta mañana, Brooklyn me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que fuese a su apartamento y… y… luego me-me fui a…- se detuvo a pensar -¡al parque!. ¡Sí, al parque!- sonrió satisfecho de su excusa –Bueno y… luego pues yo…-

-Mientes- interrumpió cortante

-¿Qué?-

-Que mientes- Tyson pasó saliva al escuchar eso –Siempre que tartamudeas mientes- el menor se sorprendió al verse descubierto –Quiero la verdad-

-Esa es la… ver-verdad papá- se detuvo un momento –Pregúntale a Kai. Es cierto-

-¿Habéis estado juntos todo el día?-

-S-sí- afirmó con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente

-¿Donde habéis estado?-

-Pues por ahí- respondió haciendo un ademán con la mano mientras reía nervioso

-¿Dónde es por ahí?- seguía preguntando en tono seco

-Por ahí- repitió dejando de reír

-Tyson- lo llamó seriamente -¿Porque no habéis aparecido en todo el día?. ¿Y porque teníais los móviles apagados?-

-Pues porque… porque… ¡Estábamos ocupados!-

-¿Ocupados?- repitió alzando una ceja -¿Haciendo que?-

-Nada en especial- el hombre frunció el ceño

-Hijo… sabes que no me gusta que me mientan- Tyson no dijo nada, tan solo bajó la vista al suelo –Tyson-

-Qué-

-Dime la verdad- exigió con seriedad

-Pero esa es la verdad- aseguró

-¡Ya está bien Tyson, a tu habitación… y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga!-

-¡Papá!. ¿Me vas a castigar?- preguntó incrédulo poniéndose de pie -¡Pero papá, yo no he hecho nada malo!-

-¡A tu habitación!- señaló la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Tyson no dijo nada más y salió de allí -Ya esta- dijo el hombre –Si Tyson está encerrado en su habitación, Isabel no le verá y no podrá hablar con él- se murmuró a sí mismo triunfante –No permitiré que Isabel se acerque a mi hijo, ella no me lo quitará. Tyson es mi hijo-

FLASH BACK… …

-Señor, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Adelante Isabel- la mujer entró al despacho -¿Qué desea?- preguntó con desgano

-Vengo a hablar sobre Tyson-

-Usted no tiene nada que hablar sobre mi hijo-

-**Mi** hijo- le corrigió poniéndose la mano en el pecho

-Él no es su hijo, así que deje de soñar despierta. Mejor vaya a hacer su trabajo- ordenó mientras sacaba unos papeles de un cajón y comenzaba a leerlos mentalmente

-Sí es mi hijo y le voy a contar la verdad-

-¿Que qué?- preguntó casi en un grito, estrujando los papeles en sus manos

-Necesita saber la verdad sobre su pasado, sobre su verdadera familia… Tiene derecho a saberlo-

-¡Usted no dirá nada!- exigió furioso señalándola

-No puede ordenarme lo que hacer con mi vida- respondió con tranquilidad –Tyson sabrá quien es su verdadera familia-

-¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!- exclamó golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos -¡Sobre mi cadáver!, ¿entiende?. ¡No puede llegar de buenas a primeras y separarme de mi hijo!-

-Le recuerdo que Tyson no es nada suyo señor- el hombre gruñó furioso –En cuanto vea a Tyson le contaré la verdad, ya es hora de que lo sepa todo-

-¡NO!- gritó -¡FUERA, FUERA DE AQUÍ!- la mujer salió rápidamente, ya que nunca lo había visto así de enfurecido -¡NADIE ME VA A SEPARAR DE MI HIJO!. ¡Y SI PARA MANTENERLO A MI LADO TENGO QUE TENERLO ENCERRADO EN SU HABITACIÓN, ASÍ SERÁ!- enmudeció cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza

FIN FLASH BACK… …

-Todavía estoy bastante exaltado- soltó un largo suspiro –Esa mujer se va a largar de aquí lo antes posible, me da igual las veces que Tyson me suplique para que esa mujer se quede aquí. Isabel se irá de aquí-

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama de brazos cruzados y con cara de molestia mientras miraba al suelo. Momentos después, la puerta fue abierta y observó a Kai cerrar con llave…

-¿Qué quería papá?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado

-He ha castigado sin salir de aquí y no se porque. Dice que le pida disculpas a Hiro y Kane, pero yo no he hecho nada malo- bufó –Papá no me a castigado en mi vida y ahora a los dieciocho lo hace- masculló molesto –Si tuviera motivos para hacerlo no me quejaría pero…-

-Hiro me lo ha contado todo- interrumpió

-¿Cómo?-

-Que me ha dicho porque papá está tan enfadado y no solo ellos dos, también Kane esta algo enfadado-

-¿Cómo? Pero… ¿porque?- se exaltó

-Están enfadados porque no has sabido nada de nosotros en todo el día salieron a buscarte con Brooklyn y Andy- sonrió al nombrar a los dos últimos-Y Kane también está algo enfadado porque no recibió ni siquiera una sola llamada tuya. Estaba muy preocupado-

–Reconozco que me olvidé del pobre Kane por completo y me disculparé con él- suspiró y miró al mayor -¿Y a ti que te a dicho papá?. ¿También te a castigado?-

-No. Me a dicho que estaba muy preocupado porque no había sabido nada de nosotros desde esta mañana y... ya está- el peliazul se sorprendió y se molestó al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada y decidió dejar el tema por la paz -Oye Kai, ¿puedes traerme un vaso de agua?-

-Claro que sí, ahora vuelvo- depositó un beso en la frente del menor y salio cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Bajó a la cocina –Hola Isabel-

-Hola señorito Kai, ¿desea algo?-

-Solamente un vaso de agua, pero ya me lo sirvo yo- la mujer se fijo en algo

-Señorito Kai-

-¿Mn?-

-¿Podría enseñarme lo que tiene colgado en el cuello, por favor?-

-Sí claro- se acercó a la mujer y le mostró una medalla de plata

-Esto… es-esto es…- miró al bicolor a los ojos rápidamente -¿De donde ha sacado esto?-

-¿Esto? Mi hermano me lo dio- contestó con una sonrisa

-¿Tyson?. ¿Tyson se lo dio?-

-Pues claro, no por nada pone su nombre. Pero hay otro nombre escrito en la parte de atrás que…-

-Eric- susurró

-¡Sí, ese!- se sorprendió -¿Cómo sabía que…?- la mujer le quitó la medalla rápidamente, pero con cuidado de no romperla -¡Hey!- se quejó

-¡No se moleste señorito!. ¡Será solo un momento, enseguida vuelvo!- salió de la cocina

-Espero que me la devuelva rápido- se dijo. Cogió el vaso de agua y se dirigió a la habitación del menor

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-Pase Isabel, la puerta está abierta- dijo con aburrimiento -¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó cuando la mujer entró

-Tengo que hablar con usted de algo sumamente importante señor- le dijo con seriedad

-No tengo tiempo para usted, retírese- hizo un ademán con la mano

-No me iré de aquí hasta hablar con usted-

-Pero rápido, no tengo tiempo- lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de hablar con ella

-Bien... He descubierto la verdad-

-¿Qué verdad?-

-Se porqué me despidió aquella vez-

-……- el hombre la miró con cara de confusión

-Es porque descubrió que yo soy la madre de Tyson-

-¿Todavía está con esa tontería?-

-No se haga el que no sabe nada. **Yo** soy la madre de Tyson-

-¿Se ha vuelto loca o qué?- preguntó exaltado -¡Su madre es Tsuki!-

-No. Tyson llevaba una medalla en su canasta la noche que le encontró, ¿verdad? Una medalla como esta- dijo mientras se la mostraba

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…?- tartamudeó

-¿Nunca se ha preguntado que quería decir esa G?-

-No se de que está hablando- se puso de pie y le dio la espalda –Haga el favor de retirarse-

-Esta G quiere decir Granger ¡Tyson Granger!. ¡Ese es su verdadero nombre!-

-Vuelva a su trabajo o me veré obligado a despedirla-

-Le doy tres días para que le cuente la verdad a Tyson-

-¡No hay ninguna verdad que contar!- exclamó con enfado mientras encaraba a la mujer

-¡O se lo dice usted, o se lo digo yo!. ¡Usted decide!… Y ahora con permiso, vuelvo a mi trabajo-

-¡No se lo diré!. ¿ME OYE?. ¡NUNCA!. ¡USTED NO APARTARÁ A TYSON DE MI LADO, NO LO HARÁ!. ¡USTED NO TIENE DERECHO A LLAMARSE MADRE!- gritó enfurecido -¡Usted… Usted lo abandonó cuando tan solo era un bebé!. ¿Qué le hizo Tyson que fuera tan terrible como para abandonarlo?- preguntó encorajado -¡No tiene ningún derecho a reclamarlo ahora!-

-Tuve mis razones para hacerlo- le dijo en voz baja y llena de tristeza –Además, fue por su bien- finalizó mientras salía del despacho

-Y yo por su bien no le diré nada- susurró

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¿Y para que quería Isabel la medalla?-

-No lo se, no me lo dijo, pero ya me la ha devuelto- sonrió mientras le ponía la medalla al peliazul y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Tocaron la puerta y ambos se separaron de un salto, quedando sentado cada uno en un extremo de la cama

-Adelante- dijo el peliazul –Papá, ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto cuando vio entrar al hombre cabizbajo, éste se arrodilló frente a él

-Llámame de nuevo, por favor- le pidió

-Pero papá, ¿qué pasa? Estás muy nervioso-

-Tyson abrázame. Hijo, abrázame- lo abrazó con fuerza inmovilizando al menor

-Pa…pá- dijo casi sin aire –Me aho…gas- escuchó a su padre llorar y se alarmó -¡Papá!- lo llamó preocupado

-Papá, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Kai con preocupación sentándose junto al peliazul

-Papá- lo separó y lo miró con preocupación, nunca había visto a su padre llorar -¿Nos cuentas lo que te pasa? Nos estas preocupando- le secó las lagrimas

-Yo… no quiero que tú…- lo abrazó de nuevo

-¡Ah, ya se lo que te ocurre!- exclamo sonriendo levemente –Es porque crees que me he enfadado contigo porque me has castigado, ¿verdad?-

-Escuchadme- pidió el hombre con seriedad mientras se separaba del abrazo -¿No creéis que la mansión se a quedado pequeña para nosotros?. ¿Qué os parece si nos mudamos?-

-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron en un gritó ambos chicos

-O mejor, nos mudaremos mañana mismo, ¿qué me decís?-

-¿QUEEE?- repitieron incrédulos

-Sí, eso haremos, iré ahora mismo a despedir a todos los sirvientes y nos marcharemos a otra ciudad. Lejos, muy, muy lejos de aquí- les dijo esperanzado

-Papá, yo no quiero irme- se quejó el peliazul

-Ni yo. Y seguramente Hiro piensa igual que nosotros-

-¡Yo soy vuestro padre y haréis lo que yo os diga!- exclamó asustando un poco a Kai y al peliazul. Volvió a abrazar a Tyson con fuerza –Haréis lo que yo os diga- repitió en voz baja

-… yo no quiero irme, aquí tengo a mis amigos. No quiero dejar de ver a Brooklyn y Andy. Y piensa en Hiro, su novia está aquí, no se querrá ir a otra ciudad- se explicó el menor

-Mañana, a más tardar pasado mañana por la tarde nos iremos de aquí- dijo con seriedad

-¿Pero que te pasa?- preguntó el peliazul algo exasperado por el comportamiento del mayor

-Solo quiero estar con vosotros- les susurró –Como siempre, vosotros tres y yo. No quiero que eso cambie-

-¿Y porque iba a cambiar?- preguntó Kai confundido –Seguimos siendo nosotros tres y tú… bueno y Kane- finalizó rulando la vista

-Porque sí va a cambiar- aseguró -¡Tyson!- le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos -¡Júrame, júrame que no te iras nunca!. ¡Júramelo!- le ordenó nervioso

-Sí, te lo juro- sonrió -¿A dónde iba a ir papá?- preguntó divertido –Pero ya no llores más, ¿de acuerdo? No nos gusta verte así- lo abrazó. El hombre atrajo con su otro brazo al bicolor y lo abrazó

-Os quiero, a los tres-

-Ya vale papá- dijo Kai –Deja de hablar así, suenas dramático- abrazó al hombre y al peliazul

-¡Oye, no suena dramático que diga que nos quiere!. No seas tonto- ambos rieron –A mí me gusta que lo diga- se separaron -¿Mejor?-

-Sí- respondió en un susurro. Aunque lo cierto es que se sentía igual de nervioso y asustado de no volver a ver al peliazul y no estaría tranquilo hasta que no alejara a esa mujer de ahí –Yo… tengo que hacer algo- salió rápidamente de la habitación. Tyson y Kai se miraron un momento intentando analizar lo que había sucedido hace un momento

-¿Kai…?-

-Ni idea- interrumpió sabiendo cual sería la pregunta del menor –Es la segunda vez en mi vida que le veo llorar. Él no llora por cualquier cosa, si ha llorado es porque algo importante le ha sucedido- aseguró

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que le viste llorar?-

-Cuando mamá murió, no lo recuerdo muy bien porque yo era muy pequeño, pero sí lloró y mucho. Por eso estoy seguro de que tiene que ser algo importante- algo pasó por la cabeza del peliazul

-Oye, ¿y si sospecha que tu yo… nos queremos ir?- preguntó temeroso

-Jajaja… ¿Cómo va a sospecharlo? Si apenas lo hemos planeado hoy-

-Sí, tienes razón… ¿Crees que irá en serio lo de mudarnos?-

-Me temo que sí- suspiró –No me gusta la idea, pero mientras esté contigo no importa-

-¡Jeje!- se sentó en la piernas del mayor –Te amo- lo abrazó por el cuello

-Y yo a ti-

-¿Vas a dormir conmigo?- preguntó feliz

-No-

-¡Gracias!- sonrió –Sabía que dirías que… ¿no?- lo miró sorprendido -¿Porque no?-

-Bueno… ¿Puede ser porque a Kane no le gustaría que los tres durmiésemos juntos en la misma cama?- preguntó divertido

-Ooh…- puso cara de puchero -¡Jooo!-

-Otra vez será- dijo con resignación

-Bueno, pues quédate aquí conmigo, no puedo salir- se levantó y cerró con llave -¿Vale?- se sonrieron

Parece que hoy es el día de estar encerrados- sonrió con picardía –Me gusta-

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¿Otra vez me despide?- preguntó la mujer con sarcasmo

-Sí, váyase ahora mismo-

-Esta bien, solo espere un momento para que busque a **mi hijo** y nos vamos-

-¿Qué?. ¡No!- se puso delante impidiéndole salir de la cocina –Le acabo de contar la verdad y él me a dicho que no se quiere ir con usted- se puso serio –Se quedará conmigo-

-Lo creeré cuando lo escuche del mismo Tyson- pasó por su lado –Iré a buscarlo para que me lo diga-

-¡No!- se volvió a poner frente a ella -¡Él no está aquí!. ¡Ha salido y no vuelve hasta la noche!-

-No le creo- lo miró con desconfianza

-¡No me importa!. ¡Olvídese de una vez de Tyson igual que lo a hecho estos años!-

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?. ¡Yo **nunca** me olvidé de mi hijo!- exclamó exaltada -¡Una madre nunca olvida a su hijo!-

-¡Pues usted sí lo hará!- ordenó seriamente -¡Ahora váyase de aquí y no vuelva nunca más!-

-No pondré un pie fuera de esta casa sin mi hijo- desafió. El hombre bufó exasperado

-Esta bien, esta bien… ¡Vuelva a su trabajo y ni se le ocurra acercarse a Tyson!- se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina –Tenía que haber dejado que se marchara la primera vez que la despedí- se reprochó el hombre en un susurro

-Recuerde señor, tres días. Se que no se lo ha dicho aún- el hombre salió molesto de ahí

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

**-Lacryma Kismet**

**-Kaily Hiwatari**

**-Raven Kinomiya**

**-Quimera**

**-Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

**-Ari-Yuna**

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

Esto ha sido todo por ahora... El buenazo de Brooklyn ayudando siempre a estos niños. El señor Hiwatari siendo presionado para que diga la verdad, aunque éste se niega a soltar prenda, por cierto, aún no he puesto su nombre, se llama Tetsuya Hiwatari. Le tenía el nombre puesto desde el primer capitulo pero nunca lo escribí, jejeje... Que fallo. El pobrecillo encerró a Ty-chan en su habitación para asegurarse de que no se va de su lado ¡Bah! En realidad no está tan enfadado. ¿Dónde estará la mala copia de Tyson? Osease, Eric. Ya aparecerá, solo se está tomando un descanso

Por cierto, los reviews están contestados en mi profile, así que si queréis leerlos, pasaos por ahí, ¿ok?...

Venga, no seáis malitos, dejadme un review. Solo pinchad en el botoncito morado donde pone "GO" y escribidme vuestra opinión, eso sí, no me dejéis el review con Log-in porque no os dejará escribirlo

Si no recibo reviews, creo que tendré que dejar el fic de lado aunque ya esté terminado. No me merece la pena escribir, si nadie lo va a leer

**CAPITULO SIGUIENTE… …**

-¡NO!- gritó -¡Mi madre es Tsuki!. ¡Tsuki!- se limpió las lagrimas con enfado -¡Yo no tengo otra madre!. ¡A mí nadie me abandonó!… ¡Dime que no es verdad papá, dímelo!. ¡Me estas haciendo daño contándome esas cosas!-

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

-Es… ella- el peliazul miró a donde señalaba su padre

-¿Qué?- apretó la mano de Kai tan fuerte, que si éste no estuviese tan sorprendido como Tyson, habría gritado de dolor -¿Tú eres…?. ¿Tú eres…?- la mujer se acercó, pero Tyson retrocedía a cada paso de ésta

-Sí Tyson, yo soy tu madre. Tu verdadera madre- alzó la mano lentamente para tocarle la mejilla

-¡No me toques!- exclamó con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo dando un paso atrás

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

-Gemelo- repitió Tyson en un susurró –Te-tengo un hermano gemelo- dijo con una media sonrisa mirando al chico frente a él

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**


	14. REVELANDO EL SECRETO

ADVERTENCIAS: Este fic es YAOI (relación chico-chico), así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

-¡Pues usted sí lo hará!- ordenó seriamente -¡Ahora váyase de aquí y no vuelva nunca más!-

-No pondré un pie fuera de esta casa sin mi hijo- desafió. El hombre bufó exasperado

-Esta bien, esta bien… ¡Vuelva a su trabajo y ni se le ocurra acercarse a Tyson!- se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina –Tenía que haber dejado que se marchara la primera vez que la despedí- se reprochó el hombre en un susurro

-Recuerde señor, tres días. Se que no se lo ha dicho aún- el hombre salió molesto de ahí

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

La noche llegó, dormía placidamente en su cama hasta que un ruido le llamó la atención y le hizo despertar. Se sentó en la cama y gracias a que las cortinas de la ventana estaban abiertas, pudo distinguir una sombra moverse por la habitación de forma algo torpe. Se frotó un ojo mientras la sombra seguía acercándose a él sigilosamente…

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con voz dormilona

-¡Soy tu peor pesadilla!- exclamó con voz terrorífica. El bicolor abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido al escuchar la voz

-¡Tyson!. ¿Qué haces aquí?- encendió la luz y miró el reloj de su mesa de noche –Son las cuatro y media-

-Jajaja... Voy a dormir contigo. Pero… si quieres también podemos jugar un rato- propuso con voz picarona

-¿A sí?. ¿Y a que vamos a jugar?- sonrió, siguiéndole el juego al peliazul

-Pues no se. ¿Porque no lo pensamos sobre la marcha?- preguntó, acercándose lentamente a la cama

-Muy bien- retiró las sábanas para que el menor se metiera en la cama, cosa que éste no tardó en hacer, abrazándose al mayor y recostando la cabeza en su pecho

-¿Sabes? Kane sigue enfadado conmigo a pesar de que le he pedido perdón, y he tenido que cenar solo en mi habitación. No se porque papá no me quiere levantar el castigo. No me deja salir ni para ir a beber agua- se quejó

-Ya, ya. Mañana hablo con él y le pediré que te levante el castigo¿de acuerdo?-

-¿En serio?- preguntó sonriente

-Ssshh... Sí, pero no grites- le susurró -¿Qué harás si Kane se despierta?- preguntó curioso

-Le digo que fui al cuarto de baño- respondió sonriente

-Mmm, teniendo uno en tu habitación, sales a utilizar el otro-

-Bueno, jejeje...-

-¿Y si se queda despierto esperándote?-

-Le digo que bajé a comer algo a la cocina, y me quedé dormido allí- rió nervioso

-¿Y si baja a buscarte porque tardas mucho en subir?- lo miró de reojo

-Pues le digo que… ¡Oye, ya vale!. ¡No se va a dar cuenta! Además está enfadado, no creo que se preocupe por mí. De todas maneras, me iré a mi habitación sobre las siete, él siempre se despierta a eso de las nueve y media, o las diez, así que no se dará cuenta-

-Que bien calculado lo tienes todo- comentó

-¡Síp!- aferró el abrazó al mayor y éste le pasó un brazo por la cintura -¿Comenzamos?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a los labios del bicolor, con una sonrisa juguetona –El tiempo pasa volando- le susurró antes de unirse en un fogoso beso

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

La luz del sol le golpeaba en la cara haciéndole gruñir levemente, y el constante canto de los pájaros le ponía de los nervios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de comenzar a abrirlos lentamente. Estaba en la habitación de Kai…

Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con que estaba tumbado sobre éste. Sonrió mientras pasaba el dedo índice de forma distraída por el contorno de los músculos del blanco pecho del mayor. Le extrañó un poco el hecho de que la luz del sol iluminara tanto la habitación¿qué hora sería? Llevó la mirada al reloj de la mesa de noche…

-¿Ya son las siete?- se preguntó en un susurró -¡¡Aaahh!!- gritó despertando a Kai, el cual dormía placidamente -¡Es tarde, muy tarde!- siguió gritando

-Tyson¿qué te pasa?- le tapó la boca con un rápido movimiento –No grites, o despertarás a los demás- inesperadamente una sonrisa divertida se plasmó en sus labios –Y… ¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?- le preguntó en voz baja

-Mm, mm- asintió con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba

-Y yo, pero… ahora solo reza porque nadie te escuchara, no parabas de gritar- le reprochó de forma calmada. El peliazul enrojeció completamente y apartó la mano de su boca

-¡Es que… yo no quería gritar, pero se me escapaban!- se justificó avergonzado

-Jajajaja…- rió a carcajadas

-¡No te rías, porque tú también gritaste!- le reprochó también. Ahora fue el turno de Kai de enrojecer, aunque lo intentó disimular

-¡Ejem!… Pero yo grité menos que tú- levantó la sábana, y Tyson se tapó rápidamente

-¡No me mires!- exclamó avergonzado, tapándose de nuevo

-Pero si anoche no te daba vergüenza que te viese desnudo- una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios –Además, tienes un cuerpo bonito- le susurró

-¡Pero ahora me da vergüenza!- se intentó tapar hasta el pecho –¡Mucha vergüenza!- confesó, sonrojándose de nuevo

-Vamos, no seas así. Déjame verte- levantó la sábana por el lado que el peliazul no sujetaba

-¡No!. ¡Para ya, Kai!- se bajó de encima del mayor y se tumbó junto a él, metiéndose bajo las sábanas completamente. Kai le imitó, y de inmediato comenzó a reír

-¿De que te ríes?- preguntó interesando Tyson

-Porque ahora sí puedo verte- se acercó a su rostro –Com-ple-ti-to- siguió riendo

-¡Kyyaaa!. ¡No me mires, Kai!-

-Tú me puedes mirar a mí, y yo no hago tanto escándalo- le dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos

-Pero a ti no te da vergüenza- el bicolor se le subió encima

-Si quieres te la puedo quitar, como anoche- le susurró al oído

-Ahora no, Kai- respondió nervioso –Es tarde-

-Oh vamos… no será tan… tarde- comentó, mientras le repartía pequeños besos por el cuello. Asomó la cabeza entre el revoltijo de sábanas y miró el reloj –Sí, es muy tarde- aseguró en tono serio –Tyson, son las diez y cuarto- al escuchar eso, el aludido abrió los ojos de par en par

-¡Ah sí, es cierto!- gritó -¡Se me había olvidado por completo!. ¿Qué hago?- le preguntó sumamente nervioso –¡Kane ya se habrá dado cuenta!-

-Tranquilo, invéntate algo, señor lo tengo todo bien calculado- el peliazul le miró con algo de molestia por no recibir ayuda de parte del bicolor –No se, dile que has madrugado, o algo así… Cualquier excusa servirá- explicó con calma

-Oye, Kane no es idiota. Se supone que estoy castigado y no puedo salir de mi habitación-

-Bueno, haz lo que creas mejor- se levantó de la cama para recoger las ropas desperdigadas por el suelo –Toma- le extendió el pijama al menor -¿Te vistes tú, o te visto yo?- le preguntó con picardía

-Yo- susurró sonrojado y con la cabeza baja al tener al bicolor desnudo frente a él. Todo lo rápido que pudo, se vistió, no tenía tiempo que perder, a lo mejor Kane seguía dormido –Ya me voy- le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Abrió la puerta lentamente, asomo la cabeza, miró a ambos lados y cerró

-¿Porque cierras?-

-Ssh- apoyó la oreja en la puerta –Kane salía de mi habitación- miró al mayor –Se a dado cuenta, ya no tengo excusa- le dijo en voz baja –Ahora sí me voy. Hasta luego- se volvió a asomar con precaución, y finalmente salió –Primero me ducharé, y de paso pienso una muy buena excusa que contarle a Kane- entró en su habitación y vio una bandeja con el desayuno encima de la mesita de noche –Oh, oh… Ya se ha dado cuenta de que tampoco estoy abajo. ¿Y ahora que le puedo decir? No le puedo decir que estuve abajo porque él también ha estado ahí. Y mucho menos que estaba aquí- se dijo mientras cogía ropa limpia para ir a darse un baño

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Ya había terminado de desayunar y estaba tumbado en su cama, bocaarriba, con los brazos extendidos y mirando al techo sin expresión alguna en su rostro…

-Que aburrimiento- murmuró

Giró la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche y miró la foto que ahí se encontraba, haciéndole sonreír, en esa foto estaban Hiro, Kai, y él en medio de sus hermanos, abrazando a ambos por los hombros con una gran sonrisa. Esa foto le traía buenos recuerdos, fue tomada hacía apenas dos años. Fijó su atención en Kai y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordar la noche anterior. La puerta se abrió repentinamente y sacudió la cabeza con la esperanza de librarse del color que habían adquirido sus mejillas…

-Kane- dijo al ver a éste entrar con mirada seria –"Ahora me preguntará, y yo no sabré que decirle"- pensó algo angustiado, forzando a su cabeza a idear alguna buena excusa

-¿Porque…?-

-"Prepárate, Tyson"-

-¿Porque estas sonrojado?- preguntó interesado

-¿Son-sonrojado?. ¡No!- giró la cara -¡Yo no estoy sonrojado!-

-Ah- contestó simplemente

Entró en el baño y Tyson se sorprendió ligeramente, ya que Kane no le había preguntado nada de lo que él pensaba. Bueno, mejor así, de ese modo no tendría que idear ninguna mentira. Volvió a mirar la foto con atención. Las noches que no podía dormir, le gustaba mirar esa foto. Tan perdido estaba observándola, que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió…

Kane salió del baño y rápidamente miró al peliazul. Éste estaba sentado en la cama y miraba algo con suma atención¿pero qué? Llevó la vista a donde miraba Tyson y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa maldita foto ¿Porque Tyson siempre la estaba mirando tan interesado? Ah, claro, ya recordaba el porque, o más bien, por quien miraba la foto…

Frunció el ceño y se acercó unos cuantos pasos, pero Tyson al parecer no le había escuchado. Se aclaró la garganta ganándose la atención del menor que le miró con confusión…

-¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?-

-No mucho- contestó en tono seco

-Ah-

-¿Dónde has pasado la noche?- preguntó repentinamente y sin rodeos. Tyson dio un respingo, que en absoluto pasó desapercibido para Kane

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atinó a decir

-Lo que has oído-

-La-la he pasado aquí, conti-go- se intentó explicar

-Tyson, te juro que perdí la cuenta de las veces que abrí los ojos para ver si habías vuelto de donde sea que estuvieses-

-……-

-Has pasado la noche con Kai¿verdad?- aseguró molesto

-¡NO!- gritó rápidamente, sorprendido al comprobar que Kane había acertado de lleno

-¿Entonces donde?-

-En… en… pues, verás yo…-

-Dime la verdad- ordenó

-……-

-¿Cómo es posible que le ames a él?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-¿A quien?-

-A Kai-

-¿QUÉ?… ¡NO!- gritó nervioso, sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez más rápido

-Se la verdad- aseguró –Si no me amas, dímelo y ya. No me gusta vivir en una fantasía¿sabes?-

-Uum- bajó la mirada –Lo siento, Kane- se disculpó en voz baja

-No me amas- aseguró de nuevo. Tyson se mantuvo inmóvil un momento, y después negó cabizbajo –Lo se. Hace tiempo que lo se- el peliazul le miró sorprendido –Lo que pasa es que, pensé que con el tiempo me amarías, pero ya veo que no, y que tu amor siempre será para él… para Kai-

-Es cierto que no te amo pero… no amo a Kai-

-¡No me sigas mintiendo!- exclamó molesto -¡No se que demonios le has visto a él de especial, y tampoco quiero saberlo!. ¡Por Dios, Tyson, sois hermanos, lleváis la misma sangre!- casi gritó, agitado -¿Es que eso no os importa?-

-Pues…- susurró, pero finalmente se quedó callado

-¿No te preguntas como es que se lo que sientes por tu hermano?- preguntó con ironía

-……- claro que se lo preguntaba, pero prefirió callar, antes de terminar diciendo algo inadecuado

-Mmm... Al principio creí que eran imaginaciones mías, ya que desde que empezamos a salir, prácticamente no te has acercado a Kai. Hasta que encontré algo que me dejó en claro el tipo de relación que tenéis él y tú- el peliazul pasó saliva de forma sonora y se removió algo inquieto en la cama –Fue el día que estuvimos en el campo, y Kai y tú os perdisteis- sonrió levemente, pero con algo de tristeza –Je, de nuevo Kai y tú- susurró para él

FLASH BACK… …

Abrió los ojos al no notar a Tyson dormir junto a él, palpó el colchón por segunda vez para asegurarse de que en efecto se encontraba solo en la cama. Encendió la luz y se sentó en la cama mirando a su alrededor…

-¿Tyson?- esperó un momento pero no hubo respuesta -¿Dónde se a metido a estas horas?- se preguntó con algo de preocupación

Miró la ventana y vio que ésta estaba abierta, esa noche estaba siendo fresca, después de la lluvia que hubo por la tarde, el ambiente se había refrescado. Se acercó para cerrarla, cuando lo hizo, vio algo en el jardín que le hizo detenerse en seco. Ahí, tumbados junto a la piscina estaban Kai y… ¡y Tyson!. ¿Qué hacían ahí a esas horas? Observó con atención un momento más…

Vio como los dos se habían sentado y habían hablado un poco más. ¿Qué estarían hablando?… ¿Era su imaginación, o Kai se estaba acercando demasiado a Tyson?. ¡Y a sus labios!. ¿Es que acaso iba a besarle?. ¡Sí, eso era, y Kai no parecía tener intención de detenerse!. ¿Y porque Tyson no se apartaba?. ¡Kai no lo estaba reteniendo!…

Cuando vio que sus labios casi se unen en un beso, se acercó tanto que se golpeó la frente en el cristal de la ventana, pero eso no le importó y continuó observándolos como si su vida dependiese de ello. Inesperadamente, vio al bicolor detenerse para finalmente darle un beso en la mejilla y entrar en la mansión a paso lento ¡Maldito Kai!. ¿Acaso tenía pensado haber besado a su Tyson en los labios? Vio a Tyson llevarse la mano a la mejilla donde Kai le besó mientras sonreía ampliamente¿acaso… acaso a Tyson…? No, no tenía sentido. Solo era su imaginación. Sí, solo era eso…

Se sentó en la cama mientras soltaba un largo suspiro y llevaba la mirada a la mesa de noche, ahí había una foto de Hiro, Tyson, y Kai abrazados. Cogió el pequeño porta fotos entre sus manos y observó a los chicos detenidamente, uno por uno, parándose a observar por más tiempo al peliazul…

Cuando llevó la vista hacia el bicolor, algo le llamó la atención, había una marca sobre la cara de Kai, más explícitamente, sobre los labios de Kai. Acercó un poco la foto a su rostro y entrecerró los ojos. Esa era la marca de unos labios algo difuminada, seguramente en un intento de haberla querido borrar con los dedos. ¿Quién había besado la foto?. ¿A quien pertenecían esos labios? A esa habitación solo entraban él y… ¡Tyson!. ¿Esa marca de labios era de Tyson?…

Con furia apretó el marcó de la foto y la dejó caer al suelo, la tapa de atrás se separó y de ahí salió un papel junto con la foto. Se agachó y lo cogió. No, no era un papel, era otra foto, pero mucho más pequeña. Le dio la vuelta y la imagen que vio le heló la sangre, en esa foto… en esa foto… ¡Kai y Tyson se estaban besando nada más y nada menos que en los labios!. ¡Eso no era posible!. ¡Era una mala jugada de su cabeza!…

Frunció el ceño y gruñó de forma bastante sonora. Rápidamente se acercó a la ventana y se asomó, Tyson seguía sentado en la misma posición, y con la mano puesta en la mejilla sin borrar aún la sonrisa de su cara. ¿Es que Tyson no podía dejar de sonreír por haber recibido un estúpido beso en la mejilla de parte de Kai?. ¡No era para tanto!. O era acaso que … ¿Kai y Tyson estaban enamorados?. ¡Eso era totalmente imposible! Volvió a mirar la foto en su mano, esta vez con incredulidad…

De nuevo dirigió la mirada a la ventana, pero al comprobar que el peliazul ya no estaba allí, rápidamente guardó la foto donde la encontró, justo detrás de la otra, puso el porta fotos en su lugar y se metió en la cama después de apagar la luz, fingiendo que dormía…

Instantes después la puerta fue abierta, escuchó unos pasos sigilosos acercarse a la cama. El recuerdo de esa maldita foto volvió a su mente, haciéndolo sentirse molesto y traicionado, estaba tan concentrado recordando eso, que no se percató de que el menor ya estaba tumbado a su lado hasta que sintió como era abrazado por éste y recostaba la cabeza en su hombro…

Entreabrió los ojos y miró a Tyson con la intención de reprocharle sobre esa foto, pero al ver a éste pensó que era mejor callar, si le decía algo, lo más seguro sería que perdiese al peliazul, y él no quería eso…

Cerró los ojos mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Tyson y así, finalmente se durmió…

FIN FLASH BACK… …

-……- Tyson no sabía que decir, en verdad estaba muy sorprendido

-Tengo razón¿verdad?- aseguró mirando el porta fotos y cogiéndolo entre sus manos –Amas a Kai-

-No- susurró negando con la cabeza

-Ya- le dio la vuelta al objeto en sus manos con la intención de retirarle la parte de atrás

-¡No hagas eso!- exclamó el peliazul algo exaltado al tiempo en que le arrebataba a Kane la foto de las manos y la abrazaba contra su pecho con fuerza -¡No lo toques!- ordenó. Kane tan solo esbozó una media sonrisa

-No se si esa foto fue tomada antes de que yo volviera, o después, aunque no me apetece saberlo- aseguró en tono frío –Tyson-

-Que-

-¿La palabra **hermano** te dice algo?-

-Mph- desvió la mirada a otro lado con molestia e incomodidad

-Hemos terminado- soltó sin más después de un momento de silencio que a Tyson le pareció eterno

-¿QUÉ?- casi gritó de la impresión, volteándolo a ver

-No me interesa estar con una persona que no me ama y que seguramente piensa en otro cuando le beso- el peliazul de nuevo se quedó callado –Es como aquella vez... El día que aceptaste ser mi novio, tú dijiste que amabas a Kai sin darte cuenta siquiera, y luego, me dijiste que amabas a un chico que se llama igual que tu hermano- sonrió con tristeza -Tu cuerpo estaba conmigo, pero tu mente estaba en otro sitio, pensando en otra persona-

-Pero… pero…- se intentó explicar

-Mira Tyson, no se cuanto tiempo lleváis haciendo cosas como la que vi en esa foto- aseguró señalando en un movimiento de cabeza el porta fotos en los brazos del peliazul. Éste volvió a apretar el objeto contra el con nerviosismo –pero no puedo creer que tú estés haciendo algo como eso. Algo tan incorrecto. Seguramente Kai te metió ideas extrañas en la cabeza y te confundió. Tyson, eso está mal, muy mal, y tú lo sabes- le explicó con tranquilidad

-¡Kai no me metió ideas extrañas, yo le amo de verdad!- exclamó con enfado. Al reaccionar a sus palabras, se tapó la boca con una mano

-Hasta que por fin lo reconoces- de nuevo sonrió con tristeza –Pero te repito que eso no está bien- negó con la cabeza lentamente

-¿Se lo vas a contar a mi padre?- preguntó casi en un grito asustado, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Kane

-……-

-¡No se lo digas!- pidió extremadamente nervioso -¡Por favor Kane, por favor!- se arrodilló frente a el, buscándole la mirada –¡No se lo digas a nadie!- pidió con desesperación

-Tranquilo- susurró con tristeza –no diré nada a nadie. Tú secreto esta a salvo- el peliazul suspiró aliviado

-Gracias- sonrió, incorporándose

-¿Desde cuando… sientes algo por el?- Tyson guardó un momento de silencio

-No lo se con seguridad- respondió con simpleza

-¿Me permites un consejo?-

-Sí- respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Olvida todo lo que hayas vivido con él, olvídalo todo, porque eso no os llevará a ninguna parte. Lo único que vais a conseguir es romper vuestra relación de hermanos para siempre, una cosa como esa no puede terminar bien- le dijo en tono neutro. Tyson se molestó al escuchar eso

-¡Sí puede terminar bien, lo que pasa es que te molesta que lo ame a él, y no a ti!- le reprochó

-¡Claro que me molesta!- aseguró casi en un grito exasperado-¡Sí me molesta, y mucho!. ¡Me pone furioso!. ¡Se realista Tyson, sois familia, lleváis la misma sangre…!. ¿De verdad crees que eso va a terminar bien, y que tu familia lo va a aceptar así como así?. ¿Con normalidad?- preguntó con ironía -¡Je! Me parece que no. Esto no es un cuento de niños donde todo tiene su final feliz- el peliazul dejó caer el porta fotos al suelo y se tapó las orejas

-Déjame en paz. Déjame en paz ¡Déjame en paz!- exclamó cabreado -¡Nosotros nos amamos y nos da igual lo que digan los demás!- aseguró -¡Me da igual lo que me digas!- negó con la cabeza sintiéndose frustrado, pues el escuchar esas palabras le habían vuelto a la cruda realidad súbitamente -¡Sí va a salir bien!. ¡Lo se!- aseguró con enojo ya que él en el fondo, temía que lo suyo con Kai no durara

-Lo que tú digas- dijo con sarcasmo mientras cogía el porta fotos y le retiraba la parte de atrás. Cuando Tyson reaccionó, Kane ya tenía la foto en la mano

-¡No!. ¡Dámela!- ordenó intentando arrebatársela

-Tranquilo, no me la quiero quedar- aseguró mirando la foto con burla, haciendo que el menor frunciese el ceño

-Entonces dámela- ordenó en tono frío, extendiendo la mano

-Toma- se la dio de mala gana –No pienso estar aquí un día más- se acercó al armario, lo abrió bruscamente y comenzó a sacar su ropa

-¿Qué haces?-

-¡Me largo!-

-¿Cómo?-

-Me voy- lo miró –Así no te estorbaré más- continuó con lo que hacía

-Tú… no me estorbas- susurró

-Claro que no- dijo sarcástico –Tyson¿porque aceptaste ser mi novio?- preguntó sin dejar lo que hacía

-Pues porque… porque…- movió los dedos nerviosamente al no saber que decir

-¿Porque…?- preguntó arrastrando la palabra mientras lo encaraba

-Yo solo… hum…-

-Tú solo me quieres para olvidar a Kai- aseguró

-Yo quería amar y sentirme amado. Solo eso-

-Para eso está tu adorado Kai- comentó burlón

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!. ¡De verdad he intentado amarte todos estos meses, pero no puedo olvidar a Kai, y me resultaba más difícil aún teniéndolo que ver todos los días, sabiendo que solo hay unos pasos de distancia entre su habitación y la mía!. ¡Es muy difícil olvidar a una persona de la que has estado enamorado tanto tiempo y con la que has pasado tantos momentos importantes de tu vida!. ¡No lo entiendes, yo de verdad quería amarte!-

-Pues entonces vamonos- propuso sin más

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido

-Tú y yo… Vamonos a otro lugar, por ejemplo, a casa de mis padres. Así no verás a Kai y lo olvidarás rápidamente- se explicó con sencillez encogiéndose de hombros

-No. No me iré- negó con decisión

-No te veo mucho entusiasmo por olvidar a Kai- comentó con un tono de seriedad y molestia. Tyson se sentía muy incomodo con esa conversación, deseaba salir corriendo de ahí y evadir ese tema de una buena vez. Kane se acercó a el -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó confundido

Inesperadamente, Kane le alzó el rostro y le besó con algo de brusquedad. Se sentía furioso, engañado, estúpido, y un millón de cosas más…

Lentamente, fue empujando a Tyson a la cama e hizo que se recostara en ella sin dejar de besarle y acariciarle con desesperación. El peliazul se separó del beso y se intentó incorporar, pero el mayor no se lo permitió…

-Kane, déjame- pidió

-No quiero. Piensa que soy Kai, al igual que lo habrás hecho todo este tiempo- de solo pensar que eso hubiese sido así, se sentía se sentía más dolido todavía, pero dejó los sentimientos a un lado y se inclinó para repartir besos por todo el cuello del peliazul

-¡No!. ¡Déjame!- le gritó apartándolo de un empujón -¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó mirándolo con enfado y arreglándose la camiseta

-¡Seguro que si yo fuese él, no te habrías opuesto!- aseguró encorajado

-¡Deja ya de hablar de él!- le ordenó del mismo modo. Kane se separó y cogió su maleta -¿Kane?-

-¡Me voy!. ¡Hasta nunca!- salió dando un portazo

-¡Kane!- exclamó, aunque no intentó impedir que se marchara -Lo siento- murmuró

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

La puerta sonó sacando al peliazul de sus pensamientos…

-Adelante-

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días, papá- saludó sin mucho ánimo por lo ocurrido hacía rato. Sentado en la cama y cabizbajo –Oye, papi…-

-¿Qué me vas a pedir?- preguntó, sentándose junto al menor

-¿Cómo sabes que te voy a pedir algo?- le miró sorprendido

-Siempre que me llamas papi, es porque vas a pedirme algo- le contó divertido –A ver¿qué quieres?-

-Levántame el castigo, porfaaa- pidió entrelazando sus dedos y poniéndole al mayor su mejor cara suplicante -Por favor papi. Prometo portarme perfectamente y decirte en todo momento donde estoy y a la hora que voy a volver- aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza como si se tratase de un niño pequeño –Me aburre estar encerrado, quiero salir-

-No- negó con seriedad

-¿No?. ¿Y porque no?-

-Porque no- sentenció en el mismo tono –Saldrás cuando yo te diga que puedes hacerlo y punto- Tyson calló y miró al suelo -¿Mandaste a Kai a que hablara conmigo para que me pidiera lo mismo que me acabas de pedir?- aseguró

-Bueno él… me dijo que te lo diría- respondió de forma algo torpe

-… me a insistido mucho- Tyson esbozó una media sonrisa sin despegar la mirada del suelo –Por cierto¿por casualidad no habrás discutido con Kane?- preguntó con inocencia

-¿Eeh?- casi gritó en sorpresa

-Ha salido de aquí hecho una fiera y con su maleta en la mano, no hace falta ser un genio para adivinar lo que ha ocurrido-

-Sí, hemos discutido algo- susurró

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Ya veréis como dentro de un rato estaréis como antes- le animó con una sonrisa

-Lo hemos dejado- le dijo tranquilamente

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que lo hemos dejado- repitió con la misma tranquilidad

-Pero¿porque?- preguntó confundido. Pensaba que su hijo estaría triste por ello, pero se le veía muy relajado, podría que jurar que hasta feliz

-Hemos tenido unos problemas- dijo con simpleza

-Pero no debéis de dejarlo por una tonta pelea- aconsejó

-Papá, ha sido lo mejor. Te lo aseguro- el hombre no le insistió más con el tema y se quedaron un momento en silencio –Bueno, y ahora… ¿me levantas el castigo?- preguntó sonriente

-No- respondió poniéndose de pie

-¿Pero porque no?- preguntó algo exasperado

-¡Porque no!- "No quiero que Isabel se le acerque ni un milímetro" –Más tarde volveré a venir, nos vemos luego- salio con cara de pocos amigos mientras pensaba en Isabel

-¡Aarg!- exclamó encorajado, dejándose caer en la cama hacia atrás -¡Si papá no me deja salir de aquí me voy a morir de aburrimiento!- casi gritó. Estuvo así un momento, pero le asfixiaba estar entre esas cuatro paredes las veinticuatro horas del día –Me da igual que papá me regañe, me voy a dar una vuelta- salió de la habitación con pasos sigilosos. Cuando se acercaba a la sala, escuchó a su padre discutir con alguien, se acercó de puntillas y se asomó por la puerta

-¡No se a que espera!. ¡Suba a buscarlo ahora mismo!-

-¿Isabel?- susurró incrédulo -¿Porque estarán peleando papá e Isabel?-

-¡No pienso ir a decirle eso, no se moleste más, porque Tyson nunca se va a enterar de eso!- el menor no pudo evitar su curiosidad y entró lentamente a la sala. Estaban hablando de él y quería saber lo que era

-¿Papá?- preguntó a su espalda, haciendo que el hombre se diera un buen susto -¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir?-

-Nada- respondió cortante -¿Porque has salido de tu habitación?- pregunto enojado -¡Te dije que no salieras de allí hasta que yo te lo dijera!-

-Es que he bajado a beber agua- se inventó con extrema rapidez –Contéstame- el hombre vio que la mujer abrió la boca para decirle algo a Tyson, así que él se adelantó

-¡Tyson!… Yo, tengo que… hablar contigo de… algo importante- tartamudeó

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó intrigado, alzando una ceja al escuchar a su padre hablar de esa forma precipitada y torpe

-Q-que…- miró al peliazul fijamente –Es que yo no…- "¡No puedo hacerlo!" –Tyson, no…- Isabel se aclaró la garganta para llamarle la atención

-Señor- le llamó con suavidad, pero con enfado

-Papá, te ves muy nervioso¿ocurre algo? Venga, cuéntamelo- pidió

-Tyson, yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes¿verdad?- preguntó abrazándolo

-¡Claro!- exclamo sonriente –Y yo a ti, y si me levantaras el castigo sería muy feliz- rió divertido correspondiendo el abrazo

-……-

-¿Eso es un sí?. ¡Ja!. ¡Gracias papi querido!- le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla –Me voy a dar un paseo por ahí, vendré tarde- avisó. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta, vio que Hiro y Kai entraban por ella -¿Venís conmigo a dar un paseo?-

-Yo sí- respondió Kai con rapidez mientras se sonreían. Hiro negó con la cabeza

-Señor, dígaselo ya- le ordenó Isabel en voz baja, aprovechando que los tres jóvenes estaban hablando entre ellos

-¡No puedo!- le masculló

-Pues yo sí. Ty…- el hombre le tapó la boca

-Está bien, se lo diré- dijo derrotado –Pero salga de aquí- ordenó. Isabel se fue a la cocina –Tyson- lo llamó con un largo suspiro –Ven aquí- el aludido y el bicolor se acercaron, mientras que Hiro se fue a sentarse en el sofá

-Dime-

-Lo que pasa es que… te-tengo que decirte algo… y es que… tú…- sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero simplemente la frase que quería decir, se resistía a salir de su boca. Pero prefería que Tyson se enterase por él antes de que se lo dijese Isabel

-¿Yo…?- preguntó divertido. El mayor inspiró lentamente, tenía que decirlo ya, o sino no se lo diría nunca

-Tú no eres mi hijo- soltó finalmente, algo acelerado -No lo eres- aseguró con voz entrecortada. Hubo un momento de silencio, e inmediatamente los tres hermanos estallaron en fuertes carcajadas, dejando al hombre totalmente desconcertado

-Jajaja… Ya, ya, jajajaja…- rió haciendo un ademán con la mano y secándose las lagrimas con la otra –Papá, nunca se te dieron bien las bromas-

-Tyson…- se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros –Te hablo con la verdad, no eres mi hijo- el peliazul dejó de reír

-Papá, deja de repetir eso, suena feo- le riño molesto

-Aunque suene feo es la verdad. Yo… yo te encontré cuando eras un bebé… bueno, yo e Hiro- se explicó nervioso. Miró al mencionado –Hiro, tú lo recuerdas, no es el recuerdo de un sueño como tú crees, eso ocurrió en verdad…-

-¿Qué?- interrumpió Hiro sorprendido, sintiendo que las ganas de reír se habían ido bien lejos

-Pasó de verdad- aseguró el hombre –Tú y yo encontramos a Tyson en una canasta… cuando vivíamos en Rusia-

-Pa… pá- susurró el peliazul incomodo -¿Porque dices eso?-

-Ven- lo cogió de la mano y todos se sentaron en el sofá, pendientes de lo que tenía que contar el mayor

-¡Espera, espera un momento papá!- intervino Hiro -¿Me estas diciendo que lo que yo creía que era el recuerdo un sueño, es un recuerdo de algo que ocurrió en realidad?- pregunto incrédulo y confundido. Su padre asintió –Pero… pero…- quería decir algo, pero se había quedado sin palabras

-¡Papá, eso es mentira!- aseguró Tyson mirándolos a todos con molestia -¿Quién de los tres se ha inventado esta broma?. ¡Es de mal gusto, me esta comenzando a molestar!- frunció el ceño

-No es una broma. Debes de saber la verdad… ya es hora de que la sepas- suspiró con tristeza

-Espera, ahora lo entiendo, papá. Mamá tuvo una aventura extramatrimonial¿cierto?- aseguró el peliazul, totalmente convencido

-Hmp… No- negó con la cabeza –Tsuki tampoco es tu madre- susurró

-¿QUÉ?- gritó sorprendido y asustado

-Hace diecisiete años- sonrió con melancolía –Que rápido pasa el tiempo… Demasiado- miró al peliazul fijamente un momento -¿Recuerdas que te conté que debido a la muerte de Tsuki, Hiro y Kai dejaron de hablar?-

-… eeh, sí. Mamá murió en un accidente de tráfico, un año después de nacer yo- comentó con inocencia

-No, Tsuki murió un año antes de que tú llegaras a nuestras vidas, y… en una noche de tormenta, alguien te dejó en la puerta de nuestra mansión, en Rusia- explicaba lo más calmado que podía. Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible al pensar que quizá por eso, Tyson le tenía tanto miedo a las tormentas, en especial a los truenos

-Una mujer- susurró Hiro –La mujer de mi sueño-

-Sí- miró a Tyson y continuó hablando –Hiro pensó que tú eras un regalo de Tsuki y debido a eso, Hiro y Kai se encariñaron contigo rápidamente, y ambos volvieron a hablar de nuevo- Tyson abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no podía pronunciar nada –Y esa noche, Kai encontró una medalla de plata en tu canasta, en ella ponía tu nombre-

-¿La… la medalla?- susurró tocándose el cuello –La medalla que…- miró al bicolor -¿Kai?- preguntó, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido

-Yo se la di a Kai para que te la regalara, como siempre estabais peleando, quise que te la regalara él- bajó la vista al suelo –Y, bueno… temía que tu madre fuera a buscarte algún día a la mansión y te separara de nosotros, así que decidí que lo mejor sería irnos de Rusia, aunque a vosotros os dije que veníamos a Japón por mi trabajo- suspiró de forma pesada –Pero ya veo que no sirvió de nada irnos de allí, ni tampoco el tenerte encerrado en tu habitación-

-Yo…- Tyson intentó decir algo pero no sabía qué. El mayor alzó la vista y le miró

-Pero quiero que sepas, que aunque no seas el hijo de mi sangre yo te quiero como si lo fueses, e Hiro y Kai también te quieren de todos modos- se sorprendió al ver que el peliazul tenía cara de tranquilidad, lo cierto es que pensó que Tyson reaccionaría de otro modo al saber la verdad –Tyson, dime algo- pidió

-Jijiji…- rió tontamente, rascándose detrás de la cabeza -¿Qué te voy a decir, papá?- se puso de pie frente a los tres que le miraban con atención –Ahora viene la parte en la que vosotros me decís¡Has picado, es una broma!- exclamó mientras reía –Y entonces yo os digo¡Oh!. ¿Enserio?. Que malos sois, me habéis engañado, jajajaja…- rió de buena gana –Lo repito. Nunca se te ha dado bien gastar una broma, papá- continuó riendo –Menos mal que mis hermanos te han echado una mano, jajajaja... Debo reconocer que casi me lo creo-

-Yo… yo… Yo no sabía nada de… esto- dijo el bicolor en voz baja pero muy sorprendido

-Pues entonces has sido tú el que ha ayudado a papá con la broma- aseguró señalando a Hiro

-Tyson, no evadas a papá- ordenó Hiro con seriedad –Todo lo que te a dicho es verdad- bajó la vista –por desgracia- finalizó en un susurró. Tyson frunció el ceño con enfado

-¡No!. ¡Dejadme en paz!. ¡No me molestéis más!- ordenó -¡Él es mi padre, Tsuki es mi madre y vosotros mis hermanos!- les dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos –Y punto, no hay más que hablar sobre el tema- se formó un momento de silencio incomodo, en el que ninguno quiso decir nada

-Papá…- susurró Kai –Esto es…- se aclaró la garganta -… ¿cierto?- preguntó temeroso

-Sí- susurró en respuesta. El bicolor se quedó paralizado por la impresión y sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con los zafiro de Tyson, el cual se había volteado al escuchar la afirmación del hombre –Tyson, cree lo que te digo- suspiró con tristeza y resignación –Tu madre quiere que vuelvas con ella a Rusia-

-¿¿QUÉ??- gritaron los tres jóvenes de la impresión

-¡Papá!- se arrodilló frente a éste -¡Yo… yo no te entiendo!… ¡No entiendo esto!… Yo… ¿porque me cuentas esto ahora?- casi gritó nervioso

-Porque debías de saber la verdad- respondió en voz baja

-¡Pero yo no quería saber eso!- exclamó sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y aunque intentó contenerlas, no lo consiguió y estas bajaron rápidamente por sus mejillas -¡No me quiero ir con esa mujer!. ¡No quiero saber quien es, no quiero saber nada de ella!- se abrazó a su padre con fuerza –¡Yo quiero quedarme con vosotros!… Por favor… papá- rogó

-Por lo menos conócela, es tu madre- le susurró acariciándole el cabello

-¡NO!- gritó -¡Mi madre es Tsuki!. ¡Tsuki!- se limpió las lágrimas con enfado -¡Yo no tengo otra madre!. ¡A mí nadie me abandonó!… ¡Dime que no es verdad, papá, dímelo!. ¡Me estas haciendo daño contándome esas cosas!-

-Ella hablará contigo esta tarde- el peliazul se levantó tan rápido por la impresión, que cayó sentado en el suelo -¡Tyson!-

-No- susurró negando con la cabeza –Tú… no puedes obligarme a hablar con ella ¡No quiero!- en ese momento, a su cabeza llegó algo que Voltaire le dijo una vez -/¡Ya esta bien!. ¡Te voy a contar la maldita verdad!. ¡Tú no perteneces a esta familia!. ¡Sobras aquí!. ¡No eres más que un niño pobretón encontrado en la calle y que mi hijo recogió por lastima...!/- No es cierto- susurró, intentando convencerse a sí mismo -/Kai, no debes mezclarte con ese niño. Él no lleva nuestra sangre, no es uno de los nuestros. No es tu hermano/- Voltaire siempre le contó la verdad y él no le había echo caso

De pronto se sintió confundido… como pez fuera del agua, se sentía muy incomodo estando ahí, como si estuviese en la casa de unos extraños, como si a las personas que tenía enfrente no las hubiese visto en su vida. Tenía miedo, así que lo único que atino a hacer, fue levantarse del suelo de forma precipitada y salir corriendo de allí…

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!. ¡Dejadme en paz!- los tres se pusieron de pie

-¡TYSON!- gritaron

-¡Oh, no!. ¿Y si otra vez se va y se niega a volver?- preguntó Hiro preocupado

-Papá, todo esto a sido una broma¿verdad?- aseguró. El hombre negó con la cabeza -¿Porque has tenido que contarle eso?- le reprochó molesto -¡Yo tampoco quería saberlo!- se puso de pie con enfado -¡Nadie me va a separar de él!- exclamó con decisión

-Nosotros tampoco queremos que se marche pero… por desgracia encontré a su madre. Y ella, no se como, pero descubrió que Tyson es su hijo- les dijo en voz baja

-¿Y quien es su madre?- preguntó Hiro con curiosidad. El bicolor no quiso escuchar más y también salió corriendo de allí para buscar al peliazul

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-Eso es mentira… ¡Es una maldita mentira!- exclamaba encorajado. Después de correr y correr, se había sentado en el banco de un parque para recobrar el aliento -/¡No eres más que un niño pobretón encontrado en la calle y que mi hijo recogió por lastima...!/- ¡No quiero creer eso! Ellos… ¡Ellos son mi familia!- aseguró. Se limpió las lágrimas con rabia -¿Porque?… No quiero irme de aquí, esa mujer no me puede obligar a hacer lo que ella quiera ¡No lo haré!. ¡No la conoceré, y no pienso irme con esa desconocida!. ¡No es nadie para decidir por mí!-

Se sentía muy confundido en ese momento, aunque ahora había entendido muchas cosas de las cuales siempre tuvo duda, pero que a algunas de ellas no les había dado mucha importancia. El trato que Voltaire siempre le había dado, porque él no aparecía en ninguna foto con Tsuki…

-Kai…- susurró con tristeza, deseando que el bicolor estuviese con él en esos momentos

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

Si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque la página no lo permite con mis fics

* * *

**Próximo capitulo:**

-¿Qué puede tener de positiva esta pesadilla?- preguntó, con enojo y voz entrecortada

-Que Kai no es tu hermano- le sonrió ampliamente. Tyson se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y alzó la cabeza

-Kai… no es mi… hermano- susurró, ligeramente sorprendido –No lo había visto de ese modo. Solo estaba pensado que no quiero separarme de él- sonrió –Kai no es mi hermano- repitió incrédulo, aunque más animado. Brooklyn asintió con la cabeza –Podré estar con él- sonrió más ampliamente

-Claro que sí, podréis estar juntos-

* * *

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

LACRYMA KISMET

KAILY HIWATARI

ONNAKITSUNE

LUCIA/KAJIME

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

QUIMERA

Reviews 87, próxima actualización, 94 reviews

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**


	15. ¿TÚ ERES MI MADRE?

ADVERTENCIAS: Este fic es YAOI (relación chico-chico), así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

¿TÚ ERES MI MADRE?:

**¿AMOR IMPOSIBLE?**

_-Takaita Hiwatari-_

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

Se sentía muy confundido en ese momento, aunque ahora había entendido muchas cosas de las cuales siempre tuvo duda, pero que a algunas de ellas no les había dado mucha importancia. El trato que Voltaire siempre le había dado, porque él no aparecía en ninguna foto con Tsuki…

-Kai…- susurró con tristeza, deseando que el bicolor estuviese con él en esos momentos

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-Vamos Andy, comete la verdura- pidió Brooklyn en tono cansado por enésima vez -Abre la boca. Di aaah…-

-No, no me gusta- giró la cara con enfado, evitando el tenedor lleno de comida que se dirigía a su boca. El mayor bufó, dejando el cubierto sobre el plato de mala gana

-¡Oye!. ¡Cuando Tyson te las daba, sí te las comías!- le reprochó. El pequeño no dijo nada –Aay, como me vendría de bien su ayuda en este momento- susurró. Tocaron la puerta de su apartamento -¡Voy!- exclamó –Comete eso cuando vuelva, Andy- el menor negó con la cabeza -¡Vas a ser un canijo toda tu vida si no te comes las verduras!-

-Me da igual- de nuevo tocaron la puerta

-¡Vooy!- rápidamente se dirigió a abrir –Hola señora Naoko¿desea algo?- la mujer asintió

-Ese chico es amigo tuyo¿verdad?-

-¿Qué chico?-

-Ese- señaló el pasillo. El pelirrojo asomó la cabeza y vio a Tyson sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza baja

-¿Tyson?- susurró extrañado. Rápidamente salió y se acercó a éste -¿Qué haces ahí sentado?- se agachó a su altura

-Brooklyn… odio mi vida- murmuró con voz entrecortada

El pelirrojo se sorprendió de escuchar eso, y por la voz de Tyson, sabía que éste estaba llorando. Le alzó el rostro lentamente con ambas manos, y efectivamente, el peliazul tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Eso le preocupó más…

-¿Porque dices eso?. ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó rápidamente. Detestaba ver a su mejor amigo triste

-……-

Al no obtener respuesta, Brooklyn frunció el ceño y se puso de pie…

-¡Otra vez fue ese idiota de Kai!- aseguró -¡Se lo advertí!- gruñó –Espérame en mi apartamento, ahora vuelvo- se dispuso a caminar, pero el peliazul le sujetó la muñeca, deteniéndole

-No fue Kai- le dijo del mismo modo

-¿Entonces que te ocurre?- miró a su espalda y se fijo en que la señora Naoko estaba detrás de él y muy pendiente a la conversación –Eeh… señora, gracias por avisarme- rió nervioso –Ya me encargo yo de mi amigo. Puede entrar en su apartamento- ayudó a Tyson a ponerse de pie –Vamos amigo- entraron dentro y le preocupó el ver que el peliazul no decía nada, pero tampoco dejaba de llorar de forma silenciosa –Vamos Tyson, deja de llorar, por favor- pidió suavemente frotándole la espalda –No me gusta verte así-

-¡Hola, Tyson!- saludó Andy acercándose al mencionado para abrazarlo -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó confundido, deteniéndose en seco al verlo secándose las lágrimas

-Andy, déjalo- respondió su hermano. Se acercó al televisor y lo encendió -¡Mira Andy, dibujos!-

-¡Dibujos!- sonriente se sentó en el sofá y miro a la pantalla con atención -¡Me gusta, me gusta!-

-No te muevas de ahí, Andy- pasó el brazo por los hombros del peliazul –Vamos, Tyson- se dirigieron a la habitación de Brooklyn y se sentaron en la cama –Tyson… por favor, dime algo. Me estas preocupando, si no fue Kai¿entonces que te ocurre?-

-No me quiero ir a Rusia- susurró con voz trémula, limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir –No me quiero ir-

-¿Os vais a mudar?- preguntó sorprendido y con preocupación. Tyson negó con la cabeza -¿Entonces?-

-Yo me voy… solo. Con mi… madre- bajó la vista al suelo

-¿Madre?. ¿Pero que dices?. ¡Tú madre murió cuando erais unos niños!- Tyson sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta al escuchar eso

-…… es que, yo no soy… hijo de Tsuki… ni de Tetsuya-

-¿QUE QUÉ?- gritó, abriendo los ojos de par en par y arqueando las cejas

-¡No soy su hijo!. ¡No lo soy!- exclamó encorajado -¡La mujer que es mi madre, me abandonó como si fuese un perro!- casi gritó mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos -¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto?. ¿Porque?. ¡No voy a conocer a esa mujer!- cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener el llanto -¡La odio!. ¡La odio con todas mis fuerzas!- gritó con rabia, golpeando el colchón con los puños. El pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso de su amigo –… mi vida es un asco- finalizó en un susurró, pero con el ceño fruncido

Brooklyn abrazó al peliazul de inmediato y le acarició el cabello, intentando tranquilizarle y animarle un poco, darle a entender que él siempre iba a estar ahí para ayudarle en lo pudiera, como había hecho hasta ahora. Le preocupaba su amigo, se le veía exaltado y muy nervioso.…

Tyson no tardó en abrazarse al pelirrojo, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Se sentía mal. Solo. Tenía miedo y no sabía que hacer. Las personas que durante toda su vida había considerado su familia, no lo eran. Eran unos extraños… O mejor dicho, él había sido un intruso en la vida de ellos. Y su madre… Siempre lo había pasado mal por el hecho de no tener una madre. Toda su vida había deseado que Tsuki estuviese viva, que estuviese con él, que le abrazase, le besase… Y ahora resulta que nunca había tenido una madre…

-Yo…- habló Brooklyn después de un momento de silencio -más bien diría que tu vida a sido sacada de una película o algo así- dijo en voz baja

-…ahora entiendo el porque de todas mis dudas- sonrió con tristeza –Porque no me parecía a mis pa… a Tsuki y a Tetsuya, porque Voltaire siempre me a odiado. Siempre me pregunté porque mis hermanos tenían fotos en las que ellos aparecían con Tsuki y yo no- sollozó, volviendo a sentir esa soledad llenarle –Ahora lo se… cuando yo llegué, ella ya había fallecido, no me conoció. Y yo, ni siquiera la he visto una sola vez en mi vida…-

-Entiendo como te sientes- Tyson se separo casi con brusquedad al escuchar eso

-¡No!. ¡No lo entiendes, no puedes entenderlo!. ¡No te imaginas lo que siento ahora!. ¡No sabes como me siento!… ¡No tengo nada, solo una mujer que dice ser mi madre y que me abandonó cuando era un bebé!… Todo este tiempo estuve viviendo con unos extraños, nunca he tenido una familia realmente. Nunca he tenido una madre. Me siento solo. No tengo nada, ni siquiera mi nombre es mío. Me siento mal- dejó escapar un suspiro quejumbroso y cargado de frustración -¿Porque nadie me quiere, Brooklyn?. ¿Porque me odian?-

-No seas tonto. Yo te quiero, al igual que todos tus amigos, Andy te quiere, Tetsuya te quiere, si Tsuki te hubiese conocido también te habría querido, Hiro también te quiere, y Kai no solo te quiere, él te ama y tú lo amas a él- hizo una breve pausa –Además, no has pensado en la parte positiva de todo esto, amigo- le comentó

-¿Qué puede tener de positiva esta pesadilla?- preguntó, con enojo y con voz entrecortada

-Que Kai no es tu hermano- le sonrió ampliamente. Tyson se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y alzó la cabeza

-Kai… no es mi… hermano- susurró, ligeramente sorprendido –No lo había pensado de ese modo. Solo estaba pensado que no quiero separarme de él- sonrió –Kai no es mi hermano- repitió incrédulo, aunque más animado. Brooklyn asintió con la cabeza –Podré estar con él- sonrió más ampliamente

-Claro que sí, podréis estar juntos- le sonrió, pero la de Tyson se desvaneció

-Pero si esa mujer me obliga a ir a Rusia…- susurró

-Kai no va a permitir que te vayas. Tu familia no lo permitirá-

-Mph… mi familia- susurró casi inaudible, para el mismo. El timbre se escuchó

–Espera, iré a abrir- cuando pasó por la sala, vio a Andy en la misma posición, el cual observaba la televisión fijamente. Abrió la puerta y sonrió –Te esperaba. Pasa, última puerta a la izquierda- le dio paso

-Gracias-

-¡Oye niño malo, fuera de aquí!- exclamó Andy, poniéndose de pie

-Andy, siéntate- ordenó Brooklyn

-No me gusta ese niño- miró con una mezcla de desconfianza y enfado al recién llegado. Su hermano se acercó a él

-Tú y yo vamos a ver la tele- lo cogió en brazos y se sentó en el sofá con el pequeño en sus piernas –Ve con él, te espera- el otro asintió y se encaminó a la habitación

Abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose al peliazul sentado en la cama y cabizbajo, al parecer, Tyson estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo había visto entrar en la habitación…

Cerró la puerta con la misma lentitud. Se acercó y se paró frente al menor unos segundos, para después arrodillarse frente a él…

Tyson dio un pequeño respingo, sorprendiéndose al ver a la persona que tenía delante. ¿Cuándo había llegado Kai?…

-Kai- murmuró

-¿Estas… bien?- preguntó indeciso, ya que era evidente que el peliazul no se encontraba nada bien, pero no sabía que decir exactamente en ese momento. El peliazul negó con la cabeza lentamente en respuesta –Tyson, no voy a permitir que te vayas- le aseguró cogiéndole las manos con suavidad. El peliazul le miró fijamente un momento y después bajó la mirada al suelo

-Kai¿quieres seguir conmigo?- le susurró

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?- le miró sorprendido y con confusión

-Es que… ahora no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi pasado… Ni siquiera yo lo se. No se mi apellido, no se si realmente tengo dieciocho años, ni que día es mi cumpleaños, no se si…-

-No digas tonterías- le interrumpió –Te amo, recuerda eso. Me da igual tu apellido, tu edad, tu cumpleaños… ¡Lo que sea!… Te quiero por tu forma de ser: un chico alegre, simpático, cariñoso, inocente e infantil- el peliazul sonrió ligeramente avergonzado –y tu belleza… Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, Tyson. Nadie te va a separar de mi- le aseguró, sentándose junto a él y abrazándolo

-Yo… tengo miedo, Kai. Estoy muy confundido. No quiero conocer a esa mujer, no me interesa lo que me tenga que decir, no quiero saber nada de ella- correspondió el abrazo del mayor –La odio Kai, la odio- masculló

-Tyson…- le susurró con una voz suave –No digas eso, es tu madre-

-Yo no tengo madre… ni padre, ni nada. Solo te tengo a ti, y eso es suficiente para mí- el mayor suspiró

-Claro que me tienes a mí. Pero no estoy solamente yo, hay muchas más personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti- Tyson no dijo nada, y ambos se quedaron en un largo momento de silencio -Tyson, no te enfades conmigo- pidió

-¿Porque?- preguntó mirándolo rápidamente

-Me gustaría que hicieras algo- el menor asintió –Quiero que vuelvas a casa y hables con ella- pidió

El peliazul de nuevo se quedó callado, sin decir nada por bastante rato. ¿Cómo podía pedirle Kai que hiciera eso?. ¡Ni en sueños iba a ir a hablar con esa desconocida que decía ser su madre!. ¡No iba a ir!. ¿Porque había tenido que aparecer ahora esa mujer?. ¿Y porque se preocupaba ahora por él si en todo ese tiempo no lo había hecho? Frunció el ceño con molestia. ¡Ella no le iba a alejar de las personas que más quería así como así!. O quizá… ¡Lo mejor será ir a verla para dejarle las cosas bien claras!…

Relajó el gesto de enfado de su cara y suspiró lentamente…

-Bueno… está bien, iré- sonrió de forma casi imperceptible –Le contaré mi secreto, con suerte odia a los homosexuales y se vuelve a olvidar de mí- rió sin ganas y otro suspiro escapó de sus labios. Segundos después, miró a Kai –Pero prométeme que vas a estar conmigo-

-Te lo prometo- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

-Gracias- le sonrió, sintiéndose aliviado

-Vamos- le cogió de la mano y se encaminaron a la sala

-¿Y…?- preguntó Brooklyn preocupado cuando los vio llegar

-Voy a conocer a mi suegra…-

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido, interrumpiendo

-Sí. Vamos a conocerla- afirmó el peliazul, sin ánimo alguno

-Recuerda que estaré contigo- le susurró, haciendo que Tyson asintiera con una pequeña sonrisa -Nos vamos-

-¡Suerte!… Os la merecéis- añadió en un susurró cuando los vio salir

Llevó la vista al pequeño, al parecer Andy no se había enterado de nada en absoluto pues estaba mirando la televisión fijamente…

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¡Y ahora por su culpa, Tyson se ha ido a no se donde!. ¡Esta sufriendo por su culpa!- seguía reprochándole el hombre -¡No quiere conocerla!. ¡Háganos un favor a todos y olvídese de él!- ordenó -¡No se imagina lo que lloró cuando se lo conté!. ¡No voy a permitir que se lo lleve!-

-¡Pero es mi hijo, y tenía derecho a saber la verdad y conocer a su verdadera familia!- el hombre sonrió cínicamente

-Je¿sabe lo que me dijo? Que no quería saber eso. Que no iba a conocerla y que se quedaría con nosotros, con su familia. **Con nosotros**- recalcó. Se calló al escuchar la puerta de la calle siendo cerrada –Si es Tyson, yo hablaré con él- advirtió. Vio a Kai y al peliazul entrar a la sala -¡Tyson, menos mal que has vuelto!- se acercó rápidamente -¿Dónde estaba, Kai?- le preguntó, mientras abrazaba a un cabizbajo Tyson

-En casa de un amigo-

-Pa… papá- le llamó el menor en un susurró, y con indecisión en su voz, no sabía si llamarle así -¿Ella está aquí?- preguntó temeroso

-Sí- el menor se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba al escuchar la afirmación y bajó un poco más la cabeza

-¿Do… donde está?- el hombre fue interrumpido antes de poder responder -¡No, espera!. ¡No quiero verla!- exclamó, mientras se soltaba del abrazo y salía corriendo de ahí

-¡Tyson!-

-Espera papá, yo lo convenceré- salió a pasos tranquilos en busca del peliazul, el cual había subido al piso de arriba y se había recargado en la pared del pasillo –Tyson, no tengas miedo- le dijo en tono suave –Estoy aquí, contigo- lo abrazó

-Es que… no se que me dirá esa mujer ¿Y si yo no le gusto?… ¿Y si ella no me gusta a mí?- preguntó nervioso –Todo cambiará desde el momento en que la vea, no quiero. Seguro que me abandonó porque le molestaba- cogió al mayor del brazo –Vamonos Kai. No me siento preparado para hacer esto- tiró de él levemente

-No Tyson. Por favor, hazlo por mí. Solo te pido eso-

-¡Pero yo no quiero!… Tengo miedo, estoy nervioso. Todo esto ha sido muy repentino para mí, quiero salir corriendo de aquí. Vamonos- insistió. Kai sonrió levemente

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un cobarde?-

-Sí- susurró correspondiendo la sonrisa

-Ahora tienes que ser valiente, Tyson- le alzó el rostro con ambas manos y depositó un tierno y ligero beso en los labios –Puedes darme la mano si eso te hace sentir más seguro- comentó, a lo que el menor no tardó en coger una de sus manos

-Esta bien, vamos- dijo con resignación. Cuanto antes pasase ese mal rato, mejor

Ambos fueron abajo. Aunque Tyson intentaba estar tranquilo, no podía, sentía que los nervios le comían por dentro, y tenía miedo de alzar la mirada, por lo que de nuevo iba cabizbajo. Había momentos en los que deseaba que todo eso fuese un mal sueño, pero entonces recordaba que gracias a eso, podía estar con la persona que amaba. Todo era muy complicado…

-¿Dónde…?- cogió aire, intentando relajarse -¿Dónde está?-

-Aquí- escuchó que le dijo su padre

-… ¿dónde?- repitió temeroso, apretando ligeramente la mano del bicolor y sin alzar la mirada del suelo

-Es… ella- el peliazul se armó de valor y miró hacia donde señalaba su padre

Sus pupilas se contrajeron en cuanto se toparon con la mujer que tenía enfrente, a unos pasos de él, y su boca se abrió ligeramente en un intento para decir algo, pero tan solo pudo balbucear…

-¿I-Isa… bel?- apretó la mano de Kai tan fuerte, que si este no estuviese tan sorprendido como él, habría gritado de dolor -¿Tú eres…?. ¿Tú eres…?-

-Sí, Tyson. Yo soy tu madre, tu verdadera madre- se acercó a él, pero Tyson soltó la mano de Kai con brusquedad y retrocedió unos pasos, aún sin salir de la sorpresa

-Sabía que reaccionarías así- murmuró para sí misma. Llevó la mirada al hombre –Por favor, dejadme a solas con él- pidió

-Vamos chicos- dijo el hombre, refiriéndose a Hiro y Kai

El peliazul miró a sus dos hermanos, ni siquiera se había percatado de que Hiro también estaba ahí. No, no podían dejarle solo con esa mujer, con esa desconocida… Miró a su espalda y vio que su padre e Hiro habían salido de ahí. Volteó a ver a Isabel con enfado y desconfianza…

-¡No!. ¡Kai se queda conmigo, me lo ha prometido!. ¡Si él se va, yo también!-

-Esta bien- dijo en un suspiro –Que se quede- se volvió a acercar, en un nuevo intento para tocar a Tyson, pero apenas le rozó la mejilla, éste se apartó de ella con brusquedad, observándola con un creciente enfado

-¡No me toques!- ordenó -¡Yo no quería venir a verte!. ¡Solo estoy aquí porque Kai me lo pidió, y nada más!- exclamó algo exaltado

-Tyson… tranquilo- le susurró el mayor

-¡No!. ¡No puedo estar tranquilo!- bufó de forma sonora -¡Ella!- exclamó, señalándola -¡Me abandonó cuando era un bebé como si fuese un perro, y no se lo voy a perdonar nunca!. ¡Nunca!. ¡Ella no es mi madre, me niego a creer eso!-

La mujer sintió como si le estrujasen el corazón al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que a Tyson no le sentaría muy bien la noticia, era comprensible, pero no esperaba que dijese esas cosas, aunque sabía que se lo merecía…

-Se que no merezco tu perdón por lo que hice pero, me gustaría que conocieras a una persona que…-

-No- interrumpió Tyson, en tono frío

-Continúe, Isabel- pidió Kai, a lo que el menor le volteó a ver con cara de molestia

-Él tampoco sabe de tu existencia, y creo que es hora de que os conozcáis- el peliazul bajó la cabeza, y no dijo nada –Vuelvo ahora mismo- salio de la sala

-Oye Tyson, estas siendo muy duro con ella-

-Me da igual. Y que sepas que me estoy conteniendo porque tú estas aquí, sino, le habría dicho otras cosas que me he callado-

El bicolor suspiró al percatarse de que Tyson sentía demasiado rencor hacia Isabel. Se le notaba en el tono que había empleado al hablar con ella, en la forma en que la había mirado, con enfado y odio. Eso no marchaba bien, sabía que el peliazul no era rencoroso y que perdonaba con facilidad, pero al parecer, lo de Isabel no le iba a ser fácil de perdonar y olvidar…

-¿Quién crees que será?- le preguntó al otro, cuando salió de sus pensamientos

-La verdad, no me interesa en absoluto, pero ha dicho que **él** tampoco sabe de mi existencia, así que supongo que será su marido¿no?-

-Tú papá- le corrigió el mayor

-Su marido- masculló con enojo, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño

La puerta se abrió, dejando a Kai con la palabra en la boca. Isabel se acercó a Tyson, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de él al ver como éste la fulminaba con la mirada, nunca había visto esa mirada en el peliazul…

-Tyson, no te enfades con él, por favor. Él se acaba de enterar de tu existencia-

-Que pase- dijo en un suspiro

-Pasa- dijo la mujer, mirando a la puerta

Ésta se abrió, y por ella entró un chico alto, peliazul, ojos color zafiro y piel morena…

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron impresionados Tyson y el bicolor, simultáneamente

-¿QUÉ?- gritó el recién llegado

Ambos chicos de ojos zafiro se observaron mutuamente, de arriba a abajo, detalladamente, con minucia. Cada uno pensando en si lo que veía frente a él era una alucinación o algún tipo de broma pesada…

Tyson soltó la mano de Kai, el cual de la impresión no sabía ni que decir, y se acercó lentamente al chico que estaba a unos pasos de él. De nuevo volvieron a repetir la misma operación, se observaron completamente, buscando alguna diferencia… Se percató de que del cuello de ese chico, colgaba una medalla de plata igual que la suya…

Abrieron la boca a la misma vez, con la intención de decir algo, pero ni ellos mismos sabían qué…

-Tyson- le llamó la mujer, acercándose a ellos –Te presento a tu hermano gemelo, Eric Granger. Eric, él es tu hermano, Tyson Granger-

A Tyson le sorprendió saber cual era su verdadero apellido, pero esa noticia se quedó atrás comparada con la noticia de saber que tenía un hermano. Un hermano gemelo…

-Gemelo- susurró, observando de nuevo al chico frente a él con incredulidad –Te-tengo un hermano gemelo- sonrió de forma casi imperceptible

-¡Que guay!- exclamó el otro chico cuando salió de la sorpresa -¡Un gemelo!- se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó con efusividad -¿No es genial? Jajaja… ¡Por fin tengo un hermano, y encima gemelo!- sonrió ampliamente

Isabel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la reacción de Eric no había sido mala…

-Os dejaré a solas un momento- comentó la mujer antes de salir

-Yo, yo creo… Creo te vi un día en la playa- habló Tyson con indecisión, casi en voz baja

-¡Ah, sí! Y yo te vi a ti. Te llamé, pero no me escuchaste- se separó del abrazó y le miró -¡Oye hermano, no seas tímido, dame un abrazo!- lo volvió a abrazar. Tyson le correspondió el abrazo, pero con algo de temor -¿Sabes qué? Mamá me había contado hoy que yo tenía un hermano menor, pero no me dijo que era gemelo ¡Ja!. ¡Soy mayor que tú, te gané!-

Tyson estaba estático, no comprendía como ese chico podía hablar con él con esa facilidad, y tratarle con tanta familiaridad, como si lo conociese de toda la vida, como si lo que estuviese pasando en ese momento fuese lo más normal del mundo…

-¡Entonces, mi deber como hermano mayor es cuidarte y protegerte!- Tyson se separó, sintiéndose incomodo con la cercanía de ese chico -¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo… Mis hermanos mayores son Hiro, y…- miró atrás, a lo que Eric le siguió la mirada

-¡Pero si eres tú!- exclamó con emoción. Salió corriendo hacia él bicolor, y lo abrazó por el cuello -¡Hola mi amor!. ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!- intentó unir sus labios, pero Kai se separó de inmediato

-Oye tú¿qué crees que haces?- preguntó con molestia

-¿Qué te pasa?. ¿No me has echado de menos?- le dio un rápido beso en los labios

-¡Kai!- exclamó Tyson sorprendido, abriendo los ojos de par en par

-Es-espera Tyson, yo no se de que habla este chico- aseguró, retrocediendo un par de pasos

-Oh, que tímido eres, mi amor. No hace falta que niegues lo nuestro delante de mi hermano-

-Pero yo…- se acercó a Tyson y le cogió la mano –Él es mi novio, no se de que hablas- Eric se sorprendió, y luego frunció el ceño

-¿Qué?. ¡Eso es mentira!. ¿Cómo va a ser él tu novio?. ¿No se supone que vosotros sois hermanos? Eeh… Bueno, lo erais ¡Pero tú me quieres a mí!. - se acercó a Kai y le cogió de la mano libre, tirando de él hasta que lo separó de Tyson -¡Tú me amas, me lo dijiste!-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Kai con confusión

-Pero… Kai y yo somos novios- le discutió Tyson

-¡Te equivocas!. ¡Kai es mi novio!-

El bicolor estaba aturdido y también se estaba exasperando con eso. Se soltó y se separó de los otros dos…

-¡Alto!. ¡Alto! Yo solo he estado con una persona, y ese es Tyson- miró al mencionado

-¿Qué?. ¡Pero serás mentiroso!- exclamó Eric -¿Entonces solo me querías para estar en la cama y ya?- aseguró con enojo

-¿Cama? No, oye, no se de que me hablas- negó con la cabeza. Pero en ese momento pasó por su cabeza una idea que no le agradó en absoluto y le hizo tragar duro

-¡Sí, sí lo sabes!- aseguró con firmeza -¿No recuerdas esa mañana, chico sexy? Yo llegué aquí, llorando… y te pregunté porque no ibas a verme a la playa-

Kai sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando escuchó como le llamó: "Chico sexy" Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando esos recuerdos le llegaron a toda velocidad, e inmediatamente, se ataron todos los cabos sueltos. La idea de su cabeza iba tomando fuerza, muy en contra de su gusto…

-/_Yo no he estado aquí… he estado estos días esperándote como un tonto… ya no me quieres, ya no me quieres_/- inmediatamente, su cuerpo dio un respingo involuntario –Entonces ese día… ¿eras tú?- casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ¿También había estado con el hermano de Tyson?. Sonrió nervioso, más bien asustado, mientras negaba con la cabeza, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que eso no era cierto

-Claro- respondió en tono evidente

-Y e-entonces…- miró a Tyson –cuando me dijiste que me encontraste con otro…-

-Era verdad-

-/_Hace un rato **tú **estabas bien. Revolcándote con otro en tu cama¿verdad?_/- un escalofrío le recorrió a lo largo de la columna vertebral -/_¿Y como tienes cara para decir eso?. ¿Te crees que soy idiota, o que te pasa? Yo te vi cuando volví de comprar, le estabas diciendo a… **ese** que le amabas_/ -Eso no es… posible- murmuró, observando a los dos chicos frente a él y deseando que todo fuese un malentendido o algo por el estilo. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el sofá, para luego sentarse en él –Soy un idiota- se dijo, de forma imperceptible

Tyson observaba incrédulo a Kai. ¿Porque se sorprendía tanto?. ¿Es que no había notado que había estado con otro chico que no era él?. ¿Es que no había notado la diferencia en sus besos?. ¿En sus caricias?. ¿En la forma en la que lo miraba?. ¿Como había sido eso posible?. ¿Cuándo se conocieron Kai y Eric?. ¿Dónde? Tenía tantas dudas…

-Hermanito- le llamó Eric –Puesto que tú y yo estamos enamorados del chico sexy, te declaro la guerra. Aunque te advierto que ganaré yo- aseguró triunfante

-Yo no voy a luchar por Kai- susurró, sin apartar la mirada del bicolor –Si él me ama, vendrá a mí… sino… ya sabré que no soy lo que quiere-

-Oye, me estas dejando el camino libre- advirtió

-Lo se- Eric le miró con desconfianza

-Mph… Me parece que lo tuyo no es amor- aseguró

-Sí es amor, y porque lo amo, respetaré su decisión, aunque sea no estar conmigo. Yo solo quiero que sea feliz-

-Ay, hermanito- dijo en un suspiro –Si te tomas así todas las cosas de la vida, no vas a conseguir nada- le palmeó la espalda –En esta vida, o luchas por lo que quieres, o te quedas sin nada- Tyson no respondió –Bueno, tú hazlo a tu manera y yo lo haré a la mía. Pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Haremos una promesa. Se quede quien se quede con Kai, no habrá peleas entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- esbozó una diminuta sonrisa

-¡Bien! No he estado toda mi vida deseando un hermano, para que ahora que se me ha cumplido el deseo, pelearme con él- rió divertido -¿No te parece, hermanito?-

Tyson se sentía incomodo cada vez que le llamaba "hermanito", ya que aunque Eric fuese igual que él físicamente, no lo veía como su hermano…

-Sí- respondió cabizbajo

-Tyson-

-Dime-

-¿No te he caído bien?-

-… s-sí, eres mi… hermano- finalizó con algo de esfuerzo

-¿Entonces porque no me miras?- le alzó el rostro para que le mirase –Solo miras al suelo-

-Es que…- desvió la mirada y cuando Eric le soltó, bajó la cabeza de nuevo

-No, miras a todos lados, menos a mí- comentó extrañado, pero segundos después, lo abrazó –Bueno, no importa. Es normal¿no? Digo, no nos conocemos de nada- se separó del abrazo –Espera un momento, voy a buscar a mamá para que nos cuente tu historia ¡Me muero por saberla!-

-Esa mujer…- habló en voz baja, apretando los puños –no es mi madre, no es nada mío-

-¡Oye, no te pases!-

-¡No quiero saber nada, no me interesa, quiero que se olvide de mí de nuevo!. ¡Ella me abandonó!- le gritó -¡Y ahora quiere alejarme de las personas que quiero!. ¡No es justo!- sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta –Yo creí que Isabel era buena, pero no lo es- dijo con decepción en su voz –Isabel es lo más parecido que tuve a una madre, y… y… Yo no esperaba que… e-ella…- apretó los dientes

-¡Hey, mamá es buena!- aseguró el otro con molestia -¡Y ella no te abandonó!-

-¿No?- preguntó con sarcasmo, casi en un grito -Entonces si no me abandonó¿porque no estoy con vosotros?. ¿Porque me he criado aquí, con ellos?. ¿Porque a ti sí te dejó con ella?-

-Eeh… pues… No lo se- respondió finalmente –Pero seguro que tuvo algún motivo para hacerlo, lo se- Tyson abrió la boca para protestar, pero Eric continuó hablando –Espera un momento, voy a buscarla para que hablemos con ella-

-¡He dicho que no!- gritó, pero el otro ya había salido de ahí. Frunció el ceño y su respiración se volvió agitada debido al enojo que sentía -¿Algún motivo?- se preguntó sarcástico –Una verdadera madre no abandonaría a su hijo, una madre no puede tener un motivo para hacer eso ¡No!- apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos

Sentía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento, no solo estaba la noticia de su madre, sino que también resulta que Kai y su hermano, al que había conocido hace menos de una hora, estuvieron juntos. ¿Y porque demonios Kai no había notado la diferencia?. ¿Porque?…

No podía enfadarse con Eric, no sería justo. Al parecer, por la sorpresa que se había llevado su gemelo, Kai había estado con los dos sin que el otro lo supiera. Todo parecía una mala jugada del destino, parecía que se había ensañado con él, que disfrutaba viéndolo sufrir…

Sintió unas manos posarse con suavidad sobre sus hombros, relajó en gesto de enfado y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el bicolor…

-Tyson, habla con ella, me lo prometiste y se que no te gusta romper tus promesas- el menor desvió la mirada

-Está bien. Pero cuando me diga lo que me tenga que decir, que se olvide de mí para siempre y me deje en paz- el mayor le besó la mejilla y le abrazó –Kai-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Como es posible… que… no notaras la diferencia?- el bicolor se separó del abrazo al entender a lo que se refería Tyson

-Entiéndeme Tyson, yo no sabía que tenías un gemelo, todo el tiempo creí que eras tú- se excusó -¿No lo has visto bien?. ¡Sois exactamente iguales!. ¡Es… como si te mirases al espejo…!-

-Pero nuestros besos no son iguales, ni nuestras caricias, ni nuestras sonrisas…- interrumpió -¿Porque no te diste cuenta?- repitió con decepción, pero con algo de enojo

-Claro que notaba la diferencia, pero no sabía que había otro igual a ti. Cuando notaba esas diferencias, creí que bromeabas… no lo se- suspiró con frustración –No podía adivinar de buenas a primeras que el era un gemelo tuyo. Se… se suponía que tú eras mi hermano, y que no existía otro igual a ti. Por favor, entiéndeme, ni siquiera sospechaba eso. Yo te quiero a ti, Tyson, todas las veces que estuve con él, creía que estaba contigo- se pasó las manos por el cabello con movimientos nerviosos –Tú me crees¿verdad?- el menor abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido

-Tyson- le llamó la mujer, con voz suave, pero el mencionado no respondió

-Tyson, tu madre te llama- le susurró el bicolor, pero el menor tan solo bufó, no quería hablar con ella –Vamos- le animó

-Que- le respondió en tono neutro, sentándose en el sofá

-Escúchame, por favor- pidió. El menor le miró durante unos segundos, con molestia, para finalmente asentir con la cabeza

Isabel se sentó junto a Tyson y Eric se sentó al otro lado de la mujer, la cual le tomó la mano, recibiendo de inmediato una sonrisa de éste. Cogió con su otra mano la de Tyson y éste la rechazó, para luego cruzarse de brazos. No quería que Isabel le tocara…

-Tyson, no hagas eso- le riñó Kai, pero éste le ignoró y miró a otro lado –Será mejor que os deje solos-

-¡Kai!- le llamó rápidamente, antes de que le diera tiempo a darse la vuelta siquiera –A ti tampoco te gusta romper tus promesas- le dijo, recordándole con eso lo que el bicolor le había prometido –Quédate conmigo-

-Pero esto es privado, y yo…-

-Es sobre mí, y yo quiero que lo sepas- se levantó para tomar a Kai del brazo y sentarlo junto a él en sofá –Empieza, Isabel-

-Verás…- se detuvo un momento, sin saber por donde empezar exactamente –Pues… yo me quedé embarazada de vosotros muy joven, apenas había cumplido los dieciocho… No estábamos bien de dinero, pero aún así nos propusimos salir adelante. Cuando nacisteis, los gastos se dispararon y apenas podíamos manteneros. Si solo hubiera sido un hijo, habríamos salido adelante, con esfuerzo, pero lo habríamos hecho…- Tyson frunció el ceño y exclamó, interrumpiéndola

-¡Entonces ahí es donde entro yo, te deshiciste de mí, y así…!-

-¡Tyson!- le llamó la atención el bicolor –Siga, Isabel- la mujer suspiró

-Nos sentíamos mal al saber que si seguíais con nosotros, tendríais una vida muy mala y llena de necesidades. Entonces, una noche… después de hablarlo con vuestro padre, decidimos dejaros a los dos con una familia adinerada, ya que no podríais crecer con nosotros, quería que crecieseis juntos… pero no pudo ser…-

FLASH BACK… …

Una mujer y un hombre caminaban bajo la lluvia, cubriendo cada uno con su paraguas una cesta que llevaban en el otro brazo, cuidando de que no se mojara…

-¿Cuál has elegido, Isabel?-

-Esta- se detuvieron frente a la verja de una gran mansión y suspiró –Hay algo que quiero darle a nuestros hijos- sacó de su bolsillo un par de medallas de plata y las dejó bajo la almohada que había en cada canasta –No quiero que se olviden el uno del otro-

-Las has comprado con nuestros últimos ahorros- aseguró

-Sí, pero cualquier cosa que compre para ellos no importa, para mí el gasto será pequeño- miró un momento a ambos niños, los cuales dormían placidamente a pesar de que se escuchaban truenos de vez en cuando –Vamos-

-Espera- el hombre la tomo por el brazo –Mira, hay un niño asomado a esa ventana- la señaló en un movimiento de cabeza –Si nos ve se lo puede decir a sus padres-

-En cuanto se despiste vas tú, y luego iré yo- vio que el niño miró a su espalda -¡Ahora, ve!-

* * *

-Hermanito, ven a ver la tormenta conmigo-

* * *

-Adiós hijo, lo siento pero es por vuestro bien- le besó la frente al bebé que dormía en la canasta –Adiós Eric- cuando su mujer le avisó, volvió a pasar –Adiós Tyson- despidió con otro beso en la frente al niño que estaba en la canasta que llevaba Isabel

-Ahora vuelvo- cuando iba a mitad de camino, el niño de la ventana volvió la vista a la calle. Isabel se paró en seco, nerviosa, esperando a ver que haría ese niño, pero éste solo le sonrió. Suspiró nuevamente y siguió su camino. Dejó la canasta junto a la otra y le dio un beso a cada uno –Adiós mis niños…- sollozó –Aquí no os faltará de nada, y seréis felices- se secó las lágrimas y tocó la puerta, para luego dirigirse rápidamente a donde estaba su marido. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando se dio la vuelta y volvió con una de las canasta en las manos -¡No puedo hacerlo!. ¡No puedo hacer algo tan cruel!- le pasó la canasta al hombre –Toma. Voy a por Tyson- no avanzó mucho cuando vio atemorizada como la puerta se abría, se dio la vuelta rápidamente antes de ser vista -¡No me ha dado tiempo, Mark!. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- habló, con voz trémula. Ambos se asomaron y vieron a un hombre con Tyson en brazos y al niño que estuvo asomado a la ventana, meter la canasta dentro –No, Tyson- susurró –Voy a ir a por él- dijo decidida

-¡No!. ¿Estas loca?. ¡Pueden denunciarnos a la policía!- la mujer se detuvo al escuchar eso

-Pues me asomaré a la ventana-

Con cuidado se acercó a la mansión, sin impórtale que se estuviese empapando. Apoyó las manos en el cristal y vio como el hombre dejaba al peliazul en la canasta y salía de la sala. Se agachó entre los arbustos al escuchar la puerta de la calle siendo abierta de nuevo…

-Papi, entra te vas a resfriar- escuchó la voz de un niño, seguramente sería el mismo que estuvo asomado a la ventana momentos antes

Cuando la puerta se cerró, volvió a asomarse con cuidado por la ventana. Estuvo observando durante bastante rato. Vio como un niño pequeño de cabello bicolor le entregaba la medalla que dejó en la canasta a su padre, y a un niño más alto que el otro, hablar con Tyson. Escuchó un fuerte trueno que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, ya que desde pequeña le tenía terror a los truenos. Abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir el llanto de su hijo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas entrar ahí, y cogerlo en brazos para acunarlo…

-Tyson…- susurró, con voz entrecortada -¿Qué he hecho?-

Se fijó en lo que haría el hombre para calmar al peliazul, y se sintió aliviada al ver que éste lo cogía en brazos y lo mecía. Después vio como el mayor colocaba en brazos del niño que estuvo asomado a la ventana a Tyson y luego hacía lo mismo con el otro niño…

Dio un respingo al sentir que le tocaban el hombro, y se giró asustada…

-Vamos, o Eric pillará un resfriado-

-Pero Tyson…-

-No podemos hacer nada. Vamos- la cogió de la mano y se la llevó

-Mañana volveré para ver si puedo llevármelo a casa- dijo esperanzada

FIN FLASH BACK… …

-Volví a pasar muchas noches más por allí, pero a la segunda noche… cuando me asomé a la ventana… te vi tan bien vestido, con tantos juguetes a tu alrededor, jugando y riendo sin parar con Hiro y Kai… Se te veía tan feliz, que… te dejé con ellos para que así tuvieras una buena vida y cosas que con nosotros no habrías podido tener- suspiró con tristeza –Por eso lo hice. Yo de verdad quise llevarte con nosotros de nuevo a casa esa noche, pero no me dio tiempo. Perdóname Tyson, si pudiera volver atrás, ni siquiera se me habría pasado por la cabeza hacer algo así, pero éramos unos críos, los dos teníamos dieciocho años y no teníamos dinero… ¿Qué habríais hecho vosotros?-

-Yo…- comenzó a hablar Eric –No lo se mamá, pero sí se que habéis sacrificado mucho para que no me faltase de nada y eso siempre os lo voy a agradecer- la abrazó y la mujer sonrió aliviada en parte

Isabel miró a su otro hijo, pero éste solo guardaba silencio…

-¿Tyson?-

-Mph- bajó la vista –No lo se- susurró, ceñudo

-¡Oye Tyson!- Eric se puso de pie, sonriente, y se agachó a su altura -¡Todavía no has conocido a papá!. ¡Seguro que él se muere de ganas de verte!- rió. Tyson alzó la mirada

-¿Pa-pá?- murmuró. Al decir esa palabra, a su cabeza llegó la persona que consideraba su padre: Tetsuya

-¡Sí!- sonrió ampliamente –Siempre que viene de sus viajes juega conmigo, jaja... Papá es muy divertido, seguro que cuando lo veas no te querrás separar de él. Ya verás cuando vayamos a Rusia y lo conozcas-

-Mph-

-… ¿no quieres saber como se llama?- el otro asintió en un lento movimiento de cabeza –Se llama Mark y tiene 35 años, es arqueólogo y ahora está trabajando en Rusia, por eso vamos allí- le sonrió -¡Papá se va a alegrar mucho cuando te vea!- lo abrazó

-Yo… no me encuentro bien- susurró –Quiero salir a… tomar un poco de aire fresco- Eric se separó y Tyson se puso de pie, saliendo de allí con pasos pesados

-Mamá¿voy a buscarlo?

-No-

-Mn… Oye chico sexy, no has abierto la boca¿en que piensas?- le preguntó, sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole

-No quiero que Tyson se vaya- miró a Isabel –Por favor, no quiero que se vaya, déjelo quedarse aquí- pidió

-Pero vamos a estar fuera bastante tiempo-

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó de inmediato

-No lo se con seguridad. Depende del trabajo de mi marido, puede que un año, ocho meses, o puede que con un poco de suerte estemos de vuelta en tres meses. No lo se- repitió

-Un año- susurró para sí mismo. Ese tiempo era demasiado, él no podía estar tanto tiempo sin Tyson. Incluso un día entero se le hacía una eternidad -Déjelo quedarse aquí. Él ahora esta aturdido con la noticia, se… se que estaría incomodo si se fuese, lo conozco…- pensó que más decir, algo lo bastante sólido como para que la mujer aceptase –Déjelo aquí-

-No quiero volver a perder el contacto con mi hijo-

-Pe-pero si quiere, yo le puedo ayudar a que Tyson le perdone. Haré que hable con usted por teléfono, y… y… no se-

Eric notaba el empeño que ponía Kai en convencer a su madre para que Tyson se quedase ahí y eso le entristeció un poco. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su madre subir el tono de voz…

-¡Pero es mi hijo!-

-¡Pero él no quiere admitirlo!- suspiró, no era nada fácil hacer ceder a la mujer –Créame, si le presiona, le va a odiar. Esto ha venido muy de golpe para él… Por favor, Isabel- la mujer no respondió esta vez y se detuvo a mirar al bicolor fijamente

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

Si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque la página no lo permite con mis fics

* * *

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KAILY HIWATARI

LACRYMA KISMET

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

5HIKARU NO YAMI5

ONNAKITSUNE

QUIMERA

PHOENIX

MEGANHIWATARI

Reviews 95, próxima actualización, 101 reviews

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**


	16. ¡NO ME MARCHARÉ!

ADVERTENCIAS: Este fic es YAOI (relación chico-chico), así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

¡NO ME MARCHARÉ!:

**¿AMOR IMPOSIBLE?**

_-Takaita Hiwatari-_

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR... ...**

Eric notaba el empeño que ponía Kai en convencer a su madre para que Tyson se quedase ahí y eso le entristeció un poco. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su madre subir el tono de voz…

-¡Pero es mi hijo!-

-¡Pero él no quiere admitirlo!- suspiró, no era nada fácil hacer ceder a la mujer –Créame, si le presiona, le va a odiar. Esto ha venido muy de golpe para él… Por favor, Isabel- la mujer no respondió esta vez y se detuvo a mirar al bicolor fijamente

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-Tarda mucho en salir, estoy muy nervioso-

-Ya vale papá- le dijo Hiro -Me estas poniendo nervioso a mi también-

-Papá…- se escuchó una voz entrecortada, proveniente de la puerta de la cocina. Ambos voltearon

-¡Tyson!. ¿Qué te ha…?- no pudo terminar, ya que el peliazul le saltó encima abrazándole mientras lloraba desconsolado -Tyson…- murmuró preocupado al ver a su pequeño en ese estado

-¡Tú siempre vas a ser mi padre!- aferró el abrazo -¡Yo no quiero a otro, te quiero a ti!-

-No llores, no me gusta verte así- pidió, devolviendo el abrazo –Yo siempre seré tu padre, pero ya no llores- le acarició el cabello para confortarlo

El menor soltó un suspiro quejumbroso pero a la vez aliviado al escuchar eso. Su llanto se calmó casi de inmediato…

-Papá, quiere que me vaya con ella… a Rusia- hipó -¡N-no quiero!- negó repetidas veces con la cabeza

-Ya lo se- respondió con voz suave

-Nosotros no dejaremos que te vayas- esta vez fue Hiro quien intentó calmar al peliazul –Y ya para de llorar, te ves horrible así- bromeó riendo levemente y revolviéndole el cabello

-Y tú siempre… te ves horrible- bromeó también, con una mezcla de risa y sollozo

-¡Oye, un respeto!- rió. Le ofreció un pañuelo que el menor cogió –Toma, límpiate las lagrimas o nos ahogarás a todos con ellas-

-Gracias- suspiró hondo antes de volver a hablar –Papá, habla con ella. Dile... Dile que no me voy a ir con ellos-

El hombre abrió la boca para responder, pero Kai entró en la cocina, interrumpiéndole…

-Tyson… Isabel quiere hablar contigo-

-¿De nuevo?- casi gritó. El bicolor tan solo asintió con la cabeza -¡Papá, ven conmigo!. ¡Díselo ahora!. ¡Dile que no me voy!- le cogió del brazo y tiró de él -¡Por favor!-

-De acuerdo, vamos- respondió al ver al peliazul bastante nervioso

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-Tyson, ven aquí- habló Isabel, con suavidad. El mencionado se acerco, con la cabeza baja -¿Qué es lo que deseas?- suspiró con tristeza, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que recibiría

-Quiero quedarme aquí, con ellos-

-…… quédate- susurró

-¿En… en serio?- casi gritó, alzando el rostro con una gran sonrisa. Miró a su espalda -¡Papá!. ¿Has oído eso?. ¡Me quedo!. ¡Me quedo!-

-Tyson- le llamó Eric con preocupación, parándose junto a Isabel

-¿Qué?- el hombre abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido por lo que veía frente a él -¿Qui-quien eres tú?- tartamudeó, señalando a Eric -¡Eres igual que Tyson!-

-¡Hola, señor!- saludó con una sonrisa –Yo soy el hermano gemelo de Tyson. Mi nombre es Eric Granger- abrazó por los hombros a su gemelo, el cual tan solo se dejó abrazar –Y yo soy el mayor de los dos, jejeje...-

-Eso no lo… sabía… ¿Gemelo?- Tetsuya aún no salía de la sorpresa

-¡Sí!. ¿A que es genial?- miró a Tyson al recordar lo que había querido decirle antes de ser interrumpido por el hombre -¡Ah, sí!… Tyson¿porque no quieres venir? Yo quiero que vengas con nosotros, me gustaría conocerte-

-Es que yo quiero quedarme-

-¡Pero nosotros somos tu familia!- se quejó

-¡Pero yo no os conozco en absoluto!- exclamó, dejando al otro peliazul sorprendido –…lo siento- susurró, soltándose del abrazo. Se acercó a Tetsuya, Hiro y Kai, y se paró al lado del mayor –Ellos son mi familia-

-Tyson… cuando volvamos me gustaría que conocieras a tu padre- pidió la mujer

-Sí, lo hará- contestó Tetsuya, interrumpiendo la negativa del peliazul

-¡Pero papá!- se quejó

-Lo harás- le ordenó en un susurró –Solo es conocerlo-

-De acuerdo- dijo derrotado

-Gracias- Isabel sonrió levemente pero con tristeza. Se acercó al peliazul y se paró frente a él, agachándose a su altura -¿Puedo… abrazarte?-

El hombre se hizo hacia atrás con disimulo, retirándose para que Isabel pudiese abrazar a Tyson con libertad. Les hizo un gesto a Hiro y a Kai con la cabeza, y los tres salieron de la sala en silencio…

Antes de que el peliazul pudiese responder algo, sintió los brazos de la mujer a su alrededor y se vio siendo atraído hacia ella. El menor se mantuvo estático, entre nervioso y asustado. No sabía que hacer. Se sentía tan bien ese abrazo, igual que aquella vez que Isabel le abrazó junto a la piscina…

-Lo siento, hijo mío- aferró el abrazo y sin poder contenerse lloró en el hombro del menor

-Ma… má- murmuró de forma imperceptible

Se sentía mal al escuchar a Isabel llorar así. Inconscientemente levantó los brazos con lentitud, pero la mujer se separó antes de poder tocarla…

-Tyson, ven con nosotros- pidió Eric –A mí me gustaría que vinieras- el otro no respondió -¿Eso es un sí?. ¡Genial!-

-Yoo…- no podía apartar la mirada de Isabel, la cual se secaba las lágrimas –Yo me… Yo…- de pronto, el bicolor pasó por su cabeza –No me voy- bufó, ligeramente frustrado –"Estoy hecho un lío"- … pero esperaré a que vuelvas- le sonrió levemente –A mí también me gustaría conocerte-

-De acuerdo- se conformó –Hemos perdido mucho tiempo juntos, pero no es nada comparado con el que tenemos por delante- lo abrazó, y esta vez abrazo sí fue correspondido –Hermano, no me vayas a robar a mi chico sexy en mi ausencia- advirtió con una leve sonrisa. Tyson carraspeó al sentirse incomodo con el comentario y se soltó del abrazo con lentitud -¡Ah, sí!. ¡Tengo que despedirme de él!-

Salió rápidamente de la sala, dejando a Isabel y a Tyson solos. El peliazul dio un paso dispuesto a salir detrás de Eric, pero la mujer le detuvo…

-Tyson, espera, tenemos que hablar-

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¿Dónde estará la habitación de mi chico sexy?- se preguntó a sí mismo -¡Ya se!- subió por las escaleras, casi corriendo -¿Qué puerta era?- encontró tres puertas a su lado derecho –Mmm... Creo que era esta- señaló la puerta de en medio para después entrar por ella sin siquiera tocar –Sí, después de todo no tengo tan mala memoria- sonrió ampliamente al ver a Kai sentado en la cama, pero estaba cabizbajo, así que carraspeó para hacerle saber que estaba ahí –Hola- saludó con voz suave, a lo que Kai alzó la cabeza al instante

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó de inmediato, algo alterado –Te quedarás¿verdad?- se levantó y se acercó, parándose frente a él -¿Te quedarás?- su rostro se tornó confuso –Tu no eres Tyson- intentó asegurarlo, pero su voz no se escuchaba muy convencida

-Claro que sí, yo soy Tyson- aseguró con una amplia sonrisa inocente mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda

-… no… no lo eres-

-Sí que soy Tyson- el mayor le observó detenidamente, estudiándolo por completo

-Déjate de bromitas¿quieres? No es gracioso- el otro tan solo rió levemente -Y no te aproveches de tu parecido con Tyson- se acercó un poco más –Cuando os vi a los dos juntos fue más fácil diferenciaros, pero cuando veo a uno solo es más difícil saber quien es quien-

El peliazul sonrió de lado, con diversión. Quiso aprovechar la cercanía del rostro del bicolor con el suyo para robarle un beso, pero cuando apenas se acercó, Kai se retiró con rapidez. Se cruzó de brazos con molestia por ser rechazado…

-Eric, no hagas eso- habló con seriedad

-¿Porque? Antes te gustaba-

-Pero es que…- bufó –yo creí que… pensaba que… Ya se que es algo estúpido, pero yo pensaba que eras Tyson-

-Mph… Por mi no hay problema- Kai le miró de forma interrogante –Sigue pensando que soy él-

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que escapó de sus labios, sorprendido por escuchar al peliazul decir eso con tanta tranquilidad

-Vamos, no te costará nada. Imagina que soy mi hermano- se acercó a Kai, pero éste de nuevo se retiró

-Lo siento, Eric, pero yo no te amo a ti- el peliazul bajó la cabeza

-… ¿y porque no? Yo soy igual a él. So-somos iguales-

-Puede que físicamente os parezcáis mucho, demasiado diría yo. Pero Tyson es lo que quiero-

-Eso lo dices porque a mí no me conoces tan bien como a él. Si me conocieses me escogerías a mí- aseguró con firmeza

-Me temo que no. Amo a Tyson, y… ahora que se que no es mi hermano, le amo más que antes. Ya no siento éste peso sobre mí. Me siento… no se, libre- sonrió levemente

-¿Porque no me das una oportunidad, Kai?- insistió –No… no puedes dejarme así como así. Tú eres mi novio- el mayor soltó un suspiro

-Eric, yo… lo siento mucho, pero todas las veces que te besé fue porque creí que eras Tyson- el peliazul bajó la cabeza con tristeza –Lo siento- repitió, sin saber que más decir

-Yo te amo, Kai- susurró, pero no recibió respuesta y eso le hizo sentirse incómodo -… yoo… creo que será mejor que me vaya. I-iré a buscar a mi madre- se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla –Adiós, Kai-

-Adiós- susurró en respuesta, viendo como la puerta se cerraba

Se dejó caer sentado en la cama mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, pero instantáneamente se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana. Estaba inquieto. Minutos después, divisó al peliazul recargándose en uno de los árboles del jardín, y sin pensarlo bajó rápidamente…

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-Tyson…- le llamó con voz suave una vez que llegó al jardín. Se detuvo frente al menor y éste le sonrió, aunque de forma algo triste –No te iras… ¿verdad?-

-… no- inmediatamente, se vio siendo abrazado sorpresivamente por el bicolor –Me quedo con vosotros- devolvió el abrazo –Pero… tendré que conocer a mi otro padre cuando ellos vuelvan- agregó bastante desganado

-Eso está bien-

-Supongo- se encogió de hombros

-Es un alivio saber que no te vas- suspiró –Me siento… bien. Feliz- confesó

-Yo también estoy feliz de poder quedarme aquí- sonrió levemente

-No se trata solo de eso, Tyson. No somos hermanos, podremos estar juntos-

Separó un poco al peliazul, para después alzarle el rostro y unir sus labios. Escucharon un ruido que les llamó la atención, así que se separaron y miraron a su lado derecho. Tyson se tensó por la sorpresa, pero en cambio Kai no se impresionó mucho…

-K-Kai…- Tetsuya se frotó los ojos, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que acababa de ver era producto de su imaginación –Y… y… Tyson- continuó balbuceando -¿Qué… que demonios estáis haciendo?- su rostro se tornó ceñudo –Esto es una broma de mal gusto. Ese que esta ahí no es Tyson¿verdad? Sí, claro. Ese debe de ser su gemelo- se respondió a si mismo, intentando convencerse

-Papá- intervino el bicolor, con total tranquilidad en su tono de voz –Espera un momento. Antes de que te alteres, recuerda que no somos hermanos. Podemos amarnos-

-¿Amar… qué?- casi gritó -¿Amaros?… ¡Esto es imposible!. ¡Vosotros no podéis…!-

-¡Sí podemos!- volvió a interrumpir Kai –No hay lazos de sangre que nos unan-

Tetsuya estaba perplejo. ¿Cómo podía decir Kai que se amaban? Si apenas acababan de saber que no son hermanos. ¿Cómo era posible que Kai dijera eso? Y para colmo lo decía tan tranquilo. Acababan de saber la noticia y ya aseguraban amarse. Además… No, eso era algo incorrecto. Llevó la mirada al peliazul,. Por más que trataba, no podía dejar de ver a Tyson como su hijo, como su pequeño…

Debía de ponerle remedio a esa situación inmediatamente…

-Tyson… es mejor que te marches a Rusia con ellos- habló con seriedad

-¿Qué?- casi gritó, totalmente sorprendido –Pe-pero… yo no quiero irme. Y tú tampoco querías que yo me marchase-

-Es cierto, no quiero- reconoció con seriedad -Pero no puedo permitir esto. Te irás a Rusia- sentenció

-¡No!-

-¿Qué?. ¡No puedo creer esto!- exclamó Kai, totalmente molesto -¡Lo mandas a Rusia porque es mi novio!-

-¡Unos hermanos no pueden ser novios!. ¿Es que no lo entendéis?- les riñó, histérico

-¡Pero no somos hermanos!. ¿Es que tú no entiendes eso?-

-No me subas la voz, Kai-

El bicolor tan solo soltó un largo bufido en forma de protesta. Ese parecía el cuento de nunca acabar. Ni ahora que no eran hermanos aceptaban que él y Tyson se amaban. ¡Oh, maldición!. ¿Es que era un delito estar enamorado, o qué?…

-Tyson, acércate- el mencionado suspiró con tristeza y se acercó

-Dime- habló en un susurro, bajando la cabeza

-Te iras a Rusia. Es por tu bien…-

-Si quisieras mi bien, me dejarías quedarme con Kai- replicó en voz baja

-Solo estas confundido. Lo que sientes por Kai solo es amor de hermano- el menor negó con la cabeza, contradiciendo lo que Tetsuya le decía –Sí lo es. Tú y Kai siempre habéis estado más unidos por la cercanía de edades. Siempre estabais juntos. Incluso Kai suspendió un curso deliberadamente porque quería estar en tu clase- Tyson sonrió levemente al recordar el día en que Kai le contó porque había suspendido. Aquella vez en el apartamento de Brooklyn –Pero solo es eso, amor de hermano. Y para que luego no os arrepintáis de esto… te iras a Rusia-

-No-

-¡Sí te irás!- ordenó, subiendo ligeramente el tono de voz

-¡Esta bien, tú ganas!- farfulló el bicolor -¡Tyson se irá a Rusia!…-

-Kai…- murmuró el peliazul, totalmente sorprendido y algo desilusionado ¿Tan pronto se había rendido Kai?. ¿Le daba igual separarse de él?

-Así me gusta- contestó complacido –Ahora no lo entendéis porque sois muy jóvenes, pero os alegraréis de esto-

-Pero yo me voy con él- agregó con firmeza

-¿En serio, Kai?- preguntó el menor, con incredulidad -¿Lo harías?-

-Claro que sí- le sonrió levemente

-Tyson¿qué pasa con Kane?-

-Con Kane no pasa nada. Ellos ya no tienen nada- interrumpió Kai de inmediato, dejando a Tyson con la palabra en la boca –Mira papá, entiende que Tyson no es tu hijo, ni mi hermano. Es mi novio. Si quieres acéptalo, o sino no, pero déjanos en paz, por favor-

-Kai, vosotros no podéis…-

-Nos vamos- interrumpió. No le apetecía alargar esa discusión durante todo el día –Ya sabes que si obligas a Tyson a marcharse a Rusia, me iré con él, y tú no podrás impedírmelo- sin más, tomó al peliazul de la mano y salieron de la mansión, dejando al hombre bastante enojado y sorprendido

Llevaban bastante rato caminando, aún tomados de las manos y sin decir nada. Kai intentaba bajar su enojo y por el momento le estaba funcionando ya que con tener al peliazul a su lado se sentía tranquilo. Y Tyson, tan solo iba cabizbajo…

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó el bicolor, sin dejar de mirar al frente

-… en muchas cosas- después de unos segundos de silencio, agregó -Tetsuya lo sabe y parece que no tiene intención de aceptar esto. ¿Y que pasará cuando se entere Hiro?. ¿De nuevo nos va a separar? Y lo peor es Voltaire-

-Mi padre va a aceptar esto. Cuando Hiro se entere, no pasará nada. Y mi abuelo… no te tocará un pelo, puedes estar seguro-

-Decirlo resulta tan fácil…- suspiró –Parece que el único que nos entiende es Brooklyn-

-Pues nos tendrán que entender todos- sentenció con seriedad

-Ojala- miró a su izquierda y se percató de que estaban cerca de la playa –Kai, ven. Vamos a la playa, no hay nadie- tiró de él antes de que el otro pudiera responder, guiándolo hacia allí. Cuando llegaron a ésta, se sentaron en la arena –Kai¿te das cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que no han pasado este año? Nuestras peleas y reconciliaciones… Cuando Hiro intentó separarnos… Y el abuelo…- suspiró –Por suerte Brooklyn siempre ha estado ahí, consolándome, ayudándome y ofreciéndome un sitio en su apartamento. Es un buen amigo- sonrió, pensando en el pelirrojo

-Hemos pasado tanto sufrimiento para que ahora resulte que lo nuestro siempre pudo ser posible. Nos podíamos haber evitado tantas cosas…- frunció levemente el ceño antes de preguntar -¿No te sientes algo tonto?-

-No, de hecho me siento muy feliz- se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla –Me desesperaba pensar que lo nuestro no duraría. Que alguien se enteraría y nos separaría por culpa de los lazos de sangre que supuestamente nos unían. Pero ahora que se que no es así, no me alejaré de tu lado- le aseguró con una leve sonrisa que el mayor le devolvió

-¿Cómo es posible que hubiésemos llegado a ese punto? Ya sabes, al de amarnos siendo hermanos-

-No lo se- respondió con sinceridad. De nuevo sonrió, esta vez más ampliamente, al sentir los brazos del mayor rodearle

-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a tu familia. Mejor dicho, que tu familia te haya encontrado a ti-

-Pues yo no- desvió la mirada, y su rostro se volvió serio –Solo me alegro de conocer a mi hermano. Aunque… no me gustó saber que él estuvo contigo- agregó para sí en un murmullo imperceptible

-Tyson, si no supieses esto no estaríamos así ahora. Y además¿sabes qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que hasta te envidio- el peliazul enarcó una ceja por lo que acababa de escuchar –Tú tienes una madre. Bueno… te abandonó, sí, pero gracias a eso nos hemos conocido. Y ella te dio sus razones de porque lo hizo-

-Mph…-

-Deberías perdonarla y conocer a tu padre- aconsejó

-… ¿sabes? Estuve hablando con Isabel, y… me contó muchas cosas que…- sonrió levemente, de lado -¡Je! Es curioso-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Pues que no tengo dieciocho años-

-¿Qué?- lo miró con sorpresa

-No los cumplo hasta diciembre. Cumpliré años dos veces éste año. Con lo que me gustaba cumplir años en verano… Así que piensa en un regalo bonito para mi, jejeje...- rió sin ganas -La otra vez no me compraste nada, con eso de que estábamos peleados…-

Ambos se quedaron callados durante bastante rato al recordar lo que acababa de decir el peliazul con respecto a la pelea…

-En realidad sí te compré un regalo- habló en voz baja -Pero bueno, ya te lo daré cuando sea la fecha- añadió de inmediato, intentando olvidar lo de hace meses –Como te iba diciendo, creo que no deberías alejarte de ellos, Tyson-

-Pero ellos no me inspiran confianza. No se como son. ¿Y si no soy feliz con ellos?. ¿Y si me vuelven a dejar solo?. ¿Y si no le caigo bien a mi padre?… No me sentiré cómodo con ellos, me sentiría como alguien que va de visita y no como alguien más de la familia-

-Un Hiwatari no tiene que ser un cobarde, Tyson-

-Mph, te recuerdo que no soy un Hiwatari, soy un… Granger- en su cara se formó una expresión de extrañeza al pronunciar su apellido –Incluso mi nombre me suena raro: Tyson Granger-

-No es tan raro, te acostumbrarás a el, y solo será por un tiempo- sonrió levemente

-¿Cómo que por un tiempo?-

-Claro, tú volverás a ser un Hiwatari por la sencilla razón de que te casarás conmigo- habló con satisfacción

-¿Que qué?- miró al bicolor de inmediato

-Vamos Tyson, los hombres también pueden casarse- le dijo en tono obvio, asintiendo con la cabeza. Al no escuchar nada por parte del peliazul, rápidamente le miró, con preocupación –¿O es que no…?-

-S-sí… ¡Sí, me encantaría!- exclamó cuando procesó lo que Kai le había dicho –Es solo que no esperaba que tu me dijeras eso- mostró una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa -¿Pero hablas enserio?-

-¿Cuándo he bromeado yo?- le susurró. Inesperadamente, se vio siendo abrazado impetuosamente por el menor -Y también dijimos que dentro de unos años adoptaríamos los niños que quisieras. Pero todavía tenemos que esperar unos años para eso. Mientras, disfrutaremos juntos¿te parece?- como respuesta recibió los ansiosos labios del peliazul posados sobre los suyos

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-Sinceramente, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí, amigo- dijo Brooklyn con una leve sonrisa, mirando al chico sentado junto a él en el banco del parque

-……-

-¿Me vas a decir lo que te ocurre, Kane?. ¿O tengo que seguir hablando yo solo?-

-No me pasa nada- respondió desganado

-Yo no estoy tan seguro. Apuesto a que te ha pasado algo con Tyson-

-No-

-Pues cuando te he preguntado por él… me has mirado de una forma que parecía que me quisieras matar- comentó

-Mn…-

-¿Habéis peleado?- aseguró, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Aunque él ya sospechaba cual sería la respuesta, quería que Kane se lo contara –No se que habrá pasado, pero no se lo tomes a mal. Tyson hace las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero seguro que no lo hizo con mala intención-

-… claro- lo miró un momento, antes de hablar de nuevo –Lo hemos dejado- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver la mirada al frente, donde se encontraba el pequeño Andy bastante entretenido en los columpios del parque

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oyes. Tyson prefiere a otro-

-¿A quien?- aunque de inmediato agregó –Si tú me lo quieres decir, claro-

-… no te vas a creer esto, Brooklyn-

-Sorpréndeme-

-A su hermano Kai-

-Oh, vaya- fingió lo mejor que pudo una cara de incredulidad -¿Y que piensas respecto a eso?-

-Pues creo que pienso lo mismo que tú- suspiró –Todo eso es de lo más extraño. Son hermanos. ¿Es que no les importa eso?… ¿En que demonios están pensando?. Sinceramente, yo creo que el culpable de eso es Kai-

-¿Kai?-

-Sí. Seguro que le empezó a meter ideas extrañas a Tyson en la cabeza y… lo ha confundido-

-Mn… bueno, yo no creo que…-

-Todavía no me creo que Tyson hubiese sido capaz de utilizarme de esa forma. Me utilizó para olvidar a Kai-

-Eh… No, espera. Tyson no te utilizó-

-¿Y tú como estás tan seguro?-

-Bueno… fu-fuiste tú quien le insistió a él para ser su novio, y…-

-¿Y…?-

-Tyson no haría eso- sentenció -Si te dio una oportunidad fue porque quería ir enserio contigo-

-Pues no fue así. Todo este tiempo estuve viviendo una fantasía. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- se exasperó momentáneamente –No se como no me di cuenta antes. Un día, cuando le estaba besando mencionó a Kai y él me puso una excusa muy tonta que yo me creí. Apuesto a que todas las veces que nos besábamos imaginaba que yo era su hermano-

-……-

-Será mejor que me vaya ya- se puso de pie, y el pelirrojo le imitó de inmediato

-Te acompañamos- Kane tan solo asintió en un movimiento desganado -¡Andy, ven!. ¡Es hora de irnos!-

El pequeño se acercó, tomó la mano de su hermano como era su costumbre y se fueron de allí…

-Yo quería estar más rato jugando- se quejó

-Mañana volveremos, Andy- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver la mirada hacia Kane -¿Y que piensas hacer ahora con respecto a Tyson?- curioseó

-Pues…-

-¡Hermano, vamos a ver a Tyson!- exclamó Andy con alegría al escuchar el nombre de su amigo peliazul -¡Venga, venga!- tironeó de su mano, pero no logró llamar la atención del mayor y eso le hizo inflar los mofletes con molestia

-¿Pues…?- quiso saber Brooklyn

-… no lo se- fue lo único que dijo finalmente

-Oh…- murmuró

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Andy miraba a los dos mayores sin comprender nada, solo sabía que estaban hablando de Tyson pero no entendía la conversación. Volvió la vista al frente y en su rostro apareció una amplia sonrisa al ver justamente a su amigo Tyson acercarse a ellos, pero iba cabizbajo. Soltó la mano de su hermano y salió a correr llamando la atención de los otros. Cuando estaba a unos pasos del peliazul le saltó encima, abrazándolo de la cintura…

El peliazul cayó sentado en el suelo y eso le dejó bastante desconcertado. Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando sintió como algo le empujaba y le hacía caer. Se quejó levemente por el golpe, pero eso perdió importancia al ver a un niño de cabellos anaranjados sentado frente a él con una amplia sonrisa…

-¡Andy, eres un bruto!- le riñó Brooklyn acercándose al que yacía sentado en el suelo -¿Estas bien?- le tendió la mano –Perdona a mi hermano, ya sabes que siempre que te ve le da mucha alegría- excusó al más pequeño

-No pasa nada- tomó la mano que le era ofrecida y se incorporó con cara de extrañeza al escuchar lo que dijo el otro

-Tyson¿quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó de inmediato el pequeño abrazándole a una de las piernas

-¿Tyson?- murmuró arqueando una ceja –Oh, espera pequeño, ya se lo que pasa aquí. Me habéis confundido con mi hermano-

-Sí claro, como tú y tus hermanos os parecéis taaanto- dijo Brooklyn con sarcasmo mientras rulaba la mirada

-Mi nombre es Eric Granger y…- intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpido al sentir un brazo rodear sus hombros –Oye tú, pelirrojo¿qué te crees que haces?- se molestó

-¿Cómo que "pelirrojo"?- lo miró de soslayo –Anda, déjate de tonterías. Mira quien está aquí- lo acercó a Kane, el cual tenía la mirada desviada a un lado con un gesto de molestia en el rostro –Creo que tenéis cosas que hablar-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él- se separó –Dejad que os lo explique-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ya os he dicho que no soy Tyson, soy su hermano gemelo, Eric- miró a los demás –No os conozco. A ninguno. Seguramente seréis amigos de él- comentó, pero todos le miraban como si fuese un bicho raro –Es cierto- insistió

-… jajajajaja...- el pelirrojo mayor comenzó a reír a carcajadas –Muy bien, como quieras- se encogió de hombros –Te seguiremos el juego, Tyson. Y bien¿cómo te ha ido con tu madre?

-¿Madre?- repitió Kane, desconcertado

-¿Porque no me creéis?- se exasperó –Soy el gemelo de Tyson, si lo buscáis a él, id a su mansión-

-Jajajajaja...- volvía a reír Brooklyn

-¡Me tenéis harto!- sin más se fue corriendo de ahí

-¿Tyson?…- se extrañó -¡Tyson!- lo llamó, pero el otro no dejaba de correr

-Brooklyn¿qué es ese tema de su madre?- preguntó Kane

-Eeh... es un tema bastante espinoso y complicado…- habló dubitativo

-Cuéntamelo-

-Creo que Tyson es el más indicado para decírtelo. Síguelo y habla con él, aún estás a tiempo- le dijo mientras le daba pequeños empujones en la espalda, incitándole a correr

-¡De acuerdo!- exclamó mientras salía a correr. Cuando volvió a divisar al otro algo alejado, de nuevo le llamó -¡Tyson!- se sintió aliviado al ver al otro detenerse. Cuando llegó a su lado se detuvo con la respiración agitada –Tyson¿qué es…?-

-Eric- interrumpió y luego lo volteó a ver -¿Es que es tan difícil llamarme por mi nombre?… E-ric…- al ver que le otro mostraba una expresión de extrañeza, un suspiro abandonó sus labios -¿Quién eres?. ¿Un amigo de Tyson?-

-Eh…- arqueó las cejas al sentirse desconcertado

-Ven- interrumpió mientras empezaba a caminar tranquilamente –Te contaré lo que no sepas, haber si alguien me cree de una vez-

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-Hermano¿porque Tyson estaba tan raro? No me abrazó- en su rostro se formó una pequeña expresión de puchero

-No le des importancia a eso, Andy-

-Brooklyn¿me llevas otra vez al parque?- le mostró su mejor sonrisa pues sabía que con eso siempre lograba convencer a su hermano –Di que sí-

-… de acuerdo- se resignó –Pero solo un momento- advirtió

-¡Síí!- exclamó feliz

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

-¡Aleluya!- casi gritó sarcástico el peliazul alzando los brazos -¡Por fin alguien que me cree!-

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Tu historia parece sacada de una novela barata- se defendió Kane –No es algo que le ocurra a alguien todos los días-

-Pues me ha ocurrido, y no es algo agradable- frunció levemente el ceño y miró al chico junto a él de soslayo –Así que tú también has sido novio de mi hermano- comentó al recordar lo que le acababa de contar Kane

-Así es- dijo sin más

-Mm… Siempre se lleva a los chicos más guapos- se dijo en baja, aunque el otro lo escuchó -Tú, el chico sexy, y no me extrañaría que ese pelirrojo de antes también hubiera sido su novio-

-Ah, te refieres a Brooklyn. No, ellos solo son buenos amigos-

Ambos se quedaron callados por bastante rato. Ahora fue el turno de Kane para mirar al chico junto a él de soslayo, aunque lo hizo de forma disimulada. Debía reconocer que Eric se parecía muchísimo a Tyson. Incluso era como si en ese momento estuviese con él…

-¿Uhm?- miró a su lado, encontrándose con la mirada del otro -¿Qué me miras?

-Yo… na-nada-

-Jajajaja...-

-¿De que te ríes?-

-Has tartamudeado, y…- alzó el dedo índice hasta posarlo en una de las mejillas del otro –te has sonrojado mientras me mirabas- finalizó mientras lo retiraba y volvía la mirada al frente, esta vez con una seriedad repentina –Deja de hacerlo-

-¿El qué?- preguntó confundido, pero sin dejar de mirarlo

-Deja de mirarme como si yo fuese Tyson, se que estás haciendo eso- habló lo más calmado que pudo, aunque en su voz se apreciaba claramente que estaba molesto –El chico sexy también lo hacía- _/-Eric, yo… lo siento mucho, pero todas las veces que te besé fue porque creí que eras Tyson-/_ al recordar lo que le dijo Kai, no pudo contener su enfado -¡No me gusta que lo hagáis!. Yo soy Eric, no Tyson-

-… lo siento-

-Ya no importa- desvió la mirada –Solo… no vuelvas a hacerlo. Quiero que la gente se acerque a mí porque sabe que soy Eric, no porque piense que soy mi hermano-

_/-Mph… Por mi no hay problema. Sigue pensando que soy él-_

_-¿Qué?- _

_-Vamos, no te costará nada. Imagina que soy mi hermano-_

_-Lo siento, Eric, pero yo no te amo a ti- _

_-… ¿y porque no? Yo soy igual a él. So-somos iguales-_

_-Puede que físicamente os parezcáis mucho, demasiado diría yo. Pero, Tyson es lo que quiero-_

_-Eso lo dices porque a mí no me conoces tan bien como a él. Si me conocieses me escogerías a mí- aseguró con firmeza/_

-"¡Que estúpido fui!"- se recriminó –"Seguramente el chico sexy pensará que soy un desesperado o algo así al decirle esas cosas. Pero es que yo le quiero"- suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza –"¡Idiota!"- se gritó mentalmente. Abrió los ojos al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro, miró a Kane y éste le sonreía levemente –"Este chico… tiene una linda sonrisa"- segundos después no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa

-Es algo tarde. Te acompaño a casa, Eric-

-No es necesario…-

-Vamos, así podemos seguir desahogándonos mutuamente-

-Jejeje… Está bien-

-Y si tú quieres, otro día podemos seguir conversando-

-Mm…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Lo siento, pero eso no podrá ser-

-¿Porque?- preguntó de forma algo precipitada

-Porque mañana me marcho a Rusia con mi madre y no se cuando volveré-

-Pero volverás¿no?- quiso asegurar

-Sí-

-Entonces no hay problema- se encogió de hombros

-…… eres raro- fue lo único que le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar

-¿Raro?. ¿Yo?- se señaló y rápidamente salió tras el peliazul -¡Espera!. ¡Tú también eres un raro!- se defendió

-No. Yo no- le discutió con una sonrisita

-Claro que sí-

-Nop-

-Sí lo eres- en ese momento una duda le asaltó y no pudo evitar preguntar -… ¿Eric?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Tyson se marcha con vosotros a Rusia?- en su voz se apreció bastante interés

-Mm… no- negó con la cabeza con cierta tristeza –No quiere venir con nosotros. Se quedará aquí, con el chico sexy-

-¿Porque le llamas así a Kai? No es para tanto- se cruzó de brazos –Es un tipo bastante normalito-

-… supongo que tendré que dejar de llamarle así y empezar a llamarlo por su nombre- fue lo único que dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-Vamos, no te pongas así- con indecisión, le pasó un brazo por los hombros –Debemos aceptar que Tyson no es para mi y que Kai no es para ti, aunque nos duela-

-Mm…- asintió con la cabeza

Kane contempló por un breve instante al chico peliazul, se parecía tanto a Tyson… ¡No! No debía de hacer eso o molestaría a Eric. Rápidamente pensó en algo para cambiar de tema…

-Eeh… Eric te… ¡Te invito a un helado!-

-¿De chocolate?- alzó la cabeza de inmediato y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa al decirlo

-De lo que tú quieras- le respondió mientras soltaba el abrazo -Vamos-

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Entre risas, besos y caricias, el día se les pasó rápidamente, así que decidieron que ya era hora de volver a la mansión, pero a Tyson no le apetecía en absoluto. Pararía ese momento para que nadie rompiera esa paz y tranquilidad que sentía…

-Vamos, Tyson. Es hora de volver- insistió

-No. Quiero quedarme un rato más-

-Estarán preocupados por nosotros- miró su reloj de pulsera, y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa –Son casi las once-

-¿Las once?- repitió. Un suspiró resignado se le escapó –Esta bien, vamos. Si Tetsuya ya estaba enfadado cuando nos fuimos, no quiero pensar como estará ahora-

Como se esperaban, Tetsuya seguía enfadado, incluso más que antes. El hombre, el cual estaba cenando con Hiro, se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos al verlos entrar…

-Por fin os dignáis a aparecer- habló en un tono molesto que extrañó a Hiro -¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien… qué?- preguntó Kai con aburrimiento

-¿Qué pasa papá?- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos –Pareces enfadado-

-¡Lo estoy!- frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a Tyson y a Kai –Si te dijese lo que he visto hoy, no me creerías-

-¿Mn?- llevó la mirada a Kai y luego a Tyson -¿Qué le habéis hecho para que esté así de enfadado?-

-Pu-pues…- comenzó a hablar el peliazul, dubitativo, pero luego prefirió callar

-Pensabais que no haría nada al respecto¿verdad?- negó con la cabeza varías veces –Tyson, después de cenar subirás a tu habitación. Tu equipaje está preparado-

-¿Equipaje?- preguntaron los tres menores al unísono, con sorpresa y preocupación

-¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme que demonios pasa?- se exasperó Hiro, pero no obtuvo respuesta

-¿Todavía estas con esa idea de mandar a Tyson a Rusia?- preguntó Kai con enojo, pero fue ignorado

-Tyson, después de cenar llamarás a Isabel por teléfono para decirle que has cambiado de opinión y que aceptas irte con ella a Rusia- informó con frialdad. Le dolía separarse del peliazul, pero en ese momento lo mejor era mantenerle alejado

-¡No!- respondió de inmediato -¡Quiero quedarme con vosotros!-

-¡Alto!. ¡Alto!- exclamó Hiro llamando por fin la atención de los otros -¿Se puede saber que es esa tontería de mandar a Tyson a Rusia? Creí que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que se quedara aquí, con nosotros. ¿Qué me he perdido?-

-Muchas cosas, hijo- le respondió, sin apartar la mirada de los otros –¡Y vosotros dos, exijo ahora mismo que me digáis cuanto tiempo lleváis ocultándome esta locura!- esperó todo lo paciente que pudo, pero no recibió respuesta. En ese momento, unos recuerdos le llegaron a la mente

FLASH BACK… …

_/-¿Estas enamorado?- el peliazul tragó duro –Nunca te he escuchado hablar sobre eso, nunca te he escuchado decir que estés enamorado. En cambio Hiro ya me cansaba de tanto hablar de Julia, ya sabia como era ella incluso antes de conocerla- rió un poco -incluso a Kai se lo he escuchado decir un par de veces pero no me quiere contar de quien está enamorado- se encogió de hombros –Ya nos enteraremos. Pero a ti, nunca te he escuchado decirlo. ¿Estas enamorado?- vio las mejillas del peliazul sonrojarse levemente –Sí lo estas- afirmó con una sonrisa_

_-Yo, bueno yo... Sí lo estoy- susurró lo último_

_-¿A sí?- le abrazó por los hombros -¿Y de quien? Tengo curiosidad por saber quien le quita el sueño a mi pequeño- rió_

_-De-de... es que yo... pues- balbuceó nervioso. Se calmó un poco e inspiró lentamente para después soltar el aire en un suspiro/_

FIN FLASH BACK… …

Recordó que en aquella ocasión, Tyson se puso extremadamente nervioso y se negó a decirle el nombre del chico que le gustaba. ¿Ese chico era Kai? Quería pensar que no era así. Y ahora también sabía la razón por la que Kai nunca quiso decirle de quien estaba enamorado. No le dio importancia a eso, pues Kai no es un chico que hable abiertamente de sus cosas, pero ahora sabía el motivo de porque siempre mantuvo el nombre de esa persona en secreto…

FLASH BACK… …

_/-Hiro, por favor, cambia de tema- pidió Tetsuya en tono cansado mientras todos desayunaban en la cocina –Ya estoy cansado de que siempre estés hablando de esa tal Julia. El día que me la presentes, tendré la sensación de que la conozco desde toda la vida-_

_-Sí- Kai le dio la razón a su padre, asintiendo con la cabeza con una expresión de seriedad –Me aburre-_

_Hiro al escuchar eso de parte de su hermano, se sintió molesto. Así que para vengarse haría enfadar a Kai un poco inventándose algo…_

_-Esta bien, cambiaré de tema- habló con algo de seriedad -¿Papá?. ¿Tyson?. ¿Sabéis una cosa?-_

_-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos mencionados al unísono_

_-Kai está enamorado. Jajajaja...- rió divertido al ver que el bicolor lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero no decía nada_

_-¿Qué estás inventando?-_

_-Kai¿eso es cierto?- preguntó Tyson sin poder ocultar muy bien su preocupación e interés por la respuesta_

_-……- pero Kai no respondió nada y continuó desayunando tranquilamente_

_-Vamos, Kai, respóndeme- pidió el peliazul una vez más_

_-Claro que es cierto, hermanito- se rió Hiro –Está enamorado de una bonita chica-_

_-¿En serio?- esta vez fue el turno del hombre de preguntar -¿Y quien es la afortunada?. ¿Cómo se llama?- creyó ver a Kai fruncir el ceño con molestia ante sus preguntas, pero no le dio importancia_

_-……- el bicolor de nuevo no dijo nada. Sabía que Hiro había dicho eso para molestarle y él no le iba a seguir el juego a su hermano_

_-Tyson¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó Tetsuya al ver que el peliazul estaba cabizbajo -De repente te has quedado muy callado-_

_Al escuchar eso, Kai no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a su hermano menor. Era cierto, Tyson estaba muy serio e incluso podría jurar que de repente parecía estar triste…_

_-… no. Estoy bien- murmuró. Con movimientos desganados se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta -Ya he terminado. No tengo hambre-_

_Todos miraron al peliazul con desconcierto y sobre todo estaban extrañados pues el desayuno de Tyson estaba casi intacto. Los rubís del bicolor se tornaron preocupados. No sabía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de aclararle a Tyson que lo que Hiro había dicho era mentira. Lo cierto es que sí sabía la razón, pero… él no debía de tener esos sentimientos hacía su hermano menor. Eso no estaba bien. Pero esa necesidad de decirle a Tyson la verdad seguía ahí, aunque su hermano no sintiera lo mismo por él quería hacerlo. Volvió la vista hacia su desayuno, sintiéndose confundido con sus sentimientos…_

_-Lo que Hiro ha dicho no es cierto- habló lo bastante fuerte para que todos le escucharan, sobre todo el peliazul el cual estaba abriendo la puerta de la cocina –Y no pienso hablar más sobre eso- sentenció. Sin más continuó desayunando_

_-¿De verdad?- casi chilló Tyson entusiasmado mientras se volteaba. Cuando vio a Kai asentir con la cabeza no pudo evitar volver a sentirse alegre, como si sus energías se hubiesen renovado. Rápidamente volvió a ocupar su lugar junto al bicolor y continuó desayunando_

_-Tyson¿no decías que no tenías hambre?- le preguntó su padre, bastante desconcertado_

_-Pero de repente he vuelto ha tener hambre- fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa_

_-¡Ja! Es como si el saber que Kai no tiene novia te hubiese devuelto el hambre- comentó Hiro con diversión_

_Los ojos del peliazul se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Tan evidente había sido?. ¿Tanto se había notado que le había afectado la noticia? Se sintió algo nervioso cuando miró de soslayo a Kai, el cual estaba sentado a su lado. No sabía como había ocurrido, ni cuando, pero estaba empezando a sentir algo muy fuerte por su hermano. Un sentimiento especial que le abrumaba. No debía de tener esos sentimientos hacia Kai, eso estaba mal. Kai es su hermano. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza…_

_-Eeh… será mejor que desayune rápido- habló el menor con una sonrisa nerviosa –Todavía no he hecho los deberes de matemáticas-_

_-¿Otra vez, Tyson?- preguntó algo molesto su padre –Deberías de tomarte los estudios más enserio- le riñó, a lo que Tyson asintió cabizbajo_

_-¿Te refieres a los deberes que son para hoy?- preguntó Kai en tono casual_

_-S-sí. Es que no se como se hacen- se excusó mientras se rascaba la nuca –Kai¿me ayudas a hacerlos antes de irnos al instituto?- lo miró suplicante –Por favor- cuando vio que Kai le miró, un estremecimiento involuntario le recorrió por completo_

_-Claro- le respondió con una leve sonrisa –Te ayudaré, pero la próxima vez los harás tú solo-_

_Tyson se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa de su hermano, esa que podría jurar que solo le mostraba a él. Y al sentir un cosquilleo concentrarse en su estómago desvió la mirada hacia el frente. Por suerte, al parecer Hiro y su padre no se habían dado cuenta de nada pues desayunaban tranquilamente…/_

FIN FLASH BACK… …

Y en aquella ocasión… era como si la broma de Hiro le hubiese sentado mal a Tyson. ¿Tyson ya sentía algo por Kai por aquel entonces? O tal vez ellos dos ya tenían algo, pues recordó que Kai se molestó cuando él le preguntó quien era la afortunada. Pensar eso no le agradó en absoluto. Kai y Tyson estaban en el instituto cuando eso ocurrió, cursando el último año…

-¡Respondedme!- ordenó con voz severa

-Papá… cálmate. Recuerda que Tyson y yo no somos hermanos-

-¿Qué me calme?- las palabras de Kai causaron el efecto contrario en el mayor -¡No os podéis imaginar como me sentí cuando salí al jardín y os vi ahí… besándoos!-

-¿Qué?- casi gritó Hiro por la impresión, mientras llevaba la mirada a los dos más jóvenes

-Tetsuya…- esta vez fue Tyson quien intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido

-Tyson, estoy muy decepcionado- esta vez su voz sonó más calmada. Negó con la cabeza

Finalmente Kai y Tyson se quedaron callados. Ya no sabían que más decir para que el mayor les comprendiera aunque sea un poco. Ante ese silencio, Hiro vio su oportunidad para hablar…

-¿Besandoos?. ¿Otra vez?-

-¿Otra vez?- repitió el hombre con incredulidad –Un momento¿tú sabías esto?. ¿Sabías que ellos hacen esas cosas y no me dices nada?-

-Bueno… yo… No es así exactamente-

-¡Pues explícalo!- ordenó

Hiro tragó duro. Nunca había visto a su padre tan irritado y furioso. Y nunca antes le había mirado de esa forma. Incluso le estaba intimidando y le había hecho balbucear…

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

Si alguien me va a dejar un review, que no lo haga por Log-in, porque la página no lo permite con mis fics

* * *

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KARI HIWATARI

RAVEN KINOMIYA

NADESICO

KAILY HIWATARI

NEKO-DARK

LACRYMA KISMET

ONNAKITSUNE

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

5HIKARU NO YAMI5

MAKARI-CHAN

ELIZABETH

Reviews 106, próxima actualización, 113 reviews

**AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE AMORIMPOSIBLE**


End file.
